La Marca
by Liliwood
Summary: Tras el ataque de Kuvira, Ciudad República esta en depresión. Korra y Asami exploran su relación amorosa mientras intentan resolver misteriosos asesinatos en serie, relacionados con la aparición de criaturas siniestras, controladas por un extraño maestro, que regresó para ajustar cuentas con el Avatar.
1. La Marca Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

La oscuridad y el silencio prevalecían, solo se podía escuchar una agitada respiración y leves sollozos en el eco de una inmensa y gélida cámara. Repentinamente una tenue llama verde se encendió; descubriendo en el suelo la figura de una mujer joven y atlética bañada en sudor, que se contraía hasta el centro de su cuerpo en posición fetal. Sus ojos azules perdidos en el infinito reflejaban un profundo miedo.

La llama ardió con más intensidad por un momento, llenando la cámara con un destello de luz verdusca. Por ese breve instante las paredes reflejaron la sombra de infinidad de figuras humanoides moviéndose con lentitud.

– ¡Aléjense! –dijo la joven morena desde el suelo con apenas un susurro de voz, aferrándose a una pequeña caja de madera que abrazaba contra su cuerpo. La llama se extinguió regresando a la completa oscuridad.

– ¡Por favor! –suplicó con un temblor en la garganta mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Jjjrrrhhhjjj –En la completa oscuridad comenzó aquel ruido, que provenía de la pequeña caja de madera. Aquel extraño y macabro sonido era la combinación de tenues susurros entrecortados y la interferencia común de una radio.

– ¡Aaahhh! –gritó con horror la musculosa joven exhalando una cantidad inmensa de fuego que cubrió la cámara por completo, dejando ver con más claridad los cientos de oscuras figuras humanoides acechantes, que en ese instante se abalanzaron con rapidez sobre de ella.

– ¡Jjjrrrhhhjjjrrrhhh! –Se intensifico el ruido.

La joven abrió los ojos para ver el fuego terminar de extinguirse en lo alto de la cámara, mientras las sombras la cubrían en la total oscuridad.

– ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! –gritó por última vez.

Una intensa luz azulada se encendió en los ojos del Avatar.

¡Korra! –Se escucho a lo lejos – ¡Korra despierta! –dijo exaltadamente la voz de una mujer.

¡Aaaahhhh! –Seguía gritando Korra ahora despierta, mientras la luz azulada salía de su garganta y ojos, y su cuerpo bañado en sudor levitaba completamente rígido.

– ¡Todo está bien! ¡Aquí estoy! –dijo Asami con voz queda, mientras bajaba al suelo el cuerpo del Avatar, que seguía suspendido en el aire.

Korra respiraba agitadamente, el ritmo bajaba mientras recuperaba el sentido de la realidad. Sus ojos que ya no emitían luz se toparon con los de Asami. La hermosa joven de ojos esmeralda estaba sentada a un lado de ella mirándola expectante, Asami sonrió y retiro el revuelto cabello de la frente de Korra.

– ¿Que sucedió? –preguntó Korra respirando ahora con normalidad.

–Tuviste un mal sueño, creo –respondió Asami, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

Korra miró a su alrededor, una hoguera casi extinta, un par de mochilas, una tetera, una olla, los sacos de dormir y la Satoneta eran la plenitud de su campamento en medio del bosque, eso y la radio portátil de Asami; un pequeño cubo tallado en madera del que Korra no se separaba.

–No recuerdo que sucedió –confesó Korra un tanto triste mirando el fuego casi extinto de la fogata.

–Solo fue un mal sueño Korra –dijo Asami mientras tomaba la mano del Avatar entre las suyas y agregó –supongo que cuando el Avatar tiene pesadillas cosas como estas pasan.

Korra que tenía la mirada perdida, puso atención a la joven al sentir el tacto en la mano.

–Tal vez deberías dejar de cenar tanto –se burló risueña la joven ingeniera, mientras le pellizcaba la piel del fornido abdomen.

– ¡Hahaha! –rió Korra ahora más relajada. – ¡Necesito mantener estos! –agregó, mientras levantaba ambos brazos mostrando sus músculos.

–Deberíamos intentar dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo –dijo Asami riéndose de Korra y su egocentrismo deliberado.

Cuando terminó de reír salió de su saco de dormir y se metió en el saco de Korra, desplazándola a empujoncitos, a su vez Korra hizo espacio.

Asami se recostó en el hombro de Korra y la abrazó por la cintura.

Korra cerró el saco, hecho el brazo por encima de Asami y se dispuso a dormir bajo el cielo estrellado de aquel claro del bosque. Intentaría olvidar momentáneamente su preocupación por la pesadilla que no lograba recordar y que la había hecho entrar en estado Avatar.

A una distancia prudente entre los arbustos un par de ojos cautelosos miraban la escena con atención, cuando el Avatar y su acompañante se recostaron, aquella mirada sigilosa desapareció en la nada.

· · ·

El fresco de la madrugada entraba por la ventana que daba a las oficinas de la jefatura. Bajo la luz de una lamparita de mesa, Mako miraba con detenimiento fotografías del caso que estaba tratando de resolver desde hacía más de dos meses.

Las pequeñas fotografías color sepia, mostraban los cuerpos sin vida de diversas personas encontradas en distintos lugares de Ciudad Republica. Diez y ocho ciudadanos habían sido encontrados hasta la hora, no había pistas del agresor. Las escenas de todos y cada uno de los crímenes, hacían parecer que las víctimas habían luchado inclementes contra la nada antes de morir.

No había señales de que las cerraduras o ventanas hubieran sido violadas, no había huellas ni indicios de robo. Solo la marca que el agresor dejaba en sus víctimas, una gran mancha de sangre que comenzaba en la frente y terminaba en el ombligo, dejando un rastro que parecía hecho con la palma de la mano.

Mako no podía encontrar pistas que lo llevaran al asesino, pero sabía que esta serie de asesinatos eran parte de algo más grande.

La naturaleza de las víctimas no podía revelar nada particular que las vinculara con el crimen organizado, ni que las expusiera como personas problemáticas, todas las víctimas eran ciudadanos comunes, mujeres y hombres de diversas edades, nada especial los identificaba ni los hacía parecer de un mismo grupo, a acepción de que todos eran Maestros. Algunos de fuego, otros de tierra y varios más de agua, solo uno de ellos era maestro aire, pero no practicaba control pues era ya un hombre anciano cuando la habilidad se le presentó.

Se recostó un segundo sobre el respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, pero aquel caso lo consumía por completo; además la jefa Beifong esperaba avances de la investigación. No quería decepcionarla, pues era ella quien le había concedido el puesto de inspector ahora que ya no era guardaespaldas del príncipe Wu.

Tras estos persecutorios pensamientos Mako dormitó en el respaldo unos momentos, hasta que el teléfono se dispuso a sonar con un chirriante timbre.

–Jefatura de policía –contestó con seriedad.

– _Inspector encontramos otro con la marca, en el puerto_ –dijo una voz masculina al teléfono.

–Voy para allá –dijo Mako antes de colgar el teléfono.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió apresurado de la jefatura.

· · ·

La radio se encendió, las manecillas del reloj marcaban casi las ocho de la mañana, el pequeño aparato portátil de Asami las ayudaba a levantarse todos los días cuando estaban en el camino.

Como siempre la primera en despertar fue la joven ingeniera, que lucho por salir del abrazo del Avatar.

–Hora de levantarse Korra –dijo Asami mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

Korra abrió los ojos con dificultad, miro a Asami por un segundo y luego volvió a dormirse.

Asami ya estaba acostumbrada a luchar contra el Avatar cada mañana al despertar. Pero hoy al verla volver a dormirse tan plácidamente, decidió dejarla un poco más.

En las últimas semanas Korra había tenido dificultad para conciliar el sueño por las noches, como siempre, tenía mucho de qué preocuparse.

Ciudad Republica era un desastre, después del ataque de Kuvira la ciudad estaba en ruinas y todos esperaban que Korra mágicamente resolviera todo; desde la reconstrucción de la ciudad hasta la delincuencia que se había desatado gracias a la destrucción de gran parte de los comercios y establecimientos.

La ciudad estaba en depresión, el trabajo honesto era escaso y la gente pasaba hambre. Asami, al igual que los demás, pensó que sería una situación relativamente pasajera, pero nadie contaba con el agresivo escape de Kuvira.

Meses atrás, después del ataque y de su inesperada rendición, ella había sido juzgada y declarada culpable por infinidad de crímenes contra la humanidad. Parecía que todo en el reino Tierra iría bien y con ello pronto la economía se equilibraría. Fue el día en que se dicto sentencia que los Dai Li, ahora al servicio de Kuvira aparecieron en el pleno del juicio ayudándola a escapar.

Una terrible batalla sin cuartel se había desatado y ni la jefa Beifong había salido bien librada. Asami sabía de primera mano que Korra se sentía realmente culpable, no estuvo ahí para detener a Kuvira porque estaba vacacionando en el mundo espiritual con ella. Ambas habían disfrutado mucho el viaje y fue ahí donde afianzaron su relación, pero ahora todo estaba de cabeza.

Al final Kuvira se convirtió en la líder suprema de la Nación Tierra y no había nada que se pudiera hacer sin tener que comenzar otra guerra. No sería el Avatar quien causaría el dolor y la devastación al mundo que trataba de equilibrar.

A la joven ingeniera se le erizaba la piel solo recordarlo, aquella mujer había asesinado a su padre y realizo un gran esfuerzo por destruir a Korra; ahora estaba libre, viviendo en la dictadura perfecta, glorificada como la gran unificadora, sin que nadie incluyendo al Avatar pudiera hacer nada.

Como si no fuera suficiente todo el asunto de la posguerra, Asami recordó el motivo de su pequeño viaje de investigación: Korra había sido convocada en dos poblados cercanos a ciudad republica para investigar las extrañas muertes de dos maestros tierra, que para poca sorpresa de ambas llevaban La Marca. La investigación había sido poco fructífera, tenían en sus manos circunstancias similares a los asesinatos de la ciudad.

Con el estomago ahora revuelto por tales pensamientos, se dispuso a levantar el campamento, puso la tetera sobre las brazas que aun seguían encendidas y prendió la radio. La música le ayudaba a relajarse, por suerte Los Megáfonos de Oro, la orquesta del Swing más popular de Ciudad Republica, estaba transmitiendo algunas de sus piezas más conocidas.

– ¡Fffsshhhhhh! –Silbó la tetera y entonces Korra despertó, dando un gran bostezo y estirando los brazos con fuerza.

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó sonriendo flojamente a la joven de pelo negro que se encontraba sujetando las mochilas a la Satoneta.

–Las nueve de la mañana –respondió Asami calmadamente, sirviendo el té en una taza de metal.

– ¡Queee! –Se sorprendió Korra levantándose de golpe. – ¡Voy a llegar tarde otra vez! –gritó mientras se aplastaba las mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

–Toma un poco de té –le ofreció Asami, mientras veía a Korra moverse para todos lados recogiendo sus cosas.

Korra tomó la taza y la bebió de un sorbo, para luego escupir la mitad.

– ¡Esta caliente! –dijo mientras abría la boca para dejar salir el vapor.

Asami volteo la vista al cielo y suspiro. Subió a la Satoneta y la prendió acelerando el motor. Korra tomó su mochila mal hecha, corrió y saltó a la parte de atrás del vehículo de dos ruedas, se abrazó de Asami y esta acelero con fuerza.

· · ·

Tenzin miraba la puerta con impaciencia, la junta del nuevo consejo estaba a punto de comenzar y Korra no daba señales. Era la tercera vez en el mes que se retrasaba.

Las juntas, que se habían reanudado tras el ataque de Kuvira, estaban programadas para inicio de semana y cada vez se tornaban más intensas, no se sabía ya ni que temas eran de mayor importancia para discutir.

El maestro aire conocía bien los pensamientos de Korra. Para ella la acción siempre había sido más útil que las palabras y Tenzin pensaba que esta vez tenía razón, seguir discutiendo de cómo arreglar las cosas en Ciudad Republica no estaba llevándolos a nada.

Sin embargo era el deber de ambos asistir a todas las juntas y mantenerse informados de los acontecimientos.

El consejo se había reinstaurado dada la cantidad de problemas por resolver en la ciudad, que sobrepasaban la capacidad de Raiko como presidente de la Republica Unida de Naciones. Ahora los concejales estaban ahí para proponer soluciones en las diversas problemáticas de la ciudad, aunque el poder ejecutivo lo seguía reteniendo Raiko.

En esta nueva modalidad las reuniones eran públicas, maestros y no maestros fuera del consejo estaban invitados a asistir, mayormente acudían nobles, empresarios, banqueros y mercaderes, interesados en las resoluciones económicas. Con motivo de hacer la información pública la prensa también estaba invitada y las sesiones eran radiotransmitidas.

–Concejal Tenzin, la reunión está por comenzar –dijo haciendo una reverencia un monje del templo del aire que asistía a Tenzin en sus labores. Tenzin contestó de igual manera, dio un último vistazo a la entrada principal y se dispuso a caminar hacia el aula del consejo, deseando que Korra apareciera en cualquier momento.

La reunión comenzó con tranquilidad, aun cuando los concejales de Tierra y Fuego notaron con desagrado la ausencia del Avatar. Esta reunión en particular era de gran importancia, la jefa de policía Beifong presentaría una solicitud para adquirir nuevos equipos para la policía de Metal Control. Con la delincuencia creciente la policía no se daba abasto. Sin mencionar que se encontraban totalmente indefensos en caso de un posible ataque de la Nación Tierra de Kuvira.

Aunque La Gran Unificadora había cambiado de parecer con su ambición de conquista mundial y había hecho burocráticos tratados de paz con todas las naciones, nadie se fiaba de Kuvira después de lo sucedido en Ciudad Republica.

Tenzin escuchaba con atención las peticiones de Lin. Las semanas previas ambos habían trabajado en aquella iniciativa, con la esperanza de obtener recursos para la supervivencia de la policía. Ambos sabían que la situación no se podía sostener más tiempo; aunque la nueva nación de maestros aire y la policía habían estado trabajando en conjunto, no podían resolver los asuntos de seguridad más importantes, como los extraños asesinatos en serie que se habían presentado desde hacía algunos meses.

–No es posible, Jefa Beifong –dijo el maestro de moneda Ten Baeling contestando a la petición de Lin. –El presupuesto que propone no es ni medianamente costeable, tendrá que realizar una rebaja del capital de por lo menos el cuarenta por ciento –apuntó el hombre de mediana edad y baja estatura, que tenía la mitad del cabello cano y un fino bigote.

Lin estaba enfurecida, aquel hombrecillo le sonreía condescendientemente, mientras rayaba bruscamente la mayoría de las propuestas por escrito del plan de la jefatura.

– ¡Usted no puede negar a mis hombres el equipo necesario para reinstaurar el orden en la ciudad! –Dijo Lin levantándose repentinamente de su lugar –Ellos arriesgan sus vidas cada día para mantener a salvo a todos los ciudadanos –concluyó exaltadamente, apoyando con fuerza ambas manos en la mesa.

–Por más que me gustaría ayudarla, me encuentro maniatado, el comercio está detenido, la moneda no fluctúa, las arcas de la republica están por agotarse y hemos adquirido deudas con la Nación del Fuego –refutó con tranquilidad el maestro de moneda, hablando a todo el consejo y a los presentes. –Usted y sus hombres tendrán que resistir como han hecho hasta ahora –se dirigió a Lin, mirándola con seriedad.

Raiko asintió con la cabeza aprobando las palabras del maestro de moneda.

– ¡Usted es un…! –Comenzó Lin.

–Le recuerdo jefa Beifong que nos encontramos en una situación precaria, y todos tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo –la interrumpió el concejal Tierra, del que la mayoría no se fiaba dadas las circunstancias.

Tenzin sabía que la situación pronto iba a empeorar, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando escucho a lo lejos el sonido de un motor acercándose.

Las enormes puertas del parlamento se abrieron de par en par con una ráfaga de viento.

– ¡Yo creo que los hombres de nuestras fuerzas policiales ya dan su mejor esfuerzo! –Dijo Korra avanzando por el centro del aula con Asami a su lado, y agregó –pero necesitan nuestra ayuda para poder continuar con su labor.

Los murmullos comenzaron en el aula.

–Me da gusto que decidiera acompañarnos Avatar Korra –dijo el vicepresidente Yon Fei con sarcasmo, un atractivo joven de facciones finas, que llevaba el oscuro cabello completamente rapado de un solo lado; recientemente había ascendido al cargo por "recomendación" de la cámara de empresarios. – ¡Señorita Sato! –Asintió sonriendo, mirando fijamente a la heredera –entonces… ¿cuál es su propuesta Avatar Korra? –terminó aun mirando a Asami.

–Creo que deberíamos hacer un concurso –dijo Korra con seguridad mientras en el pleno se escuchaban murmullos y alboroto.

– ¿Un concurso de qué? –preguntó Raiko mirando con descontento a Korra.

–Las grandes industrias de Ciudad Republica están detenidas, tenemos que ponerlas a trabajar para que la economía comience a fluir. Yo propongo que para llevar a cabo la iniciativa de la Jefatura se realice un concurso, donde los empresarios de la ciudad puedan competir por el contrato, proponiendo ideas para economizar los costos de producción e innovar los elementos de la policía –contestó Korra hablando con voz firme a todo el consejo y los presentes.

El parlamento era un mar de murmullos, Yon Fei pidió silencio haciendo sonar una pequeña esfera de madera contra la mesa.

– ¿Y quién pagaría la producción de esta iniciativa? –preguntó tajantemente Baeling, mirando a Korra inquisitivamente.

–Desde luego tendrá que salir del bolsillo de Ciudad Republica –dijo Korra.

– ¡No se puede costear! –afirmó perdiendo la calma el maestro de moneda Baeling.

–Pero no sabemos con exactitud cuánto podría costar, ¿cómo saber si no se puede costear? ¡Ese es el punto de hacer el concurso! –Se exalto Korra.

Lin ahora más calmada miraba con atención al Avatar.

–Supongamos Avatar Korra que hacemos este concurso y el costo de producción es del cincuenta por ciento menos de lo ahora previsto –dijo Yon Fei en tono condescendiente y agregó – ¿Qué empresario querría tomar un contrato subsidiado que no va a dejar ninguna utilidad a su empresa? – preguntó confuso.

Los presentes comenzaron a hablar, algunos rieron otros maldijeron, el desorden en el aula se hizo presente. Se podía apreciar un aura de descontento entre los empresarios y los nobles asistentes.

La pequeña esfera de madera del joven vicepresidente choco contra la mesa un par de veces, pidiendo silencio sin que nadie lo tomara en cuenta.

– ¡Yo voy a concursar! –Soltó Asami con tal fuerza que todos los asistentes guardaron silencio, poniendo su atención en la joven heredera.

–Explíquese señorita Sato. –Pidió la concejal de la Nación del Fuego tranquilamente.

–Es verdad que la crisis económica está más allá de lo que podemos resolver próximamente; mis fabricas están totalmente detenidas desde hace ya más de tres semanas, no puedo pagar a mis obreros y estoy al borde de un despido masivo, no puedo producir nada porque no hay quien lo compre; pero creo que si no damos pasos para que la economía fluctué y los obreros de nuestras fabricas tengan trabajo y con ello poder económico para alimentar a sus familias, no podremos salir del estanque –dijo firmemente la heredera de Industrias Futuro. –Por eso es que voy a concursar por el contrato, incluso a sabiendas de que no tendré utilidades –concluyó mirando a los empresarios y comerciantes presentes, que la contemplaban desde sus lugares.

El silencio se prolongo unos segundos.

– ¡Yo también concurso! –Dijo uno de los empresarios levantándose con energía de su lugar.

– ¡Y yo! –Se levanto otro, mirando a Asami.

Tres empresarios más levantaron el brazo a favor de la propuesta.

Una nueva ola de murmullos incontrolables inundo el aula, las cámaras de la prensa comenzaron a soltar disparos llenando de luces y humo el ambiente.

Tenzin se relajo por fin, no habían tenido una sola victoria desde hacía más de un mes, y la propuesta de Korra, seguramente proveniente de Asami; era una solución activa al problema de la Jefatura.

Korra que estaba bajo la agresiva mira del presidente y el vicepresidente, saltó haciendo un gesto de victoria, que fue a su vez observado por Lin, quien contemplaba a la joven morena con agradecimiento y una media sonrisa.

· · ·

La habitación oscura por la falta de ventanas, era tenuemente iluminada por la luz de una lámpara de escritorio. Los elegantes muebles finamente tallados en madera con detalles en piel verdusca, llenaban la habitación haciéndola lucir acogedora. En la sombra y a un lado del escritorio se encontraba una pintura a medio terminar acomodada sobre un caballete.

La silueta de una mujer de pie se proyectaba en un gigantesco mapa que cubría la pared detrás del escritorio.

– _Queda aprobada la iniciativa propuesta por el Avatar Korra, respecto a los concursos para la celebración de contratos subsidiados con la Republica Unida de Naciones, en coincidencia con los acuerdos de libre comercio de la sección 22 del reglamento de comercialización de las industrias privadas_. –Se escucho por la radio la voz de un hombre, seguido de esto se escucharon tres golpes que daban por terminada la sesión del consejo en Ciudad Republica.

La impecablemente uniformada mujer se acerco a la mesita donde la radio se encontraba, giro la perilla y la apagó, quedando en completo silencio. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y tomó el teléfono.

–A lugar el movimiento quince –dijo con tranquilidad Kuvira, para luego colgar el teléfono y dirigirse hacia el centro de la habitación.

Una vibración comenzó a sentirse en la habitación, para luego volverse un temblor algo más fuerte, el librero apostado a un lado del mapa se movió haciendo caer algunos objetos, la pintura resbaló del caballete, al igual que la lámpara que cayó sobre el escritorio. Tras unos momentos de movimiento sísmico todo paró repentinamente.

Kuvira se posicionó para dar un fuerte pisotón en el suelo liberado su habilidad de sonar sísmico. A través de las vibraciones inspeccionó su entorno.

El bunker donde se encontraba estaba kilómetros bajo tierra, una infinidad de túneles que ascendían a distintas cámaras se desplegaban a la redonda hasta llegar a la superficie.

En el túnel más lejano se encontraba la maquinaria especial de construcción, que acababa de soltar un disparo en el subsuelo, haciendo un nuevo túnel rudimentario, en el que rápidamente introdujeron maquinaria pesada con gigantescos taladros.

Kuvira terminó su inspección con el sonar sísmico. Se aproximó al escritorio y levantó la lámpara, luego tomó el cuadro del suelo.

Se quedo mirando la pintura con detenimiento y suspiró.

La imagen a medio terminar, mostraba el retrato de una joven morena de ojos azules y amplia sonrisa.

Kuvira sonrió ligeramente al toparse con la cálida mirada del Avatar. Dejó el cuadro en el caballete, y se dirigió hacia una robusta puerta tallada en madera.

Afuera en el túnel todo era de metal finamente pulido, una cuadrilla de Dai Li con novedosas armaduras metal escoltaba a Kuvira. En los corredores los soldados la saludaban poniéndose en posición de firmes, todos parecían dirigirse hacia algún lugar con prisa.

La Gran Unificadora llegó hasta la zona de elevadores. Ahí sus generales la esperaban, reverenciándola al verla llegar.

– ¡Informe! –Demandó tajantemente Kuvira y abordó el gran elevador. Las puertas se cerraron elevándola hasta el ex palacio de la Reina Tierra en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

· · ·

La mayoría de las calles en el centro de la ciudad seguían destruidas, entre raíces espirituales y escombro de construcciones derruidas no había paso para que los Satomoviles circularan, solo las Satonetas eran aptas para aquellas vías.

Bolín lo sabía bien, tenía tres meses trabajando como parte de la brigada policial que se encargaba de patrullar las calles en Satonetas Oficiales. Últimamente se había convertido en un trabajo de riesgo extremo, los mafiosos y pandilleros estaban a punto de la anarquía total. Pero Bolín tenía experiencia con los trabajos de riesgo, o eso pensó cuando se enlisto con la Jefa Beifong.

– _¡A todas las unidades: Tenemos un cuatro treinta y tres circulando por la quinta!_ –Se escucho desde la radio de la Satoneta.

Bolín que se encontraba tomando el almuerzo en un pequeño puesto en el mercado, se metió el resto de su empanada de banana a la boca, tomó un largo sorbo de té y salió a gran velocidad encendiendo la sirena.

–Mmm ¿el cuatro treinta y tres era un enjambre de Arañabejas sin control? O ¿Un sospechoso circulando a gran velocidad? –preguntó con duda a Pabú que se asomaba desde su pecho a través de una ranura de la chaqueta policial.

Poco antes de llegar a la quinta avenida vio pasar a gran velocidad un Satomovil destartalado que tenía problemas para mantener la estabilidad. Bolín tomó el transmisor de la radio policial.

–Unidad veintisiete en proceso del cuatro treinta y tres. Necesito apoyo aéreo –cortó la transmisión.

– _Unidad aérea seis en proceso del cuatro treinta tres_ –se escucho por la radio.

– ¡Perfecto Kai no los pierdas de vista! –dijo Bolín por el radiotransmisor, dando la vuelta en una callejuela antes de la avenida.

– _¡Cuatro treinta y tres cambio de dirección con rumbo a la Cuarta y Tingfong! –_ corrigió Kai desde las alturas _._

– ¡En proceso! –contestó acelerando al llegar a una curva, mientras levantaba una rampa de piedra que pasaba por arriba de los toldos de los comercios.

La rampa de piedra se extendía por donde este pasaba y regresaba a su sitio justo por detrás de la llanta trasera, llevándolo por arriba de los negocios donde no había obstáculos.

La habilidad que Bolin había adquirido en los últimos meses para cambiar la vía por donde circulaba con su Satoneta se había vuelto impresionante. Se necesitaba tener un control muy exacto de cuándo y en donde mover la tierra para coincidir con la velocidad con la que circulaba la unidad de dos ruedas.

Al llegar al final de la cuadra Bolín voló unos cuantos metros haciendo otra rampa para aterrizar. Al tocar tierra firme en la cuarta avenida giro velozmente antes de detenerse, levantó ambos brazos empuñados erigiendo un muro de piedra que bloqueaba el paso al Satomovil sospechoso, que frenó derrapando sin tener éxito antes de impactarse contra el muro de piedra.

El estrepitoso ruido hizo salir a los comerciantes de sus negocios.

Bolín bajó de la Satoneta y caminó hacia el Satomovil.

–Se terminó el recorrido. Bajen con las manos en alto –ordenó disminuyendo el muro de piedra.

Del Satomovil destrozado salieron con dificultad tres individuos desorientados que intentaron atacar a Bolín.

El primero uso agua control lanzando un chorro de agua que pretendía derribarlo. Bolín se cubrió con dos pedazos de escombro y haciendo un ligero movimiento de pie, levanto una columna diagonal que golpeo en el pecho del agresor dejándolo fuera de combate.

Inoportunamente, el segundo ataco con una llamarada mal hecha y antes de que pudiera lanzar otro ataque Kai apareció, cayendo de pie en los hombros del maestro fuego dejándolo inconsciente.

El tercero se rindió al escuchar al resto de las patrullas acercándose, la unidad de transporte de prisioneros de la Policía de Metal se hacía presente para encarcelar a los delincuentes, que habían robado en el muelle un cargamento de pescado.

– ¡Buena atrapada! –dijo Kai chocando puños con Bolín.

El joven maestro aire era ahora de la misma estatura que Bolín y un tanto más robusto de lo que solía ser.

– ¡Lo sé amigo, hoy tenemos el fuego! –dijo Bolín con entusiasmo antes de ser interrumpido por un conjunto de radios sonando al unísono.

 _–A todas las unidades: Siete cuarenta desarrollándose en el mercado Tong Shao._ –Se escuchó en las radios de todos los oficiales.

– ¿Vendrás a la cena de esta noche? –preguntó Kai corriendo, tomando impulso para echarse a volar.

– ¡No podría perdérmela, avisa a Opal de mi parte! –grito Bolín, mirando a Kai elevarse mientras encendía la Satoneta.

–Unidad veintisiete en dirección al siniestro –dijo por la radio antes de acelerar.

· · ·

En el templo del Aire todo transcurría tranquilamente, Korra se había relajado por fin después de darse un baño y esperaba recostada en la cama de su antigua habitación en el templo, aunque era una habitación pequeña y modesta Korra se sentía en casa.

La reunión del consejo de unos días atrás, había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, habían tenido una victoria al fin.

Ahora Asami y ella esperaban la cena, todos se reunirían para hablar de los siguientes pasos a dar en las reuniones del consejo. Pero lo más importante a tratar era el asunto de los asesinatos en serie del que nadie tenía ni una pista.

– ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Asami desde el baño al salir de la regadera.

–En la marca –dijo Korra que estaba tirada en la cama mirando el techo con tranquilidad –aún no sabemos nada, nuestra investigación fue un completo fracaso –expresó la joven que vestía solo ropa interior blanca y una blusa sin mangas. –Tenzin me informó de otros dos asesinatos, el último fue ayer.

–Esto es excesivo –expresó Asami con preocupación, saliendo del cuarto de baño con su bata de seda negra –lo único cierto que sabemos es que el asesino busca maestros –señaló abriendo su mochila de viaje para sacar una bolsa pequeña donde guardaba sus cosméticos. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia un pequeño y modesto tocador con espejo, se sentó en un antiguo taburete de madera y comenzó a pintarse los ojos.

Korra giro en la cama mostrando su atlética figura, volcando su atención sobre Asami, disfrutaba ver la delicadeza con que la joven de ojos esmeralda se maquillaba. Asami era una mujer hermosa y sabía sacar provecho de ello cuando se arreglaba.

–Tenemos que seguir buscando, el asesino tendrá que cometer algún error tarde o temprano –concluyó Asami terminando de recoger su cabello en el hermoso peinado que solía llevar.

Korra miró el delicado cuello de Asami, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el tocador. Asami la miraba con cautela a través del espejo mientras se ponía labial color vino, sonrió al sentir los labios de Korra en su cuello y cerró los ojos por un instante.

Sus besos eran delicados al principio, al igual que la tibia respiración que Asami sentía en la nuca, conforme bajaba por su espalda se volvían más intensos. La seda de la bata resbaló por sus hombros, abrió los ojos, buscaba la imagen de su amante reflejada en el espejo.

Korra, que ahora le besaba el hombro, la miro con ímpetu y sonrío maliciosamente.

Asami regresó la sonrisa y giró el cuerpo con sutileza para quedar de frente a la morena, que con la respiración agitada, llenó de besos el recorrido hasta encontrarse con los prominentes y blanquecinos pechos.

Entre sus piernas y de rodillas frente a ella, Korra besó con voracidad el delineado abdomen de la joven, aumentando el frenesí.

Asami acaricio el suave y corto cabello de Korra, retirándolo de su frente. Repentinamente arqueo su espalda, sintiendo aquel liquido calor en su centro, gimió con mesura, en un sonido solo audible para Korra, que se aferraba de la cintura de Asami, besando con intensidad el centro libídine de la joven de piel blanca.

La joven heredera sumergida en una ola de placer, aprisionó el cabello de Korra entre sus dedos.

Fue entonces que sintieron una ligera ráfaga de viento al abrirse la puerta de la habitación y Korra recordó con horror el cerrojo que no puso.

Al tiempo las dos miraron hacia la puerta, encontrándose con una avergonzada y sonrojada Phema.

Asami cerró las piernas de golpe cubriéndose el torso con la bata a medio poner. Korra sumamente avergonzada se cubrió la húmeda boca con la palma de la mano.

–La cena esta lista… –dijo en apenas un susurro Phema, luego se dio la vuelta como un Meca Tanque y se alejo apresuradamente.

El aire sopló una vez más, la puerta rechinaba con el movimiento. Pasmadas guardaron silencio un segundo. Asami reaccionó por fin levantándose del taburete mientras se ponía la bata, cerró la puerta, puso el cerrojo y se quedo ahí, recargando la frente contra la madera tallada de la puerta, totalmente avergonzada.

· · ·

El último ferri de la noche que viajaba al Templo del Aire había zarpado en tiempo, Lin esperaba en la cubierta mirando las luces de la ciudad reflejadas en el agua; aunque la ciudad ya no era lo que había sido tiempo atrás, aún se podían apreciar cientos de luces en los edificios que se mantenían de pie. Seguía siendo un hermoso espectáculo.

– ¿Lindo no? –dijo Mako saliendo de entre las sombras.

–Así es – contestó Lin sin voltear a verlo, recargada en el barandal de la popa –desde aquí luce tan pacifica. No se alcanza a percibir el caos y el descontento –terminó con desanimo.

Mako buscó dentro de su saco, encontrando su paquete de cigarrillos, había comenzado a fumar en el último año; la mayoría de los inspectores lo hacían en la oficina y Mako terminó por aceptar aquella relajante y poco saludable costumbre.

– ¿Gusta? –se dirigió a Lin mostrando los cigarrillos.

–Lo deje hace tiempo –respondió mirando a Mako, que encendió su cigarrillo con la punta del dedo índice mientras contemplaba el tintineante paisaje.

– ¿Haz averiguado algo de la marca? –preguntó Lin volviendo su mirada a la ciudad.

–Ni pista… –suspiro –los últimos asesinatos fueron un tanto más aparatosos, las victimas lucharon con furor antes de perecer.

–Esto se está saliendo de control, no podremos intervenir mas a la prensa y la población entrara en pánico. Pronto tendremos un verdadero caos en nuestras manos –dijo Lin con genuina preocupación.

El ferri dejó escapar el vapor por la chimenea y comenzó a bajar la velocidad, un sonido grave anunció la llegada al Templo del Aire.

Lin y Mako se dispusieron a bajar.

En el pequeño embarcadero del Templo del Aire los esperaban Opal y Bolín.

– ¡Mako! –dijo Bolín corriendo para abrazar al joven que tiró el cigarrillo un segundo antes de verlo.

– ¿Que hay hermano? –contestó al afectuoso saludo de su hermano menor.

– ¿Sigues fumando? Prometiste que ya no lo harías –reclamó Bolín mirando inquisitivamente a su hermano mayor.

–Como sea –respondió cortante Mako, avergonzado por la preocupación de Bolín.

–Todos esperan en el gran comedor –informó Opal saludando a su tía con un abrazo cariñoso, al que Lin contestó tiesamente pero con agrado.

Los cuatro maestros se internaron en los pasillos del Templo.

· · ·

El gran comedor se mostraba animado, se escuchaban voces y risas de familiares y amigos en conjunto con la melodía de Los Megáfonos de Oro que sonaba por la radio, estaban de moda.

El olor de la comida calentándose en las brazas inundaba el salón con sus aromas.

Mako al igual que el resto se sentía relajado y de buen humor, aunque para él, la situación cambio ligeramente cuando vio a Korra y Asami platicando en la esquina superior de la mesa. Le resultaba sumamente difícil aceptar por completo su relación, dado que tenía sentimientos por las dos; sentimientos que a lo largo de los años se habían tornado mas fraternales. Pero aún así, cuando ellas anunciaron su noviazgo no pudo evitar sentir un golpe en el estomago. De cualquier manera se obligaba a sí mismo a mostrarse neutral y lo más fresco posible, aún cuando su hermano le preguntara meses atrás como se sentía al respecto, mantuvo su actitud desinteresada, guardando sus verdaderos sentimientos solo para él.

En la esquina superior de la mesa la situación se mostraba tensa, Korra y Asami murmuraban cosas entre ellas con algo de descontento. Asami se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina.

La joven ingeniera sabía que el Avatar no era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar la situación. Asami no quería enemistarse con Phema que siempre había sido una mujer tan dulce con ellas y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

– ¿Phema puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó Asami con timidez a la atareada mujer que servía platos y platos con la ayuda de las domésticas del Templo.

–No es necesario Señorita Sato –respondió tajantemente Phema sin voltear a verla.

Asami sintió el cortante desprecio de Phema, que solía integrarla con amabilidad en las tareas domesticas.

–Phema yo estoy muy apenada por lo que…

–No tengo intención de discutir el tema –interrumpió con sobrada molestia la señora del Templo.

Las domésticas escuchaban atentas la conversación mientras seguían trabajando.

–De igual manera, yo quisiera disculparme –dijo con tristeza la joven de ojos esmeralda, que estimaba a Phema y la admiraba como una de las pocas figuras maternas que había tenido, cuya relación había afianzado cuando su padre fue a prisión y ella estuvo viviendo en el Templo.

–¡¿Te das cuenta de que cualquiera pudo entrar?¡ ¡Alguna de mis hijas¡ ¡Tenzin¡ ¡Sin mencionar que este es un Templo¡ –dijo una exaltada Phema que ahora miraba de frente a Asami.

Las domésticas miraban de reojo y con desagrado a la joven ruborizada, sin perderse una palabra.

– ¡Ese tipo de comportamiento es inaceptable! –se apresuro a decir Phema, regresando con brusquedad a sus labores.

Asami salió de la cocina con tristeza y quiso retirarse un momento.

Korra que se encontraba hablando con Tenzin, Lin y Bumi, la vio salir del gran comedor.

– ¡La cena está servida! –anunció Phema con una refrescada actitud, nadie podría imaginar que estaba hecha una furia por dentro. Ni siquiera su esposo que enzarzado hablaba con el Avatar y la Jefa de Policía de asuntos políticos. Conforme los platos se sirvieron, todos acudieron a la mesa. Asami que ahora estaba más tranquila, después de acordar consigo misma que no iba a dejar que ese asunto la molestara más, buscó su lugar en la mesa a un lado de Korra.

Tenzin sentado a la cabeza de la mesa presidió la cena haciendo una pequeña oración antes de comenzar. A un lado de este se encontraba Lin, del otro lado Phema quedando ambas frente a frente. Todos solían tener un lugar estratégico a la hora de la cena en la gran mesa, no es que los lugares estuvieran asignados, pero todos sabían cuál era su sitio. En la cabecera opuesta a Tenzin se sentaba Korra, de un lado Asami y del otro Mako, seguido por Bolín y Opal, los cuales tenían de frente a Kai y a Jinora, seguidos de Iki y Milo uno frente al otro, que conectaban con Bumi que se sentaba a un lado de Phema.

Cuando Asami miró su plato, noto una total y absoluta falta de fideos, solo el caldo y algunos vegetales flotaban tristes en la inmensidad del plato. Miró el plato de Korra que estaba rebosante en comida, y luego el de Mako igualmente lleno; todos los platos estaban bien servidos, a excepción del de ella.

Asami molesta respiro profundamente, tomó compostura y se levanto a la cocina a re servir su plato, no iba a dejar que esto le afectara.

La cena transcurría agradablemente para la mayoría, hambrientos por un largo día de trabajo comieron con entusiasmo la deliciosa cena de Phema, que siempre había tenido una sazón exquisita.

Al terminar Phema pidió a las domésticas recoger los platos sucios, las cuales olvidaron por una fingida casualidad el plato de Asami. Con molestia contenida la joven se dispuso a recogerlo ella misma. Korra a su lado no parecía ni enterada de lo que sucedía y cuando vio a Asami dirigirse a la cocina no dudo en encargarle un poco mas de té. Asami comenzaba a exteriorizar su molestia.

Llegó la hora del postre y una vez más Asami fue omitida, recién Korra se daba cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

– ¿Todo está bien? –preguntó Korra con cautela, aventurándose.

–Si, todo perfecto –respondió con algo de sarcasmo, robando una cucharada del postre de Korra, el cual finalmente decidieron compartir.

Al centro de la mesa todos hablaban entusiasmados de sus aventuras semanales manteniendo el orden de la ciudad, Korra Asami y Mako escuchaban con emoción las historias de los jóvenes maestros aire y el ahora oficial de policía Bolín.

En la orilla Tenzin, Lin y Bumi seguían metidos en su conversación de giro político, no dejaban de quejarse de Raiko y su mediocre gabinete. Phema los miraba en silencio, conteniendo sus emociones, aun seguía enojada por el incidente con Korra y Asami. Y por si fuera poco, aunque había aprendido a apreciar a Lin, no le agradaba que Tenzin le pusiera tanta atención.

La agradable velada se desmoronó cuando de verdad ocurrió un accidente. Phema se dispuso a recoger las tardías tazas de té y al pasar por detrás de Asami, una taza medio llena se resbalo de su mano, vaciando el contenido en el elegante saco tinto que Asami llevaba puesto. Para Asami fue el colmo.

– ¡Lo que sucedió hoy fue un desafortunado accidente! ¡Pero esto es demasiado! –reclamó Asami con exaltación levantándose de la mesa con brusquedad, mientras se limpiaba el té derramado en la ropa.

Aunque esta vez si había sido un desliz, Phema estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para reaccionar.

–¡¿Te pareció un accidente?¡ –contestó sarcástica –¡Yo no estoy a favor de su amorío, pero respeto, y decidí guardarme mi opinión¡ ¡Sin embargo lo de hoy…¡ –soltó exasperada Phema, que tenía a Asami frente a ella.

El resto de la mesa guardaba silencio en un momento de expectación e incomodidad.

– ¿Phema que te sucede? –intervino Tenzin con algo de sorpresa.

– ¡Sucede que esta… señorita! ¡Ensucia la santidad del Templo y está llevando a Korra por un camino incorrecto! –contestó Phema mirando a Tenzin con seriedad mientras señalaba a Asami con el dedo.

– ¡Yo no llevo a nadie a ningún lado! ¡Korra es lo suficientemente adulta para tomar sus propias decisiones! –respondió tajante Asami cruzando los brazos.

Korra de cabeza gacha y ojos cerrados apoyaba la frente contra la palma de su mano, estaba totalmente ruborizada.

El grupo seguía la discusión con la mirada, nadie sabía con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¡Me parece que Korra no sabe lo que está haciendo! –dijo Phema cruzándose de brazos también.

– ¡Ha! ¡Yo estoy completamente segura de que si sabe! –respondió Asami mordaz, sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¡Pues sepa o no! ¡No quiero encontrármelas de nuevo haciendo… sus cosas en el Templo! –dijo Phema con dificultad, apuntando la salida con el dedo.

– ¡Phema este no es momento…! –medió nuevamente Tenzin, ruborizado por el tema.

– ¡¿Y que de malo tendría que hicieran… sus cosas?! –intervino con enojo Lin, mirando con severidad a Phema.

– ¡No es como que puedas entenderlo, pero en este templo vive mi familia! –soltó agresivamente Phema, retando a Lin con la mirada.

Lin se levanto de golpe, la exaltación del grupo fue notoria; nadie en la mesa habría tenido las agallas para contestar a Lin de esa manera, ni siquiera el Avatar.

– ¡Y seguramente Tenzin y tú, no hacen… sus cosas aquí, mujer retrograda! ¡Y todos estos críos salieron de la santidad del Templo¡ –dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo Lin, sosteniendo la aguda mirada de Phema ahora sonrojada.

En ese momento la mitad del grupo integrado por Kai, Jinora, Iki y Milo se levantó, saliendo con apuro y desagrado del gran comedor. Iki se tapaba los oídos poniendo cara de angustia, mientras Milo sacaba la lengua haciendo gesticulaciones de asco. Jinora sonrojada, jalaba a Kai del brazo obligándolo a salir.

Korra seguía paralizada en la misma posición, que ahora imitaba Tenzin, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo poner orden en esta discusión sin sentido.

– ¡¿Vas a permitir esto?! –gritaron Phema y Asami a la vez, mirando a sus respectivas parejas.

Al tiempo Korra y Tenzin sintieron un agudo escalofrió subir por su espina dorsal que los puso firmes, el miedo absurdo se reflejaba en sus rostros sonrojados. Ambos decidieron guardar silencio.

– ¡Muy bien! –Dijo Phema indignada mientras caminaba con pasos estrepitosos hacia la cocina.

De igual manera Asami se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor sin mirar a Korra.

Korra y Tenzin respiraron por fin. Unos incómodos minutos de silencio prosiguieron después de la estridente salida de ambas mujeres.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, decidieron no tocar el tema de la acalorada discusión. El desmejorado grupo se dispuso a seguir con la reunión y su objetivo; por lo que estaban ahí, La Marca.

Korra recuperando valor contó al resto del equipo lo poco fructífera que había sido la investigación en los poblados cercanos a ciudad republica, en donde también se habían presentado asesinatos con la marca. Sin testigos, sin evidencias, sin nada.

Después de un rato Asami apareció en el gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa a escuchar los avances de la investigación, advirtiendo que serían muy pocos. Korra la miro de reojo mientras contaba con detalle las vagas descripciones de los pueblerinos.

Igualmente Mako describió las escenas del crimen de los últimos asesinatos, poniendo énfasis en la persistente disposición de las victimas por luchar contra lo que parecía la nada.

La llamada llego entrada la noche, cuando todos estaban agotados intelectual y emocionalmente por los sucesos de la velada. Lin que atendió con urgencia regresó al gran comedor con exaltación.

–Encontraron otros dos con la marca, pero esta vez hubo un sobreviviente –anunció Lin al expectante grupo.

–Tenemos que salir inmediatamente –dijo Mako con premura, dirigiéndose a Korra.

– ¡Por fin tenemos algo! –expresó Korra poniéndose en pie, dando un puñetazo a la palma de su mano.

–Korra toma a Ugi y vallan lo más rápido posible a la ciudad, tal vez el asesino se encuentre cerca, tengan cuidado –terminó el maestro aire.

El grupo restante se levantó y salieron en conjunto buscando abordar el confiable bisonte volador de Tenzin.

. . .

El viaje fue corto, todos mantenían un aura de misterio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, imaginando que encontrarían al llegar a la escena del crimen.

Asami seguía molesta con Korra, pero lo disimulaba bien, pensó sabiamente que no era el momento adecuado para resolver sus problemas de pareja.

Al llegar a la humilde zona residencial que colindaba con la industrial, las luces de las sirenas comenzaron a viciar sus vistas, una notoria cantidad de humo salía de una de las ventanas del rodeado edificio, en la cual tiraba agua la unidad de bomberos de Maestros Agua.

Los policías Metal saludaron en posición de firmes al ver a la jefa Beifong bajar del enorme bisonte, que acababa de aterrizar a media calle.

–Reporte –pidió Lin con premura a uno de los oficiales.

–Tenemos dos cuerpos y un testigo, se presume que el ignoto incendió el departamento. El incidente sucedió entrada la noche, hace apenas unas horas. Ambos cuerpos tienen la marca –reportó con seriedad el oficial.

El resto del grupo se mantenía al margen escuchando mientras la jefa hacía su trabajo.

–Quiero ver al testigo –exigió Lin.

–Tenemos un problema... –dijo con dificultad el oficial.

–Ahora –apremió, mirando con rudeza a su oficial.

El grupo se dirigió a una carpa portátil, levantada provisionalmente como oficina. La sorpresa de todos fue mayúscula al ver de frente al testigo.

Un pequeño niño de apenas siete años, de ojos grandes y profundamente oscuros, los miraba impávido. El pequeño de tez pálida y cabello negro tenía el rostro salpicado de sangre, haciéndolo lucir más blanquecino.

–Soy la jefa de policía Lin Beifong ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Lin con voz queda.

El niño no parecía mirar a ninguno en especial, su atención parecía estar perdida en la nada.

– ¿Eran tus padres? –preguntó ahora, intentando conectar con el pequeño. – ¿Viste al agresor? –insistió Lin sin tener éxito.

Asami lo miraba con tristeza, no podía evitar recordar la noche en la que asesinaron a su madre, el ambiente era muy similar al de ese momento. Sintió compasión por aquel niño, se acercó y se inclinó frente a él buscando la perdida mirada, quedando a su altura.

–Se cómo te sientes, cuando era niña asesinaron a mi madre también –dijo con voz tenue mirándolo a los ojos –se que nada de lo que digamos podría hacerte sentir bien, pero podemos ayudarte y sería de gran utilidad si pudieras contarnos que fue lo que sucedió.

El pequeño giro la cabeza lentamente conectando con la compasiva mirada de Asami. Se mantuvo así unos momentos, en silencio, indagando en los ojos verdes que tenía frente a él. Se inclino con suavidad buscando el oído de Asami, olfateando con discreción el largo y rizado cabello que le bajaba por el cuello y susurro en un tono casi inaudible.

–Mucho gusto Nahík ¿Puedes contarme que sucedió? –preguntó quedamente Asami, sonriendo al pequeño.

Nahík se inclino de nuevo y contó su historia en susurros al oído de Asami, que asentía de vez en cuando y preguntaba algunos datos extras.

–Te prometo que vamos a encontrarlo –dijo poniéndose en pie, mientras acariciaba el oscuro y cortó cabello de Nahík.

Asami miró al resto del equipo que esperaba ansioso, y en silenciosa comunión salieron de la tienda.

– ¿Que fue lo que te dijo? –preguntó con interés Korra.

–Se llama Nahík, dijo estar en su dormitorio cuando escucho fuertes ruidos en la cocina, se levanto y al salir vio a un hombre desconocido en el pasillo. El sujeto estaba bañado en sangre.

– ¡¿Y cómo era?! –interrumpió Mako con ansiedad.

–Parece ser que nuestro hombre es del tipo musculoso, alto, tez blanca, cabello oscuro.

– ¿Alguna seña en particular? –preguntó Lin enarcando una ceja.

–Me dijo que tenía una cicatriz en la cara –contestó Asami –también menciono algo extraño, al parecer el sospechoso usa cuernos de venado lince en su vestimenta –terminó, reflexionando al respecto.

–Bueno, es lo más cerca que hemos estado del asesino; buen trabajo Sato –dijo Lin, ordenando a su oficial boletínar la descripción del sospechoso.

–Voy a revisar el apartamento –informó Mako caminando hacia las enclenques escaleras que subían a las pequeñas viviendas.

–Bolín, interroga a los vecinos próximos, quiero saber si vieron o escucharon algo que pueda sernos de utilidad –ordenó Lin, dirigiéndose ella misma a la escena del crimen.

– ¡A la orden! –respondió con firmeza Bolín, acercándose a los vecinos que esperaban fuera de los apartamentos. Opal que aguardaba en silencio lo siguió.

Korra y Asami esperaron fuera de la tienda, se encontraban a solas y la incomodidad reino en su silencio.

Korra sabía que debía disculparse con Asami, después de todo la había dejado sola en la discusión, pero tenía miedo de hablar del tema.

–Asami yo… –comenzó Korra.

–No digas nada si no piensas cambiar tu actitud –interrumpió Asami.

–Lo lamento mucho, pero estaba confundida y no sabía cómo reaccionar… Phema y Tenzin han sido muy amables conmigo desde que llegue a vivir a la ciudad y de alguna manera pienso que Phema tiene razón –prosiguió Korra mirando a Asami.

– ¡¿Piensas que esto está mal?! –Preguntó Asami con exaltación, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

– ¡No! ¡No esto! Lo que paso hoy en el templo –corrigió Korra tomando las manos de Asami –tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que hacemos –explicó Korra mirando a Asami a los ojos.

–No estoy de acuerdo –refutó con tristeza Asami, dándose la vuelta.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Adentro de la tienda Nahík observaba con atención las siluetas de ambas mujeres, escuchando la discusión sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

–No estoy de acuerdo, pero puedo entenderte… –dijo por fin Asami, dándose la vuelta para ver a una cabizbaja Korra.

–Sabes que te amo –soltó Korra, acercándose a Asami, sin dejar de ver sus hermosos y seductores ojos verdes, entonces la beso con suavidad.

Asami no convencida del todo correspondió el beso, no podía resistirse a aquella mirada triste de ojos azules.

–Ejem ejem –carraspeo Lin.

Ambas miraron al tiempo a la jefa que esperaba junto con un incomodo Mako cruzado de brazos.

–Tenemos algo –les informó.

Korra y Asami se separaron de su abrazo poniendo atención a Lin.

–Mako encontró huellas de carbón cobalto en las escaleras de emergencia –terminó Lin.

– ¡La refinería mineral! –dedujo Asami.

–Así es –contestó Mako encendiendo un cigarrillo.

– ¡Tenemos que buscar ahí! –dijo Korra con exaltación.

Repentinamente Nahík salió de la tienda, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia Asami. El pequeño niño se abrazó de ella con fuerza. Todos se mostraban desconcertados.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Nahík? –preguntó Asami acariciando el cabello del niño. Nahík seguía abrazado de ella sin decir nada, Asami lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia la tienda. Quería hablar a solas con el niño.

– ¿Que va a pasar con él? –Preguntó Korra a Lin.

–No lo sé, por ahora necesita protección. No sabemos si el asesino quiera regresar a terminar el trabajo.

–Deberíamos dejar que servicio social se encargue –dijo Mako desde las sombras.

Bolín y Opal se incorporaron al grupo, no parecían tener demasiada información al respecto del sospechoso.

Asami salió de la tienda.

–Tiene miedo de que el asesino nos dañe –contó Asami al pequeño grupo.

–Que servicio social se encargue, tenemos que irnos –repitió Mako.

–Le dije que lo vería mas tarde en la jefatura –dijo Asami mirando con disgusto a Mako.

–Está bien, de cualquier manera tenemos que protegerlo. Avisare a mis hombres que lo lleven ahí –terminó Lin instándolos a subir en Ugi.

Nahik escuchaba el alboroto desde la pequeña tienda, sin mostrar emoción alguna se agacho, escabulléndose por debajo de la carpa sin que nadie lo notara.

. . .

En el oscuro firmamento todos buscaban las enormes chimeneas de la refinería. La zona industrial en ciudad republica era cada vez más grande, aunque un tanto destruidas, las fábricas se veían una tras otra a lo largo del muelle.

– ¡Debe ser esa! –Dedujo Bolín señalando la última construcción en el muelle, que colindaba con el mar.

La refinería era un curioso espectáculo, el carbón cobalto era un potente combustible natural y al consumirse un humo azulado se desprendía de los pedazos de carbón. La construcción tenía gigantescas chimeneas por donde el humo escapaba dejando el ambiente cercano completamente azul. Korra hizo descender a Ugi.

Aterrizaron en el techo y bajaron con cautela, introduciéndose por una pequeña puerta que descendía a las calderas. Todos intuían que esta era una misión secreta, no tenían tiempo suficiente como para pedir una orden de cateo; si el asesino estaba trabajando o refugiándose en la refinería, solo tenían el tiempo justo como para violar puertas y cerraduras allanando la propiedad para encontrarlo.

El área de las calderas era un recinto gigantesco lleno de chimeneas cobrizas, donde se quemaba carbón cobalto para poner a trabajar el resto de la instalación, que en su mayor parte estaba tiznada de azul, sobre todo en los hornos. Era un lugar bastante ruidoso, la maquinaria estaba funcionando sola, el aire azulado se sentía viciado por las emanaciones de cobalto.

El grupo avanzaba con cautela en posición de defensa, haciéndose señas para comunicarse.

Korra no sabía que esperar, suponía no habría trabajadores en el lugar; con la situación económica apenas había suficiente trabajo como para cubrir un turno, aun así todo parecía estar en movimiento.

–Debemos separarnos –anunció en voz alta Lin, al llegar a una intersección hacia el centro de la refinería – Mako y yo vamos por la derecha hacia el bastimento.

–Nosotros iremos por el centro –dijo Opal apuntando con la mirada. Bolín y ella siguieron de frente, por el pasillo más grande.

–Creo que deberíamos revisar el centro de mando –señalo Asami hacia arriba, donde un montón de pasillos colgantes de metal formaban un circuito a través de toda la instalación.

Subieron por una larga escalinata hasta llegar al circuito, esa área en las alturas era mucho más silenciosa, el ruido de la maquinaria parecía un eco lejano, el problema era que había muy poca visibilidad, el humo era más concentrado en el techo y se encontraban casi a oscuras, ahí arriba todo se veía azul.

Fue entonces que escucharon a lo lejos una melodía de jazz. Korra señalo en silencio un pasillo, ambas se condujeron con sigilo a través de la plataforma siguiendo el sonido.

La radio se escuchaba ahora con total claridad, la melodía salía de un cuarto de maquinaría que desprendía destellos intermitentes de luz que se proyectaban en el humo azulado, como si de una tormenta eléctrica se tratara.

La neblina estaba más densa, Korra movió los brazos circularmente, movilizando el humo cercano para tener mayor visibilidad antes de entrar.

– ¡Jjjjrrrrhhhhjjjjj! –repentinamente la radio comenzó a sonar con interferencia, la melodía se escuchaba entrecortada junto con diversas voces que no podían entenderse.

Asami hizo señas, señalando sus ojos y luego a Korra. Esta asintió avanzando primero por el pasillo hacia la puerta del cuarto, sintiendo la temperatura descender drásticamente.

Un estrepitoso ruido metálico se escuchó a lo lejos, llamando por un segundo la atención de Korra.

–¡Jjjjjrrrrrhhhhhjjjjj! –La radio sonó con todo su volumen. Repentinamente aparecieron siluetas humanas extrañamente alargadas que las rodearon moviéndose a gran velocidad, como si fuera un remolino.

Aquellas sombras desplazándose con rapidez, chocaban contra su pecho y espalda vigorosamente, Korra no podía respirar, sintió perder su energía con cada choque y en un instante cayó al suelo con una sensación térmica de intenso frío.

Las sombras humanoides se alejaron y desaparecieron en la oscuridad. La melodía en la radio se escuchaba con normalidad ahora.

Korra seguía parcialmente consiente, escucho acercarse unas fuertes pisadas en el metal del corredor, una caminata pausada, sin prisa.

Inerte en el suelo, buscó a Asami con la mirada, no podía mover ni un solo dedo. Asami estaba tirada inconsciente a un par de metros de ella.

Korra observó la musculosa y alargada silueta del hombre dueño de aquellos pasos, acercándose a Asami con tranquilidad. El hombre en sombras se inclinó quedando en cuclillas frente a la joven de cabello negro y con la punta del dedo índice rosó los labios rojos, abriendo parcialmente la boca de Asami.

Korra entro en pánico, sin poder mover ni un musculo y con sus últimas fuerzas exhalo un destello de fuego contra el hombre, que se ilumino del rostro por unos instantes, observando a Korra con profundo odio.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de ser envestida en el pecho por otra sombra, fue la enorme cicatriz del extraño, que le rayaba la cara de lado a lado por debajo de los ojos.

· · ·

Asami despertó con dificultad, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y un dolor punzante en la cabeza, de momento se sentía tranquila, hasta que abrió los ojos y como un balde de agua fría, recordó en donde se encontraba.

Intentó moverse pero fue inútil, se encontraba atada de pies y manos, sentada en una silla de madera, amordazada.

Examinó su entorno, deduciendo que se encontraba en el cuarto de maquinaria; de cuyo techo colgaban numerosas cornamentas de animales salvajes, algunas aun tenían piel ensangrentada en las puntas, era algo escalofriante.

Percibió un extraño olor que pudo más que el humo de carbón cobalto, buscó a su alrededor, encontrando una cabeza de venado lince que yacía en el suelo, putrefacta. A un lado de la cabeza un par de velas casi extintas tintineaban y dibujado con lo que parecía sangre, una serie de círculos y rayas que formaban un sello alrededor del animal.

Sintió asco y puso su atención en la radio cercana a ella, sonaba con misteriosa normalidad.

Buscó a Korra con la mirada, no podía verla, pero si lo vio a él.

El extraño hombre que las había atacado estaba sentado en el suelo, en las sombras, mirándola fijamente.

Grito en vano, silenciada por un pañuelo amarrado en la boca. Intentó reciamente liberarse de sus ataduras, al punto de lastimar sus muñecas; pero le fue imposible, se encontraba ceñidamente atada.

Miró al hombre con profundo desprecio y pudo ver su rostro sonriendo sombríamente, iluminado solo por las velas del funesto altar.

Tal vez no debió mirarlo, fue como una invitación; el largo hombre de cabello oscuro se levanto del suelo y se aproximó hacia ella, mirándola vigorosamente.

La joven ingeniera trago saliva con dificultad, tenía la boca seca y aunque estaba muerta de miedo, decidió no mostrarlo a su captor. Solo atino a mirarlo rudamente, sin perderlo de vista. Conforme se acercaba, Asami descubrió la enorme cicatriz; le partía el rostro por la mitad, justo por debajo de los ojos y supo entonces con certeza que se encontraba con el ignoto, el sospechoso de los asesinatos, el creador de la marca.

El extraño estaba ahora mirándola de cerca a la distancia de una cabeza, levantó la mano con lentitud. Asami noto las numerosas cicatrices en la palma, que eran tantas que parecían ser una misma.

Con la punta de sus dedos acaricio la mejilla de la joven amordazada que se incomodo de inmediato con el áspero tacto.

Movió con brusquedad la cabeza quitándose de encima la tosca mano. El extraño volvió a tocarla, esta vez con más rudeza, tomándola del mentón, levantando el fino rostro para observarlo. Asami desvió la mirada, sentía el latir de su corazón acelerarse y un enorme hueco creciendo en el estomago.

Por un segundo el hombre pareció perderse en el rostro de Asami, los ojos mortecinos se veían oscuros y apagados, era como si estuviera recordando un evento fatal del pasado; regresó en sí bajando sus dedos hasta el pañuelo que aprisionaba la boca de Asami y con un tirón la libero.

Asami respiraba agitadamente, estaba asustada y enfurecida a la vez, se sentía invadida.

El desconocido siguió rosando con interés la suave y blanca piel, hasta toparse con los labios rojos, con ruda lentitud introdujo el dedo índice en la boca de Asami. La respuesta inmediata de la joven fue morder con fuerza la dura carne, dejando una profunda hendidura en el dedo, que comenzó a sangrar a borbotones.

El incauto sacó el magullado dedo con urgencia, salpicando el rostro de Asami. La miró excitado, sonriendo perversamente antes de abofetearla de revés, tan fuerte que le tiro al suelo con todo y la silla.

– ¡Korra! –gritó por reflejo, adolorida en el suelo, sintiendo el caliente rostro palpitar por debajo del ojo.

En el suelo, cercana a la cabeza de venado lince, pudo estudiar a detalle por unos instantes: La lengua, las orejas y los ojos, habían sido extraídos de la cabeza del animal. Lo miró con desagrado observando los pequeños y ávidos gusanos que comían la putrefacción en las cuencas de los ojos.

Sin decir una sola palabra el inescrutable hombre levantó con brusquedad la silla con todo y Asami, arrastrándola con un fuerte rechinido hasta el pasillo en el circuito de las plataformas de metal.

– ¡Korra! –gritó de nuevo asustada, sintiéndose empujada hacia su precoz extinción.

El fuerte hombre arrojo la silla sin dificultad, tirando a Asami de lado, que cayó con la mejilla pegada a la reja de la plataforma, en el pasillo donde habían sido atacadas.

Desde su precaria posición Asami pudo ver a Korra por fin, esta se encontraba frente a ella a un par de metros de distancia. Estaba inconsciente recargada en el barandal con los brazos extendidos y rígidamente encadenados a las tuberías que sostenían la plataforma. La cabeza le caía sin fuerza al igual que el corto cabello, que cubría su rostro.

– ¡Korra! –gritó una vez más, intentando llamar la atención de la joven noqueada.

Asami podía escuchar los metálicos pasos del extraño ir y venir sin prisa, las luces intermitentes provenientes de la sirena fuera del cuarto de maquinaria la dejaban ver por momentos el cuerpo inerte de Korra. Asami estaba sudando, en aquella posición se le dificultaba respirar y el ambiente azulado comenzaba a asfixiarla, por más que intentaba no podía zafarse las manos.

Las duras pisadas se acercaron de nuevo, Asami lo vio desde el suelo, llevaba en las manos un bidón metálico de buen tamaño.

–¡¿Quién eres?¡ –preguntó con desesperación –¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?¡ –En la radio una vieja y melancólica melodía se escuchaba desde el cuarto de maquinaria.

– ¿No lo sabes? –Preguntó con desdén el funesto hombre –pronto sabrás… –terminó con rudeza.

Acto seguido se acerco a Korra y sin miramientos comenzó a vaciar el líquido del bidón en el cuerpo inmóvil del Avatar.

La joven ingeniera reconoció con horror el olor que despedía el líquido: Un fuerte solvente químico utilizado para desengrasar motores, altamente inflamable.

– ¡Detente! –Exigió con desesperación, advirtiendo el peligro – ¡Por favor! –le suplico al extraño, que terminó de vaciar el bidón en la desguanzada cabeza de Korra, vertiendo hasta la última gota con maliciosa precaución.

Asami lo miraba angustiada, tiró con fuerza de sus ataduras, las venas prominentes se marcaban en las manos entumecidas y las enrojecidas muñecas comenzaban a pelarse. Sin éxito y en completa desesperación comenzó a llorar.

–¡Por favor no! –chilló con fuerza, al ver al extraño encender en su mano una intensa llamarada verde.

· · ·


	2. La Marca Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Korra sintió el entumecido cuerpo helarse, un desagradable y fuerte olor la invadía, se encontraba débil y no podía moverse, levantó la revuelta cabeza con dificultad, haciendo consiente el eco de una melodía lejana que circulaba en su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos con ardor y por un segundo vio a Asami frente a ella, antes de desaparecer y luego aparecer nuevamente; las luces intermitentes y la neblina azulada hacían que todo pareciera un sueño distante.

Pudo concentrar su atención en el rostro de Asami, estaba llorando, las finas lágrimas le caían copiosamente por las mejillas, parecía estar diciendo algo.

Korra miró sus piernas, el pantalón estaba húmedo y sentía un frio ardor en el cuerpo, intentó mover los brazos percatándose de su aprisionamiento.

Fue entonces que comenzó a recordar, parpadeó un par de veces, abriendo los ojos con angustia al reconocer el terror de Asami y como si le destaparan los oídos en ese instante, pudo escucharla.

–¡Cuidado! –gritó Asami con todas sus fuerzas, desesperada.

Korra giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una bola de fuego verde que se dirigía con rapidez hacia ella. La estudió, como si el tiempo se detuviera, supo que algo no iba nada bien y sin pensarlo más entro en estado Avatar.

Jaló sus cadenas impulsándose hacia atrás, girando con increíble velocidad se posiciono en cuclillas arriba del barandal que la sujetaba. Con un derroche de fuerza halo las cadenas liberándose en un instante, para luego levantar ambos brazos empuñados erigiendo una barrera de metal que la protegió del impacto del fuego verde, que se extinguió en la barrera a unos peligrosos centímetros de ella.

– ¡No dejes que el fuego te toque! –soltó con angustia Asami desde el suelo.

El extraño miró con perpetuo odio a Korra y comenzó a soltar un fulgor de ataques verdes que iluminaron ácidamente el entorno.

Korra los desviaba con ráfagas de aire azulado, corriendo con agilidad por los barandales en los pasillos colgantes del circuito.

En su precaria posición Asami se deslizo con dificultad hacia la punta saliente de un tubo que había deshecho Korra y comenzó a cortar sus ataduras con enloquecida velocidad, poniendo completa atención a los movimientos evasivos de Korra. Con cada giro que daba para esquivar el fuego, Asami sentía su corazón detenerse.

El extraño mostró una agilidad increíble para alguien de su altura, seguía de cerca a Korra, lanzando fulgurosas llamaradas con pies y manos.

Korra desconocía la propiedad inflamable del líquido que la cubría, pero intuía el resultado de ser alcanzada por el fuego. Sintió el cuerpo cansado, ni el estado Avatar le era suficiente para mantenerse completamente alerta, se ocultó momentáneamente, intentando respirar, pensar.

Se concentró y escuchó los estrepitosos pasos de su perseguidor y en un arranque de valor se mostró frente a él, empuñó las manos bajándolas con rapidez, dejando caer un tubo de metal que el maestro fuego esquivo con dificultad, acto seguido Korra lanzo los puños hacia delante expulsando una gigantesca plataforma del circuito que dio de lleno al extraño, que cayó al suelo entre la maquinaria de las calderas.

De pie en una plataforma Korra respiraba agitadamente en el ahora silencio.

–Jjjrrrhhhjjjj –Escuchó en el eco.

– ¡Korra vete de aquí! –gritó con desesperación Asami que podía ver el destello azulado del Avatar a lo lejos. Sabía que algo muy malo estaba por suceder.

Korra percibió la adversidad y formando un gigantesco remolino de viento se elevó en el aire haciendo volar la neblina y algunos objetos que se encontraban en las plataformas. Se dirigió con rapidez hacia el cuarto de maquinaria.

La interferencia de la radio era mayor con cada segundo, Korra miró a Asami en el suelo que recién se liberaba de sus ataduras, planeó hacía ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, descendiendo vertiginosamente hacia el área de calderas.

Al aterrizar comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, sentían la imperiosa necesidad de escapar.

Korra salió del estado Avatar haciendo consiente la terrible pesadez en el cuerpo, fue entonces que ambas percibieron la presencia de las figuras oscuras que las habían atacado anteriormente y recién pudieron observarlas.

Aquellos seres eran mucho más altos que una persona, tenían una extraña forma humanoide, extremadamente delgados y alargados, con los brazos más largos que lo normal y de piel completamente negra. Y lo más extraño de todo, no poseían un rostro.

– ¿Qué carajo son esas cosas? –gritó Korra, mientras corrían por el pasillo central con dificultad, huyendo de las criaturas, que las perseguían avanzando en cuatros patas por las chimeneas y el suelo. Korra giró con rapidez para lanzarles una ráfaga de viento, que levantó objetos pesados del suelo que golpearon contra las chimeneas y algunos de ellos.

En ese instante las sombras humanoides la percibieron con avidez, atacando como bestias hambrientas. Asami la tomó de la mano obligándola a seguir corriendo.

Al llegar a la intersección central chocaron con dos cuerpos a gran velocidad. Opal y Mako cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo al igual que ellas, que se incorporaron con relativa rapidez al ver la nueva ola de sombras que venían tras el resto del equipo.

– ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –gritó Opal desde el suelo, ayudando a Mako a levantarse; tenía una pinta terrible y no podía estar en pie por su propia fuerza.

– ¡Vallamos a la pared más cercana! ¡Hare una salida! –ordenó Bolín que venía detrás cargando a una inconsciente Lin en el hombro. El grupo siguió corriendo hasta el fondo de la refinería, dejando momentáneamente a ambos grupos de sombras detrás.

–Creo que los perdimos –dijo Mako atontado, que corría con dificultad apoyado de Opal.

– ¡No estaría tan segura! –expresó Korra al ver literalmente aparecer a través de la sombras decenas de criaturas frente a ellos.

– ¡Tenemos que continuar, la pared esta cerca! –ordenó Bolín decidido.

El grupo siguió corriendo, intentarían atravesar la aglomeración de sombras humanoides que los aguardaba con avidez.

Korra se adelantó haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, corriendo con velocidad se elevo en un torbellino de viento, que giró incontrolablemente como un taladro hacia la pared.

Las sombras comenzaron a atacarla embistiendo su pecho y espalda; en aquel caótico torbellino Korra sentía perder su energía con cada golpe y nuevamente entró en estado Avatar.

Las sombras parecían un enjambre enardecido atacando incansablemente el brillante y azulado espiral del Avatar.

A punto de perder por completo sus fuerzas, Korra sintió el fuerte impacto contra la pared, dejando un inmenso hueco que desprendió pedazos de escombro a gran velocidad.

El grupo que seguía en movimiento se cubrió del derrumbe, un rayo de luz de día se filtro por el inmenso hueco. Se dirigieron hacia la luz saltando sin pensarlo.

Nadie advirtió la caída libre de treinta metros hasta el mar, mucho menos Korra que después de avanzar girando unos metros más en el aire, caía inconsciente, mientras las sombras humanoides pegadas a su cuerpo desaparecían en la luz.

Opal amortiguo la caída del grupo con una ráfaga de viento, aunque inevitablemente cayeron al mar sumergiéndose en las profundidades. Bolín fue el primero en salir a la superficie, seguido de Opal que ayudo a Mako a flotar.

– ¡La armadura es muy pesada! –dijo con desesperación Bolín que perdió el inconsciente cuerpo de Lin en el agua.

Volvió a sumergirse y entró en pánico al ver el pesado cuerpo hundiéndose en las profundidades. Nadó con rapidez desprendiéndose de la chaqueta y la camisa que le quitaban velocidad.

La observó a lo lejos, la jefa seguía inconsciente, el cabello ahora suelto flotaba con parsimonia en la densidad del agua, sumergiéndose a una velocidad constante.

Pudo alcanzar a Lin, la tomó del brazo y jalo nadando hacia la superficie, pero el peso era demasiado y comenzó a hundirse con ella.

Intentó quitar la armadura que estaba ceñida al cuerpo, pero le era imposible, solo un maestro metal podía hacerlo. La desesperación lo inundo por completo mientras seguía internándose en la oscuridad.

Aterrado tomó con ambas manos el peto de la armadura, introduciendo los dedos por debajo del cuello y en un momento revelador partió la armadura por la mitad, haciendo por fin Metal Control.

Sintiendo el aire acabarse, sacó todas las piezas de la armadura con rapidez, una tras otra sin pensarlo; en el apuro arranco la ropa por accidente, dejándola expuesta en la liviana y clara ropa interior.

Fue entonces que Lin despertó, se estaba ahogando. Bolín la abrazo por debajo del pecho y comenzó a nadar como un loco hacia la lejana superficie, sentía el pecho estallar y las piernas entumecidas, justo cuando diviso la luz en la superficie.

Ambos emergieron inhalando aire con desesperación, tosieron agua y se estabilizaron en el movimiento continuo del mar.

– ¡¿Qué demonios paso?! ¿Donde están Korra y Asami? –Preguntó Lin mareada, haciendo contacto con la realidad. Bolín flotaba sosteniéndola por debajo del pecho.

– ¡No han emergido! –indicó con angustia Opal a su inusualmente debilitada tía.

– ¡Asami! –grito Mako al verla emerger.

A unos metros de distancia Asami salió a la superficie, tosiendo un poco de agua.

– ¡No encuentro a Korra! –expresó angustiada respirando con agitación. Tomó aire y volvió a sumergirse. El resto miraba a su alrededor esperando alguna señal de Korra.

· · ·

Despertó sintiendo el cuerpo relajado y completamente descansado, se estiró con fuerza moviendo las finas cobijas y tras bostezar abrió los ojos.

Su mirada se encontró con el exquisito techo de madera que desconoció, se talló los ojos y se incorporó revelando su fornido y desnudo cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor buscando más información; una habitación gigantesca, vacía e impecablemente limpia era todo lo que la rodeaba en aquel cómodo y delgado colchón tendido en el suelo, entonces se percató del movimiento, sorprendida miró a un lado encontrándose con la desnuda figura de la mujer que dormía boca abajo a su lado.

– ¿Asami? –preguntó Korra con cautela.

Sigilosamente Korra movió el negro y largo cabello descubriéndole el rostro y se sorprendió al ver que la mujer con la que compartía el lecho no era Asami, ¿o sí?, se preguntó confusa.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor buscando más información, todo aquello se sentía diferente, natural, pero diferente. Fue entonces que observó la extrañamente familiar ropa, una túnica verde y unas gigantescas botas yacían en el suelo.

– ¿Kyoshi estas despierta? –preguntó somnolienta la mujer.

Korra giró rápidamente la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de aquella hermosa mujer.

– ¿Haru? –pronunció Korra confusa.

Sintió un fuerte mareo y una salvaje oleada de diversos escenarios invadieron su mente conectándola con un profundo dolor.

Un anciano gritando iracundo sentado en un trono, la sincera sonrisa de una mujer de cabello oscuro, maestros tierra atacándola sin piedad en un campo de batalla, una gigantesca hoguera en medio de una plaza, gritos de desesperación, una llamarada verde y los oscurecidos y hundidos ojos de un soldado.

· · ·

En las profundidades Asami buscaba con desesperación, no había rastro de Korra. Nadó un poco más profundo y vio a lo lejos una silueta, se aproximó con decisión y sintió un profundo alivio al ver el cuerpo del Avatar flotando en la inmensidad. La abrazo por debajo del pecho y nadó hacia la lejana superficie con un desagradable ardor en los pulmones.

La luz brillaba en lo alto cuando Asami se quedo sin aire, sintió el cuerpo entumecido y un dolor de cabeza que palpitaba en sus sienes, pataleaba con desesperación, hasta que por fin pudo sentir el aire en la superficie, inhalando una bocanada gigantesca que sintió no le era suficiente.

Con la respiración aun agitada y llevando a Korra por un costado comenzó a nadar hacia la costa.

Todos sintieron un gran alivio al verlas emerger y comenzaron a nadar llevando a los compañeros debilitados a cuestas.

Después de algunos momentos desesperados de cansancio, lograron llegar a la costa; salieron arrastrándose en la pesada arena, mientras las abundantes olas los revolcaban.

Asami que había perdido la blusa en el agua sentía el cuerpo desfallecer, pero se exigió llegar hasta la arena más firme donde acomodo a Korra y comenzó a presionar su pecho con insistencia, una y otra vez, moviendo espasmódicamente el cuerpo inerte de la morena. Parecía no obtener respuesta pero seguía presionando.

Bolín y Opal se arrastraron hacia ellas observando el proceso. Lin y Mako tirados en la arena uno al lado del otro, las miraban con preocupación.

– ¡Por favor Korra! ¡Despierta! –suplicó agitada Asami, sintiendo sus ojos llenándose de agua. – ¡Despierta! –presionaba con obstinación, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos enrojecidos. –¡Por favor! –gritó con fuerza sollozando.

– ¡Coaf cof caf! –tosió Korra escupiendo medio mar, en uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de Asami, al ver a Korra abrir los ojos.

Asami la abrazó con fuerza, no podía dejar de llorar.

–No me importa si nos descubre hoy o mañana –soltó Korra con dificultad, respirando el salino aire. –Ni él emperador, ni cien años podrán separarnos –concluyó delirante, acariciando el arenoso y revuelto cabello de Asami, que seguía hundida en el hombro de Korra, llorando con soltura, completamente agotada.

Lin que miraba la escena, se cubría el cuerpo abrazando sus piernas, sentada en la arena, seguía debilitada e intentaba recordar que había sucedido en la refinería.

A su lado Mako la miró de reojo, ruborizándose por completo al estudiar con discreción la nívea piel de su atlética jefa, que gracias a la revolcada en el mar llevaba el cabello suelto. Entrando en razón se quitó la mojada chaqueta y sin voltear a verla se la ofreció.

Ligeramente avergonzada tomó la chaqueta y se la puso, aunque era una mujer adulta hecha y derecha no dejaba de sentir el agobio del pudor.

Por fin, se dejaron caer en la arena, mirando el cielo, escuchando los suaves sollozos de Asami junto con el chocar de las olas en la costa; todos estaban devastados.

– ¿Alguien puede contarme que sucedió? –preguntó Lin al desparramado grupo, que la miró con somnolencia.

· · ·

La resplandeciente luz entraba por el extenso ventanal con toda su fuerza, recién había amanecido y comenzaba a salir el sol, que daba de lleno en la inmensa cama de la heredera de la mansión.

El imponente dosel de madera enmarcaba la intimidad de los cuerpos desnudos de dos mujeres, extendidas en la suavidad de la cama, enredadas entre las húmedas sabanas blancas. Las tonificadas piernas cobrizas descansaban sobre las largas y níveas, que se dejaban abatir en el fuerte abrazo.

El sutil calor de la mañana veraniega les invadía la piel ligeramente humedecida, que tenía rastros de arena de mar pegada en la curvatura donde comenzaba la espalda de los entrelazados cuerpos.

Descansaban boca abajo, de espaldas al sol; el fuerte abrazo del Avatar se aferraba a la cintura de la joven de cabellos oscuros e inusualmente enmarañados, que reposaban bajando por el largo cuello hasta la espalda.

Un incandescente rayo de luz se filtro entre el cabello de Asami, dando de lleno en la cara de Korra, haciéndola despertar con gracia del cómodo sueño.

Abrió los ojos con calma, encontrándose con el fino rostro de la heredera, que seguía profundamente dormida. La contemplo un momento, intentando grabar la imagen en su cabeza; bajo la luz de aquella mañana Asami se veía hermosa, se acercó a ella con sutileza, besando la mejilla con ternura.

Korra se dio la vuelta recostándose boca arriba, descubriendo el fornido abdomen, coronado por los firmes pechos. Miró el pequeño cubo radio despertador, las manecillas marcaban las nueve de la mañana, se talló el rostro con ambas manos y peino hacia atrás el cabello que le cubría la frente. Sentía el cuerpo acalorado y la piel empapada, suspiro con fuerza antes de estirarse. Desde su posición pudo ver la tina en el cuarto de baño, se despego de las sabanas exhibiendo su bien torneado cuerpo. Miró a Asami aún acostada de espaladas en la cama, y ociosa, jaló con notoria malicia las enredadas sabanas, descubriendo los glúteos de la joven blanquecina. Con gentil tacto caló el glúteo izquierdo, para luego darle una suave nalgada.

–Mmm –Se quejó Asami con pereza. Sabía que era hora de entretener al Avatar, siempre se ponía muy activa después de despertar. No obstante, se sentía entumecida, pegada a la cama.

Korra miró por segunda vez la tina y se dispuso a levantarse, tenía mucho calor. Entró en el lujoso cuarto de baño, iluminado por la radiante luz de sol que se filtraba por la ventana, abrió las llaves de las cobrizas tuberías de la bañera de porcelana y se sentó a esperar en el borde de la tina.

Recién comenzaban a llegar los recuerdos del día anterior. Miró su cuerpo en el espejo arriba del lavamanos, tenía la piel cubierta de finos granos de arena y algunos raspones y magulladuras en las piernas, el corto cabello estaba enredado y revuelto, y el olor salino se revolvía con el aún ligeramente perceptible olor de aquel químico, que el día anterior podría haberle causado la muerte.

Resopló, moviendo el cabello de su frente, no tenía ganas de pensar en ello antes del desayuno. Aún así no podía dejar de sentir culpa por haberle causado tanta angustia a Asami; la pobre no dejo de llorar hasta que se quedo dormida en el trayecto de regreso al templo. Después de explicar a Tenzin lo que había sucedido, decidieron tomar sus cosas y trasladarse a la mansión Sato, donde se sentirían más cómodas; luego de lo que sucedió entre Phema y Asami, parecía difícil que pudieran volver al templo a dormir.

No obstante al llegar a la mansión, el ama de llaves las recibió con una sorpresa, el pequeño y silencioso Nahík había escapado y sin saber nadie como, llegó a la mansión por la mañana buscando a Asami. Recibieron al pequeño que se veía con muy mala pinta, ahora a la luz del día pudieron apreciar diversos magullones y raspones; Korra sintió un escalofrió subir por la espina al recordar al pequeño, aunque era solo un niño, albergaba una extraña aura de misterio. Al final decidieron que se quedaría con ellas por los próximos días, hasta que pudieran resolver el caso.

Usualmente su vida estaba de cabeza, pero tenía una racha sin descanso, y ahora que por fin encontró al asesino de la marca que tantos problemas estaba causando: lo había dejado escapar… corriendo despavorida, cazada por una multitud de sombras siniestras.

Korra sintió otro escalofrió, esta vez su piel se puso de gallina, movió los hombros con desagrado y se acaricio los antebrazos, no recordaba haber visto nunca algo similar a aquellas monstruosidades. Todo fue muy misterioso y había puesto en peligro a Asami; no es que nunca lo hubiera estado, pero esta vez Korra se sentía directamente responsable.

No obstante, aquellas extrañas visiones que tuvo mientras estaba inconsciente le habían arrebatado el sueño cuando se metió en la cama, no recordaba con exactitud qué había sucedido, pero recordaba aquel nombre: Haru… Korra resopló, sintiendo una melancólica sensación salir por la garganta.

El agua subió a un buen nivel, percatándose, entró en la tina, donde podría relajarse y pensar mejor.

Sintió la frescura en todo su cuerpo al sumergirse por completo en el agua, aún dentro se tallo el rostro con las manos y se peino el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos, emergiendo renovada. Respiró hondo y se escurrió el agua del rostro.

Desde su posición, observó la voluptuosidad del cuerpo de la heredera disuelto en la cama y como si Asami lo sintiera abrió los ojos, topándose con la vigorosa mirada de Korra.

–Buenos días –dijo Asami somnolienta aún en la almohada, sonriendo a la empapada Korra que estaba sentada en la tina.

Asami se giró, estirándose cual larga era, bostezó con somnolencia y se levantó de la cama con determinación, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño. Al entrar se examinó en el gigantesco espejo que se encontraba arriba del lavamanos; tenía la mejilla derecha abultada y roja por el golpe que le habían dado, y el cabello revuelto lleno de arena le picaba en la cabeza. Se acerco al espejo a revisar con cuidado el golpe, le dolía un poco, pero no era la gran cosa. Se percató también de las hinchadas muñecas, que se veían irritadas y enrojecidas.

Korra miraba de reojo a Asami mientras jugaba haciendo perfectos remolinos de agua; tenía los abultados glúteos blanquecinos a la altura, quiso molestarla para llamar su atención, pero se abstuvo al verla revisando el maltratado pómulo. La culpa la invadió de nuevo.

Asami eligió un adornado frasco de cristal que se encontraba en una repisa llena de enceres de belleza y se dio la vuelta destapando el frasco, se acercó a la tina vaciando una porción del contenido en la cabeza de Korra, que se agarro de las orillas de la tina con ambas manos, mientras Asami le lavaba el cabello con energía.

–Tengo arena hasta en el… –Se detuvo Asami insinuando el resto, mientras lavaba las orejas de Korra con la espuma que caía del cabello.

– ¡Hahaha! Yo también –rió Korra con los ojos cerrados a causa de la espuma.

Asami acerco unos frascos más a la pequeña mesa que estaba de lado de la tina y se metió al agua detrás de Korra, colocando sus piernas alrededor de ella. Korra sintió la resbalosa piel deslizándose por la espalda, el suave rose de los pezones contra sus omóplatos calentó su cuerpo.

Asami agarró una curiosa y rebuscada palangana de la mesa, tomó agua de la tina y la vertió sobre el cabello de Korra, que se quito el exceso de jabón de los ojos. Sintiéndose libre de la espuma Korra se recostó sobre el pecho de Asami, que comenzaba a lavarle el cuerpo con una esponja jabonosa.

– ¿Como estas? –preguntó Korra con cierta inseguridad.

–Estoy bien –respondió tranquila Asami, sumergida en su labor de limpieza.

Korra guardó silencio, levantando el brazo que Asami le limpiaba a conciencia.

–No sé como preguntar, pero necesito saber… –dijo Korra interrumpiéndose ella misma. Asami tallaba la espalda de Korra, escuchando atenta.

– ¿Te hizo algo? –soltó por fin.

– ¿Quién? –preguntó poniendo más jabón en la esponja.

–Ayer, el de la cicatriz, el que lanzaba fuego verde… seguro lo recuerdas ¿no? –refunfuñó sarcástica, mirando de reojo a Asami, que seguía en lo suyo.

– ¿A qué te refieres con algo?, digo, el me golpeo, como te dije ayer –agregó Asami.

– ¡Argh! –Gruñó Korra entre dientes, inquieta pues no era particularmente elocuente –lo que quiero saber es si se propaso contigo –dijo entonces.

–Bueno fue muy invasivo…estaba muy cerca –contestó con tranquilidad.

– ¿Te tocó? –preguntó Korra con seriedad, para luego erizarse por completo al sentir la esponja que pasó por entre sus glúteos, guiada por la mano de Asami.

–Pues como ya te dije ayer, me tocó el rostro –contestó impacientada. – ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber? ¿Si me manoseo? –soltó con rudeza Asami que comenzaba a lavar su oscuro y largo cabello. – ¿Para qué quieres saber? ya pasó.

– ¡¿Entonces si pasó?! –preguntó Korra exaltada, girándose en la tina para mirarla de frente. Asami detuvo su frenético remolino de limpieza por un segundo y miró a Korra a los ojos.

–No pasó nada… –respondió entonces y siguió lavando su cabello.

Korra seguía mirándola expectante y Asami se detuvo de nuevo.

–Bueno –soltó –pasó algo extraño… él metió su dedo en mi boca.

Korra trago saliva, sentía incomodidad en la garganta. Asami la miraba con seriedad.

–Pero no tiene importancia ya –se dijo cepillándose el cabello con una peineta. –La próxima vez estaremos mejor preparadas para el encuentro. Deja de pensar en eso –terminó, abriendo la llave del agua.

–Fue mi culpa –explicó Korra, en forma de confesión. –Yo me distraje y deje que nos atacaran esas cosas; si te hubiera pasado algo yo…

– ¡Detente ahí! –Soltó Asami con disgusto, quitando el tapón de la tina –conozco perfectamente esa actitud de "soy el Avatar" –dijo volteando los ojos hacia arriba. –Si pasó así, fue por culpa de ambas, sé los riesgos de andar por ahí atrapando peligrosos criminales y puedo vivir con ello –resopló.

Korra tapo el drenaje al ver el agua limpia de nuevo.

–Esto no va a funcionar si comienzas a tratarme como si fuera una inútil a la que hay que rescatar –dijo Asami molesta.

– ¡Sabes que no pienso eso de ti! –argumentó Korra, que sumergió la palangana, dejando caer el agua limpia en el cabello de Asami.

–Entonces, ¿por qué te importa tanto? –hizo una pausa limpiando el exceso de agua de su rostro. – ¿Si me hubiera tocado, qué? –preguntó Asami poniendo su cabello de lado, aún cepillándolo.

–Yo… estaría muy enojada, le patearía el trasero a quien se atreviera… –contestó Korra que movía la flotante palangana manipulando el agua con un dedo, haciéndola girar sin control en un pequeño remolino.

–Aprecio eso, pero ¿Y que si fuera al revés? –interrogó con interés Asami.

– ¿Por qué querrías tocar a un extraño? –soltó Korra enarcando una ceja, hundiendo la palangana en un sonido ahogado.

– ¡Hahaha! –rió olvidando ligeramente su enojo. –Boba. Me refiero a si un desagradable delincuente se propasara contigo –aclaró, tomando un pequeño frasco con esencia de jazmín que untó en su cabello.

– ¡Soy el Avatar! –dijo confundida señalando su rostro con el dedo. – ¿Quién se propasaría conmigo?

– ¡Aja! ¿Entonces tú piensas que eres inmune a la agresión sexual? –señaló, levantando una ceja inquisitivamente – ¡Y crees que yo soy vulnerable!... Es un pensamiento terriblemente retrograda –Soltó con resolución Asami, para luego jalar a la morena del brazo, haciéndola resbalar por la porcelana, atrayéndola hacia ella –en la situación adecuada, todos estamos expuestos… –terminó, recostando a Korra en su pecho.

Korra en la comodidad de los suaves y prominentes senos se mantenía pensativa, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de ser agredida de esa manera, y ciertamente creía que Asami corría peligro todo el tiempo; pero la realidad era que ambas solían estar expuestas a todo tipo de agresiones.

–Tal vez tengas razón… supongo que podría sucederle a cualquiera –pensó – ¡excepto a Lin! –bromeó entonces, levantándose un segundo para ver el rostro de Asami, que rió al imaginar la violenta reacción de la Jefa Beifong al ser abordada por un pervertido.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos recostadas en el agua tibia, sumergidas en sus pensamientos.

Korra escuchaba el latir del corazón de Asami, subió su mano y comenzó a jugar con el rosado pezón, que se endureció al tacto, Asami se inquieto sintiendo el sutil rose.

Korra levantó la cabeza encontrando los labios de Asami y comenzó a besarla con suavidad, quedando de frente a ella. Bajó su mano buscando la intimidad de la joven de piel blanca que abrió las piernas envolviendo la cintura de Korra.

– ¿Entonces crees que nadie puede propasarse contigo Avatar Korra? –le dijo al oído con la respiración agitada.

–No ha sucedido aún –contestó entre suspiros, besando el largo cuello con voracidad, sintiendo con la punta de los dedos el pequeño botón endurecido.

Asami agitada gemía con discreción.

–En la cama –pidió en susurros.

Korra se despegó de Asami y ambas se levantaron, derramando agua por los bordes de la tina. Se besaban con intensidad creciente, salieron con apuro, y sin despegar sus labios se dirigieron a la comodidad de la cama, escurriendo el trayecto.

La espalda mojada de Asami se pego a las sabanas calientes y enmarañadas de la cama. Fue entonces que la heredera decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y con un arrebato de fuerza se posiciono arriba de Korra.

–Siempre hay una primera vez –dijo perversamente Asami al oído de Korra, mientras le abría las piernas con rudeza.

Korra sonrió sintiendo el caminar de los labios de Asami bajando por su vientre, gimió al sentir la ardiente lengua devorándola, ávida y resbalosa.

–Puedes propasarte todo lo que quieras –dijo con voz queda, quitando el cabello de Asami de la frente.

Korra sentía la excitación al borde, comenzaba a gemir ruidosamente; sin previo aviso Asami salió de entre sus piernas, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tomó la pierna de Korra instándola a darse la vuelta.

– ¿Que tienes en mente? –preguntó ligeramente nerviosa, dándose la vuelta para quedar boca abajo, Asami nalgueó el prominente glúteo de la morena.

–Voy a propasarme contigo… –dijo con seriedad Asami colocándose arriba de Korra que giró la cabeza para verla.

–Cuando dices propasarte, ¿exactamente a que te refieres? –preguntó riendo con nervio.

– ¡Ya cállate! –ordenó entre risas Asami, aplastando la cabeza de Korra contra la cama; entonces comenzó a besarle la nuca con hosquedad.

Korra sintió con extraño agrado los enérgicos besos, que se convirtieron en pequeñas mordidas y chupetones; decidió dejarse llevar por aquella extraña sensación de ser dominada, disfrutando el tacto de los rígidos pezones de Asami en su espalda y el húmedo sexo tallando con suavidad por arriba de los glúteos.

– ¡No te muevas! –ordenó Asami.

Korra sintió el peso del cuerpo de Asami desaparecer, estaba excitada, bajó su mano introduciendo los dedos entre las piernas, sintiendo su propia humedad. Sabía lo que iba a suceder y esperaba con ansiedad.

Asami apareció y la nalgueo de nuevo.

–Abre las piernas –le dijo al oído con sensualidad, acariciando el cabello de Korra.

Korra abrió las piernas levantándose ligeramente para quedar apoyada con las rodillas y los codos sobre el blando colchón.

Advirtió el cuerpo de Asami detrás de ella y se resigno; sintió la lenta penetración con un ligero dolor que disfrutó en buena medida, mordiéndose los labios y bajando la ardiente frente hacia la cama.

Asami comenzó a embestirla con suavidad, usando el curioso y rígido artilugio de su autoría, que ambas habían aprendido a disfrutar desde hacía meses, cuando la interesante idea de aquella prótesis deambuló por la cabeza de la ingeniera.

Korra sonrojada, comenzó a gemir con soltura, su respiración era agitada y rítmica. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, le fascinaba la sensación de sentirse dominada, completamente sometida a los caprichos de la heredera de ojos verdes.

Concentrada en la tarea, Asami sentía con placer el golpeteo de los carnosos glúteos contra su vientre, se aferro de la cintura de Korra al escuchar la crecida excitación de la morena, arremetiendo velozmente para terminar el trabajo.

Korra notó el calor extendiéndose en todo su cuerpo, respiraba con sobrada agitación en la cercanía del colchón, con la espalda curvada y agarrándose con fuerza a las sabanas enmarañadas; sintió la explosión dentro de su cuerpo, que contuvo en silencio por unos instantes.

– ¡Mmmmmmmm! –gimió sonoramente antes de soltar la tensión en todo el cuerpo.

Aun dentro, Asami se aproximo a la desguanzada espalda de Korra, movió el húmedo cabello y le besó la caliente nuca, para luego dejarse caer en la cama.

Desabrochó el arnés y se quitó el rígido aparato de entre las piernas. Miró a Korra que seguía en la misma posición, exhalando el caliente aire a intervalos.

Asami complacida y risueña, la miraba con interés, siempre que le hacía el amor de esa manera Korra terminaba confundida, incluso parecía sentirse culpable; la joven de ojos verdes sabía perfectamente que no era la forma preferida de Korra, que era una mujer tan competitiva y dominante, pero con todo y eso, la de piel morena siempre terminaba disfrutándolo, aunque no pudiera aceptarlo.

Korra la miró de reojo, los grandes y azulados ojos le brillaban arriba de las mejillas enrojecidas.

–Pervertida –le dijo sonriendo.

–Muerde almohadas –contestó riendo, burlándose de la expuesta posición de la atlética morena.

Sin cambiar de posición, Korra tomó una almohada cercana y se la lanzó al rostro con pesadez, fallando el blanco garrafalmente.

–Hahahaha –se burló de nuevo, acercándose para besarle la mejilla con ternura.

· · ·

Las calles de la ciudad permanecían en desorden como en los últimos meses, aunque parecía que sus habitantes comenzaban a acostumbrarse a aquel ritmo de vida, Mako caminaba alerta por la avenida principal del centro, llevando consigo una pesada maleta.

El fresco olor a flores invadió su nariz, buscó con la mirada y encontró una florería, se detuvo, cruzó la calle y entró en el pequeño local.

– ¿Busca conquistar el corazón de una dama? –preguntó el florista al verlo entrar.

–Bueno, no precisamente –contestó sonrojado Mako.

– ¡Pero sí son para una dama! –exclamo el florista con exaltación al verlo sonrojarse.

–Bueno, algo así – contestó mirando a la derecha con duda –son para una mujer muy especial –atinó decir.

–Mmm, tengo lo que está buscando –dijo el florista mientras sacaba del agua un ramo de flores blancas coronadas por una mayor de pétalos largos.

Mako miró el deslumbrante arreglo dejándose encantar por él, pagó al florista y salió al ruido de la calle con el llamativo ramo.

Caminó unas cuadras mas hasta llegar al hospital central, atendido por médicos de la tribu del norte. La construcción cubierta de ventanales se erigía a lo alto con elegancia; era uno de los hospitales más caros de la ciudad.

Entró y subió por el elevador hasta el penúltimo piso, saludó a una enfermera con la cabeza y siguió por el elegante pasillo. Buscó con la vista la habitación seis dos seis, se acercó, arregló su chaqueta y ajustó su corbata, entonces tocó a la puerta con sutileza.

–Adelante –contestó la voz de una mujer.

Mako abrió la puerta y entró, encontrándose de frente con Lin, que reposaba en la cama debajo de las sabanas con tranquilidad, vistiendo una blusa blanca sin mangas, conectada a un suero por la muñeca.

– ¡Hola hermano! Qué bueno que llegaste –dijo Bolín con exalto.

Bolín perfectamente peinado, estaba sentado en la silla a lado de la cama de Lin, tenía en sus manos una cajita de pollo agridulce humeante, que recién había destapado.

–Traje estas flores –dijo rojo como un tomate, poniendo las flores a los pies de Lin, dejando la maleta por un lado.

–Muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte –contestó Lin mirando la blancura del lirio que coronaba el ramo. –Ninguno de los dos debió –agregó mirando el pollo agridulce de Bolín.

– ¡Claro que sí!, la comida en los hospitales siempre es horrorosa. –opinó Bolín sacando la lengua.

–La verdad no se qué hago aquí, debería estar en la jefatura, todo debe estar de cabeza –expresó Lin ligeramente angustiada.

–Lo mejor es que repose. Después de lo de ayer todos quedamos blandos –justificó Mako –de no haber sido por usted, hubiera perdido la vida contra esas cosas siniestras –terminó poniéndose rojo de nuevo.

Todos reflexionaron un segundo, lo que decía Mako era mitad cierto, Lin había logrado sacarlo del enjambre de sombras que los atacó sin previo aviso en el bastimento. Fue entonces que contraatacaron a Lin sin compasión, decenas de sombras comenzaron a golpearla al grado de debilitarla hasta casi perder la vida. Si Mako no hubiera corrido y llamado su atención para servir de carnada, Lin estaría muerta. Haciendo honor a la verdad, se habían salvado la vida el uno al otro.

–Soy yo quien debe agradecerles a ambos, ustedes vieron por mi cuando estaba inconsciente y salvaron mi vida.

–Debo admitir que me puse muy nervioso cuando nos hundíamos ¡Pero ahora puedo hacer metal control! –exclamó con felicidad Bolín.

Lin sonrió al emocionado maestro tierra, que comenzó a contar de nuevo como logro controlar el metal en las profundidades; Bolín no dejaba de impresionarla con su buen ánimo, incluso en los peores momentos.

Sin aviso, la puerta se abrió de par en par, los tres miraron expectantes, y cambiaron las caras alegres por una disgustada seriedad.

–Buen día, espero no importunar Jefa Beifong –dijo con voz estirada el joven vicepresidente Yon Fei, entrando sin ser invitado.

Lin incomodándose al instante, estiró el brazo libre intentando tomar su bata, la cual le alcanzo Bolín para que no tuviera que moverse.

–Buen día –contestó, ayudada por Bolín que le puso la bata sobre los hombros.

–Solo pasaba a verificar su estado, todos estamos muy preocupados y esperamos que se recupere pronto –dijo con un tono ligeramente sarcástico, mientras caminaba con soltura por la habitación –sobre todo, los miembros de la cámara de comercio, que esperan con ansia una excelente explicación al respecto de lo ocurrido en la refinería –concluyó mirando fijamente a Lin.

–Y la tendrán, mañana a primera hora –contestó Mako mirando con rudeza a Yon Fei, antes de que Lin pudiera pronunciar palabra –esperemos que el señor Uzano tenga una igual de buena, que nos convenza de por qué su refinería albergaba a un notorio asesino serial buscado desde hace mas de dos meses.

Yon Fei sonrió aviesamente, regresando la mirada hostil a Mako, el silencio se hizo, Lin expectante, los miraba.

–Agradecemos su visita vicepresidente, no podemos esperar para verlo mañana en el parlamento, no olvide decirle al señor Uzano que asista con su abogado, posiblemente obtenga cargos por complicidad o algo así. –Agrego Bolín rompiendo la tensión, de pie a un lado de la puerta, incitándolo a salir.

–Sin duda –dijo cortante, sin dejar de ver a Mako. Rompió el largo contacto, sacando una tarjeta del interior del elegante saco.

–Este es mi numero –señaló incomodo, extendiendo la mano hacia Lin. Mako tomó la tarjeta –llámeme si necesita algo –terminó y salió por la puerta, que Bolín cerro justo por detrás de él.

Lin estaba un tanto impresionada, los hermanos parecían un par de sabuesos alertas al pie de la cama.

– ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? –exclamó Mako molesto.

– ¡Lo sé! es un pedante estirado –le contesto Bolín.

Lin en silencio, pasaba la mirada de uno a otro.

– ¡Venir a molestar aquí! –agrego Mako.

– ¡Lo sé! No tiene respeto por nada –contestó de nuevo abriendo la caja de pollo para tomar un bocado con los palitos e introducirlo sin miramientos en la boca de Lin, que lo comió a la fuerza.

– ¡Y se atreve a amenazarnos! –soltó incansable Mako, doblando la ropa de Lin, empacando la maleta.

– ¡Ya no hay respeto Mako! –dijo metiendo por fuerza otro pedazo de pollo.

–Va a arrepentirse –dijo tirando la tarjeta al bote de basura.

– ¡Lo sé! solo espera a mañana –metió otro pedazo, uno de gran tamaño.

–¡Basta ya ustedes dos¡ –explotó Lin –¡hacen que me sienta como una anciana decrepita aquí sentada¡ –gritó exaltada con la boca llena de pollo agridulce que trago antes de continuar –les agradezco sus atenciones pero tenemos que ponernos a trabajar o las cosas se saldrán de control –agregó quitándose el suero y retirando las sabanas –¡Bolín! convoca una reunión con el Avatar y el resto del equipo –ordenó con fuerza.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron a la vez con complicidad. Mako abrió la maleta que llevaba consigo, mostrándola a Lin; una lustrada armadura de la policía lucía en partes, acomodada dentro de la maleta.

–La reunión es a las seis en la jefatura –Indicó Bolín levantándose de la silla para cerrar las persianas –un carro nos espera –terminó.

Lin los miro conmovida, ambos maestros demostraban conocerla bien.

–Estaremos afuera por si necesita algo Jefa –anunció Mako, ambos salieron de la habitación para dejarla cambiarse.

La jefa de Policía solo atinó a sonreír con agrado al ver a los hermanos salir.

El ligero viento corría por la arboleda hasta la ostentosa terraza, adornada con rebuscados doseles de madera debajo del tejaban. La mansión entera se escuchaba en calma, a excepción del inmenso patio trasero donde las exclamaciones guturales del Avatar resonaban a lo lejos.

En el patio Korra entrenaba con entusiasmo, lanzando ataques elementales a diferentes blancos de madera colocados aleatoriamente en la explanada. Los blancos se mantenían en movimiento, gracias a un curioso invento que Asami había diseñado como regalo para Korra.

El Avatar estaba en su área, ejercitándose mientras lanzaba ataques a los cuatro puntos cardinales; sudaba bajo el sol, dando vueltas patadas y giros.

En una posición privilegiada, fuera del alcance de los múltiples elementos que volaban por el patio, una elegante carpa recubierta de tafetán blanco se erigía protegiendo del ardiente sol a la heredera.

Asami se sentía en casa, cómoda por fin después de algunas semanas de movimiento.

Vestía su etéreo caftán de organza, que dejaba ver sutilmente la fina ropa interior; sentada frente a una pequeña mesa de madera, revisaba concentrada a través de las gafas sus papeles.

Trabajaba en los diseños para la propuesta de la jefatura, la fecha límite era a razón de un mes, dado que el equipo policial no soportaba más el peligroso esfuerzo. Y aunque tenía ya algunas geniales ideas, necesitaba desarrollarlas a conciencia para comenzar con los prototipos.

De cuando en cuando, Asami levantaba la vista para ver a Korra saltando por ahí, le gustaba verla moverse, vigorosa y enérgica, desplazando su atlético cuerpo con gracia y dominio a través de la extensión de la explanada. No obstante, lo que más le gustaba, era ver la brillante y húmeda piel de Korra modelando los prominentes músculos en movimiento, que le saltaban las recias venas por el esfuerzo; eso ponía de un humor carnal a la joven de ojos verdes, que sabía que no debía distraerse tanto si quería terminar los diseños.

–Señorita, tiene visita, la jefa de policía Beifong solicita una audiencia – dijo la voz del mayordomo, interrumpiendo secamente la erótica visión de Asami, que ligeramente ruborizada se giró de inmediato quitándose las gafas.

–Lin no te esperaba tan temprano –dijo ordenando con la mano al mayordomo traer otra silla – ¿gustas algo de tomar? –preguntó.

–Agua estaría bien –contestó Lin sentándose en la silla que le ofrecía el serio mayordomo.

Asami ordenó al mayordomo retirarse y se acercó a la pequeña mesa para servir un vaso con agua, que le ofreció a Lin, que a su vez miraba a Korra ejercitarse.

– ¿Lo hace todo el tiempo? –preguntó observando los intrincados movimientos del Avatar.

–Mas o menos –dijo primero –sí, todo el tiempo –corrigió sonriendo.

Asami se sentó y cruzo la pierna, que se escapaba con sensualidad por la abertura del caftán.

– ¿Como les fue ayer? –Preguntó entonces.

–No tan mal como esperaba –contestó Lin –al final tuvieron que retroceder el proceso penal, sus abogados no estaban suficientemente preparados para justificar la residencia del ignoto en la refinería y decidieron cancelar la demanda en contra de la República –suspiró –fue una suerte, de no ser así mi cabeza como jefa de policía estaría en riesgo.

–Lo sé, y son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para intentarlo en estos tiempos de caos; sabemos que Raiko y Yon Fei no te quieren cerca, algo deben estar tramando, algo que quieren ocultar del Avatar –dijo pensativa.

Una inmensa explosión de elementos se escuchó en la explanada, haciéndolas voltear. Korra en estado Avatar se elevaba a unos metros del suelo, haciendo girar los cuatro elementos a su alrededor. Comenzó a lanzar una serie de ataques fulminantes contra los blancos que terminaban destruidos y humeantes.

–Entonces ¿siempre hace eso? –expresó Lin mirando el derroche de energía.

–Está un poco nerviosa con lo del tipo de la marca, cree que me puso en gran peligro y…

–Estuviste en gran peligro –interrumpió Lin –también ella… a decir verdad todos –terminó desanimada.

–Lo sé, le dije lo mismo, pero cree que tiene que protegerme de todo porque es el grandioso y poderosísimo Avatar; la verdad creo que le dolió el orgullo que le patearan el trasero, y que nos sirvieran en el plato con tanta facilidad.

–No es la única –explicó Lin con desagrado –estuve inconsciente la mayor parte del conflicto, no estábamos preparados.

– ¡Le dije lo mismo!, pero es una cabeza hueca –concluyó, cruzándose de brazos.

Otra explosión elemental retumbo, haciendo volar ligeramente los pliegues de la carpa.

– ¿Cómo vas con los diseños? –preguntó entonces, después de beber un poco de agua.

–De maravilla –soltó con emoción buscando entre sus papeles un plano enrollado de buen tamaño que estiro para mostrarlo a Lin, que al tiempo sacó sus gafas de entre la armadura y se las puso.

–Soberbio –expresó con interés mirando un nuevo modelo de patrulla en cuatro ruedas mucho más delgado y compacto que los actuales. – ¿Y dónde está la maquinaria? –preguntó ajustando las gafas.

–Es mucho más reducida, la mayor parte iría por debajo del chasis, en el centro, y el motor en la parte trasera.

– ¿Y la velocidad?

–Sera rápido como una gacela león, tiene un diseño bastante ergonómico.

–Me gusta –dijo mirando de cerca el resto de los planos.

– ¡Y la mejor parte! no necesitara agua –soltó excitada Asami, buscando un plano alejado del resto, que extendió por encima de los demás, poniéndose las gafas de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo funciona? –preguntó Lin con interés, mirando a Asami.

–El agua en los Satomoviles convencionales sirve para enfriar el motor. En el prototipo que estoy diseñando, el motor es enfriado por una turbina propulsada por el generador, que envía fuertes corrientes de aire, principalmente a las cabezas del motor, que es la parte que más se calienta –dijo señalando un diagrama y agregó –este aire llega a través de la tolva por detrás del sistema de inyección y del generador –hizo una pausa y ajusto las gafas –entonces, a medida que aceleras el motor, es mayor la corriente de aire que produce y por ende mayor enfriamiento –concluyó con satisfacción.

Lin la miraba sorprendida, la verdad no había entendido casi nada, pero de ser posible, tendrían un vehículo mucho más veloz, compacto y resistente, uno que podría viajar largas distancias sin necesidad de agua.

–Impresionante –atinó decir.

– ¡Lo sé! y todo en la pequeña y compacta forma de un escarabajo metal.

–Son creaturas curiosas, sin duda –menciono Lin, pensando en aquella diminuta criatura que tenía el caparazón rocoso incrustado con metales pesados.

Lin revisaba los planos con calma, estudiando los detalles que alcanzaba a comprender; fue entonces que sintió una extraña presencia, levantó la mirada sin mover el rostro y en un segundo uno de los cables metálicos de su espalda salió despedido a gran velocidad atravesando el tafetán, cerniéndose con fuerza a un intruso.

– ¡Identifíquese ahora o atacare! –gritó Lin mirando con decisión el espacio donde intuía al intruso.

Asami sorprendida miraba el espacio en el tafetán. Ambas esperaron en el silencio unos segundos.

– ¡Mmmmm! –Se escuchó con disgusto, era la voz de un niño.

– ¡Es Nahík! –soltó Asami, que se aproximó abriendo un pliegue en la tela.

El disgustado niño luchaba contra el rígido cable que se cernía a su antebrazo. Lin suspiró tranquilizándose, soltó el cable que regreso al carrete en su espalda.

Nahík cayó al suelo de sentón, miraba a Lin con seriedad mientras se sobaba la mano.

–Lo lamento niño, no te esperaba rondando por aquí –Se disculpó Lin.

Asami se aproximó a él y lo ayudo a levantarse.

–Tranquilo todo está bien ahora –le dijo con voz tenue –pronto servirán la comida, ¿tienes hambre? –preguntó entonces.

Nahík se aproximo a su oído y le susurro algo. Lin observaba en silencio, recién recordaba que el pequeño niño había burlado a sus oficiales y escapado de la escena del crimen para encontrar a Asami; era un niño raro, silencioso y misterioso, pero, ¿quién no lo sería después de ver lo que vio? pensó.

–Muy bien, ahora mismo necesito hablar con mi amiga, pero más tarde iré contigo a ver esa ardilla gorrión, ¿te parece bien? –le dijo al pequeño, que asintió con la cabeza en silencio y salió de la carpa corriendo rumbo a la mansión.

–Tienes talento con los niños –señaló Lin sonriéndole a Asami.

–No demasiado, es solo que me enterneció su situación –dijo regresando a su silla –el pobre está solo. Recuerdo cuando mi madre murió, todo era muy confuso y doloroso, mi padre estaba destrozado y se alejo de mí, yo me sentía muy sola.

–Lo lamento mucho –atinó decir la jefa que no era muy buena para ese tipo de conversaciones.

Asami asintió con la cabeza.

–Afortunadamente hubo personas que cuidaron de mí y me ayudaron a seguir adelante, de no ser por ellos no sé en qué clase de persona me hubiera convertido.

–Tienes un buen corazón –expresó sin voltear a verla.

–Gracias –contestó sonriendo ligeramente –ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo se siente Nahík después de perder a sus dos padres.

–Debe estar muy confundido, es bueno que pueda estar cerca de alguien en quien confía.

– ¿Quién confía en quien? –preguntó Korra entrando en la carpa.

Asami la miro de inmediato, Korra estaba bañada en sudor y llevaba una pequeña toalla colgada en la nuca.

Korra se aproximo a Asami y le dio un beso corto en la boca.

– ¿Cómo resultó? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Lin.

–Aún conservo mi cabeza –contestó con burla.

–Me da gusto escucharlo –expresó sirviéndose un vaso con agua, que bebió de un sorbo.

– ¿Te quedas a comer Lin? –preguntó Asami enrollando sus planos.

–No quiero incomodar –se disculpo Lin.

– ¿Como podrías incomodarnos? –preguntó con sinceridad Asami.

–Esta bien, muchas gracias –dijo mirando a la parejita – ¡por cierto¡ –recordó –venía a contarles algo muy importante.

Ambas miraron con interés a la jefa.

–Anunciaron por escrito la normativa para concursar por el contrato de la jefatura –contó sacando un papel de la bolsa del pantalón que le entrego a Asami.

Asami abrió el papel y lo leyó con rapidez.

– ¿Una carrera de prototipos? –Se preguntó Asami – ¡¿en dos semanas?! –anunció con exalto.

–Así es, no sé de dónde vino la idea, pero se aprobó sin consultar a nadie. La verdad me huele muy mal –expresó Lin, mirando a Asami, que lucía preocupada.

–Debió ser obra de Yon Fei, ese hombrecito me tiene cansada –expresó con disgusto Korra.

–Y que lo digas, algo están tramando, tenemos que ir con cuidado –agregó Lin.

–Disculpe señorita, el Avatar tiene correspondencia –dijo la apagada voz del mayordomo, acercándose a entregar una carta a Asami.

Asami tomó la carta palideciendo por completo al verla.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Korra, tomando la carta de entre sus manos y leyendo el remitente para sí; sobrecogida miró la carta en silencio.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –soltó con indignación y enojo Asami, levantándose de la silla.

–Es de Kuvira… – explicó Korra a la confundida Lin.

– ¡¿Kuvira?¡ –soltó Lin igualmente impresionada –¿Qué dice? –preguntó entonces.

Korra abrió la carta y la leyó:

"Solicito la urgente presencia del Avatar en la ciudad de Ba Sing See"

Atte. La Gran Unificadora

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos, Lin y Korra se miraban intrigadas.

– ¡De ninguna manera vas a ir con esa mujer! –decretó Asami enfurecida.

Korra abrió la boca para decir algo.

– ¡Está loca y es peligrosa! –la interceptó Asami, quitándole la carta de las manos.

–Pero… –intentó Korra.

– ¡Dije que no! –sostuvo con ira rompiendo la carta.

Korra sintió un escalofrió subir por la espalda, decidió guardar silencio por ahora, siempre que Asami se ponía así era mejor no llevarle la contra.

– ¡La comida está lista! –soltó con fiereza Asami.

–Si señora… –dijo burlona y quedamente, mirándola cautelosa con una sonrisa fingida.

Asami salió de la carpa hecha una furia, Korra soltó el cuerpo y exhalo el aire contenido. En silencio Lin observaba la situación con seriedad, suspiró al ver salir a Asami.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Lin.

– ¡Gran unificadora! –Se escuchó a lo lejos con sarcasmo.

–No tengo la más remota idea… –respondió Korra.

– ¡Gran asesina, eso es lo que es! –refunfuñó sonoramente la heredera.

–Estas en problemas –se burló Lin.

–Me siguen como imanes… –expresó Korra con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos.

Lin se rio de ella con ligereza y ambas salieron de la carpa rumbo al comedor, escuchando las quejas de Asami a lo lejos.

· · ·


	3. La Marca Capitulo 3

**Hey hey¡ Qué tal? Espero disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo¡ Como recordatorio diré que esta historia es SOLO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD (sobre todo este capítulo… ejem ejem) Gracias por sus comentarios, sigan haciéndolo me gusta saber que opinan (al respecto de la historia claro…) Bueno, sin más, disfruten¡**

CAPITULO 3

La serena respiración se escuchaba a intervalos en la perfecta oscuridad, Kuvira reposaba en su cómodo sillón de piel, reducida a la inactividad total a causa de un largo día de trabajo, le dolían las sienes y le ardían los ojos; en aquellos días fulminantes lo que mejor le caía era un descanso en la negrura absoluta que le proporcionaba su oficina, situada en el Bunker, en la parte más profunda de los túneles.

Kuvira masajeaba parsimoniosamente sus ojos con las yemas de los dedos, esos privados momentos eran los únicos en los que se permitía mostrar cansancio y malestar.

– ¡Toc toc! –sonó con sequedad la puerta de madera.

Resopló, sabiéndose interrumpida de su descanso, del que tenía conocimiento, debía durar por lo menos cinco minutos más.

–Adelante –contestó entonces, sin mucho ánimo.

–Buenas tardes Gran Unificadora –saludó apaciblemente la voz de un hombre que se antojaba de avanzada edad.

Kuvira se levantó del sillón inmediatamente, aún en la oscuridad, abotonó el entallado uniforme, ajusto las mangas y levantando ambos brazos atrajo las laminas de metal de su armadura que se acoplaron en su cuerpo al instante.

–No lo esperaba hasta más tarde –expresó encendiendo la lámpara de pie que se encontraba a un lado del sillón. Como por arte de magia un punzante dolor detrás de sus ojos comenzó a retumbar.

–Al parecer me hicieron llamar con antelación –se disculpó el hombre de barba blanquecina y lentillas redondas haciendo una reverencia.

–Pase por favor –dijo haciendo un gesto de invitación con la mano.

El hombre asintió y entró serenamente, buscó la mesita de centro frente al sillón y acomodó el maletín de piel, que figuraba la forma de un baúl, junto con una caja larga y delgada de madera.

–Quítese el saco por favor –pidió abriendo el maletín.

Kuvira asintió con seriedad, levantando ambos brazos hizo salir las metálicas láminas que le cubrían el cuerpo, sacó los guates, quitó la larga pechera y desabotonó los múltiples botones de él verdusco saco militar, quedando en la camiseta interior sin mangas.

–Tome asiento por favor –pidió entonces el hombre.

Kuvira se sentó en el sillón reposando las manos en los laterales.

–Dígame, ¿cómo se siente? – preguntó sacando del maletín una pequeña corneta metálica.

–Eh tenido mejores días –respondió con tranquilidad.

El hombre colocó un extremo de la cornetilla en su oído y en silencio se aproximó al pecho de Kuvira, cambió de posición un par de veces para luego alejarse.

Tomó el siguiente instrumental, una bolsa de cuero conectada a una tripa con probeta y un medidor numérico circular con una manecilla. Pidió permiso y enrolló el extraño artilugio en el fornido brazo de Kuvira, entonces comenzó a bombear aire con la probeta, inflando la bolsa que cubría el brazo. Tras unos segundos dejó salir el aire con lentitud mirando su reloj de bolsillo a la par.

Sacó entonces, una pequeña lamparita que apuntó directamente a los ojos de Kuvira, ésta se incomodo de inmediato entrecerrando los parpados. El hombre la miraba de cerca.

– ¿Tomó el remedio que le receté? –preguntó serio.

–Sí, todos los días –contestó tranquila.

El médico cerró los azulados ojos y suspiró quedamente.

–Dígame la verdad –ordenó la estoica mujer –sabré si está mintiendo.

El hombre abrió los ojos, topándose con las dilatadas pupilas verdes de Kuvira que lo miraban penetrantemente.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó entonces.

–Meses, tal vez semanas –contestó con desanimo.

– ¿Puede retrasarlo?

–Podemos intentar un tratamiento, pero no será cuantificable el resultado –dijo abriendo la caja de madera que había dejado en la mesa.

Dentro, una gran cantidad de pequeños tubos de cristal con diferentes sustancias se mantenían ordenados por etiquetas uno al lado del otro. El hombre sacó un cuenco metálico del maletín, tomó algunos tubos y comenzó a verterlos dentro. Finalmente alcanzó una pequeña cantimplora metálica que destapó e incorporó a la mezcla.

–Va a doler, pero ayudara a reducir los síntomas.

–Hágalo –Ordenó.

El médico manipuló el agua con sus manos, impregnándola de chi.

–Extienda su brazo –pidió.

Haciendo intrincados movimientos con los dedos, comenzó a reducir el líquido en delgados hilos que penetraban la piel introduciéndose por las venas.

La respiración de Kuvira se aceleró ligeramente y las pupilas dilatadas se extendieron aún más. Decidió cerrar los ojos y descansar en el sillón durante el proceso, que tardó alrededor de veinte minutos.

Una vez concluido, él médico preparó un frasco especial y lo recetó para la mañana del día siguiente, sin más se despidió con una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Kuvira se levantó del sillón, se dirigió hacia el teléfono y tomó el micrófono.

–Aplaza la reunión de hoy –ordenó –sí, a la noche.

Colgó el teléfono, apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y suspiró, cerrando los ojos unos segundos más; el brazo le ardía como si corriera fuego por sus venas, la piel lucía amoratada por los lugares donde se había introducido la sustancia, suspiró de nuevo, intentando despojarse del malestar.

Abrió los ojos dirigiendo su mirada hacia el caballete a un lado del escritorio, la pintura se mantenía cubierta por una tela blanca. Corrió el cajón del escritorio hasta sacarlo por completo; estaba lleno de tubos de pintura, paletas de madera con manchones de colores y alargados pinceles. Se acercó al caballete descubriendo la pintura, la observó en silencio, perdiéndose momentáneamente en aquellos ojos azules, que podían iluminar hasta el más oscuro de sus días.

Tomó una paleta y uno de los pinceles, y se dispuso a continuar con el retrato de Korra, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

· · ·

La mañana en la jefatura de policía transcurría con la odiosa normalidad de los últimos meses, todo estaba de cabeza; oficiales de mayor y menor rango contestaban llamadas que les eran enviadas desde el conmutador en la planta baja. Lin no era la excepción, aunque ella no contestaba las llamadas de los ciudadanos, tenía suficiente con las llamadas de diversas figuras políticas, empresarios y del consejo mismo.

El día era inmensamente caluroso y aunque la gran ventana detrás del escritorio estaba abierta no parecía refrescar la mediana oficina, integrada por el escritorio de madera con sus dos sillas frontales, un sillón verde a la orilla y un perchero que sostenía un par de abrigos y un paraguas; las paredes lucían llenas de papeles y anotaciones del caso de la marca.

Sentada en el escritorio con las gafas puestas, Lin sostenía la bocina del teléfono.

–Atenderé lo más rápido posible su solicitud señor, si, así es, seguimos en contacto –dijo Lin al teléfono, haciendo anotaciones en su agenda.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró terminando de anotar con rapidez algunos datos, hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar. Sin mirarlo tomó la bocina y contestó.

–Jefatura de policía, Beifong al habla –dijo con seriedad –No me pases más llamadas tengo una importante junta en unos minutos –colgó el teléfono, atendiendo inmediatamente a la puerta que recién golpeaban.

–Adelante –dijo sin mirar la puerta, inmersa en sus anotaciones.

–Justo en tiempo –dijo Bolín entrando a la oficina muy bien peinado, llevaba las mangas del saco dobladas por arriba de los codos y un vaso desechable con tapa en las manos.

–Baja tus mangas, así no se lleva el uniforme –le dijo Lin inmersa en sus apuntes, sin voltear a verlo.

–No se le escapa una –expresó con inseguridad Bolín, acercándose al escritorio – ¡limonada fría! –anunció a la concentrada mujer, poniendo el vaso en el escritorio.

–Gracias –contestó, tomando la limonada sin voltear a verla, la acerco a la boca y bebió un sorbo –llegas temprano –agregó aún escribiendo.

–Tengo algo muy importante que contarles, no puede esperar –expresó con entusiasmo Bolín.

Tocaron a la puerta otra vez.

–Adelante –contestó poniendo punto final en su apunte, mirando por fin a Bolín.

Korra y Asami atravesaron la puerta seguidas de Tenzin, después de saludar se acomodaron en las sillas y el sillón, Mako fue el último en entrar.

–Lo siento tuve una emergencia –se disculpó el maestro fuego –otros dos con la marca.

El grupo resoplo en general, era el primer incidente después del ataque en la refinería.

– ¿En dónde? –preguntó Lin.

–Cerca del muelle, encontraron los cuerpos debajo de un puente. – ¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó Tenzin.

–Lo mismo de siempre; como en los demás ataques todo parece indicar que fue de noche.

– ¡Si así es! –dijo Bolín con entusiasmo.

– ¿Como lo sabes? –preguntó Mako confuso.

–Pues, estaba yo pasando un agradable fin de semana con Opal en la hermosa ciudad de Zaofu, visitábamos a la familia; "Su" manda saludos –se interrumpió mirando a la jefa Beifong, que levanto una ceja mirándolo con seriedad. –Bueno como decía, pasaba el fin de semana en Zaofu, Opal me pidió que la acompañara a la inmensa biblioteca pública porque quería devolver un par de libros que había tomado en nuestra visita anterior –continuó mirando hacia arriba y a la izquierda. –Yo espere mientras ella buscaba nuevos libros que leer, pero me aburrí mucho y decidí ir a buscarla. Di una vuelta por la biblioteca y encontré la sección infantil, comencé a ver las ilustraciones de los libros, siempre me llaman mucho la atención, seguí hojeando uno tras otro, hasta toparme con un viejo y extraño volumen de cuentos antiguos que se encontraba en la parte de abajo de la estantería, me senté en el suelo y comencé a hojearlo.

–Bolín ¿cuál es el punto? –dijo Mako desesperado.

-¡No interrumpas, a eso voy¡ –respondió. Todos escuchaban la larga historia, esperanzados en que sí hubiera un punto.

–Entonces, miraba el libro de cuentos con interés y fue entonces que me tope con aquella ilustración –dijo haciendo una pausa –era el dibujo de una criatura larga y delgada –soltó con fascinación, insinuando que ese era el punto de la conversación.

Todos se miraban confusos, nadie había entendido lo que intentaba decir.

–Y entonces… –dijo Korra alargando la frase.

– ¡Era el dibujo! –concluyó Bolín con exaltación.

–El dibujo del… cuento – dedujo con obviedad Asami.

– ¿No lo entienden? ¡Las sombras! ¡Las sombras en la refinería! ¿No las vieron?

El grupo expectante cambio la cara, poniendo interés en las palabras de Bolín.

–Eran largas, delgadas, oscuras… –expuso, tomó su mochila y rebuscó con impaciencia, sacando el grueso volumen con rapidez.

– ¡Y no tenían rostro! –remató Korra mirando la antigua imagen que Bolín mostraba en el libro.

Se acercaron con rapidez al escritorio donde acomodó el libro abierto a la vista de todos.

–Chifago –leyó Tenzin en voz alta con curiosidad.

El silencio se hizo.

– ¡Aquí lo explica todo! se alimentan de chi y sólo pueden existir en la penumbra –explicó excitado –se multiplican sin fin bajo las circunstancias adecuadas; no ven, no escuchan, no huelen, solo pueden sentir el flujo de chi cuando un maestro hace control.

Todos miraban estupefactos el cuento, aunque la mayoría mantenía sus reservas en cuanto al origen de la fuente, interiormente sabían que eso era lo que los había atacado.

–No poseen la ambivalencia de las fuerzas –leyó Tenzin, reflexivo.

– ¿Y por qué no los habíamos visto antes? –preguntó Mako a su hermano.

–Ahh… Pues eso no lo sé, esa parte es aún un misterio –contestó Bolín confuso.

Mako cerró el tomo por un momento y leyó el titulo grabado en letras plateadas:

"Enciclopedia de las cosas que en realidad nunca existieron"

Suspiraron, no podrían estar tan desesperados como para creer en un libro con tal titulo.

–Tenemos que investigar más de estos… chifagos –dijo Lin abriendo el libro de nuevo –tengo el insólito presentimiento de que vamos tras la pista correcta –concluyó cerrando los ojos por un segundo.

El grupo la miró con asombro, podrían esperar esa actitud de cualquiera, excepto de la rígida y cuadrada jefa de policía Lin Beifong.

–Opal y yo investigamos más en la biblioteca, no encontramos el nombre de Chifago en volúmenes similares –dijo con desilusión Bolín –buscamos también el nombre del autor, pero parecía ser su único libro.

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando al respecto.

–Tal vez deberíamos de buscar en otra biblioteca –anunció repentinamente Korra sonriendo ampliamente.

–Podría ser, pero no tenemos una biblioteca más surtida que en Zaofu –explicó Asami.

– ¿Que tal una en el mundo espiritual? –indagó Korra victoriosa, levantando ambas cejas al tiempo.

– La biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong –dedujo Tenzin acariciando su larga barba – El único problema será entrar; después de lo sucedido con Unalaq, Wan Shi Tong prohibió recalcitrantemente la entrada de humanos a su biblioteca.

– ¡Pues entraremos a la fuerza! –contestó Korra sonriente, golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño.

–No creo que sea tan sencillo, hay rumores de que pidió ayuda a algunos grandes espíritus para resguardar el conocimiento que habita en su biblioteca.

–Tendremos que buscar la forma –dijo Mako seguro de sí mismo, observando fijamente a la jefa de policía, que asintió igualmente segura.

· · ·

El suntuoso restaurante se mantenía enérgico y luminoso, rebosante de importantes personajes de alcurnia que eran los únicos que se podían permitir cenar en la cocina de Kuang. El bullicio era mesurado entre las mesas, llenas de damas y caballeros distinguidamente vestidos, que entre copas y copas reían de un sin fin de soserías y frivolidades.

Al fondo del restaurante, en una mesa privilegiada exclusiva de la familia Sato, Korra y Asami elegantemente vestidas para la ocasión, compartían la exquisita cena de buen agrado; solían tener citas con frecuencia para no terminar enfrascadas en asuntos de trabajo todo el tiempo.

Esta vez en su visita semanal a la cocina de Kuang, contaban con la silenciosa compañía de Nahík, que revolvía los restos de comida en el plato, escuchando la conversación.

– ¿Entonces saldrán a patrullar por las noches? –preguntó Asami con preocupación.

–Si, Lin opina que será lo mejor dadas las circunstancias –contestó Korra que no quería hablar demasiado del asesino enfrente de Nahík.

–Supongo que irán todos, ¿verdad? –cuestionó intranquila, Asami no expresaba la naturaleza real de sus sentimientos al respecto del tema.

–Claro que sí, estaremos bien organizados –respondió concisamente poniendo la mano arriba de la de Asami.

Asami tenía sus reservas al respecto de la idea de salir a buscar al asesino, Korra lo sabía muy bien; la ultima vez había estado fatal, aquel hombre había mostrado un comportamiento completamente sádico al querer asesinarla prendiéndole fuego, si bien era cierto que no era el primero en intentar matarla, si había sido el más osado y haciendo honor a la verdad, estuvo a segundos de conseguirlo.

–Me gustaría acompañarlos, pero tengo demasiado trabajo por delante –expresó afianzando la mano de Korra.

– ¿Y cómo va el Escarabajo? –preguntó entonces la morena, intentando cambiar de tema.

–Ha tenido un comienzo muy atropellado, mis ingenieros y mecánicos no terminan de entender el concepto –contó con desilusión.

– ¿Crees poder terminar? –preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

–Aun tengo diez días y un centenar de empleados sin quehacer, creo que puedo lograrlo –dijo sonriendo a Korra antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa, la que dejo en la mesa antes de levantarse.

–Voy al tocador, regreso enseguida –se disculpó, dirigiéndose al servicio.

Korra asintió y se quedo pensativa por un segundo, hasta que topó su mirada con la de Nahík, casi había olvidado que el insondable niño se encontraba ahí.

–¿Te gusto la comida? –preguntó sonriente.

Nahík la miraba fijamente, sin parpadear, sin decir nada. Korra se incomodo un poco, no era muy buena tratando con él.

–Hoy estuviste en la fabrica con Asami ¿cierto? –Inquirió enérgicamente –es increíble, toda esa maquinaria gigantesca ¡ella sabe usarlas todas! –contó sonriendo recargando su mejilla en la mano.

Nahík la miraba con la misma carente expresión, Korra se incomodo más y movió la mirada a otro lado, esperando que Asami regresara pronto, algo en aquel niño le erizaba la piel, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, entonces giró de nuevo hacia él.

–¿Te gustaría pedir… –Korra se interrumpió tajantemente al sentir el chorro de vino en la cara, que no hubiera podido detener ni con sus mejores reflejos de maestra agua.

Nahík tenía la copa vacía en la mano, la miraba con los oscuros y profundos ojos en una actitud cautamente retadora.

Korra impresionada le regresó la mirada, mientras sentía el vino bajar por el escote del hermoso vestido de la Tribu del Sur; se paralizó completamente, pocas personas podrían atreverse a lanzar el vino en la cara del Avatar, y lo acaba de hacer un niño de siete años.

Nahík dejó la copa en la mesa y sin dejar de verla figuro lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa, una que solo Korra pudo ver un segundo antes de que Asami apareciera.

–Creo que ya bebiste demasiado –señalo entre risas Asami – ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó entonces.

– ¡El me tiro el vino! –dijo con algo de exaltación.

Asami tomó la amplia servilleta y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro.

–Solo fue un accidente –concluyó Asami, un tanto risueña, sabía que el orgullo Avatar de Korra había sido golpeado por un niño de siete años, pero solo había sido un accidente, pensó de nuevo.

– ¡No fue un accidente! –renegó Korra, tomando la servilleta.

–Estas exagerando.

– ¡No! el me tiró el vino a propósito –insistió mirando a Nahík que la miraba de regreso casi sin parpadear.

Asami levantó la mano, pidiendo la cuenta a un mesero cercano, intuía que no habría espacio para el postre.

–Korra es solo un niño, estas cosas pasan – argumentó con seriedad.

Korra comenzó a limpiarse el escote con rudeza, sabía perfectamente que Nahík le había tirado el vino a propósito, pero no podía probarlo; además Asami estaba inmersa en la tarea de proteger al pequeño desde que había llegado a la mansión.

–Como sea –dijo Korra secamente levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al servicio.

Asami resopló y miró a Nahík que seguía completamente quieto y sin hablar.

–No le hagas caso, es un tanto cabeza hueca –le dijo al niño.

Asami buscó su bolsa moviendo por accidente la de Korra, que cayó al suelo esparciendo el contenido. Se agacho para recoger los pocos objetos que Korra llevaba consigo y fue sorprendida por un sobre doblado por la mitad. Lo tomó del suelo con interés y lo desdoblo, leyendo el remitente.

Fue un amargo descubrimiento, Korra llevaba otra carta de Kuvira en su bolsa, Asami molesta arrugó la carta entre sus manos, sentía un desagrado total cada vez que pensaba en aquella pendenciera mujer. Exhaló una sustancial cantidad de aire intentando tranquilizarse, la carta no estaba abierta y posiblemente Korra no pensaba abrirla, lo mejor sería preguntar directamente.

Korra salió del servicio un tanto menos malhumorada, después de limpiarse decidió dejar pasar el asunto, aunque sabía que el tema de Nahík viviendo con ellas, sería próximamente una conversación complicada que no quería tener.

Al llegar a la mesa fue emboscada por Asami, que tenía la carta de Kuvira esperándola en su lugar.

–Asami yo… –se apresuró Korra.

– ¿No vas a abrirla? –interrumpió con seriedad Asami.

– ¿Quieres que la abra? –preguntó confundida.

– ¡Claro que no! –soltó rudamente para luego recuperar compostura.

–Entonces…? –pregunto imprecisa, buscando el norte de la conversación.

–Quiero saber si piensas abrirla –contestó con calma.

Korra se sintió acorralada, sabía perfectamente que cualquier cosa que contestara sería usada en su contra. No era buena mintiendo y opto por decir la verdad.

–Tengo que abrirla, tu mayordomo acaba de entregármela antes de salir de la mansión, sé que es desagradable, pero soy el Avatar y no puedo ignorar la petición de un gobernante –explicó Korra intentando no sonar derrotada aún.

– ¡Ha! gobernante… –dijo sarcástica y entre dientes Asami.

Korra se sentó muy cerca de Asami y le agarró la mano, Nahík las miraba en silencio.

–No pensaba ocultártelo, es solo que me encuentro en una posición complicada en este asunto, tengo que conversarlo con Tenzin y pedir su consejo –hizo una pequeña pausa –pero tienes que saber que no haría nada sin tu consentimiento –remató mirándola intensamente con los enormes ojos azules.

Asami la miraba con disgusto, pero como siempre, perdió todo cuando Korra la miro con aquellos ojos brillantes y esa cara de completa inocencia.

Korra se aproximo para besarla cuando vio el rostro de Asami languidecer frente a ella, parecía que su vieja técnica aun tenía vigencia, sintió alivio al ver a la fiera apaciguarse.

–Ejem ejem –tosió con falsedad el mesero –su cuenta señorita Sato – dijo mirándolas con disimulado interés mientras ponía una pequeña carpeta de piel negra sobre la mesa.

Ambas regresaron a la realidad, Korra tomó la carpetilla y la abrió, sintió que un yunque de metal le golpeo la cabeza cuando vio la exuberante cuenta; bajando la cabeza rendida por completo como consecuencia.

–No la mires –le dijo Asami con discreción un tanto risueña mientras le quitaba la carpetilla para observar la cuenta.

El serio y entrometido mesero intento ocultar sin mucho éxito una risilla al ver a él Avatar derrotada por la cuenta de la cena.

Asami pagó con rapidez para que el mesero se retirara pronto, aunque le daba mucha risa la actitud de Korra frente a la cuenta, sabía que a ella de verdad le pegaban en el orgullo ese tipo de cosas.

–La próxima vez solo pediré agua… –dijo deprimida tirada en la mesa.

Asami se acercó y besó la mejilla de su escurrida novia, nada de lo que dijera convencería a Korra, pero ya podrían arreglarse en la cama al llegar a casa.

· · ·

El interior de la fábrica de Industrias Futuro era un caos relativamente controlado, trabajadores corrían de un lado a otro girando perillas y jalando palancas, ponían todo su esfuerzo en construir un solo vehículo: El Escarabajo.

El bullicio de los mecánicos era solo opacado por el ruido metálico de la maquinaria en movimiento, que paraban de cuando en cuando para corregir y ajustar milimétricamente los detalles.

Todos estaban metidos en su labor, ya que la señorita Sato, había dejado claro que ese prototipo podría ser la diferencia entre conservar sus puestos de trabajo y una ola de despidos masivos, así que los mecánicos y operadores ponían verdadero esfuerzo y cuidado en sus respectivas tareas.

Korra entró sin dificultad en la inmensa fábrica, los guardias de la entrada la saludaron amigablemente. Mientras recorría los pasillos notaba como algunos trabajadores la señalaban discretamente y murmuraban cosas entre ellos, unos bajaban la cabeza reverencialmente para saludarla con respeto y otros más levantaban la mano saludando casualmente, mostrando un sobrado interés en la atlética y bien torneada figura del Avatar. Korra les sonreía a todos por igual, haciendo reverencias y amigables saludos a su paso.

Siempre que llegaba al área de pruebas, un fornido y alto mecánico de mediana edad cuyo robusto bigote le cubría la boca, la miraba sonrojado con evidente interés, deteniendo sus actividades mientras ella caminaba cerca, usualmente solo le sonreía atontado, pero esta vez había ido más lejos, acercándose a Korra con una reverencia para ofrecerle una bolsita con diferentes dulces. Korra se sonrojó ligeramente y aceptó el pequeño regalo haciendo una reverencia, para después seguir su camino.

Al centro de la fábrica se encontraba una plataforma donde se pretendía armar El Escarabajo, entre las mesas llenas de papeles y planos se hallaban herramientas mecánicas y aparatos de medición; alargadas pizarras llenas de diseños, apuntes y referencias rodeaban el espacio cercándolo.

En una de las mesas metálicas, Asami trabajaba con entusiasmo en el motor para el prototipo. Llevaba su usual ropa de trabajo mecánico: botas altas y una camiseta sin magas que llevaba por debajo del suelto overol que le cubría hasta la cintura. No le gustaba ponérselo hasta arriba, sentía que le quitaba movilidad en los brazos que necesitaba para ajustar las pequeñas partes del motor.

Korra la vio a lo lejos y apuró el paso sintiendo una inquieta energía en su cuerpo. Llegó al área del Escarabajo y se detuvo mirando a Asami con interés.

La joven ingeniera estaba completamente metida en su labor y no había notado aún la presencia del Avatar, que decidió esperar en silencio recargada en la estructura metálica de una gigantesca máquina.

Asami tenía el seño encogido en una interesante mueca, intentaba ajustar una pequeña tuerca en el centro de la estructura del motor. Korra pensó que se veía hermosa, aún llevando el uniforme de trabajo y haciendo aquellas toscas labores, Asami no dejaba de verse delicada y bien arreglada, sin mencionar lo sensual que solía verse cuando por accidente se ensuciaba con la grasa oscura de los motores.

Korra fue rudamente sacada de su visión de ensueño por el atronador timbre de la chicharra que anunciaba la hora de la comida.

El creciente bullicio de los trabajadores opacó el ruido de las maquinas que comenzaron a apagarse una tras otra mientras los trabajadores salían a su descanso. Korra pensó que la ingeniera saldría por fin de su concentrada labor, y descubrió con asombro lo absorta que estaba Asami, que seguía metida en el motor.

Fue entonces que Korra decidió acercarse maliciosa y sigilosamente por detrás de ella, quería sorprenderla.

Con la agilidad de un felino se aproximó en completo silencio y cuando estaba detrás de ella metió las manos por debajo de los brazos, agarrándola con energía de la cintura, justo antes de que Asami efectivamente sorprendida, se diera la vuelta dándole con la llave de tuercas en la cabeza.

– ¡Korra! –gritó exaltada Asami al ver a la morena retorcerse en el suelo.

Asami se acercó al suelo a revisar la cabeza de Korra, que reía entre chillidos mientras se sobaba el cráneo.

– ¡Eres una cabeza hueca! –reclamó Asami revisando el chichón, hincada a un lado de ella.

–Y dura, por suerte. Si no, tendría esa llave atravesándome el cerebro.

– ¡Ha! como si tuvieras –le dijo ayudándola a pararse.

–Hahaha –rio sueltamente, incorporándose –no pensé que fueras a atacarme.

– ¿Y que se supone que debería haber hecho? –preguntó entre risas viendo a Korra sobarse la cabeza.

–No lo sé, recibirme con un beso o algo… –expresó Korra tomando a Asami por la cintura, acercándola con ímpetu hacia ella para besarla.

Asami abrazó a Korra por arriba de los hombros recibiendo de buen agrado el enérgico beso.

Korra se calentó al sentir el voluptuoso cuerpo de la ingeniera pegado al suyo y comenzó a apasionarse. Metió las escurridizas manos con facilidad debajo de la camiseta de Asami y comenzó a subir palpando la piel con satisfacción. Asami se separo del beso un segundo mientras Korra seguía besando su cuello.

–Aquí no –pidió con la respiración ligeramente agitada –alguien podría vernos.

Korra ignoro la petición subiendo su mano hasta la espalda de Asami, desabrochando el sostén con manos agiles.

– ¡Korra! –dijo la joven de ojos verdes, sintiéndose empujada hacia la mesa.

–No pasa nada –expresó entre suspiros –además ¿no eras tú la que "no" estaba de acuerdo con cuidarnos de hacer estas cosas? –le dijo al oído sarcásticamente, riendo entre dientes, para después levantarla con un rápido movimiento, sentándola en la mesa adelante del motor.

– ¡No es lo mismo! –le dijo, sintiendo en los glúteos el leve golpe contra la mesa y el motor pinchando su espalda.

Korra entre las piernas de Asami seguía besándole el cuello con entusiasmo, a menudo sentía que podía hacerlo por el resto de la eternidad.

– ¡Hablo en serio, para ya! –le dijo con exaltación, sintiendo el vigoroso tacto de Korra en el pecho, por debajo de la camiseta.

Asami estaba muy excitada y ruborizada, pero no quería seguir, le daba terror pensar que alguno de sus trabajadores pudiera verla en una situación tan comprometedora.

Fue entonces que su pesadilla se hizo realidad, su asistente personal Emi Lee de la mano con Nahík, presenciaban la escena en silencio. Asami reaccionó aventando con fuerza a Korra que apenas se entero moviendo levemente el cuerpo.

Emi Lee sonrojada intentó parecer desapercibida, moviéndose con cautela hacia la salida.

– ¡Korra para ya! –exigió apremiante al oído de la insistente morena.

Korra sintió la presencia y se separo ligeramente, sin voltear atrás.

Asami completamente avergonzada se cubrió el desacomodado pecho con el cuerpo de Korra que seguía entre sus piernas.

–Adelántense al comedor –ordenó –en un momento estaremos ahí –concluyó mirando por encima del hombro de Korra a su sonrojada asistente.

–Enseguida –atinó decir la avergonzada joven antes de salir con el silencioso Nahík de la mano.

– ¡Ups! –dijo Korra, que intuía el regaño. Metió las manos por debajo de la blusa y abrocho el sostén de Asami.

–Te dije que alguien podía vernos –expresó terminando de acomodarse la camiseta y el sostén, tapando la angustia con algo de risa.

–Lo siento, no sé que me sucedió –se disculpó Korra –pudo ser peor –admitió, tenuemente ruborizada.

– ¡Estaba con Nahík! –señaló Asami, separando a Korra.

– ¡Ups! –repitió Korra, sonriéndole ampliamente, mostrando los dientes.

–Pobre niño, como si no tuviera ya suficiente –dijo levantando las manos para agarrarse el cabello en una cola de caballo.

–Hace calor ¿verdad? –bromeo Korra, mirándola de lado.

–Haha –rió con sarcasmo Asami bajando de la mesa, dándole con el puño en el hombro; golpe que apenas y sintió la morena.

Ambas salieron dirigiéndose hacia el comedor sin percatarse de los diversos ojos curiosos que a sus espaldas maldecían en secreto la intromisión de Emi Lee.

En el comedor el bullicio del centenar de trabajadores gobernaba, un ambiente de compañerismo y risotadas era el ingrediente perfecto para la hora de la comida. Las metálicas y extremadamente largas mesas llenaban el área a lo ancho del gran comedor, inundado con los olores de la comida, que no era la más deliciosa, pero era parcialmente subsidiada por Industrias Futuro como prestación de la empresa, con lo que la mayoría optaba por comer ahí.

Usualmente Asami tomaba el descanso en el comedor industrial con el resto, aunque la fábrica tenía un elegante espacio separado que Hiroshi Sato había construido para sus descansos, Asami había decidido compartir el tiempo de la comida con ellos, sentía que le ayudaba a estar más en contacto con sus trabajadores; y era así, de alguna manera la sentían de su parte y confiaban en ella.

Korra y Asami entraron en el comedor, estaban ya acostumbradas a sentir las miradas curiosas de algunos trabajadores, parecía que entre ellos existían algunas discrepancias al respecto de su relación; unos estaban bastante seguros de que ellas eran pareja y otros más dudaban, eran pocos los que tenían la certeza y afortunadamente menos los que veían su relación con malos ojos.

En general era curioso que no dejaran de ser observadas siempre que entraban en algún lugar, en Ciudad República el rumor de su relación había sido esparcido por todos lados, pero no había sido oficialmente confirmado y eran pocos los que preguntaban directamente.

Cruzaron las filas de mesas buscando su sitio hasta el final del comedor, donde la joven asistente Emi Lee y Nahík esperaban.

Korra sintió la oscura mirada de Nahík que hizo que le diera un escalofrió, se sentaron juntas una a lado de la otra frente a ellos. Inmediatamente a su llegada una de las cocineras les sirvió la caliente comida, que haciendo honor a la verdad era más sustancial que la del resto de los trabajadores, no era que Asami lo pidiera, pero las cocineras siempre buscaban quedar bien con el Avatar.

– ¿Cómo están los tiempos? –preguntó Asami a su asistente.

–Estamos cumpliendo la primera parte de las operaciones con sobra –contesto Emi Lee.

Korra completamente hambreada comenzó a comer con energía su comida, escuchando la conversación de las dos mujeres que entre bocado y bocado afinaban detalles del desarrollo del Escarabajo.

Comía con soltura su plato de arroz cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de Nahík, que ahora más que fría parecía enfurecida, Korra tragó con dificultad el bocado, mirando el rencor con el que la escudriñaba. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que Nahík la detestaba, había intentado platicar con Asami, pero siempre terminaban cambiando de tema, era posible que la conversación al respecto del extraño niño viviendo con ellas se prolongara bastante. Todo parecía indicar que la heredera estaba pensando realmente hacerse cargo del niño, y aunque a Korra le parecía una acción muy noble, la hostil relación entre Nahík y ella sería un factor de descontento en su relación a largo plazo.

Korra lo intentaba todo el tiempo, a pesar de las extrañas sensaciones que Nahík le provocaba; ser amigable, amable y atenta no parecía ser suficiente, cada vez que lo intentaba, Nahík la agredía a escondidas, haciendo travesuras cada vez más osadas que inexplicablemente Asami no veía jamás.

La ultima había sido en el cocina de la mansión Sato, Korra bajó por un vaso de leche fresca, hacía mucho calor y la leche siempre le ayudaba a dormir, no contaba con la misteriosa aparición del pequeño niño, que escondido detrás de una estatuilla decorativa, espero el momento exacto para jalar la alfombra por donde Korra caminaba.

Con el movimiento de la alfombra Korra cayó al suelo, dando hacía adelante una ágil y estratégica voltereta para no golpearse la cabeza, la leche salió volando y habilidosamente la retuvo en el aire, el vaso estalló contra el suelo, esparciendo pedazos por todo el pasillo. En cuclillas y con la leche flotando a su alrededor buscó al escurridizo agresor, del cual solo pudo escuchar a lo lejos los pequeños y apresurados pasos seguidos de un portazo.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en contarle a Asami una vez de regreso en el dormitorio, sabía perfectamente que la juzgaría de loca y terminaría a la defensa de Nahík.

Decidió dejar de mirar al niño y siguió con su comida, intentando seguirle el ritmo a la tediosa conversación laboral, hasta que milagrosamente llegó el postre, que comió de buena gana, seguido de la chicharra que anunciaba el fin del descanso.

No se dio cuenta de cuando, ni como, pero al levantarse de la silla se percató tardíamente de la poca movilidad en sus piernas, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

El silencio se hizo en el comedor, los trabajadores que caminaban de regreso a sus labores se detuvieron sobresaltados; nadie incluyendo a Asami sabía qué hacer.

Sorprendida y en el suelo, Korra miró sus pies, las correas que ajustaban sus gruesas botas de la tribu del sur estaban hiladas entre sí, inmediatamente buscó a Nahík que estaba de pie de la mano de Emi Lee; el pequeño diablo la miraba con una sonrisita de satisfacción que duró unos breves segundos antes de regresar a su usual seriedad.

Completamente avergonzada y bajo la interesada mirada del comedor entero, desabrocho las correas de las botas.

– ¿Korra estas bien? –preguntó Asami aproximándose a ayudarla.

–Todo está perfecto –contestó con sobrado enojo, levantándose del suelo.

Asami reconoció el enojo de Korra y esta vez sabía perfectamente que Nahík había sido el culpable, no era el momento ideal para hablar con Korra, siempre que estaba molesta no escuchaba razones.

–Lo lamento mucho, prometo que voy a hablar con él muy seriamente –le dijo al oído, intentando resanar la grieta en el orgullo de Korra.

Korra olvidó su enojo un segundo, por fin Asami reconocía la maldad del pequeño diablo, exhaló intentado desposeerse del disgusto y la miró fijamente.

–Gracias –dijo con tranquilidad, para sorpresa de Asami, que asombrada se acercó a Korra y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Korra sintió la oscura y celosa mirada de Nahík que caminaba por delante de ellas con Emi Lee. Esta vez fue ella la que rió victoriosa, retándolo con la mirada, mientras Asami se aferraba de su brazo caminando junto a ella.

. . .

El grupo de maestros tierra corría por el estrecho túnel, aunque llevaban lámparas la oscuridad dominaba su trayecto, huían aterrados del ataque de la incontrolable plaga de sombras, que habían salido como un enjambre enardecido tras haber abierto uno de los rústicos túneles con la maquinaria pesada.

Nadie sabía exactamente de donde habían salido aquellas siniestras sombras, pero los ataques estaban siendo cada vez más frecuentes, y numerosas vidas de maestros tierra se habían perdido.

Aún no descubrían como destruirlas por completo, solo lograban alejarlas momentáneamente con destellos brillantes de luz, fueran explosiones artificiales o ráfagas de fuego, solo conseguían hacerlas retroceder un poco, lo suficiente para salir corriendo.

– ¡Sigan avanzando! –gritó el oficial a sus hombres que llevaban a cuestas a los trabajadores caídos.

– ¡Ya vienen! –gritó un desafortunado que corría con dificultad hasta atrás de la caravana, antes de que el enjambre lo absorbiera por completo, dejándolo sin vida en unos segundos.

El enjambré comenzó a tomar las vidas de los hombres con que se encontraba, justo cuando parecía que todos perecerían en el oscuro túnel, un inmenso agujero reventó en la pared lanzando rocosos pedazos por doquier, dejando entrar un rayo inmenso de luz.

La acción se detuvo un segundo mostrando la estoica figura de la recia mujer, que entre el humo de la explosión y la segadora luz se erguía majestuosa, esperando para lanzar la segunda descarga.

Los más afortunados lograron entrar por el rudimentario agujero que conducía a una enorme cámara, mientras que los más atrasados perecieron en la gran sombra, que los consumió en apenas unos segundos.

Kuvira aprovecho para lanzar la segunda descarga explosiva de luz, que hizo retroceder a las sombras momentáneamente, dándole tiempo al resto del grupo que se puso a resguardo detrás de los Dai Li, que no se separaban de ella por ningún motivo.

Inmediatamente después de la explosión, los maestros tierra cerraron la entrada del túnel dejando a las sombras del otro lado.

– ¡Preparen los cañones! –ordenó secamente Kuvira.

Los maestros tierra apuntaron en diversas direcciones aparatosos y gigantescos cañones. Sudaban estresados en la completa oscuridad, esperando el segundo exacto en que les dieran la orden de accionarlos.

– ¡Aguanten! –ordenó a sus hombres, sabía que la sincronización tenía que ser perfecta o la vida de todos correría grave peligro.

Kuvira sintió un escalofrió en la piel cuando la temperatura comenzó a descender drásticamente, respiraba con calma el gélido aire, intentando controlar la ansiedad.

El silencio total se hizo, solo se escuchaban algunas respiraciones agitadas en la terrible y angustiosa incertidumbre.

Fue entonces que sintió la presencia de aquellas siniestras figuras, escuchando el leve roce de las garras asiéndose, avanzando por el rustico techo y las paredes.

Tragó saliva, una fría gota de sudor resbalo por su frente, esperó más, todas las vidas en aquella habitación dependían de un único y perfecto disparo.

–¡Griiiiiiihhh! –se escucho el agudo chillido, parecido al de un becerro lechón siendo acribillado.

–¡Fuego! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La electricidad y las turbinas se mezclaron en una ruidosa explosión, que iluminó por completo con un inmenso destello blanco el pedrusco recubrimiento de la cámara. En ese momento pudieron observar los centenares de sombras acechantes, antes de que los escalofriantes chillidos se escucharan con fuerza rebotando en las paredes.

Kuvira contuvo la respiración, miró encandilada y con dificultad como las sombras se retorcían en la luz desapareciendo, nadie sabía si el tiempo que duraba la descarga sería suficiente para alejarlas a todas.

La luz comenzó a parpadear con un efecto estroboscópico en los últimos segundos de la descarga, Kuvira revisó el techo y las paredes, buscando las últimas sombras, hasta que la oscuridad se hizo de nuevo.

Aun contenía la respiración, tenía el cuerpo completamente tenso, sólo sería necesario escuchar el primer grito de alguno de sus hombres para saber que habían fallado.

Aquellos segundos se le hicieron eternos.

Soltó el aire contenido.

– ¡Enciendan las linternas! –ordenó con la garganta seca.

Una escuálida luz se hizo en el interior de la cámara, los hombres sudaban temblorosos sosteniendo las linternas.

–Funcionó… –soltó para sí, relajándose por un segundo.

Sintiéndose observada por la inquieta mirada de sus hombres, tomó compostura.

–Inicien la retirada –anunció en voz alta, descansando las manos detrás de la espalda, en su usual e inquebrantable posición.

El desguanzado tropel comenzó el camino de regreso, a la expectativa de ser atacados de nuevo, sin tener municiones para los cañones de luz.

Kuvira caminaba pensativa en la retaguardia, rodeada de sus guardaespaldas que avanzaban en posición de defensa, mirando hacia todos lados. Masajeó los adoloridos parpados con las yemas de los dedos, le dolía la cabeza, justo por detrás de los ojos. La luminosidad de las descargas era terrible para su condición, pero no podía demostrar debilidad frente a sus hombres, si un rumor así se esparcía, tendría que lidiar con el asunto de su condición médica antes de lo planeado.

Siguió avanzando completamente encandilada, pensando en aquellas extrañas criaturas; no sabía qué medidas tomar con el surgimiento de la plaga de sombras, pero la situación se estaba volviendo incontenible, tenía ochenta y siete muertos y veinticinco desaparecidos entre sus listas de bajas; y lo peor, esta vez había tenido que acudir al rescate de aquellos hombres porque el resto de las tropas internas estaban en servicio, lidiando con más sombras a lo largo de los túneles.

Pensó entonces en el Avatar y sonrió involuntariamente, era su única opción para resolverlo, después de todo era el puente entre ambos mundos y aquellas creaturas eran sin duda del mundo espiritual; sí, solo Korra podría ayudarla.

Buscó dentro del entallado saco, encontrando la carta que sacó para releer:

"Urge presencia del Avatar en la ciudad de Ba Sing See, asunto de vida o muerte"

Atte. La Gran Unificadora

Kuvira reflexionó suspirando en relativo silencio, Korra no había contestado ni siquiera una de sus cartas, y era lo más lógico, había traicionado la poca confianza que nació entre ambas después de lo sucedido en Ciudad República; la razón le decía que Korra no iba a responder jamás, y seguramente no volvería a confiar en ella nunca, era justo, aún así, la esperanza no cedía.

Resopló con desanimo, guardando la carta por dentro del saco, muy cerca de su pecho.

· · ·

La mansión se erigía a lo lejos en la oscuridad y en el silencio nocturno, Korra andaba por el camino que llegaba hasta la colina donde se encontraba la monumental residencia, desde ahí se podían ver algunas luces encendidas en la lejanía.

El sonido de las cigarras nocturnas era toda la compañía que se podía tener en aquel trayecto. Estaba cansada por el largo día de horripilantes hallazgos siguiéndole la pista al de la marca, el equipo de patrullaje nocturno había recibido una llamada anónima al respecto de un extraño olor en una bodega cerca del muelle.

Cuando llegaron pudieron oler inmediatamente la putrefacción, al abrir la bodega encontraron una pareja de cadáveres seriamente dañados por el paso del tiempo. Y eso no era todo, la bodega entera estaba repleta de animales descuartizados en las mismas condiciones pútridas; larvas, gusanos y moscas habían invadido los cuerpos y el interior de la pestilente y oscura bodega.

Korra sintió una inmensa repulsión por aquel escenario, y no era para menos, ni la estoica y experimentada Lin había soportado el olor. Al finalizar la tarea de investigación, un equipo de médicos forenses de la tribu del Norte había retirado los cuerpos para comenzar el reconocimiento, fue una labor sumamente desagradable; Korra se sintió invadida por la muerte, como infectada por una enfermedad que le quitaba las fuerzas.

Recién llegaba a la inmensa reja de la entrada, caminaba con paso lento pensando en el asesino, aún no lograba digerir la perversidad de aquel hombre; aunque anteriormente se había enfrentado con extremistas de cualquier clase, en algún momento lograba comprender el impulso que los obligaba a actuar tan desequilibradamente, pero el de la marca era una terrible excepción.

Buscó al portero, asomó el rostro por entre las rejas mirando hacia la pequeña caseta, extrañamente no había nadie, Korra resopló moviendo el flequillo que le cubría la frente; no tenía llaves de la reja, pues era sumamente descuidada y solía perderlas, de cualquier manera la mansión tenía suficiente personal de servicio y siempre y a toda hora había alguien atendiendo las puertas, a excepción clara de esa noche. Pero eso no era problema para el Avatar, que decidió saltar la elevada reja con un pequeño impulso de aire, aterrizando con elegancia.

La noche era muy tranquila, ningún ruido ni movimiento perturbaba la quietud del entorno, parecía que todo el personal de la mansión había ido a la cama temprano; ni siquiera el viejo cascarrabias que deambulaba por las noches regando los jardines había hecho su triunfal aparición mojándola por "accidente", como había ocurrido en un par de ocasiones anteriores. Caminó por la silenciosa arboleda sin problema hasta divisar los faroles que alumbraban la puerta principal, sintió el descanso cerca y se apresuro, tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a Asami, el estar separada de ella durante el día, le mostraba que tan habituada estaba ya a tenerla cerca, pero era lo mejor, ambas tenían trabajo de sobra y abarcaban más por separado.

Al llegar a la enorme puerta doble giró la manija y la puerta se abrió sin ninguna complicación, Korra pensó que era muy fácil entrar a la mansión sin ser visto por nadie; en ese instante hizo consiente el yermo silencio y la sospechosa ausencia de los sirvientes. Sintió un terrible vacío en el estomago, producido por el aterrador pensamiento de que algún intruso estuviera dentro.

Asustada empujó la puerta y arrancó apresurada dirigiéndose a las escaleras, subió dando largas zancadas hasta la planta alta, corrió atravesando con velocidad el pasillo en penumbras, puertas y puertas desfilaban por su vista, vislumbro en la lejanía el final del pasillo; un pequeño descanso amueblado, antesala de la última puerta, la cual apenas tocó y abrió con angustia.

– ¡¿Asami?! –soltó con temor, entrando en la espaciosa habitación de la heredera.

Suspiro moviendo el cabello que le cubría la frente, al parecer el día la había dejado alterada y paranoica; Asami recostada en la inmensa cama se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro bajo la luz de la lámpara de noche.

Korra se aproximó sintiendo una sensación de alivio, miró a la joven dormitar en silencio y completa serenidad vestida con el sensual camisón de seda que solía usar, se había quedado dormida con las gafas de lectura puestas. Korra tomó el libro con cuidado intentando no despertarla; un pesado volumen de mecánica, leyó el título: "Transmisión en sistemas mecánicos motrices", cerró el tomo y sonrió para sí, solo Asami podría leer eso por las noches, pensó. Quitó las gafas delicadamente y las acomodó en la mesita, Asami sintió el suave rose y sonrió.

– ¿Ya llegaste? –preguntó somnolienta, con los ojos aún cerrados.

–No, solo soy un sueño –le dijo con voz suave.

Asami sonrió de nuevo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la agradable visión de Korra, que se quitaba la ropa con soltura, aventando todo al sillón.

– ¿Cómo te fue? –indagó Asami bostezando.

–No muy bien, encontramos la ex guarida del de la marca, parece que no vive ahí desde hace meses –contó sacándose las botas.

– ¿Y qué hallaron? –preguntó con interés incorporándose.

–Cadáveres pútridos –soltó con repulsión Korra quitando el sostén.

– ¿De nuevo venados lince? –.

–Sí, y otros… –aseveró, quedando solo en las bragas –sin la cabeza –concluyó con repulsión, poniéndose una camiseta interior blanca sin mangas y se metió en la cama.

– ¿Y qué dice la fábrica? –curioseó cambiando de tema, acercándose a Asami para abrazarla por la espalda.

–Se hace la difícil, no siento que este avanzando en el prototipo del Escarabajo –contó con desilusión, cerniéndose a los fornidos brazos de Korra que la abrazaban por la cintura.

– ¿Crees que puedas competir en la carrera? –preguntó al oído después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Tengo que, después de que propuse todo esto, quedaría como una tonta si no lo hago –.

Korra sintió el cuerpo calentarse contra la espalda de Asami, comenzó a besar su cuello; al llegar a la mansión pensó que caería muerta en la cama, pero ahora, estando ahí junto a ella la deseaba inmensamente, quería pegarse al calor, desintoxicarse de la muerte y la putrefacción.

–Creo que podre terminar el prototipo, pero no sé si será su mejor versión –expresó Asami sintiendo los besos de Korra.

Korra escurrió la mano por debajo del corto camisón, sintiendo las tibias piernas, subió buscando el pecho de Asami, aferrándose del seno derecho, que comenzó a acariciar con avidez.

–Tal vez debería dejar el motor especial de un lado –expresó, disfrutando las afanosas caricias de Korra –digo, sí es importante, es muy especial de hecho, pero si omito el motor que no necesita agua, podre concentrarme en otras cosas más funcionales –concluyó reflexiva.

Korra seguía besándole el cuello con voracidad, palpando los voluptuosos y tersos senos por debajo de la seda.

–No creo que deberías de omitirlo, es la mejor parte –opinó, con la respiración agitada al oído de Asami.

–Yo pienso lo mismo, pero la carrera es en una semana –dijo sintiendo un pequeño ardor en el pezón que Korra aprisionaba.

Korra comenzó a impacientarse, quitó las sabanas con rudeza y bajó colocándose entre las piernas de Asami, subió el corto camisón descubriéndole el vientre, y comenzó a besarle la entrepierna con las finas bragas negras aun puestas.

Asami comenzó a calentarse al fin, acaricio el cabello de Korra, sintiendo el calor de la agitada respiración a través del encaje entre sus piernas.

Vehemente, Korra besaba la liviana tela que comenzaba a humedecerse, levantó ambas manos metiendo los dedos con sutileza bajo la parte superior de las bragas de Asami y comenzó a deslizarlas hacia abajo. Al final las quito de un tirón, lanzándolas lejos, y comenzó a lamer con apetito la caliente humedad.

–Estás muy afanosa hoy, ¿qué estabas haciendo? –indagó Asami con interés entre sutiles gemidos.

Korra se abstuvo de contestar, verdaderamente se sentía muy excitada como para distraerse.

–Ahí –gimió Asami.

Korra sentía la humedad incrementar, levantó la mano introduciendo dos dedos en la suave abertura de Asami, que gimió al sentirla dentro.

–Hazlo… –pidió a media voz.

Sin esperar más invitación, Korra se levantó, abrió el cajón y sacó el útil artefacto colocándoselo entre las piernas, asió los arneses a su cintura y se posicionó arriba de Asami, entre sus piernas, mientras se quitaba la camiseta interior mostrando los firmes senos que Asami abordó inmediatamente, estrechándolos con fuerza.

Buscó los labios de la hereda y comenzó a besarla con efusión. Asami sentía la humedad de su propio sexo en los labios de Korra, la besó con voracidad, aferrándose de la fuerte espalda del Avatar.

Korra bajó la mano dirigiendo el hechizo miembro hacia el centro de Asami, que sintió el aparato deslizarse dentro de ella, envolviendo la cintura de Korra con sus piernas. La morena empezó a embestirla con sutileza mientras seguía besándola, se sentía inquieta, quería sentir el calor de la suave piel, buscó el pecho de Asami bajando el camisón para estrechar los redondos senos, mientras besaba con voracidad el cuello de la joven heredera, que sentía la respiración caliente de Korra por debajo del oído.

Con la creciente excitación Korra aumento el ritmo de sus caderas, inhalando el olor del cuello de Asami con desesperación.

– ¿Todo está bien? –preguntó entre gemidos Asami, que notaba la inusual necesidad de Korra.

–Te amo –soltó a quema ropa y con algo de angustia.

–Yo también te amo –contestó con ternura, intentando comprender los secretos pensamientos de Korra.

Korra cambio de posición colocándose detrás de Asami, no lograba acomodarse y no quería que le viera el afligido rostro.

Asami recostada de lado, sintió el caliente y atlético cuerpo pegándose a su espalda, Korra levanto la nívea pierna abriéndose paso, entonces volvió a penetrarla, embistiéndola con ímpetu mientras le besaba el hombro.

Asami sintió una creciente excitación en aquella posición, acarició el rostro de Korra que estaba detrás de ella lamiendo su oído.

–No vuelvas a dejar las puerta abiertas –ordenó Korra hablándole al oído –es muy peligroso.

–Disculpa, no sabía a qué hora ibas a llegar –contestó entre suaves gemidos, aferrándose del cabello de Korra.

Asami sabía lo nerviosa que Korra estaba últimamente, tantos asesinatos misteriosos la tenían paranoica, aun más después de lo que había sucedido en la refinería. Aunque Korra no lo decía estaba aterrada, Asami podía sentirlo.

–Todo está bien, aquí estoy –dijo Asami intentando tranquilizar a Korra.

La morena no sabía del todo por qué, pero se sentía completamente conmocionada y cambió la posición de nuevo, poniendo a Asami boca abajo, que se acomodo apoyando las rodillas contra el colchón, abriendo las piernas.

Korra la tomó por la cintura jalándola hacia ella con un fuerte tirón, la penetro y siguió arremetiendo con frenesí; con cada golpe Asami se sentía más cerca del clímax, aferrándose de las sabanas por el fuerte movimiento. La joven de piel blanca sentía el vigor del Avatar, y si bien no era algo extraño que la morena fuera tan enérgica, sí era extraño que fuera desconsiderada. Justo cuando pensó que Korra no podía tomarla con más fuerza, la morena en un ataque incontenible de excitación comenzó a embestirla con verdadera rudeza, atrayendo con velocidad las caderas de la heredera.

– ¡Espera…! no tan fuerte… –pidió apremiante Asami, sintiendo una dolorosa molestia en su intimidad.

Korra se detuvo en seco y aún prendida de la blanquecina cintura, exhalo de golpe una bocanada de aire.

–Lo siento, yo… no se qué me pasa… –argumentó saliendo de ella.

La joven heredera ligeramente adolorida por la rudeza del Avatar, se giró para mirarla de frente.

Korra se llevó la mano hacia los ojos y talló los parpados con fuerza, tenía ganas de llorar pero quería evitarlo por cualquier medio.

Asami aún con la respiración agitada se hincó frente a ella y le buscó el rostro.

–Mírame… –intimó con voz sedosa.

Korra levantó el rostro y bajó las manos, estaban frente a frente, los ojos esmeraldas conectaron con los enrojecidos ojos azules.

–Aquí estoy y todo está bien… –le dijo tomándole el rostro con las manos, limpiando con el pulgar una lagrima traicionera que resbaló por la piel morena.

–Pensé que alguien había entrado…yo…tuve mucho miedo… –dijo por fin, dejando salir las lagrimas.

–Lo sé… –asintió, mirando con ternura el desahogo del Avatar. Entonces se aproximó para besarla.

Korra sintió la suave y caliente respiración acercándose con lentitud; trémula y con el rostro mojado, buscó los labios de Asami que rosaban delicadamente la cercanía de su boca, tomó con timidez el labio inferior y saboreo la roja carnosidad.

Asami tomó las manos de Korra y las dirigió hacia sus senos, que libres se asomaban por arriba del camisón, al tacto, los rosados pezones se pusieron rígidos, las manos presionaron con delicadeza acoplándose con facilidad a las redondas y tersas formas.

La joven de piel blanca prendida aún de las mejillas de Korra, comenzó a bajar el cuerpo, recostando la espalda en las sabanas blancas, trayendo consigo el cuerpo de la morena, que se coloco arriba de ella y entre sus piernas.

–Te amo… –dijo la morena en voz apenas audible, separándose unos centímetros de la boca de Asami.

En aquella cercanía, Asami miró los profundos ojos azules y enternecida no pudo evitar que las grandes esmeraldas se le humedecieran.

–Yo también te amo –contestó en el mismo tono, buscando los labios de la morena para besarlos.

Ardieron en el pasional beso, acariciando con ternura sus lenguas; sin separarse, Korra se abrió paso y la penetró con lentitud, moviéndose con cautela dentro de Asami, que la animaba arremetiendo con sus caderas en sincronía con las de ella.

Korra fue aumentando el ritmo conforme la excitación crecía, no podían dejar de besarse y sentían los labios arder; Asami se separo del beso, tenía la respiración completamente agitada, comenzó a gemir con cada choque, al tiempo que Korra le besaba el cuello, mordisqueando las inflamadas venas que bajaban hasta el pecho.

La morena escuchaba los gemidos cada vez más sonoros y entrecortados de la heredera, que parecía estar a punto de derretirse debajo de ella, entonces dio todo de si y moviendo las caderas con ímpetu llevó a la joven al clímax.

– ¡Aaaahhhh! –gimió ruidosamente Asami sin poderse contener mas, sintiendo la caliente humedad de su sexo bajar lentamente por entre sus glúteos.

Korra seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, prolongando el orgasmo de la heredera, estaba muy excitada y escuchar la sonoridad de Asami gimiendo de placer la volvía loca.

Asami soltó el cuerpo por fin, dejándose caer en la cama como un denso líquido, su respiración era agitada y sentía el cuerpo ardiendo. Fue entonces que sintió a Korra bajando por entre sus piernas.

– ¿Más? –preguntó la desguanzada joven, sintiendo la lengua de Korra devorarle el mojado sexo.

Korra volvió a penetrarla con los dedos, humedeciéndolos; salió de ella y bajó buscando el orificio trasero, acarició haciendo círculos con las yemas de los dedos hasta sentir la sutil dilatación, entonces introdujo un dedo lentamente.

–Mmmm… –sollozó Asami, ruborizándose por completo al sentir la invasión.

Korra seguía lamiendo el pequeño y endurecido botón, mientras escuchaba los sollozantes gemidos de Asami, deslizo el dedo hacia afuera y de nuevo adentro, repitió la acción un par de veces y luego salió, entonces bajó la boca por el perineo, llevando en su lengua la caliente humedad del sexo que comenzó a esparcir entre los glúteos, antes de penetrar sutilmente con el resbaloso músculo el orificio trasero de la heredera.

–Mm…mmm… –gimió Asami al sentir el profano beso.

La extasiada heredera se aferro de las arrugadas y húmedas sabanas que la rodeaban, aquella placentera y vergonzosa sensación la dejaba sin palabras.

– ¿Puedo? –preguntó dejando de lamer por un segundo.

Asami sintió el sutil hundimiento del índice de Korra entrando de nuevo en ella, la indescriptible sensación le podía llegar a gustar, siempre y cuando no fuera desmedida, pensó un segundo.

–… hazlo, pero con cuidado… –pidió sintiendo la resbalosa lengua de Korra empapando en su totalidad el estrecho orificio.

Korra no tardo ni dos segundos, colocó las piernas de Asami arriba de los morenos hombros y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Así fueras para levantarte… –dijo Asami con ironía entre dientes, sintiéndose amordazada.

Korra sonrió en silencio, para ese momento su humor había mejorado considerablemente, se acercó a Asami buscando los labios, introduciendo con dureza la mundana lengua en la boca de la joven, que después de succionar con los labios, acoplo su propia lengua a la de la morena.

Asami sabía que esperar, y aunque no era su forma preferida, sentía una extraña sensación de placer al ser tomada de esa manera.

Era verdaderamente humillante para una mujer del estatus social de Asami ponerse a la entera disposición de los volubles antojos de Korra; tal vez eso era lo placentero, pensó, nadie nunca se había atrevido a someterla de tales formas y con tanto arrebato, nadie excepto el Avatar; Korra con su poderío y su egocentrismo desmedido, era capaz de dominar a cualquiera. Aunque no solían realizar aquella inicua practica muy a menudo, algo en ello le causaba un furor incontrolable a Korra, en esos instantes sacaba su parte más indomable y primitiva, que no cabía decir, era mucha.

Asami sintió con inquietud la punta del miembro hechizo colocarse en la entrada de la desprevenida intimidad, su cuerpo se puso rígido, se abrazó del cuello de Korra sintiendo la penetrante dureza deslizarse entre sus glúteos.

– ¡Mmmmmm! –gimió con fuerza, cortando el prolongado beso, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. Korra miró los lúcidos ojos verdes, las pupilas se dilataron por completo.

Totalmente excitada comenzó a embestirla con sutileza, conteniendo el furor de sus caderas, acumulando toda la fuerza y el rigor en la fornida espalda, que con cada arremetida marcaba los prominentes músculos. Quiso besarla pero Asami se opuso, en aquella posición sus propias piernas le presionaban el pecho y no podía respirar, el beso le quitaría el poco aliento.

–Más lento… –pidió entre gemidos, sintiendo un creciente ardor.

Korra estaba muy excitada, seguía penetrando con ritmo, y aumentó ligeramente la velocidad.

– ¡Korra! –chillo agarrándose con fuerza a la espalda de la morena.

–Me voy a venir –le dijo al oído en apenas un susurro, inmersa en la excitación.

Ambas gemían sonoramente, aunque por distintos motivos; Asami decidió aguantar las enérgicas embestidas, sabía que Korra terminaría pronto, la excitación no le duraba mucho en esas ocasiones.

En la inmensidad de la mansión lo único que se podía escuchar era el eco lejano de la apasionada pareja; sólo era atendido por la sombra del cicatrizado hombre, que inmóvil escuchaba los sollozos y gemidos de ambas mujeres desde el techo.

En el dormitorio, Korra aún más enérgica movía las caderas, sintiendo el golpeteo de los suaves glúteos contra su vientre, aquella voluptuosidad la incitaba a seguir.

Asami extrañamente excitada, se aferró de la espalda de Korra, arañándola con fuerza. Korra sintió el ardor en su espalda y eso la estimulo aún más, intentó besar a Asami, pero esta se negó, apenas y podía respirar.

Sintiéndose terminar, Korra tomó el mentón de Asami girándola con fuerza, obligando el beso.

–¡Aaaahhhhh! –gritó con fuerza Korra despegándose un centímetro de la boca de Asami, que exhalaba a intervalos, gimiendo ruidosamente con cada una de las últimas embestidas.

Korra contuvo la respiración unos momentos mientras daba los últimos golpes entre los adoloridos glúteos de la heredera y luego exhalo con fuerza el caliente aliento, dejando caer el empapado y jadeante cuerpo sobre Asami.

Se quedaron engarzadas en aquella posición unos momentos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

– Sal ya… –pidió con la respiración agitada, intentando quitarse el pesado cuerpo de encima.

–No voy a lograrlo, siento que la gravedad aumento… –dijo Korra bromeando, aún respirando con dificultad.

– ¡Ya! –chilló Asami apremiante, luchando por salir del fuerte abrazo.

Los ardientes cuerpos estaban completamente pegados por la humedad, Korra sacó con lentitud el artefacto de entre los glúteos de Asami, que sintió un último escalofrió y soltó el cuerpo.

– ¿Y si me quedo a dormir aquí arriba? –le dijo al oído, aún aplastándole las piernas con el cuerpo.

– ¡Bájate, estas pesada! –soltó Asami suplicante, riendo con nervio.

Korra miró los cristalinos ojos verdes.

–Dame un beso –pidió la morena intentando sonar sería.

–Te voy a dar un beso cuando te quites de encima –explicó Asami igualmente sería.

–Mmm… está bien –asintió Korra, condescendiente.

Apenas se levantó un poco y Asami la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, tirándola de la cama.

– ¡Toock! – Se escucho en seco, cuando Korra se golpeo el trasero contra el suelo.

– ¡Bruta! –le gritó Asami, acomodándose el camisón con indignación.

– ¡Hahaha! –se rió Korra sobándose el glúteo derecho, tirada en el suelo.

Asami se dio la vuelta, recostándose de lado con las piernas recogidas. Cerró los ojos con el rostro ceñudo.

La expulsada morena se levantó aún sobándose el trasero, se quitó el artefacto y lo puso en la mesa, se metió en la cama de nuevo, sintiendo el cuerpo de Asami alejarse más a la orilla.

–No te enojes, solo estaba jugando –le dijo con ternura y la tomó por la cintura deslizándola por la cama, acercándola.

Korra se acomodó detrás de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, aprisionándola.

–Gracias –le dijo al oído antes de besarla en la mejilla.

Apagó la lámpara y las tapó a ambas con la sabana, a su vez Asami aferró sus manos a los brazos de Korra, acomodando el cuerpo contra el de ella.

–Te la voy a cobrar entera… –dijo Asami en la oscuridad, tomando la mano de Korra para besarle la palma.

–La venganza oscurecerá tu corazón –contestó Korra riéndose con energía, sintiéndose liberada por fin de aquella mortífera sensación.

. . .


	4. La Marca Capitulo 4

**Hey hey! Qué tal? Espero disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo! Como recordatorio diré, otra vez, que esta historia es PARA MAYORES DE EDAD (Si no lo digo me remuerde la conciencia…).**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a** **Lightning Farron XIII, KoAsLM005, Zakuro Hatsune y** **MissLluvia; que se tomaron un poco de tiempo para opinar mas a detalle. Es muy gratificante leer sus comentarios; ayudan a dar ánimos para seguir escribiendo buenas historias!**

 **Bueno, sin más, disfruten!**

CAPITULO 4

La bahía de Yue era, como todos los días laborales, un ir y venir de barcos mercantiles que llegaban al puerto de la ciudad. El templo del aire se encontraba en calma, en la isla pocos problemas del mundo moderno podían afectar a sus habitantes.

En el mirador situado en el acantilado, el silencio y la tranquilidad regían el ambiente. Tenzin meditaba disfrutando su tiempo a solas, con tantos problemas en la ciudad, no tenía tiempo que dedicar a sus pensamientos; fue entonces que escuchó aproximarse el golpeteo de los ya tan conocidos pasos del Avatar.

Korra sin decir palabra tomó lugar en el suelo, se cruzo de piernas y juntó los puños, inhaló con fuerza y exhaló, relajando el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a meditar.

Ambos meditaron un largo tiempo sin cruzar palabra, Tenzin agradeció la cortesía de Korra, y tras conectar con el tiempo presente, decidió discutir el tema que les atañía en aquel momento.

–Llegas temprano –dijo en calma el maestro.

–Lo siento –se disculpó, haciendo contacto con la realidad –necesito aclarar mis pensamientos –contó, ambos mantenía su pose meditabunda.

– ¿Que es lo que te preocupa Korra?

Korra suspiró con fuerza, había tantas cosas que le preocupaban.

–Es Kuvira… –dijo cortante.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó Tenzin.

–Recientemente he recibido algunas cartas de ella –contó.

Tenzin suspiró con fuerza, nada bueno se podía esperar de aquella mujer.

–Me pide que vaya a Ba Sing Se –continuó la morena.

– ¿Te dijo para qué?

–No, solo dice que es urgente.

– ¿Crees que sea una trampa? –preguntó Tenzin abriendo los ojos para ver a Korra.

–No estoy segura, hay una parte de mí que lo cree.

Después de la huida de Kuvira, Korra se sentía traicionada, y peor aún, decepcionada, no obstante, una parte de ella había reconocido verdad en el arrepentimiento de la unificadora.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –Preguntó Tenzin preocupado.

–No lo sé… –dijo angustiada –creo que es mi deber como Avatar acudir, pero siento desconfianza y enojo hacía ella.

–Entiendo –contestó con calma –tal vez es tiempo de que trasmutes esos sentimientos, y solo lo vas a lograr encarándola –dijo el largo hombre acariciando su barba.

–Pero que se supone que haga, debería ir y decirle "¿Hey qué tal? ¿Cómo te trata la vida fuera de prisión?"

–Se que te sientes culpable por lo que sucedió, pero su decisión de escapar, no fue culpa tuya.

–No fue mi culpa, lo sé –dijo abrazando sus piernas y recargando la barbilla en las rodillas –pero la juzgue mal, pudo haber ocasionado más muertes, solo porque yo creí en su rendición, en su arrepentimiento, creí haber entendido sus motivos…sus temores…creí haberla entendido a ella.

Tenzin suspiró de nuevo, sabía que Korra tenía muchos meses cargando eso.

– Y… ¿Qué piensa Asami?

–Fuuu… –resopló con fuerza moviendo el cabello de su frente –tiene la determinación de no dejarme ir –miró a Tenzin –es lógico, Kuvira asesino a su padre…

–Pudo haberla matado a ella también, sin mencionar que trató de matarte a ti… –agregó el maestro.

–Lo sé… se pone furiosa cada vez que hablamos de ello.

–Bueno nos guste o no, es tu deber como Avatar acudir al llamado de un gobernante… aunque éste sea…un asesino… –señaló, bajando la mirada.

Korra desanimada se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo, recostando su cuerpo.

– ¿Debería de ir sola? –preguntó entonces.

–Tal vez una pequeña escolta, que esté dispuesta a entrar en territorio hostil –contestó acariciando su barba de nuevo –desde luego, no puedes llevar a Asami.

–No pensaría en exponerla a ello… sería muy doloroso para ella ver a Kuvira después de lo que le hizo a su padre.

Tenzin asintió.

–Los guardianes del Loto Blanco podrían ser la mejor opción, seguro Mako y Bolín podrían acompañarte también.

–El Loto Blanco parece la mejor opción –dijo poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza –Mako y Bolín están hasta el tope de trabajo, creo que serían más útiles en la ciudad.

– ¡Yo podría ser tu escolta! –dijo la voz de un hombre.

–Bumi, no sé si sería buena idea… –expresó Tenzin girando la cabeza para encontrarse con el ex comandante.

–Un par de manos extra no me vendrían mal, si todo resultara ser una trampa –dijo Korra aún recostada en el suelo, mirando de cabeza al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Bumi se aproximó a Korra y se inclino, quedando ambas cabezas encontradas, se miraron fijamente.

–Además, me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con papá en uno de sus viajes de aventura –señaló Bumi sonriéndole ampliamente a Korra que se encontraba a sus pies.

Korra devolvió la sonrisa, si iba a hacer aquel tedioso viaje Bumi sería la compañía perfecta.

Tenzin cubrió sus ojos con la palma de su mano, negando con la cabeza ligeramente, aquello parecía un desastre anunciado.

El sonido del segundero en el suntuoso reloj de madera marcaba el compás en el silencio que reinaba en la mansión Sato.

En la oscuridad de la noche el ostentoso dormitorio de la heredera ocupado por lujosos muebles tallados en madera parecía inquebrantable, inmóvil.

A través del ventanal que abarcaba la mayor parte de la habitación entraba una tenue luz lunar. El ligero viento de una calurosa noche de verano atravesaba las finas cortinas, haciéndolas elevarse por momentos, dejando entrar la luz que se reflejaba en los muebles que aparecían de entre las sombras momentáneamente.

La noche transcurría sin novedad alguna y Asami después de los ajetreados últimos días, dormía por fin en un profundo sueño. Aunque al principio había sentido la ausencia de Korra en la gigantesca cama, el cansancio fue mayor.

Sus movimientos eran suaves, pausados e involuntarios, su respiración era casi imperceptible; nunca hubiera sido capaz de sentir la penetrante mirada que la vigilaba en completo silencio al pie de la cama.

El fresco viento dejo de soplar, aumentando el calor en el estilizado cuerpo de Asami; que a pesar de que vestía un ligero camisón de seda, comenzó a cubrirse con pequeñas gotas de sudor.

La inquietud vino de lo más profundo de su mente, su respiración ahora agitada se combinaba con palabras dichas en susurros, un mal sueño parecía agobiarla y el rostro fruncido giraba de un lado a otro espasmódicamente.

El inmóvil espectador cubierto por la oscuridad levantó el brazo mostrando múltiples cicatrices en la palma de la mano. Con un pequeño movimiento en sus dedos, las delgadas sabanas comenzaron a deslizarse hacia el pie de la cama. Conforme cerraba los dedos las sabanas se movían, dejando al descubierto el tenso cuerpo de Asami, que levantaba el pecho con agitación, dejando ver a través de la seda humedecida los firmes y rosados pezones.

El intruso se mantuvo ahí un largo tiempo, mirando con celo el elegante cuerpo que se mantenía perturbado e incomodo en la plenitud de la cama. En un instante no previsto, una fuerte ráfaga de viento entro por el gran ventanal moviendo con fuerza las cortinas que dejaron entrar la blanquecina luz exterior. En ese momento la figura grande y musculosa del intruso se puso al descubierto; aquel hombre de mediana edad, cabello oscuro y facciones oscas fue sorprendido por el tiempo. Sin dejar de mirar a Asami con sus oscuros ojos y moviéndose con sigilosa rapidez hizo un par de sellos con las manos. Una onda de luz verde cubrió la habitación por un segundo, justo antes de que el hombre se convirtiera en humo negro adoptando una nueva forma, la de un niño pequeño, la de Nahík.

Con un fuerte suspiro Asami despertó de su perverso ensueño, sacando con rapidez la daga que guardaba debajo de su almohada. Con la daga en la mano y en posición de defensa se incorporó. La pequeña figura al pie de su cama se encontraba inmóvil, aun así Asami lo reconoció, más tranquila decidió prender la lámpara de noche que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, descubriendo la enclenque figura de Nahík, que la miraba fijamente.

–Que susto me diste –dijo Asami suspirando mientras se ponía en pie, buscando por reflejo la bata de seda que hacia juego con el camisón. Se la puso cubriéndose con rapidez, tenía la desagradable sensación de estar siendo observada.

–Lo lamento –dijo con voz queda el pequeño niño de piel blanca. –No puedo dormir.

Nahík miraba a Asami sin mostrar ninguna expresión; con aquellos ojos profundamente negros. Asami se sentía confundida, se dirigió hacia la jarra de agua que se encontraba en una mesa de servicio cerca de la puerta del dormitorio, tomó un vaso y se sirvió, bebiéndolo con avidez.

– ¿Puedo dormir contigo? –preguntó sin emoción alguna Nahík.

Asami se detuvo a pensar, se sentía incomoda en ese momento y deseaba poder decir que no. Pero no era posible, solo en pensar en todo lo que ese pobre niño había tenido que pasar semanas atrás, le hacía sentir malestar, era lógico que tuviera miedo, Asami suponía que seguía en shock después de ver como asesinaban a sus padres frente a él.

–Está bien, puedes dormir aquí –contestó con una sonrisa, arreglando las almohadas y la cama. Nahík subió con dificultad a la cama y se acomodó a un lado de la joven en el lugar de Korra. Asami suspiró una vez más y se metió debajo de las sabanas, imaginó la sonrisa del Avatar por un momento, apagó la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir. La mañana traería otro día de prototipos y pruebas fallidas en la fábrica.

El bullicio del día estaba ahora reducido al completo silencio, la inmensa fábrica horas atrás llena de trabajadores dando sus últimos esfuerzos en el ensamblaje final del Escarabajo se encontraba en completa calma.

Solo Asami seguía trabajando, haciendo las últimas revisiones en el motor, no terminaba de convencerse del resultado, aunque tenía el mejor prototipo que el ingenio y el esfuerzo de Industrias Futuro podía construir, e incluso numerosas pruebas habían sido aplicadas con éxito, sentía que podía mejorar algunos detalles.

Esperaba a Korra que hacia el patrullaje nocturno, habían acordado regresar juntas a la mansión.

Korra no estaba nada contenta, habían tenido un desacuerdo la noche anterior, uno que termino en pelea; cuando Korra llegó al dormitorio entrada la madrugada y se encontró con Nahík recostado en su lugar, se encelo por completo, actuando inmaduramente como solía hacer.

Se fue a dormir a la habitación contigua pues se negaba a meterse en aquel invadido lecho; aunque Asami le hizo espacio junto a ella en la inmensa cama, Korra se negó y emberrinchada salió del dormitorio llevándose su almohada consigo.

Por la mañana Korra estaba distante y no importando lo cariñosa que fuera Asami se alejó y salió sin desayunar.

Asami se sentía entre la espada y la pared en el asunto de Nahík, era evidente que ellos no se llevaban bien y por más que había intentado ponerle un alto al niño respecto a sus travesuras, no parecía entender que debía respetar a Korra. De igual manera Korra no parecía entender que tan solo era un niño huérfano.

Asami sentía disgusto, Korra era una mujer adulta, no obstante era el Avatar y aun así actuaba como una chiquilla peleándose con otro niño.

– ¡Plankkk! –un ruido metálico se escucho a lo lejos rompiendo el silencio.

Asami fue momentáneamente sacada de sus actividades mecánicas y sus pensamientos conciliadores.

– ¿Quien anda ahí? –preguntó, esperando la respuesta de algún trabajador tardío. Tal vez sería uno de los veladores.

– ¡Plankkkk! –se escuchó con más fuerza del lado opuesto al anterior.

Asami tomó un tramo de tubo que encontró en una de las mesas que rodeaban al Escarabajo.

– ¿Korra eres tú? –preguntó sintiéndose observada, tal vez le estaba haciendo otra de sus bromas y saldría en cualquier momento para asustarla, o tal vez no…

Asami respiró profundamente, no estaría con miedo el resto de la noche mientras esperaba a Korra, decidió dar un rápido rondín para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, lo mejor sería encontrar a alguno de los guardias nocturnos que vigilaban la fábrica y pedirle que hiciera una inspección de rutina.

Se aferró al tubo que tenía en las manos y comenzó a caminar por los oscuros pasillos, pensó en lo mucho que le encantaría tener a la mano su guantelete eléctrico, desafortunadamente lo había dejado en la oficina con el resto de sus cosas, un descuido sin duda.

Atravesó el área de ensamblaje con paso lento y a la defensiva, solo sería necesario llegar hasta la caseta en la entrada para llamar al puesto de vigilancia. Caminaba cerca de la última fila cuando sintió la presencia del extraño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se giró dando un fuerte golpe, que el hombre esquivo apenas un segundo antes de que le rompiera la cabeza, dando de lleno a una de las maquinas que soltó un metálico sonido. Asami volvió a atacar una y otra vez siguiendo de cerca los pasos del extraño, que esquivaba con ligereza felina.

En un ágil movimiento el desconocido se posiciono detrás de ella, aprisionándole las manos contra su propio pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

– ¡Deténgase señorita Sato! –exigió el desconocido con voz burlona ablándale al oído.

Fue entonces que Asami reconoció la voz, y en un rápido movimiento empujó las manos hacia afuera liberándose del abrazo, para luego darle un codazo en el estomago, un pisotón en el pie derecho y un golpe de palma en la ingle, que dejó al hombre en el suelo fuera de combate en un instante.

– ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó con seriedad Asami apuntando con el tubo al adolorido hombre.

–Lamento mucho esta terrible confusión señorita Sato –se disculpó desde el suelo el vicepresidente Yon Fei justo cuando se encendieron las luces y algunos guardias se aparecieron.

El humillado vicepresidente tomó el sombrero del suelo y se levantó acomodándose la elegante gabardina.

–Todo está en orden señores –les dijo a los guardias que lo rodeaban, llevaban tubos eléctricos conectados a un generador en la espalda, iguales a las armas que los igualitarios usaban en la revolución de Amon. Ninguno parecía muy convencido de las palabras del vicepresidente, miraron a Asami esperando una orden.

–Aun no me responde, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –dijo Asami cruzada de brazos, mirando con desprecio moderado al joven vicepresidente.

–Disculpe el atrevimiento, me tome la libertad de visitarla a estas horas de la noche porque quería desearle suerte mañana en la competencia –explicó poniéndose el sombrero, tomando compostura. –De repente apareció dando de golpes con ese tubo y mi reacción fue contenerla, eso es todo –concluyó.

– ¿Cómo entró? no se anuncio en la caseta de la entrada, de lo contrario esto no hubiera sucedido –preguntó poco convencida.

–Debo confesar que me pareció tedioso el tramite –admitió sonriente –así que salte la reja.

–A ha, ya veo, si… –expresó sarcástica desviando la mirada al techo –bueno, le agradezco la visita, pero como bien sabrá comprender mis hombres lo escoltaran hasta la salida –dijo, poniendo énfasis en la palabra visita –le sugiero que no vuelva a pasar por alto el tedioso tramite de anunciarse en la entrada –agregó dándose la vuelta, regresando al Escarabajo –la próxima vez podría no reconocerlo a tiempo.

El aristocrático joven sonrió aviesamente, mirando con interés el elegante caminar de la heredera de Industrias Futuro, hasta que uno de los guardias lo saco del ensueño electrificando sus armas, persuadiéndolo de caminar hacia la salida.

Apenas podía creerlo, aquel hombrecillo se había infiltrado en las instalaciones de la fabrica sin que nadie lo notara; Korra tenía razón, debía poner más atención en la seguridad, tanto en la fabrica como en la mansión.

Sintió un profundo desagrado al pensar en aquel joven, sabía que el vicepresidente mostraba interés en ella, incluso antes de llegar al cargo. Yon Fei al igual que ella, era heredero de una de las industrias más grandes de Ciudad República, su padre hacia barcos mercantiles. Asami pensaba a menudo que si el conflicto de Amon no se hubiera desatado, Hiroshi no habría descartado la idea de prometerla en matrimonio con él, haciendo el negocio del siglo, unificando ambos emporios multimillonarios.

Resopló intentando sacar los pensamientos desagradables con el aliento, se alejó de aquellas odiosas reflexiones regresando a la parte importante, y reconoció que no era conveniente que se diera el lujo de olvidar su guante eléctrico en la oficina, últimamente se sentía observada al estar sola, tal vez solo era que se estaba poniéndose tan paranoica como Korra.

Fue en ese segundo que una silueta apareció en la oscuridad de los pasillos, Asami la vio de reojo y reaccionó instantáneamente, girándose con todo el cuerpo dio un revés con el tubo que seguía sosteniendo con fuerza.

Korra soltó sus cosas y alcanzo a esquivarlo por apenas un centímetro, se inclino hacia atrás y como en cámara lenta vio pasar el tubo por arriba de su nariz.

Con un rápido movimiento de manos tomó el tubo por un extremo, ayudándose del impulso para enrollar a Asami en una maniobra de neutralización. Korra le aprisionó los brazos contra el pecho posicionándose detrás de ella.

– ¿Sorpresa? –le dijo al oído sarcásticamente, dejando caer el tubo al suelo, que interrumpió el silencio con un sonido metálico.

Asami soltó el tenso cuerpo.

– ¡Lo lamento tanto! no te vi –se disculpó un tanto avergonzada, aun aprisionada entre los musculosos brazos de Korra.

–Bueno, eso es mejor, pensé que me habías visto y estabas muy enojada conmigo –contestó Korra juguetona, antes de girar a Asami para darle un beso.

Asami contesto el beso de muy buena gana, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estuvo necesitado el calor de Korra durante todo el día.

Al terminar el beso se quedo ahí, recostada en el pecho de Korra, escuchando el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, se dejó abrazar, se dejó sostener, estaba completamente cansada por la forzada y larga jornada de trabajo.

– ¿Todo está bien? –preguntó Korra confundida, sintiendo la necesidad afectiva de Asami.

–Si todo está bien, es solo que te extrañe mucho hoy –le dijo con los ojos cerrados, aun recostada sobre su pecho.

–Yo también te extrañe mucho –expresó, abrazándola con más fuerza – lamento haberme comportado como una idiota en la mañana, estaba molesta por lo de anoche.

Korra tomó los hombros de Asami, separándola unos centímetros, ambas se miraban a los ojos.

–Discúlpame, no tengo cabeza para resolver esas cosas –concluyó, dándole un beso en la frente.

Asami se sentía en el cielo, era lo que había querido escuchar durante todo el día, no pensó que Korra fuera a disculparse, creía saber de memoria las reacciones del Avatar, pero a menudo descubría con agrado que había partes que no conocía de ella.

Korra se agachó y levantó un, gracias a la caída, deteriorado ramo de rosas rojas y se lo entrego a Asami.

–Son para ti –dijo sonriendo, poniéndose roja como las flores.

–Están hermosas, muchas gracias –contestó Asami, sintiéndose verdaderamente complacida.

– ¿Entonces nos vamos ya? –preguntó Korra aun enrojecida.

–Casi… creo –dijo Asami insegura – ¡quiero que me digas que opinas!

Asami tomó a Korra de la mano y la condujo hacia la plataforma del Escarabajo.

El metálico prototipo se alzaba reluciente en la plataforma, parecía un pequeño acorazado esférico, todos los acabados estaban redondeados, incluyendo los prominentes guardafangos que sobresalían de la carrocería. En relación a los Satomoviles convencionales era muy pequeño, medía cuatro metros de largo, y apenas un metro y medio de ancho y de alto, aún así tenía espacio para cuatro pasajeros y el conductor.

– ¿Y bien que te parece? –preguntó Asami nerviosa, Korra era la primera persona ajena al equipo de trabajo que veía el Escarabajo.

Korra tocaba el perfecto y redondeado cofre.

– ¡Es verdaderamente increíble! –dijo embobada sintiendo el pulido metal bajo sus manos – ¿cómo lograron las formas redondas?, nunca había visto algo así.

–Hice algunos ajustes en la prensa y un par de maestros metal me ayudaron con los acabados –contestó dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del vehículo.

Korra la siguió, tocando aún el redondo metal.

–Transmisión trasera manual de cuatro velocidades, frenos de disco adelante y de tambor atrás, capacidad del tanque para cuarenta litros, neumáticos de caucho y rines de acero –dijo casi sin respirar –y como ya sabrás, el motor funciona sin agua –agregó triunfal.

– ¿Que tan rápido puede ir? –preguntó cruzada de brazos, mirando el motor, como si pudiera entender lo que veía.

–Hasta ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora en condiciones óptimas –contestó en tono presumido.

– ¡Wow! es muy rápido –exclamó sorprendida.

–Es un vehículo muy ligero, no recomendaría usarlo a esa velocidad, pasados los ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora pierde estabilidad –concluyó reflexiva.

– ¡Es increíble! –Animó Korra – ¿Y cómo te sientes? –preguntó entonces, mirando a Asami.

–Estoy muy nerviosa… es un vehículo extraordinario y fue diseñado para ser lo más económico posible, no tengo dudas que será la mejor propuesta –contestó recargando el cuerpo contra el costado del Escarabajo.

– ¿Pero…? –Indagó Korra, poniéndose frente a ella.

–Tengo dudas respecto al ensamblaje y algunas cuestiones técnicas del motor, no todas las pruebas salieron como debían –confesó, acomodándose el cabello con las manos.

Korra estiró el brazo recargándolo en el techo, arrinconándola contra el Escarabajo.

– ¿Es seguro? –preguntó entonces, mirándola muy de cerca.

Asami seguía jugando con su cabello, desvió la mirada un segundo.

–Si, es seguro –confirmó regresando la mirada a Korra.

– ¿Entonces?

–Supongo que solo estoy nerviosa, he tenido pesadillas muy raras últimamente –explicó, ahora jugando con el cabello de Korra.

– ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas? no lo habías mencionado antes –dijo confusa.

–Ayer tuve una horrible –contó un tanto angustiada –no recuerdo la mayor parte, solo recuerdo estar amarrada en una estaca, rodeada de bultos de paja, había fuego y mucho humo, no podía respirar. La paja cercana a mi comenzó a encenderse, sentí como mis pies ardieron en las llamas, era verdaderamente insoportable –se detuvo un segundo, tenía la mirada perdida –lo peor vino cuando comencé a respirar el fuego, aquel calor, nunca había sentido algo tan doloroso –expresó aterrorizada poniendo una mano en el pecho.

Korra la miraba pasmada.

–Me quemaron en vida –agregó conmocionada –fue horrible.

Korra tragó saliva en silencio, no sabía que decir.

–Fue un sueño tan lúcido, cuando desperté estaba bañada en sudor y Nahík se encontraba al pie de la cama mirándome.

–Sólo fue un mal sueño –aseguró Korra dándole un fuerte abrazo –creo que estas muy presionada con todo este asunto de la carrera, es natural que se revele por las noches.

–Afortunadamente pronto se terminara –concluyó la intranquila ingeniera.

Asami se dejo abrazar de nuevo, estaba conmocionada, recordar aquella pesadilla le daba escalofríos.

Korra le busco el rostro y comenzó a besarla con lentitud, muy suavemente, pensó que era la mejor forma de hacerla sentir bien, y tenía razón.

Como siempre todo comenzaba con un simple roce, sólo bastaba que se buscaran la una a la otra para que el calor las invadiera por completo.

–Deberíamos de estrenar el Escarabajo –susurró Korra con la respiración entre cortada, besando el blanco cuello.

Sin darse cuenta Asami se encontró aprisionada entre Korra y el Escarabajo, Korra la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura.

– ¡Ni lo sueñes! –contestó excitada, abrazándola por el cuello, aferrándose del corto cabello.

Korra no era muy buena aceptando las negativas, parecía que cuando más difícil se ponía Asami más ganas le daban de hacer su voluntad.

–Esta vez es en serio –replicó Asami, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonar seria.

No tuvo éxito, su cuerpo parecía estar gritando por sexo desenfrenado y el cuerpo de Korra era excelente escuchando.

Sin más aviso Korra deslizo la mano dentro del overol de Asami, sintiendo el encaje de las diminutas bragas empezó a acariciar afanosamente.

Asami comenzaba a resignarse o por lo menos su cuerpo, que sin preguntarle se había puesto de modo facilitando las maniobras de Korra. Sintió entonces los agiles dedos abriéndose paso a través de la prenda interior y su respiración cambio totalmente cuando Korra comenzó a jugar con el endurecido botón al tiempo que besaba salvajemente el prominente escote de Asami.

Olvidando sus temores púdicos sociales por completo, Asami quito con rapidez la gruesa piel animal que Korra llevaba envuelta en la cintura, bajó las manos por la fornida espalda buscando los redondos glúteos de la morena. Entonces encontró aquel oculto papel, curiosa lo tomó y lo sacó con sigilo, Korra estaba concentrada en lo suyo y no se percato del fugaz espionaje de la heredera.

Asami tenía a Korra hundida en el escote, justo donde la quería, aunque sabía bien lo que tenía en sus manos y un leve impulso por respetar la intimidad de Korra se le presentó, sucumbió, elevando el papel para revisarlo a espaldas de la morena.

Otra nefasta carta de Kuvira, obviamente. Sabía que era la última oportunidad para detenerse y respetar, pero ahora que había confirmado sus sospechas, la curiosidad la corrompía.

Asami la leyó rápidamente:

"Urge presencia del Avatar en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, asunto de vida o muerte"

Atte. La Gran Unificadora

Suspiró, la excitación se había esfumado enteramente, aunque era diferente para Korra que seguía manoseando apasionadamente las intimidades de Asami. Decidió seguir el juego mientras pensaba que hacer; sin duda odiaba a Kuvira, pero todo el asunto comenzaba a sonar grave, con todo y eso no confiaba en ella, pensar en que todo fuera una trampa para asesinar a Korra le revolvía el estomago, de ninguna manera la dejaría ir. No obstante, era un asunto que el Avatar tenía que resolver, ¿qué estaba haciendo? se preguntó, esta vez había ido muy lejos.

– ¿Sigues aquí? –preguntó Korra, sintiendo el prematuro desanimo de Asami.

Asami suspiró sonoramente mientras Korra asomaba la cabeza fuera del escote intuyendo que algo no iba bien.

–Estoy leyendo tu correspondencia –confesó avergonzada.

Korra aún encima de ella, dejo caer la cabeza por arriba del hombro de la heredera, pegando la frente contra el Escarabajo y suspiró.

–Tienes que disculparme, no pude resistir el impulso –intentó excusarse Asami.

Korra sacó la humedecida mano del overol de Asami, seguía con la frente recargada en el Escarabajo, pensativa.

–No puedo soportar que esa mujer te busque con tanto empeño –agregó en su amarga confesión.

Ambas seguían inmóviles en aquella amalgamada posición.

Korra estaba molesta por la intromisión en sus asuntos y frustrada por la interrupción sexual, no sabía bien que pensar, pero era este el momento de mostrar algo de carácter o se perdería a sí misma en aquella relación.

–Voy a ir a Ba Sing Se –le dijo calma, con voz templada –lo acorde con Tenzin esta semana, ambos coincidimos en que es lo mejor.

Asami tragó saliva con dificultad, aquellas palabras le habían calado en el pecho.

–Lamento que estemos en desacuerdo en este asunto, pero soy el Avatar y tengo responsabilidades –terminó, imponiéndose.

Asami no hubiera podido explicar lo herida que se sentía, contuvo el impulso de lagrimar y volvió a pasar saliva, sintiendo un doloroso ardor en la garganta. Haciendo acopio de fortaleza se obligó a actuar de la mejor manera posible, sabía que esta vez Korra tenía la razón.

–Lo sé –contestó, sumisa y con voz tenue, recostando el rostro en el hombro de Korra.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, ambas reflexionando en un extraño abrazo de complicidad.

–Vamos a dormir, hoy fue agotador y mañana es un día muy importante –sugirió Korra rompiendo el silencio.

Asami no respondió y actuó repentinamente, bajando los pantalones de Korra mientras se inclinaba frente a ella.

–No sé si sería buena idea… –intentó detenerla justo antes de sentir la lengua de Asami a través de la tela de las bragas. –Mmm… –gimió tenuemente, agarrándose con ambas manos del techo del Escarabajo.

En aquella posición Asami se aferró de los glúteos de Korra y siguió lamiendo afanosamente, humedeciendo por completo la fina tela.

Korra se sentía muy excitada, pero sabía que algo en todo aquello estaba muy mal, no quería aprovecharse…

– ¡Mmm! –gimió de nuevo, era justo ahí.

¡No! No estaba bien, pero por Raava, Vaatu y todas sus reencarnaciones de Avatar ¡Qué bien se sentía! Sabía que Asami estaba actuando por culpa y tenía que detener aquello…

– ¡Ahhmmm! –gimoteó de nuevo, aferrándose con más fuerza del Escarabajo.

Asami ayudada por sus dedos, se hizo paso moviendo la tela de un lado, introduciendo el resbaloso musculo en la intimidad de Korra.

–Esto no está… –Expresó entrecortadamente, sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda baja, justo cuando la escurridiza lengua de Asami comenzó a lamer la inflamada gema, que se erguía entre la humedad.

Asami estaba siendo terriblemente complaciente, Korra sentía el esfuerzo.

– ¿Es culpa…? –logró articular, mirando con ojos brillantes el altísimo techo de la fabrica.

No hubo respuesta.

Las caderas de Korra comenzaron a moverse con ritmo, sus acciones y sus pensamientos eran totalmente incongruentes.

Fue entonces que Asami puso todo de sí, y comenzó a besar de lleno el sexo de la morena, que le embestía el rostro con ímpetu.

Korra que se aferraba del techo, bajó el brazo, posicionando la mano sobre la cabeza de Asami, la cual embistió con potencia un par de veces más.

– ¡Aaaahhhhhh! –gritó con fuerza, entre gemidos, sintiendo una ola de placer esparciéndose desde su centro, acompañada de la ahora suya, culpa.

La madrugada era silenciosa, en las calles de la ciudad se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad propio de la noche, cuando los ciudadanos descansaban en sus casas. El ambiente era fresco y briznado, y gracias a esa pequeña lluvia no había ni un alma en las calles.

Solo aquel callejón oscuro parecía tener algo de movimiento en medio de la zona industrial, la escueta voz seseante y repetitiva del hombre marcado, que yacía en el suelo a punto de ser devorado por las sombras, era lo único que se podía escuchar; si uno ponía atención.

El inmóvil hombre rayado con un rastro de sangre desde el ombligo hasta la frente rezaba suplicante, intuyendo la muerte. Miraba con profundo temor al inmenso extraño que sentado con tranquilidad en un basurero en las sombras, esperaba sonriendo perversamente.

Un escalofriante y viperino siseo comenzó a viajar con el viento nocturno, el hombre marcado no sabía de dónde provenía aquel horrible sonido.

Fue entonces que de la alcantarilla que se encontraba a escasos metros de él comenzó a emanar un fuerte viento proveniente del subsuelo.

Una oleada de oscuridad emergió como una explosión, lanzando lejos la tapa de la alcantarilla; intentó gritar, intentó decir sus últimas palabras, no pudo emitir ningún sonido, ni antes ni después de que la horda de Chifagos comenzara a devorar lo que le quedaba de vida.

La mañana era sutilmente fresca, el cielo estaba nublado y las calles mojadas a causa de la lluvia en la madrugada, no obstante amenazaba con salir el sol, el cielo en el horizonte comenzaba a despejarse.

Korra y Asami se habían levantado muy temprano, tenían que transportar el Escarabajo hasta el circuito donde se realizaría la carrera de prueba para la concesión del contrato para la jefatura.

Por fin llegaban a la hermosa pista, no era un circuito particularmente largo, pero tenía la suficiente distancia para probar el punto, ¿Cuál de los prototipos sería el mejor? el más rápido, el más resistente, el más estable; pero sobre todo el más económico.

Un par de compañías se encontraban en el estacionamiento con sus respectivos vehículos de carga, había mucha tensión en el ambiente, nadie quería mostrar su prototipo aún, así que estaban descargando bajo cubierta.

La primera parte sería una presentación de los prototipos, seguido de un minucioso escrutinio de diversas autoridades públicas concernientes al tema. Ingenieros, economistas, la mismísima Jefa de policía Beifong, los miembros del consejo, el tacaño maestro de moneda Baeling, el joven vicepresidente Yon Fei y consecuentemente el presidente Raiko.

El evento no solo fue de interés político económico, terminó por convertirse en un evento social y aristocrático, diversos empresarios y figuras públicas asistirían por mera curiosidad, toda la prensa estaría presente y nadie quería perderse la oportunidad de hacer relaciones publicas de importancia, un par de buenas fotografías entre empresarios o con el mismísimo presidente podrían cambiar el panorama para algunos.

En fin, la mañana se desarrollaba con muchas expectativas por parte de todos, aunque oficialmente el evento comenzaría a las doce del día, los participantes habían llegado al despuntar la mañana para acomodar sus prototipos en el aula de la presentación, una amplia bodega bien iluminada.

Korra se sentía un tanto molida, en su opinión las mañanas no eran buenas, por más té que bebía los ojos se le seguían cerrando, pero estaba firme, dando apoyo moral a la heredera de Industrias Futuro, que apenas si había podido dormir un par de horas por la ansiedad acumulada. No se le notaba, se veía fresca como una lechuga, parecía que tendría un rush de energía durante todo el día, aún así Korra lo sabía, Asami verdaderamente estaba nerviosa.

Ayudados por los montacargas de Industrias Futuro, una decena de trabajadores transportaban al bien empacado Escarabajo hasta el interior de la bodega, a la espera de la tan ansiada presentación.

Asami sabía todo lo que había que saber al respecto del Escarabajo, no podía sentirse mejor preparada; lo que le estaba causando una emoción incontrolable era la carrera. Le encantaba correr Satomoviles y en general conducir casi cualquier tipo de transporte motorizado, entre más rápido mejor; pero esto se estaba volviendo demasiado importante para el porvenir de Industrias Futuro; ella sería el piloto del Escarabajo y si algo salía mal repercutiría directamente en las enclenques finanzas de la fábrica, un error podría costarle la compañía entera.

Eran las once de la mañana y la mayoría de los asistentes habían llegado, en el recinto se encontraban diversas personalidades conversando, haciendo presencia, cercanos a los prototipos alzados en tarimas, que seguían cubiertos en el centro de la bodega.

Lin por su parte movilizaba a sus oficiales que estaban encargados de cubrir el evento, el lugar rebosaba de importantes figuras políticas, un atentado causaría un serio desastre.

– ¿Mako tenemos suficientes oficiales en las entradas? –preguntó Lin.

–Si jefa, estamos totalmente cubiertos –contestó Mako con seriedad.

–Además, tenemos a los maestros aire vigilando los techos –agregó Bolín, comunicándose por la radio con Kai.

–Nada puede salir mal hoy, ¿escucharon? –advirtió con rudeza, esta clase de eventos la ponían nerviosa, usualmente había problemas, de hecho, no recordaba un evento importante de los últimos años que hubiera librado sin mancha.

– ¿Que tal van las cosas? –preguntó Tenzin incorporándose al grupo.

–Por ahora bien, siempre comienza bien, me preocupa más la parte de en medio –contestó Lin con algo de amargura.

– ¡Hey Korra estamos aquí! –grito Bolín haciendo señas con las manos.

Korra se aproximo velozmente, estaba cansada ya de saludar aristócratas estirados.

– ¿Cómo van? –preguntó Tenzin.

–Asami está algo nerviosa por la carrera, pero todo bien –contó al grupo – ¡no puedo esperar a que vean el Escarabajo! –expresó con emoción.

– ¡Debe ser increíble! –dijo Bolín.

–Así es, no tengo duda de que ganará la carrera –aseguró Korra con emoción.

El ameno grupo seguía conversando al respecto del Escarabajo.

Lin por su parte no dejaba de vigilar todo con la mirada, observó a lo lejos a la incómoda Asami que estaba siendo abordada por el vicepresidente Yon Fei, nada bueno se podía esperar de ese hombrecito. Siguió la escena con la mirada; Asami se veía realmente incomoda, no era secreto para nadie que el vicepresidente estaba interesado en la heredera de Industrias Futuro.

Uno de los guardaespaldas de Yon Fei se aproximó al cuadro, llevando consigo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que entregó al vicepresidente, que a su vez lo entregó a Asami.

Lin sintió compasión por ella, buscó la mirada de Korra y sin decir nada le indicó con los ojos la dirección de la situación.

Korra tomó el mensaje de inmediato, se disculpó con el pequeño grupo que no parecía ni enterado y se aproximó hacia Asami y Yon Fei.

Mientras caminaba Korra contenía sus emociones, la noche anterior Asami le había contado en el trayecto a la mansión lo sucedido en la fábrica, Korra enfureció, una cosa era la lasciva forma en que él solía mirar a la ingeniera y todos los comentarios incómodos que decía, sin olvidar las numerosas ocasiones en que se había atrevido a cortejarla directamente; y otra muy distinta había sido su extraño e impertinente acoso del día anterior. Korra decidió que era hora de marcar territorio de una manera menos sutil.

– "¡Mi amor!" ¿Cómo va todo? –expresó sonora y cariñosamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Asami, que llevaba las flores de Yon Fei en las manos.

Korra jamás le hablaba tan ridícula y melosamente, pero quería dejar claro el mensaje.

–Todo está muy bien "cariño" –dijo entre risas Asami, siguiéndole el juego, dejándose abrazar por Korra que le hecho el brazo por encima del hombro con algo de dificultad por la altura de la ingeniera.

La expresión de Yon Fei cambio por completo, aquella seductora risita se volvió una cara larga; algunas de las personas cercanas observaban la escena con curiosidad.

–Avatar Korra –saludó haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

–Vicepresidente –devolvió el saludo cortésmente.

El silencio se hizo por unos instantes, Korra y Yon Fei se miraban con incomodidad.

– ¿Asistirán a la gala de caridad? –rompió el silencio Yon Fei.

–Sí, estaremos ahí –contestó Korra –espero que esta vez lleve invitación –le dijo mirándolo de lado, sonriente.

–Hahaha –se rio evasivo – todo eso fue un gran malentendido –agregó divertido, mirando fijamente a Korra a los ojos, retándola.

–Naturalmente –agregó sarcástica, enarcando una ceja –Asami me lo contó todo anoche cuando llegamos a casa –refutó, devolviendo la intención con la mirada.

Asami se sentía pintada en la pared, la conversación se había vuelto de dos, como si ella no estuviera a un lado.

–Si bueno, sólo quería desearle suerte hoy, no había tenido ocasión –dijo el vicepresidente siguiendo el juego.

–La verdad no era necesario que se molestara en ir tan lejos… para desearle suerte, Asami tiene cerca todo lo que podría necesitar, la suerte sale sobrando –contestó aferrando el brazo al cuello de Asami, que comenzaba a sentirse como un mueble de recibidor con un gigantesco florero encima.

–Me imagino –dijo burlón levantando ambas cejas –aunque uno nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitar algo diferente –agregó mirando de arriba abajo a la imponente morena.

–No veo por qué necesitar algo diferente, le aseguro que todas sus necesidades están completamente cubiertas –afirmó sonriendo de medio lado.

– ¡Me imagino! –repitió seductoramente con una amplia y aviesa sonrisa, mirando lascivo los cuerpos de ambas mujeres.

– ¡No debería de imaginarse tanto! –expresó Lin con desagrado, interrumpiendo el ridículo duelo.

– ¡Hola Lin, que gusto verte! –saludo Asami, sintiéndose liberada del anonimato.

–Jefa Beifong –saludó Yon Fei con una pequeña reverencia.

Lin devolvió el saludo.

–Es tiempo ya, la presentación va a comenzar –le dijo a Asami señalándole el camino hasta el estrado, donde esperaban el resto de los concursantes.

– _Les invitamos a tomar asiento, la presentación está a punto de comenzar_ –se escucho por los megáfonos apostados cerca del estrado.

Asami nerviosa giró hacia Korra, que seguía enfrascada en un duelo de miradas con Yon Fei.

– ¡Deséame suerte! –pidió con nervio, dándole las flores a Korra.

– ¡Mucha suerte "mi amor"! –Le dijo con voz suave, y sin poder resistir el impulso, se giró para darle un apasionado beso en la boca, uno que se prolongó…

Por unos instantes se hizo el silencio en el recinto, era la primera vez que se besaban de esa manera en un evento tan público, los presentes miraban indiscretos, algunos con curiosidad, otros con desagrado.

El disparo de un flash rompió el silencio, un afortunado fotógrafo había capturado el momento.

 _–Sean todos bienvenidos a esta exhibición…ejem_ –se interrumpió el presentador carraspeando, mirando el beso de reojo– ¡ _de talento e innovación!_ –agregó, recuperando el sentido en el creciente murmullo de los entrometidos asistentes.

Sintiendo mariposas en el estomago Asami cortó el beso, estaba completamente sonrojada, se alejó sin mirar a Korra con dirección al estrado, aquella escena era lo último que necesitaba antes de dar una presentación en público de la que dependía el futuro de su empresa.

Los ojos del vicepresidente brillaban, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta en una expresión de incredulidad.

Lin de brazos cruzados señaló con la cabeza los asientos donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, Korra enrojecida la siguió en silencio, preguntándose ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

En el estrado el presentador anuncio las reglas e hizo hincapié en las necesidades del proyecto. Asami estaba sentada en el panel con los demás empresarios, se veía distraída y seguía roja del rostro, aunque estaba hermosa con aquel color en las mejillas, Korra comenzaba a sentirse muy culpable de haberla puesto en una situación tan incómoda. Era Asami la que tendría que dar una conferencia frente a las personas más importantes de Ciudad República en unos minutos.

Y para su suerte, en el sorteo de turnos salió primera, después de un aplauso breve Asami se levantó, se arregló discretamente el entallado saco, pasó saliva y avanzó hacia el frente, el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle.

Asami llegó al podio y miró a los presentes, sintió un gran vacío en el estomago.

–Buenos días…ejem –carraspeo un poco, tenía la garganta seca.

Se escucharon numerosos disparos de las cámaras de los reporteros, dejando el ambiente ahumado.

–Hoy estoy aquí… –se detuvo, sintiendo que se le iba la voz.

Asami miraba los rostros de los presentes, parecían estar esperando que cometiera algún error, sentía hostilidad en la mayoría de las miradas; las manos que estaban frías comenzaron a temblarle, se aferró del podio intentando contenerse.

El aula aguardaba en el prolongado silencio, los presentes observaban implacables a la silenciosa joven, murmurando y preguntándose cosas entre ellos; aquel beso sería la comidilla de Ciudad República por los próximos meses, ella lo sabía y podía escucharlos.

Asami estaba poniéndose verdaderamente nerviosa, no podía hilar palabra; entonces sintió la mirada, Korra la veía incansable desde su lugar.

La heredera pudo conectar con ella por un segundo, que en sus cabezas pudo ser una eternidad, y en ese breve juego de miradas confabuladas encontró seguridad.

Korra le sonrió cómplice, por reflejo y como una boba Asami sonrió también, sintiéndose liberada de la tensión.

–Discúlpenme, es que estoy enamorada –dijo sonriendo al expectante público, que regresó a cambio algunas risas afables que rompieron el hielo, seguidas de una serie de disparos fotográficos de los reporteros y periodistas.

–Hoy estoy aquí para presentarles el extraordinario y novedoso prototipo que Industrias Futuro diseño como patrulla para las fuerzas policiales de Ciudad República– dijo por fin con soltura y prosiguió –este increíble vehículo revolucionara la manera de movilizar a los oficiales a través de nuestras poco comunes vías de transporte y es de producción tan económica que hasta el maestro de moneda querrá comprar uno –dijo burlona, entre el público había risas, todos sabían lo "ahorrativo" que era Ten Beiling. –Sin más preámbulo, les presento ¡el Escarabajo!

Los asistentes quitaron el velo que cubría al Escarabajo, una ola de murmullos invadió el aula, acompañado de diversos disparos fotográficos.

El metálico y redondo diseño cautivó a la mayoría, comenzando por la jefa Beifong, que veía con ojos brillantes el pulido acorazado con forma de escarabajo.

–Este pequeño bicho, que pesa menos de ochocientos kilos, puede correr hasta ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora en condiciones óptimas, el motor está ubicado en la parte trasera, por lo cual el arranque es excelente –explicó emocionada al público.

Korra exhaló soltando el cuerpo, por un momento pensó que gracias a su escenita, sería la responsable de la ruina de Industrias Futuro. Afortunadamente Asami cobro el sentido y ahora parecía que no había quien pudiera callarla.

Asami soltó a la interesada audiencia una serie de números y estadísticas de la construcción en serie del Escarabajo, además de todas las especificaciones técnicas, haciendo pequeñas bromas de cuando en cuando.

En general los asistentes quedaron impactados, un aire de curiosidad recorría la inmensa bodega cuando Asami terminó su presentación, haciendo espacio para el siguiente ponente por parte de Factorías Martillo, que mostró con algo de reserva su creativamente nombrado prototipo "El Martillo", no parecía tener mucho de especial, era un vehículo tosco y cuadrado, semejante a un acorazado militar, muy pesado y resistente, desafortunadamente no era económico ni rápido.

El siguiente ponente expuso un extraño vehículo de tres ruedas, La Freez para un solo pasajero; aunque el diseño era muy llamativo no tenía particularidades o innovaciones técnicas que la hicieran especial, era más bien como una Satoneta con cabina, no parecía que la Compañía Naval del Norte hubiera intentado revolucionar el patrullaje policiaco; construir vehículos de tierra no era propiamente lo suyo.

La verdadera competencia se sintió con el prototipo de Corporación COL, El Brussels: un pequeño vehículo de diseño tradicional no muy diferente de los Satomoviles comunes. Lo importante eran las especificaciones técnicas, aquel vehículo era ligero, resistente y rápido, según Lau Gan Lan el Brussels podía correr hasta ciento sesenta Kilómetros por hora.

Al parecer la antigua rivalidad que Industrias Futuro y Corporación COL habían desarrollado, seguiría siendo el tópico de las conversaciones empresariales, podría pensarse que ambos estaban intentando hacer el mismo vehículo a su manera.

La presentación terminó dejando el ambiente tenso, los presentes pensaban en general que las propuestas eran muy buenas, pero era tiempo ya de que los prototipos probaran ser todo lo que sus creadores habían dicho que eran.

Los prototipos aguardaban a la orilla de la pista, en cámaras privadas, las empresas hacían las últimas revisiones antes de la tan esperada carrera.

– ¡Eres lo máximo! –gritó Korra aproximándose con gran velocidad hasta los Pits de Industrias Futuro.

Asami vistiendo su entallado traje de piloto ajustaba con sus mecánicos los birlos de los neumáticos, giró a tiempo para encontrarse con una exaltada Korra que la levantó abrazándola por la cintura. Asami se abrazó de los hombros de Korra, sintiendo mariposas en el estomago cuando Korra las hizo girar llena de emoción.

– ¡Verdaderamente eres genial! –le dijo Korra antes de besarla.

Asami no dejaba de sentir mariposas en el estomago, fuera por la conmoción de la carrera, la anarquía con la que estaban viviendo su relación frente a todos, o el dulce beso que recibía; no importando el motivo sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría de emoción.

Los mecánicos de Industrias Futuro seguían metidos en lo suyo mirando muy discretamente de reojo el agasajo que le estaban dando a su jefa.

– ¡Prototipos a la pista en cinco minutos! –gritó uno de los organizadores del evento.

Korra interrumpió el beso.

– ¡Todo irá muy bien! se que vas a ganar –dijo Korra alejándose, caminando de reversa sin dejar de mirar a Asami – ¡relájate y disfrútalo! –gritó a lo lejos.

Asami miraba a Korra alejarse, se sentía embrujada por los movimientos de la morena.

– ¡Korra! –Llamó a gritos Asami –¡Te amo! –soltó sin reservas sintiéndose liberada, antes de ponerse el casco y entrar en el Escarabajo.

–¡Yo te amo más Asami Sato! –gritó Korra enmarcando la boca con las manos para direccionar el sonido, con la más amplia sonrisa, aun caminando de reversa.

Los pilotos aguardaban el banderazo de salida con los motores encendidos, acelerando de cuando en cuando. La expectación llegaba a su punto culmine entre los presentes, que observaban desde las gradas.

El día era bastante soleado y a pesar de todas las pugnas sociales todos estaban disfrutando el evento.

Asami estaba totalmente enfocada en terminar la carrera en primer lugar; en la pista habían agregado algunos obstáculos para probar la estabilidad de los prototipos, sabía perfectamente las capacidades del Escarabajo, no había nada que no pudiera hacer en esa pista. Para ganar había que dar seis vueltas enteras, la carrera no tardaría más de veinte minutos.

El banderazo de salida se dio, los cuatro vehículos aceleraron sin reservas y salieron disparados de la línea de meta, la Freez salió primero, dejando a todos atrás por unos segundos, era el vehículo más ligero pero no podía competir contra los revolucionados motores del Escarabajo y el Brussels que en los primeros cien metros terminaron por dejarlo atrás. El Martillo para poca sorpresa de todos se rezagó, fue cuando los obstáculos comenzaron a aparecer que pareció tener sentido aquel poderoso y pesado diseño, el Martillo chocó, atropelló y aplastó todo cuanto se le ponía enfrente, a sus ochenta kilómetros por hora, nada podía detenerlo. La Freez esquivaba con facilidad los obstáculos, aunque era evidente que no podría competir en velocidad contra los otros dos, que encabezando la competencia se rebasaban el uno al otro en cada oportunidad.

Asami cambiaba rápidamente las velocidades, metiendo el embrague con agilidad en cada cambio. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de ganarle al Brussels, pero no podía quitárselo de encima, cada tanto buscaba la forma de posicionarse frente a ella, afortunadamente no lo había logrado.

La ingeniera pensaba aprovechar el tramo de la recta final para tomar ventaja en cada vuelta, el Escarabajo era un poco más rápido que el Brussels y aunque esperaba no tener que llevarlo al máximo estaba dispuesta a intentarlo si era necesario.

Korra miraba la carrera con el resto del grupo, todos observaban emocionados, Kai Jinora y Opal habían relegados sus deberes en las alturas para ver la carrera, nadie quería perdérsela.

– ¡No puede dejarlo atrás! –dijo Lin mirando con unos binoculares.

– ¡Estoy segura que lo dejara atrás en la recta! –afirmó Korra tomando los binoculares.

– ¡Esto es realmente emocionante! ¿No lo creen? –Preguntó abiertamente Bolín, que abrazaba a Opal por la espalda –todos sabemos que Asami va a ganar, pero aun no sabemos cómo – agregó apretando a la delgada maestra Aire que se aferraba de los musculosos brazos de Bolín.

–Claro que va a ganar, nadie puede conducir mejor que ella –comentó seguro Mako, para sorpresa de todos.

– ¡Eso estuvo cerca! –dijo levantándose de la grada Tenzin, mirando por los binoculares.

Todos miraron angustiados por un segundo, el Brussels había estado muy cerca de rebasarla en una curva.

– ¡Bien ya viene la primera recta, aquí tiene que hacer la diferencia! –dijo Korra seriamente.

Pasaban por la última curva antes de la recta, Asami sentía la oportunidad acercarse, al llegar a la recta metió el acelerador hasta el fondo, escuchando el rugir del motor pidiendo cambio, pisó el embrague y movió la palanca a tercera, el tacómetro marcaba ciento veinte kilómetros por hora, la recta recién comenzaba y el Brussels le seguía de cerca los pasos; metió el acelerador hasta el fondo alcanzando los ciento cincuenta, el volante tenía una sutil vibración, decidida hizo el último cambio metiendo la cuarta con rapidez, era ahí donde se decidiría realmente quién ganaría la carrera.

El Brussels no parecía perder terreno, pero en el último tramo comenzó a quedarse atrás, muy atrás.

Asami había levantado el Escarabajo a más de los ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora, adelantándose significativamente antes de cruzar la meta en la primera vuelta.

-¡Uju! –gritó Korra, saltando emocionada, chocando puños con Kai.

– ¿Crees que pueda mantener ese ritmo? –preguntó Lin impresionada.

–No debería, a esa velocidad se vuelve inestable –dijo poniendo atención en la próxima curva.

El Escarabajo parecía volar, Asami sentía la vibración y la inestabilidad, un movimiento en falso y acabaría besando el asfalto; bajó a tercera, frenando de motor, la próxima curva se acercaba y tenía que reducir a ciento diez kilómetros como mínimo si no quería salir disparada contra el muro de contención.

– ¿Qué tan inestable? –preguntó Opal mirando la curva con temor.

–No estoy segura, pero si Asami lo mencionó debe ser muy inestable –respondió Korra reflexiva.

–Está bajando la velocidad –dijo Tenzin con nerviosismo.

Asami pasó la curva a ciento treinta kilómetros, afortunadamente sin incidentes. El grupo soltó el cuerpo, relajándose un poco.

La segunda vuelta fue un tanto complicada a causa de los destrozos del Martillo, la pista estaba llena de nuevos obstáculos, aun así el Escarabajo se mantuvo.

Las siguientes vueltas transcurrieron sin problemas, tercera y cuarta Asami se mantuvo a la cabeza, en la quinta perdió algo de terreno a causa de un descontrolado letrero vial que se interpuso en su camino, el Brussels volvió a pisarle los talones.

Era la sexta vuelta y todo apuntaba a la victoria de Industrias Futuro sobre las demás empresas, aunque el Brussels seguía relativamente cerca, difícilmente lograría rebasar al Escarabajo en la recta final.

–Bien ¿a dónde iremos a celebrar? –preguntó Kai emocionado, entre ellos existía ya un aire de victoria.

– ¡Fideos Narook! –propuso Bolín, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Opal.

–Podremos celebrar después, en la gala de caridad, seguro Asami tendrá muchas cosas que hacer terminando la carrera –cortó Mako.

Todos observaban la última vuelta, estaban bastante tranquilos y distraídos, fue cuando la recta final se acercó que pusieron atención de nuevo.

– ¡Ya casi, ya casi! –decía Korra dejando los binoculares de lado, pues la recta estaba justo frente a ellos, se sentía inusualmente angustiada.

–Tranquila todo saldrá bien –la calmó Tenzin, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

El Escarabajo llegó a la recta final, el Brussels estaba cerca, Asami no se fiaba de Corporación COL y aceleró haciendo el mismo procedimiento que en las vueltas anteriores, no quería sorpresas en el último segundo.

– ¡Aquí viene! –dijo Lin, todos se levantaron de sus asientos, y agarrados del barandal de las gradas pusieron la máxima atención.

– ¡Llega! ¡Llega! ¡Llega! –Korra miraba al Escarabajo fijamente, aferrándose con fuerza del barandal.

Asami metió cuarta a mitad de la recta, la meta estaba a cien metros.

–¡BUMMM! –se escuchó con fuerza.

Sin previo aviso una explosión gigantesca se produjo en la parte delantera del Escarabajo, que se elevó varios metros en el aire y comenzó a girar envuelto en llamas.

Korra sintió su corazón detenerse…


	5. La Marca Capitulo 5

**Hey hey! Qué tal? Se pone buena la cosa no? Espero disfruten este capítulo lleno de miel de abeja, un tanto empalagosito si que está.**

 **Lamento informa que el próximo capítulo lo subiré dentro de dos semanas! Llámesele el sábado 28 de noviembre, estoy ajustando algunas cosas en la trama de los próximos capítulos, y más me vale que quede bien! Si no, me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacer seppuku…**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, si no estuvieran ahí pensaría que nadie está leyendo jajaja. Dejo algunas respuestas al final del capítulo! Yeah!**

 **Sin más, disfruten de: LA MARCA! Can Can Caaann**

CAPITULO 5

El Escarabajo se impactó fuertemente contra el muro de contención destruyéndolo por completo y siguió girando varios metros en el suelo, patinándose por el asfalto.

Nadie supo exactamente cuándo, pero Korra salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble hacia el Escarabajo, que estaba boca abajo y en llamas sobre la pista.

En cuanto estuvo cerca intentó reducir las llamas, pero era imposible, parecía que algo estaba acrecentándolas, el vehículo se encontraba en una gigantesca hoguera.

Desesperada, entró en estado Avatar, pudo reducir las feroces llamas, seguían vivas, pero encontró espacio para acercarse.

Sin más opción tomó la puerta del colisionado vehículo, arrancándola para hacerse paso, el metal estaba ardiendo. Observó a Asami inconsciente y de cabeza asegurada al asiento, Korra completamente desesperada se metió dentro para liberarla.

–¡BUMM! –Se escuchó ensordecedoramente, Korra fue sorprendida por una segunda explosión, una densa llamarada se internó en la cabina como una feroz onda expansiva, con rapidez hizo una esfera de aire que las protegió a ambas del ardiente fuego.

El Escarabajo se elevó con la explosión y giró de nuevo sobre el asfalto, Korra no pudo sostenerse, veía todo moverse con rapidez sin poder hacer mucho, en cada vuelta se golpeaba contra el tablero, el techo, el suelo. Sintió un golpe particularmente fuerte en la cara, justo en la ceja que comenzó a sangrarle abundantemente. Conforme perdía velocidad logró tomar el control del metálico vehículo estabilizándolo en el asfalto, cuando el Escarabajo dejó de dar vueltas, el fuego se intensifico en el interior.

Molida y desorientada expulsó el creciente fuego hacia afuera, estallando lo que quedaba de las ventanas, buscó a Asami que seguía aprisionada por los arneses de seguridad al asiento, tronó los seguros del cinturón doblándolos como tornillos, pero no lograba soltar todas las amarras del complejo arnés de carreras.

–Sal de aquí… el tanque de gasolina… –pronunció con dificultad Asami.

El fuego se albergó en la cabina, en la parte de atrás, sintiendo de nuevo el creciente calor buscó apresurada el resto de los soportes del cinturón y los arrancó, liberando a Asami que cayó sobre el techo del destrozado Escarabajo.

Korra la tomó entre sus brazos y buscó salida; aquello era un horno encendido, el calor era sofocante. Fue entonces que vio una brecha entre las llamas, tomó el cuerpo inerte de Asami y se arrastro hacia afuera, salió con dificultad por el espacio del vidrio delantero, una vez libre aferró a Asami entre sus brazos y corrió viendo de reojo el escurrimiento de combustible a punto de encontrarse con las llamas.

– ¡Va a explotar! –gritó Korra.

Una inmensa cantidad de personas rodeaban el área encabezados por la policía de metal, Mako ayudado por otros dos maestros fuego hacían la brecha intentando reducir el extrañamente vivaz fuego, Tenzin y sus maestros aire formaban un remolino elevando el humo, el calor y el fuego que no lograban contener. Recién llegaba la brigada de maestros agua al siniestro, seguidos de un equipo de sanadores.

–¡BUMMM! –explotó de nuevo y por última vez, levantándose en el aire, un grupo de policías metal liderados por Lin contuvieron el movimiento del colisionado vehículo, estabilizando los restos en la tiznada pista.

Korra sintió la última ola de calor en la espalda, se detuvo a una distancia prudente y recostó a Asami en el suelo quitándole el casco.

Asami estaba inconsciente y humeante, la gruesa ropa de piel había comenzado a achicharrarse, Korra le arrancó la chaqueta con rudeza descubriéndole el pecho, tan sólo cubierto por el delicado sostén negro. Puso el oído cerca del corazón de la ingeniera, no lograba escuchar ni sentir nada, le tomó el pulso en el cuello y sintió la leve pulsación, revisó entonces el cuerpo de Asami; cabeza, extremidades y torso, todo bien; inexplicablemente no parecía tener heridas graves, ni un rasguño a decir verdad, Korra sintió un inmenso alivio, tomó la mano de Asami y la beso con ternura.

La brigada de sanadores se acercó, Korra hincada a un lado de Asami comenzó a sentirse mareada cuando veía como le quitaban la quemada ropa a la ingeniera y la subían en una camilla.

Un malicioso fotógrafo se acercó a la escena y tomó fotografías de Asami inconsciente y semidesnuda en la camilla. Korra lo vio y sintió como toda su preocupación se volvía una violenta cresta de enojo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la corpulenta morena se aproximó al pobre incauto y con las manos en puño lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo imbécil?! –le dijo con voz seca y grave.

– ¡Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo! –expresó con voz suplicante el enclenque fotógrafo, mirando a Korra con terror en los ojos.

–¡Te voy a dar una muestra de mi trabajo ahora mismo si no me das esa cámara! –le gritó muy cerca del rostro.

El fotógrafo cerró los ojos asustado y entrego la cámara sin discutir.

– ¡Korra! –gritó Tenzin seguido de Lin, que se apresuraban corriendo a la escena.

Korra tomó la cámara y arrojo al fotógrafo que cayó al suelo, alejándose con rapidez.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Lin, observando la sangre que le bajaba por el rostro desde la ceja.

–Si estoy bien –dijo, compactando la metálica cámara en una bola inservible con una mano.

– ¡Tus manos! –soltó Tenzin preocupado.

Korra arrojo el cacharro y miró sus manos; en ese momento se percató de algunas quemaduras.

– La ambulancia está a punto de irse, ve con ella, nosotros te veremos en el hospital más tarde –indicó Lin, mirando a la desorientada Korra que seguía mirando sus manos.

–Sí, los veo más tarde –dijo saliendo de si – ¡estoy segura que la explosión fue sabotaje, revisen lo que quedo de la carrocería! –dijo apresurándose hacia la ambulancia.

– ¡Tengo a hombres en ello! –le contestó Lin a lo lejos.

– ¡Todo estará bien! ¡Mantente tranquila! –gritó Tenzin.

– ¡Gracias! –les dijo, subiendo a la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

. . .

El caliente sótano solo iluminado por la tenue luz de media docena de velas, parecía moverse por el meneo constante de las pequeñas flamas. No se podía saber que tan grande era el lugar, la oscuridad regía en las alturas y las paredes apenas se alcanzaban a distinguir.

Rodeada por las velas y sobre una serie de círculos concéntricos, una supurante cabeza de toro pantera se erguía perversa mostrando la lengua, con la mirada seca y mortecina puesta en la nada.

De rodillas frente a las velas Nahík en forma del cicatrizado asesino, recitaba constante la invocación que traería la siguiente caterva de sombras a la ciudad. Tomó su navaja, una vieja pero afilada cuchilla con el mango de hueso, y sin miramientos la hundió en el ojo derecho de la cabeza animal, retirando por completo la esfera ocular. Acto seguido se la llevo a la boca, masticando con desagradable desfachatez, siguió con el ojo restante devorándolo de igual forma.

Tras terminar el descompuesto manjar, rajó la palma de su mano ayudado por el filo de la navaja, la sangre brotó en un hilo bajando con fluidez desde la palma, colocó la mano sanguinolenta sobre la frente del animal impregnándolo con el líquido rojo, que resbaló por los costados de la peluda piel.

Del sello compuesto por los círculos del suelo brotó con intensidad una luz verdosa que ilumino por completo la bodega, una ráfaga de viento emanada del mismo suelo soplo con fuerza trayendo consigo el siseo viperino que anunciaba la llegada de los Chifagos.

Las sombras, como un vapor bruno y denso, brotaron en un siniestro chorro de penumbra, que fue llenando la bodega de oscuridad, reduciendo la luz que nacía del sello a la total negrura.

El silencio se hizo en su totalidad después de que la horda entera arribara en el recinto. Nahík prendió una de las velas, que se habían apagado por el fuerte viento. Complacido, miró la ciega cabeza del toro pantera, tomó la navaja y sin ritual previo cortó la lengua del animal de un tajo.

El hombre sonrió llevándose el dedo índice a la boca.

–Shhhh –pidió sarcástico al mutilado animal.

. . .

El vapor en la oscura habitación era denso al igual que sus pensamientos, el agua caliente envolvía su cuerpo confortablemente; Kuvira sentada en la extensa tina de baño abrazaba sus piernas, recargando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

Apenas y podía creerlo, en días como estos, le costaba trabajo asimilar la verdad, el proceso había sido un ir y venir de pensamientos y de emociones. Sabía de primera mano que le quedaba poco tiempo, podía sentirlo, y hasta cierto punto había logrado aceptarlo. No obstante, justo ahora, en aquella soledad la aspereza de la realidad le comía el pecho, tal vez el día siguiente y todos los problemas por resolver le harían olvidar momentáneamente; o tal vez no, y sería otro de aquellos días en los que se sentía más cerca del desenlace.

Suspiró con fuerza sintiendo una oleada de ira subir por su estomago, "No podía ser verdad"; recargó la espalda en la tina reposando la nuca en el borde, posicionando las húmedas manos sobre los ojos que presionó con fuerza.

– ¡Arrrgg! –Gruñó desesperada, todo era verdad, la pura verdad y tendría que tragársela.

Exhaló con fuerza intentando despojarse de aquella avasalladora sensación que la anegó. Sintiendo los ojos llenársele de agua y sin poderse contener soltó el encolerizado llanto; era su culpa, todo era su culpa… y ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias.

El ahogado y sutil llanto resonaba en las paredes del grandioso cuarto de baño, lo dejó salir unos momentos, era necesario; al fin no importaba, nadie podía escucharla, era su consuelo y a la vez su ruina. Suspiró un par de veces más, deseando llenar el vacío que sentía en el pecho con el calor manante del agua caliente. Mojó sus manos, trayendo el calor a su rostro, limpiando la escurrida pena de sus ojos.

–Gran Unificadora, llegó la carta… –se escuchó desde las sombras la voz de un hombre, que acto seguido desapareció.

Sacada abruptamente de su ensimismamiento, Kuvira levantó el rostro, acto seguido salió de la tina, lanzando el agua por los lados.

El blanco y fornido cuerpo le escurría, una cantidad incontable de moretes le manchaban el cuerpo en brazos y piernas. Caminó apresurada hasta la percha, tomó la bata y se la puso sin cerrarla, goteando el trayecto hasta el dormitorio.

En la espaciosa habitación tan sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna, el sobre aguardaba intacto en el escritorio, lo tomó con las manos mojadas, sintiendo mariposas en el estomago; leyó el remitente, era una carta del Loto Blanco. Volteó el sobre, el sello de cera llevaba los blasones que representaban a los cuatro elementos.

Nerviosa, exhaló por la boca, queriendo contenerse. Con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y leyó:

"Arribaré a la ciudad en la próxima luna nueva"

Firma: El Avatar Korra.

Kuvira miró largamente la humedecida carta, aquello sí que era de no creerse…

Aún pasmada se dirigió hacia la gigantesca cama, dejándose caer de espaldas, miró la carta nuevamente fijando la vista en la firma.

–Avatar Korra… –sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Miró entonces la luna que se asomaba por la ventana: gibosa menguante.

–Dos semanas… –pensó esperanzada –tal vez sí podría verla por última vez…

. . .

El Ayuntamiento resplandecía vestido por cientos de luces, brillaba con agradable calidez en la fresca y veraniega noche, los movedizos reflectores anunciaban el evento por lo alto en el cielo.

La Gala había reunido a las figuras más importantes y acaudaladas de la ciudad, cada año se realizaba un evento de caridad por una causa social, este año se recaudaría dinero para invertirlo en la ciudad, se esperaba juntar suficiente para reconstruir algunos edificios de importancia, que a causa del ataque de Kuvira habían sido reducidos a escombros; el orfanato era una de las causas principales, los huérfanos estaban a la deriva desde hacía varios meses, ocupando el interior de algunos edificios gubernamentales que no estaban construidos para tal función.

Korra era siempre invitada a esta clase de eventos, no porque pudiera contribuir económicamente, era más bien un asunto político. Verdaderamente detestaba asistir, en esos eventos se sentía como una atracción de inversión privada, la diversión de los millonarios, que curiosos siempre esperaban que los entretuviera con alguna historia impresionante o un despliegue de poder innecesario, Korra solía convencerse a sí misma de que todo el show era por una buena causa, incluyendo el sutil y desagradable coqueteo de los jóvenes y mimados herederos, y peor aún, el de los viejos y libidinosos magnates.

Desde luego Asami era invitada con meses de anticipación, ningún empresario en Ciudad República que se dictara de serlo podía faltar, aquello se había convertido en una feroz competencia de millonarios, la generosidad se había confundido con el poder.

Hiroshi Sato le había enseñado bien a su hija como jugar el juego de la caridad, Asami siempre aportaba sustanciosas cantidades de yuanes para demostrar la elevada posición de Industrias Futuro, aunque sentía que aquello era una desagradable contienda, le tranquilizaba saber que toda la hipocresía social era por una buena causa; incluyendo el evento principal de la noche, la increíblemente popular subasta, donde jóvenes damas y caballeros no comprometidos y de alta cuna, eran simuladamente subastados al mejor postor para la cena y el baile final. Asami era siempre requerida en tal juego, donde algunos de los más poderosos magnates pujaban sumas irracionales de yuanes por la oportunidad de bailar con ella después de la cena.

Esta vez sería la primera que ambas asistirían como pareja, Korra había insistido en acudir a la gala a pesar de la desastrosa semana que acababan de pasar; milagrosamente Asami había salido completamente ilesa del accidente en la pista, pero era diferente con su reputación. Los días posteriores a la carrera la prensa se había encargado de destrozar el nombre de Industrias Futuro y de la heredera.

El Yuán Xùn había publicado escandalosas fotografías con titulares tremendamente amarillistas:

"DEMASIADO ENAMORADA PARA CONDUCIR", decía el titular que se publicó justo al día siguiente de la carrera, la primera plana mostraba la fotografía del beso que se habían dado en la presentación, seguida de una que mostraba al Escarabajo volcado y en llamas; la confirmación de su relación era el escándalo del año y los diarios estaban sacando provecho de ello.

"EL FUEGO DEL AMOR", se publicó el día después, nuevamente el Escarabajo en llamas, acompañado de indiscretas fotografías de Asami inconsciente y semidesnuda en la camilla de los paramédicos. Korra se sentía particularmente responsable por esta última, al parecer el enclenque y entrometido fotógrafo había podido rescatar el rollo de la apachurrada cámara. Este tiraje había tenido una recepción increíble, tanto, que se republicó al día siguiente con el doble de unidades impresas.

"SIN CONTROL", decía el más reciente, que se había publicado esta misma mañana, la primera plana mostraba fotografías de Korra intentando reducir las llamas del Escarabajo sin mucho éxito y de nuevo la foto del beso, con un artículo enorme que ponía en tela de juicio la validez de su relación y las capacidades de Korra como Avatar.

Todo era un desastre, Asami estaba deprimida y no quería salir de casa, sentía que había arruinado la oportunidad de sacar a Industrias Futuro del estancamiento económico, sin mencionar lo humillada que se sentía con la publicación de las indiscretas fotografías que la exhibían en prendas íntimas después del accidente.

Aunque finalmente se descubrieron restos de explosivos en el chasis del Escarabajo, que obviamente habían sido un muy bien realizado intento de sabotaje, Raiko y sus aliados más cercanos habían hecho comentarios públicos muy negativos al respecto del prototipo e incluso de Industrias Futuro.

Korra pensaba que no era momento para dejarse caer y mostrar debilidad: Ya fuera con el odioso gabinete de Raiko, los mordaces y "creativos" periodistas, los oportunistas empresarios que estaban aprovechando el momento para atacar a Industrias Futuro, ó los aristócratas, que habían demostrado por mucho, ser más chismosos e indiscretos que la gente de los barrios bajos; pero sobretodo tenían que mostrar fortaleza frente al saboteador aún no reconocido que había plantado los explosivos en el Escarabajo.

Asami siempre elegante, se arregló con distinción para el evento, aunque no del todo convencida, solo le apetecía quedarse en casa acurrucada con Korra como habían hecho el resto de la semana, estando en ese íntimo universo, se sentía segura, y sabía que al salir tendrían que enfrentarse con la ruda realidad.

Ambas esperaban poder refugiarse en la cercanía de sus amigos, afortunadamente Mako y Bolín estaban en servicio asegurando el evento, mientras que Lin acudía como invitada, después de todo era heredera de la fortuna Beifong; aunque siempre se mostraba renuente a estos eventos y terminaba asistiendo a regañadientes.

Tenzin, Phema, Jinora y Opal las acompañaban a la mesa, Phema había decidido actuar relativamente neutral, pero aún era notorio el desagrado que sentía por Asami y su relación con Korra.

La situación mejoro cuando inesperadamente Varrick y Zhu Li aparecieron, tenían un par de meses fuera de Ciudad República por cuestión de negocios y recién habían regresado el día anterior.

– ¿Cuantos? –preguntó sin miramientos Varrick, haciendo el ademan de serrucharse el cuello con la mano para luego sacar la lengua de lado.

–Treinta… y tantos… –respondió Korra con desanimo en voz baja, mirando el suelo.

–No creo que sea el mejor lugar para hablar de esto –señaló Lin que se integraba a la charla, viendo de reojo a un mesero que levantaba las copas vacías de la mesa.

– ¿Y las sombras? –dijo en apenas un susurro Varrick, acercándose de más a Tenzin, quien intentó en vano poner distancia entre ambos.

–Se llaman Chifagos –dijo cautelosa Jinora –son espíritus muy antiguos que no posen la ambivalencia de las fuerzas.

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –preguntó Varrick rascándose la nariz por fuera.

–No poseen luz y oscuridad en su interior, como el resto de los seres –respondió Tenzin.

–Solo oscuridad… –agregó Korra con poco entusiasmo, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

– ¿Maldad pura eh? –concluyó para si Varrick tocándose la barbilla con insistencia – ¡Igual a tu madre Zhu Li! –soltó con entusiasmo mirando a la callada mujer.

Zhu Li asintió brevemente sin decir palabra.

– ¿Y él…"a- ese- e- ese- i- ene- o"? –preguntó deletreando con cautela, mirando a ambos lados mientras lo hacía.

Lin exasperada echó la mirada al cielo.

–Libre… –respondió Asami –no pudimos detenerlo… –terminó cautelosa, intentando no triturar a Korra con el comentario.

Hubo un breve silencio.

– ¿Y qué tal la concesión del contrato? –preguntó entonces Varrick mirando a Asami con interés.

Asami bajó la mirada un segundo.

– Tuvimos un percance… –contestó Korra fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

–Hubo un atentado en contra de Asami –agregó Lin con seriedad.

–Colocaron explosivos en mi prototipo… todo exploto –concluyó con notorio desanimo, cerrando los ojos un momento.

– ¡¿Y el culpable?! –preguntó Varrick con impaciencia, dando un manotazo en la mesa que hizo retumbar las copas, para después acercarse a Lin que se encontraba a su lado.

Lin movió la vista al otro lado gruñendo ligeramente.

–Escapó… –contestó la jefa cruzándose de brazos.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Varrick se rascó la cabeza y echó un vistazo a sus amigos sentados a la mesa, todos cabizbajos y pensativos.

– ¡Zhu Li! –Dijo sonoramente – ¡tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer!

Zhu Li asintió brevemente con determinación, ya estaba anotando cosas en una pequeña libreta.

Korra se disculpó y se levantó buscando el cuarto de baño, aunque en realidad quería despejarse y caminar un poco, después de recitarle la minuta de las calamidades a Varrick se había dado cuenta de lo poco eficientes que estaban siendo sus esfuerzos; desafortunadamente de camino se encontró con quien menos deseaba, Yon Fei estaba charlando con una bandada de jóvenes aristócratas, todos parecían millonarios herederos y aunque intentó esquivar la situación Yon Fei se encargo de llamar su atención.

– ¡Avatar Korra! qué gran honor… –expresó con buen volumen, llamando la atención de todos al rededor.

Korra asediada por los niños ricos, exhaló, enderezo la espalda y se armó para el encuentro.

– ¡Vicepresidente! –saludó sin más opción.

– ¿Que tal pasa la noche? –preguntó interesado Yon Fei, bajo la curiosa mirada de sus amistades.

– ¡De maravilla! –respondió sarcástica.

– ¿Disfrutando la compañía? –dijo mirando a Asami que se encontraba en la mesa con el resto.

–Siempre –contestó, sonriendo con seguridad.

– ¿Participara en la subasta? No puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que los caballeros presentes ofrecerían por la oportunidad de cenar con el Avatar –inquirió sagaz.

Korra maldijo la subasta en sus pensamientos, odiaba aquel ridículo evento.

–No soy muy popular en estos días –expresó mirándolo sarcástica, aludiéndolo a él y a todos los políticos presentes.

–Afortunadamente no es un concurso de popularidad –dijo tomando dos copas de la charola de un mesero que pasaba cerca –es más bien uno de belleza –remató, ofreciéndole una copa a Korra, mirándola de pies a cabeza; la morena llevaba un nuevo y elegante vestido inspirado en la Tribu del Sur, había sido confeccionado por el modista mas renombrado de Ciudad República, que solía diseñar para Asami.

Korra tomó la copa sonriendo, regresando la mirada con una inmensa cantidad de desdén.

– ¿No estará pensando en seducirme? –le dijo Korra aún sonriendo, mirándolo de lado.

Los distinguidamente vestidos amigos de Yon Fei observaban divertidos el espectáculo, un par de damas risueñas prestaban atención a Korra, ocultándose detrás de sus suntuosos abanicos.

–Con el debido respeto Avatar Korra, es usted una mujer hermosa, no imagino motivo para no intentarlo.

– ¡No pensé que le faltara imaginación vicepresidente! –expresó burlona levantando la copa para dar un sorbo, mostrando intencionalmente sus bien formados bíceps a manera de amenaza.

– ¡Deja algo para el resto Yon! –Expresó uno de sus amigos introduciéndose en la conversación –Avatar Korra –hizo una pequeña reverencia quitándose el sombrero – mi nombre es Shun Fo, toco el contrabajo con los Megáfonos de Oro –explicó poniéndose el sombrero de nuevo –espero que éste mequetrefe no la esté molestando –concluyó dándole un buen codazo en las costillas a Yon Fei.

– ¡Hahaha! sólo lo acostumbrado –dijo Korra entre risas, observando el sofoco del vicepresidente.

–Comenzaremos a tocar en unos momentos, espero que usted y la señorita Sato lo disfruten –comentó mirando de lado a Yon, burlándose de él.

– ¡Asami es fanática de su música! –Expresó Korra sonriendo, mirando la cara larga de Yon –estoy segura de que va a disfrutarlo.

Shun recargado en el hombro de Yon, hizo otra pequeña reverencia poniendo una mano en el pecho, Korra contestó con una pequeña reverencia, luego hizo otra a Yon, levantó la copa saludando a los amigos y a las amigas de Yon que saludaron coquetas entre risitas, y por fin comenzó a alejarse de aquella emboscada de mimados.

Korra exhaló y relajo el cuerpo.

– ¡Avatar Korra! –dijo Yon.

Korra se detuvo sin mirar atrás.

–Espero que la señorita Sato participe en la subasta… –soltó arrogante –donaría toda mi fortuna sin pensarlo para tenerla esta noche –concluyó en tono retador, buscando a Korra.

Korra sintió una furia incontrolable subir por el estomago, pero no debía sucumbir a las provocaciones de aquel hombrecito; haciendo acopio de fortaleza y sin voltear a verlo, levantó la copa en un silencioso brindis y luego siguió su camino.

Por fin llegó al cuarto de baño donde pudo relajarse por completo, se miró en el espejo y suspiro intentando despojarse del enojo que le causaba aquel niño rico; un buen día Korra le patearía el trasero por hablador. Provocarla anunciado flagrante sus intenciones de comprar a Asami en la estúpida subasta, era sólo una invitación para que le rompiera las piernas.

¡Como si no tuviera cosas más importantes de que preocuparse! Recapacitó. Para variar no tenía ni una sola pista del saboteador del Escarabajo. El pensar en ello le revolvía el estomago, fue una situación de completa peligrosidad para Asami, pudo haber muerto quemada dentro del vehículo si la primera explosión hubiera hecho contacto directo con el tanque de gasolina; tal vez fuera el recubrimiento doble y aislado que la ingeniera coloco en el tanque ó la simple suerte, que había hecho que la gasolina no escurriera hasta que hubieran salido, fuera lo que fuera, por fortuna salió sana de aquel accidente. Ahora era trabajo del Avatar encontrar al responsable, y cuando lo encontrara, pensó, apretando los puños con fuerza, lo haría desear estar dentro de la ardiente comodidad del Escarabajo en llamas, en lugar que frente a ella.

Korra regresaba a la mesa con algo de desgano cuando Los Megáfonos de Oro subieron al escenario. Shun jugueteaba con el enorme contrabajo mientras el vocalista decía unas palabras al micrófono. Al pasar cerca, Shun le sonrió girando el enorme instrumento sobre su eje varias veces, haciéndose el payaso. Korra lo miró jugar hábilmente y le sonrió; a pesar de ser amigo de Yon, parecía ser una buena persona. Shun sonrió mostrando los dientes mientras tocaba una breve escala rítmica a lo largo del mástil, al terminar le cerró el ojo galantemente, Korra sonrió nuevamente y siguió avanzando hacia la mesa.

Sin buscarlo, su mirada se topó con Asami, la heredera llevaba un lujoso vestido color vino confeccionado con la más fina seda, diseñado exclusivamente para ella, el corte a la cintura le entallaba al cuerpo mostrando su esbelta figura y sus generosas curvas; lucia despampanante, completamente hermosa pensó Korra, pero se veía decaída. Aunque la heredera sabía disimularlo bien y tenía maestría en el uso de las buenas costumbres, Korra podía ver a la verdadera Asami a través de la bien formada imagen de "Señorita Sato" que ésta había desarrollado desde pequeña. La morena sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho, suspiró y sin pensarlo más se aproximó con rapidez a la mesa.

– ¡Bailemos! –propuso Korra con decisión, extendiendo la mano hacia Asami.

–No sé si sea buena idea… –respondió Asami con desanimo.

Korra pensó su respuesta un segundo, no había mucho que pudiera decir para hacerla sentir mejor, miró a la deprimida ingeniera y sin decir una palabra tomó la mano de Asami instándola a levantarse.

– ¡Korra! –soltó Asami sorprendida, atraída por el fuerte brazo de la morena.

Los Megáfonos de Oro empezaban a tocar en destiempo, afinando discretamente sus instrumentos antes de comenzar. Shun miró a Korra acercarse, entonces hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando la entrada al baterista, que comenzó con golpes fuertes y acelerados, dando el tempo al resto de los músicos, que entre sonoras trompetas precipitándose en melódicas escalas, comenzaron con una alegre melodía de Swing.

Cuando Shun las vio en la pista comenzó el movimiento principal, cerrándole un ojo a Korra que le devolvió el gesto con complicidad. Haciéndose el payaso de nuevo, giró vertiginosamente el contrabajo mientras tocaba, actuando como si estuviera bailando con el instrumento, imitando el popular baile de Swing. Asami observó impresionada los movimientos del músico, Shun zapateó un par de veces a los lados de la caja de resonancia, para rematar besando apasionadamente el clavijero, como si de una mujer se tratara. Asami sonrió entretenida, sintiéndose más ligera, la morena aprovechó la oportunidad y la tomó de las manos.

Korra no era una bailarina particularmente talentosa, pero no buscaba impresionar a nadie, solo deseaba animar a Asami y si era necesario bailar como un mono sería el mono más divertido del lugar.

Asami sonrió con sinceridad, le encantaba bailar y comenzaba a sentir el buen ritmo de los Megáfonos.

Indiscutiblemente las parejas que llenaban la pista pusieron atención en ellas, Asami se sintió fijamente observada, el peso de las miradas perniciosas se alojó en su espalda, deseó regresar a la mesa a sentarse. Korra percibió la inseguridad de la joven y le tomó con fuerza ambas manos llamando su atención.

–Solo esto importa… –le dijo entonces, mirándola a los ojos, con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Asami asintió, respiró profundamente y sonrió, aquellos ojos color del mar lograban dominarla siempre y últimamente le ofrecían la confianza que necesitaba para continuar.

La sacudida melodía llevaba el compás de sus alocados movimientos, Asami no podía dejar de reír con los intrincados pasos de Korra, que de vez en vez la tomaba de las manos haciéndola girar sin control de atrás para adelante y de regreso. Korra tenía una fingida cara de seriedad, ponía todo de sí para hacerla reír y estaba funcionando, Asami se carcajeaba mientras Korra la hacía girar y girar, para luego mover las piernas hacia los lados, dando de tumbos y saltos, todo a la velocidad del Swing.

La heredera comenzaba a comprender los rápidos y complicados movimientos del Avatar, el juego de pies era cada vez más rítmico al igual que su coordinación, Korra saltaba con energía al ritmo de la música, haciendo sus mejores movimientos para Asami, que después de todo y gracias a la energía del Avatar había logrado olvidar el desastre de la carrera.

– ¡¿Qué tal te sientes?! –preguntó Korra un tanto agitada.

– ¡Podría bailar toda la noche! –contestó Asami risueña.

– ¡Pues será toda la noche entonces! –aseguró Korra antes de hacerla girar de nuevo.

Korra se sintió repentinamente observada, buscó a su alrededor, topándose con la penetrante mirada de Yon, que bailaba con una hermosa dama retirado de ellas, no podía ocultar su enfado, el joven vicepresidente las veía fijamente sin perderse un solo movimiento.

– ¡Ahhhjj…! –soltó Korra, sacando la lengua en una mueca de asco, mientras seguía bailando.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Asami, analizando la graciosa expresión de Korra.

–Es ese niño rico otra vez –dijo Korra haciéndola girar.

– ¿Niño rico? ¿El vicepresidente? –preguntó divertida Asami, todos eran "niños ricos" ahí.

–No lo soporto, odio como se te queda viendo –soltó Korra con desagrado mientras hacía girar a Asami una vez más.

–Hahaha ¿estás celosa? –indagó Asami disfrutando el momento.

– ¡Claro que no!... es solo que es tan engreído –contestó con rapidez.

–Mmm, a mi me parece que sí estas celosa –afirmó risueña.

– ¡No!... –insistió.

Korra guardo silencio un momento, mientras seguía moviéndose con energía.

– ¡Está bien, si, un poco…! –confesó entonces.

– ¡Hahaha! –rio sonoramente – ¡como si no lo supiera toda la ciudad!

–No te burles… –pidió con algo de risa –solo está buscando escusas para acercarse a ti –alegó intentando justificarse.

–Sé que tiene interés en mí desde hace algunos años –explicó tranquila.

– ¡¿Interés?! Se le cae la baba por ti… ¡baboso! –dijo mirando a Yon en la lejanía.

–Hahaha –volvió a reír –no tienes de que preocuparte Korra… sólo quiero estar contigo –dijo Asami con ternura, besando la mano de Korra.

–No eres tu quien me preocupa –explicó aún mirando a Yon –no sé hasta donde pueda llegar con sus intentos baratos de seducción –remató entrecerrando los ojos, poniendo mucha atención a Yon.

– ¿Entonces me sientes segura? –preguntó Asami entretenida, esperando la respuesta de Korra para hacerla papilla.

Korra maldijo su estupidez en silencio, calló, quiso pensar un segundo.

–Bueno, más bien confío en ti –intentó arreglarle.

–Aha… –soltó incrédula, riéndose para sí, jugando con las inseguridades de Korra.

– ¡Además, ese no es el punto! –Intentó cambiar de tema –me acaba de decir que va a comprarte con todos sus yuanes de niño rico en la estúpida subasta –expresó inquieta, frunciendo el seño.

– ¡Hahaha! –Se carcajeo Asami – ¡nadie puede comprarme Korra! –.

–Bueno, rentarte… –se corrigió dignamente el Avatar.

– ¡Hahahahahaha! –Asami no podía dejar de reír, tuvo que detener el baile un segundo.

La morena hablaba en serio, en verdad le molestaba el asunto de la subasta, y era posible que lo estuviera confundiendo ligeramente con un asunto de prostitución.

Asami pensaba que Korra era como una niña pequeña, y todo aquello tenía su encanto, la morena era muy inocente y su capacidad para argumentar era pésima, mientras que la heredera sabía cómo ganar todas y cada una de las discusiones; excepto la de Kuvira y el viaje a Ba Sing Se, recapituló para sí amargamente.

–Sólo es un juego aristocrático –explicó Asami –y es por una buena causa.

– ¡¿Vas a participar?! –preguntó Korra alterada.

–Mmm… no lo sé, supongo que sí, todos los años participo –.

Korra guardo silencio, mostraba el labio inferior un tanto molesta.

–Pero si te dan taaantos celos, puedo decir que no… –dijo burlona Asami.

– ¡No son taaantos…! –dijo defendiéndose ridículamente, avergonzada y roja de las mejillas.

Asami estaba completamente divertida viendo las expresiones de Korra.

– ¡Solo quiere ponerte las manos encima! –Soltó con buen volumen y un tanto exasperada – ¡No!... ¡no vas a participar! –ordenó con firmeza, negando con la cabeza terminantemente.

Con la boca abierta y completamente impresionada, la heredera analizó a Korra, sabía de sobra que a la morena le gustaba imponerse, pero nunca le había dado órdenes de esa manera.

–Está bien… –cedió Asami con voz sedosa, para notoria sorpresa de la morena –pero solo porque sé que vas a llorar como una niñita si participo –concluyó entonces, con una gran sonrisa, esperando la reacción de Korra.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, abrió la boca pero no sabía que decir, como siempre la heredera la había fulminado con las palabras, Korra dejó de bailar, concentrada buscaba una respuesta en su hueca cabeza con la que pudiera defenderse.

–Hahaha –rió burlona de nuevo, interrumpiendo el doloroso proceso mental de la morena – ¡Ya deja de pensar en eso! –Asami tomó la barbilla de Korra levantándole el colorido y emberrinchado rostro –te prometo que no voy a participar –declaró dulcemente mirándola a los ojos, retirando el cabello de la frente de la morena, para descubrir la cicatrizada ceja que estaba sanando después del fuerte golpe dentro del Escarabajo.

Korra le regresó la mirada con aquella expresión tierna, que recordaba a una cría de bisonte volador encerrado en una fría jaula; Asami sintió un poco de culpa, tal vez se había propasado con las burlas.

Tras un rato de enérgicas piezas, Los Megáfonos cambiaron de movimiento y comenzaron a tocar una suave melodía, que se antojaba para bailar lentamente. Ambas bajaron el acalorado ritmo y sin miramientos comenzaron a bailar la sedante pieza, engarzadas en un tierno abrazo, mirándose frente a frente, muy cerca una de la otra.

Algunas de las parejas cercanas hicieron gestos de desaprobación, pero ninguna de ellas lo notó.

–Soy tuya, solo tuya… –dijo Asami totalmente prendida de la mirada del Avatar.

Korra orillada por el romántico ambiente, sintió la dominante necesidad de devorar aquellos labios rojos y carnosos.

Conforme se acercaban más acortando lo inevitable, Asami se preguntaba qué tan buena idea era besarse en público después de todo lo que habían pasado en la semana.

Los ojos esmeralda embrujados por los profundos del color del mar, cedieron al impulso y atraída como la abeja al panal la joven heredera que estaba a pocos centímetros del Avatar, le propinó un apasionado beso, que Korra correspondió con fogosidad.

Se entregaron de lleno al momento, olvidando por completo todo lo que las rodeaba, ambas sentían en aquel calor compartido, cariño y seguridad, pero sobre todo: verdad.

Siguieron explorando con excitación la humedad de sus bocas al ritmo de la suave música, hasta que el odioso ruido del disparo de una cámara las sacó del paraíso abruptamente.

Se separaron del beso, buscando a su alrededor con algo de molestia, el fotógrafo había desaparecido.

–Bueno –suspiró Korra –supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos.

Asami suspiró igual, sintiendo la molestia salir con el aliento, miró a Korra y le sonrió, asintiendo.

La melodía terminó suavemente y el vocalista anuncio un receso mientras los músicos dejaban sus instrumentos y bajaban del escenario.

Volvían a la mesa tomadas de la mano cuando Korra sintió la emanante energía negativa de Phema que las veía con algo de disgusto.

Korra se detuvo un segundo, le había costado suficiente esfuerzo contentar a la heredera y no pensaba arruinarlo con tanta facilidad, así que jaló a Asami de la mano y se dirigió hacia la terraza.

– ¿Un poco de aire fresco vendría bien, no? –dijo Korra sonriendo.

–Estaba pensando lo mismo –contestó Asami mirando de reojo el aura negativa de Phema.

. .

La terraza estaba parcialmente cubierta por una elegante capota, numerosas velas incrustadas a la pared iluminaban con gracia el ambiente.

Se acomodaron cerca de la rebuscada barandilla de piedra y ambas inhalaron el fresco aire, afortunada y extrañamente no había nadie más en la extensa terraza.

Korra, recargada en la barandilla de espaldas al precipicio, miraba el extraño decorado de velas.

–Los decoradores están quedándose sin ideas –se burló Korra, observando el azaroso adorno en la pared.

–Hahaha –se rió, moviendo la cabeza de lado, intentando encontrar coherencia en el acomodo –seguro Raiko redujo el presupuesto –soltó con ironía.

–Hahaha ¡Tenlo por seguro! –Confirmó risueña, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Asami jugueteaba con su largo y suelto cabello, peinándolo de lado, el calor les había subido después del agitado baile.

– ¿Te gustaría beber algo? –preguntó la morena.

–Un poco de agua me vendría bien después de tanto Swing –contestó sonriendo, descubriendo por completo su cuello para refrescarse.

Korra miró el delicado cuello y sonrió bobamente, entonces salió en busca de las bebidas. A pesar de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser, la morena tenía agradables cualidades; siempre se mostraba solícita y galante, procurando el bienestar y la comodidad de la heredera.

Asami mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios mientras pensaba en Korra, estaba recargada en la rocosa barandilla, observando la hermosa luna llena cuando fue abordada por el insufrible periodista.

– ¡Señorita Sato! ¿Podría contestar un par de preguntas? –dijo excitado el alto hombre de gafas y corbatín rojo, irrumpiendo en el espacio personal de Asami.

–Ahora no, por favor –pidió calma la joven, sintiéndose ligeramente acorralada.

–Dígame, ¿Considera su terrible fracaso en la pista un importante detonante para el hundimiento de Industrias Futuro? –preguntó tajante casi encima de ella.

–Ahora no –dijo con algo de disgusto, alejándose, poniendo espacio entre ambos.

El periodista hostigo más, acercándose de nuevo.

– ¿Están usted y el Avatar comprometidas? –curioseó sonriendo aviesamente.

– ¡No me escucha, ahora no! –soltó Asami dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

– ¡Responda por favor! –exigió, tomándola por la muñeca para evitar que se alejara.

Asami sintió el tirón y completamente molesta le propinó una bofetada al excitado hombre, al que le volaron las gafas por el impacto.

– ¡No vuelva a tocarme! –sentenció la joven enfurecida.

El hombre doblado por el golpe, tomó compostura y la miró con enfado.

–Podría decirme ¿Qué talla de sostén usa? –preguntó malicioso, examinando con perversa minuciosidad el cuerpo de la heredera.

– ¡Aléjese! –gritó sorprendida Asami, poniendo por reflejo los brazos cerca del pecho, sentía la necesidad de cubrirse de aquel sujeto.

– ¿Prefiere las prendas de encaje ó…?

– ¡POW! –.

Sin previo aviso el periodista fue silenciado por un fuerte puño que se impactó contra su nariz, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

–¡Me rompiste la nariz! –Gritó el hombre deteniendo el chorro de sangre que salía a borbotones de las abolladas cuencas.

– ¡Si vuelves a acercarte a ella te romperé el cuello! –amenazó Korra feroz, levantándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

– ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Voy a denunciarte! –objetó el colorado periodista.

Otro golpe dio de lleno en su quijada.

– ¡Denúnciame! –Soltó con brusquedad acercando el rostro del sujeto al suyo –pero te lo advierto, ahora solo estoy calentando contigo, después vas a verme jugar en serio –concluyó la morena sonriendo con malicia.

Korra sintió un leve toque en el hombro.

–Déjalo ir –pidió Asami con voz sedante, no deseaba que ese hombre les arruinara la noche.

La mano de Asami se internó en la tensa nuca de la morena y acaricio suavemente el corto cabello, lo que hizo que Korra se relajara inmediatamente.

–Está bien… –dijo Korra no del todo convencida –pero, me parece que lleva algo de sobra…

. .

La velada transcurría en calma para buena fortuna de Mako, que por órdenes directas de Lin estaba a cargo de la seguridad esa noche. Hacía un rondín de rutina por el salón principal cuando escuchó el leve bullicio de algunos de los invitados, fue entonces que vio salir corriendo a un hombre semi desnudo por el corredor principal.

– ¿Qué demonios?... unidades centrales, tenemos un exhibicionista en el corredor –anunció por el pequeño radio portátil.

– _Copiado –_ se escucho en la bocinita que tenía cerca del cuello.

Oficiales salieron de distintos puntos y apresaron al despojado hombre que se cubría la desgastada trusa con las manos, estaba rojo como un tomate y tenía la nariz y los parpados morados.

Mako buscó a su alrededor una posible explicación, mientras el hombre era arrastrado fuera del salón.

Fue entonces que vio a Korra y Asami de la mano entrando en el salón y riendo a carcajadas. Korra despreocupada lanzó al suelo lo que parecía ser un corbatín rojo.

Mako exhaló encorvando el cuerpo, fuera lo que fuera que pasara, Korra tendría una buena explicación.

–Llévenlo al camión, voy a interrogarlo yo mismo –ordenó en seco.

– _Copiado_ –se escuchó.

. .

Korra y Asami seguían riendo, recordando las absurdas caras que había puesto el periodista mientras Korra lo desnudaba con descaro.

Decidieron regresar a la mesa, aún estaban sedientas. Caminaban con tranquilidad cuando la primera dama Buttercup las arribó.

–Avatar Korra, señorita Sato, la subasta está por comenzar –dijo metiéndose entre ambas, tomándolas por el antebrazo con las garras asidas.

–Este año no voy a participar… –dijo cortésmente Asami intentando quitársela de encima.

– ¡Tonterías querida! Aún eres soltera –dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita mirándola de arriba abajo –además, eres una de las mejor ofertadas –expresó entre dientes, aferrando las uñas al antebrazo de la heredera, que calló una exclamación de dolor.

Korra haciendo uso de su fuerza se liberó.

–Lo lamento señora Raiko, este año no participaremos… –enunció Korra amablemente intentando sonreír.

– ¡Nada de eso! –Refutó aferrándose del musculoso brazo – ¡Usted más que nadie tiene el deber cívico con esos niños! –concluyó, incrustando por completo las afiladas uñas por debajo del bíceps de la morena.

Korra y Asami se miraron con terror, intentando comunicarse moviendo las bocas en silencio por detrás de la cabeza de la Primera Dama, que a pesar de su pequeña figura las jalaba casi a rastras sin dificultad.

Conforme se acercaban al escenario principal observaron a la distinguida multitud que se congrego para ver la entretenida contienda.

– ¡Un aplauso para estas preciosas damas! –anunció entusiasta el subastador por el micrófono al verlas acercarse.

Para sorpresa de ambas, la multitud aplaudió con frenesí; en esos momentos y por el motivo que fuera, eran las más populares en Ciudad República, nadie quería perderse el espectáculo.

Por fin, la señora Buttercup las soltó, sonriendo hipócritamente a la multitud.

– ¡¿No creían que se nos iban a escapar?! –agregó el subastador levantando las cejas con energía.

Korra y Asami un tanto enrojecidas, sonrieron a regañadientes; ahora frente a toda esa gente no había forma de que pudieran escapar.

Aún mostrando los dientes en una fingida sonrisa, Korra miró de reojo a Asami.

–Lo lamento –dijo Asami igualmente sonriente y sin mover los labios.

–Estamos acabadas… –contestó Korra entre dientes con poco entusiasmo.

. .

La subasta aconteció con agradable alboroto, la algarabía de los presentes era alimentada por el lunático subastador, que hacía reír a todos con sus oportunos comentarios al respecto de los postores que comenzaban a ofertar gigantescas sumas de yuanes por los solteros y solteras de la ciudad.

Asami como de costumbre, sería ofrecida en el último lote, donde los jóvenes de mejores familias eran ubicados; aunque esta vez los organizadores habían reservado al Avatar para el gran final, ya que esperaban hacer la puja más grande para el cierre de la contienda.

Korra esperaba junto a Asami su turno de ser subastada, fue entonces que lo vio entre la multitud; regocijado en su propia malicia, Yon la miraba triunfante. Korra sintió una patada en el estomago acompañada de un enardecido enojo, tanto fue su sentir, que impulsada por el instinto tomó la muñeca de Asami con fuerza. Estaba a punto de marcharse con la heredera, en la clara intención de no participar, cuando para su desgracia llegó el turno de Asami.

Un trajeado caballero le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a subir las escaleras hacia el estrado, pero Korra no la soltaba.

– ¡Señorita Sato! ¿Nos hará el honor de iluminarnos con su bella presencia? –dijo el hostigoso subastador por el micrófono.

El público aguardo un segundo, todos esperaban la reacción del Avatar.

Ante la expectación, Korra cedió conteniendo sus impulsos primitivos y soltó la mano de la heredera, que inmediatamente fue abordada por el caballero trajeado que la insto a subir.

– ¡Un fuerte aplauso para esta hermosa y distinguida dama! –pidió el subastador.

La audiencia aplaudió complacida, incluyendo a Yon que chocaba las palmas sonoramente, carcajeándose como nunca frente a Korra, que sentía que le iba a dar un retorcijón en el estomago a causa del coraje.

– ¡Pongan atención caballeros, esta invaluable señorita sigue aún soltera! –Anunció moviendo las cejas – ¡Seguro algún arribista con ganas de adquirir una industria multimillonaria estará interesado! –señaló sarcástico desatando las risas en la audiencia.

– ¡Aquí! –dijo levantando la mano el primer chistoso, haciendo reír más a la gente.

Asami no se sentía tan divertida como el resto, y recién pensaba en: ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería insinuar el subastador con "aún soltera"?.

– ¡Contrólense buitres alcotanes! ¡Comenzaremos la puja en diez mil yuanes! –soltó desde el pulpito el alocado subastador.

–Tenemos diez mil –apuntó a un hombre bigotón que levantó la mano – ¿diez mil quinientos? –un hombre canoso levantó la mano –diez mil quinientos ¿once mil? –un hombre con monóculo ofreció – ¡Once mil! ¿Once mil quinientos? Once mil quinientos –ofertó otro – ¿Doce mil? El caballero de azul ofrece doce mil –.

Korra maldecía su suerte en silencio, no sabía ni siquiera como empezar a describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

– ¿Tenemos catorce mil quinientos? ¡Catorce mil quinientos por aquí! –apuntó el subastador.

Aunque tenía pleno conocimiento de que era sólo un juego, el ver a todos esos trajeados y estirados millonarios tan interesados en Asami le revolvía el estomago.

– ¡Veinte mil para el caballero del sombrero! ¿Dije Veinte mil quinientos? ¡Qué voracidad! –dijo burlón.

Tenía que controlarse, Yon no le quitaba la mirada de encima, el maldito estaba disfrutando el momento.

Mako observaba a lo lejos desde su puesto de vigilancia, conocía sobradamente a la morena y sabía lo enfurecida que estaba; solo esperaba que pudiera controlarse, aunque siendo sinceros, si él estuviera en su situación, estaría igualmente celoso.

– ¡¿Treinta y dos?! ¡Damas cuídense de esta chica! –Advirtió con excitación el subastador – ¿Treinta y dos quinientos?

Korra guardaba compostura con valentía, haciendo uso de sus métodos de meditación y relajación más efectivos.

– ¡Cien mil Yuanes! –soltó en seco el ostentoso vicepresidente.

Tras un breve silencio el bullicio se hizo en la sala.

– ¿Escuche bien cien mil Yuanes? –preguntó el subastador mirando al vicepresidente.

–Cien mil Yuanes –confirmó arrogante mirando de frente a Korra.

Korra con las manos empuñadas le sostuvo la mirada, sintió el humillante quebranto acercarse conforme los colores le subían al rostro.

El bullicio volvió a crecer, algunos asistentes aplaudieron la generosidad de Yon, y el resto de los caballeros interesados se quejaron por perder la contienda.

– ¡Ciento diez mil! –Ofreció la fuerte voz de una mujer.

Korra fue instantáneamente sacada de su doloroso ensimismamiento, buscando con la mirada a la mujer de la ya tan conocida voz.

Lin, estoica como siempre, bajó la mano con sutileza, frente a la incrédula mirada de todos, incluyendo la de Korra y Asami.

– ¿Escuche ciento veinte mil? –preguntó con descaro mirando a Yon.

– Ciento veinte –ofertó, con la sonrisa reducida a la nada.

–Ciento treinta –cortó Lin antes de que le preguntaran.

–Ciento cincuenta –ofreció Yon.

Korra impresionada miraba a Lin, sentía una inmensa cantidad de esperanza, tal vez la noche no tendría que terminar tan mal y Yon se quedaría con la boca abierta. Asami estaba tan impresionada como Korra y agradecía el costoso esfuerzo que la jefa estaba haciendo para evitarle el mal rato, después de todo era en su plenitud, un acto de caridad.

–Doscientos –ofertó una áspera voz masculina.

Entre murmullos, la multitud buscó al generoso postor, incluidos Yon, Lin, Korra y Asami, que inmersos en su propio juego olvidaron al resto.

Un excéntrico hombre de cabello cano, vestido con la más fina seda y apoyado en un lujoso bastón de oro, era el postor de aquella oferta. Llevaba unos pequeños y redondos anteojos negros incrustados en la nariz, que apenas le cubrían los ojos, no se podía saber exactamente que estaba mirando y su expresión risueña era un tanto desagradable.

– ¿Dijo usted doscientos? –preguntó incrédulo el subastador.

El hombre asintió en silencio, sin quitar la quieta sonrisa de su rostro.

Asami lo miró con interés, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y sin saber por qué, repentinamente sintió deseos de que Yon ganara la contienda.

– ¿Tenemos doscientos diez? –preguntó el subastador aludiendo a Lin y a Yon.

Lin se cruzó de brazos estaba un tanto sorprendida, analizó a aquel extraño sujeto, no le daba buena espina, pero sería ridículo ofertar esa cantidad, así que miró al subastador y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Doscientos diez? –repitió ante la expectación del público.

Yon trago saliva, su momento de placer había terminado hacía bastante, miró a Asami y luego a Korra que miraba desconfiada al de las lentillas.

– Doscientos cincuenta mil Yuanes… – Pujó a regañadientes el vicepresidente.

Korra apenas y podía creerlo, los murmullos entre el público se incrementaron y se escucharon algunos aplausos, aquella cantidad era una donación sumamente notoria.

–Trescientos –soltó apacible la áspera voz de aquel extraño individuo.

Los murmullos crecieron y se volvieron fuertes habladurías, un ofrecimiento de esa magnitud era una exageración.

El subastador tragó saliva, después de estar hablando sandeces durante toda la subasta por fin lo habían dejado sin palabra, y no era para menos; lo más que se había ofrecido por algún joven esa noche habían sido sesenta mil Yuanes, era una sustancial diferencia lo que se ofrecía ahora por aquella joven heredera.

– ¿Tenemos algo arriba de trescientos?... –Preguntó a sabiendas de que nadie ofertaría más –Trescientos a la una, trescientos a las dos, trecientoooosss a lasss ¡tres!... ¡Vendida al mejor postor por trescientos mil Yuanes! –dijo triunfal dando un fuerte golpe con el martillo de madera en el estrado.

Los aplausos sonaron por todos lados.

Korra, Asami y Yon mantenían una expresión muy parecida, los tres tenían la boca expresamente abierta al igual que los ojos.

– ¡Muy bien señorita Sato! si no se casa usted… ¡me caso yo! –dijo bromeando de nuevo el subastador, instándola a bajar del escenario.

Asami veía fijamente a su extraño postor, caminaba con dificultad apoyándose del bastón y mantenía exactamente la misma expresión, los músculos faciales parecían estar petrificados en esa sonrisa. Mientras se acercaba con paso firme haciendo sonar con fuerza el bastón, Asami pudo ver más detalles, como los amarillentos dientes, y los numerosos y gigantescos anillos de oro que le cubrían las manos, eran sin exagerar, de un pésimo gusto.

Mako a lo lejos conecto la mirada con la de Lin, que le indicó que no lo perdiera de vista; al joven inspector no le parecía descabellado, algo en aquel sujeto no estaba nada bien, aunque la mayoría de las personas no pudieran notarlo.

Por fin llegó al estrado y le ofreció la mano a Asami que sin tener mucha opción la tomó y bajó las pequeñas escalerillas.

–Me encantaría conocer su nombre –indagó cortésmente la joven.

–No tiene importancia querida –dijo con aspereza, sonriendo.

Asami pasó saliva, tenía unas ganas impresionantes de salir corriendo; apoyada del brazo del extraño miró atrás, buscando a Korra por reflejo, no pudo verla.

Bolín, por ordenes de Mako había acudido donde la morena para escoltarla, o controlarla si era necesario; tuvo que ser un poco de la segunda y Bolín haciendo uso de su fuerza la contuvo con discreción, llevándola a la parte posterior del escenario.

– ¡Vamos! sólo es un juego Korra –dijo Bolín que la abrazaba de lado, justo por debajo de los hombros, apretándola con fuerza.

– ¡Ya sé que es un juego, pero ese tipo tiene algo mal, no voy a dejarla con él! –expresó la morena aplastada por el fornido maestro tierra.

–Además, ese tipo la compro y pagó una fortuna… no creo que le gustaría tener un chaperón… –dijo pensativo Bolín.

– ¡Nadie puede comprarla! –soltó Korra exasperada, Bolín no estaba ayudando a mejorar su ánimo.

–Pronto será tu turno en la subasta… no me gustaría ser tú… –señalo rascándose la barbilla –cualquier oferta que puedas recibir, no será ni medianamente tan alta como la que ese sujeto le hizo a Asami –concluyó aún pensativo, sin aflojar el brazo que sujetaba con firmeza a Korra – ¡no te desanimes Korra, nosotros sabemos cuánto vales en verdad! –.

– _¡Bolín!_ –Regañó Mako molesto por la radio – _no estás ayudando hermano._

– ¡Ups! lo siento… –sonrió avergonzado.

Korra lo veía de lado mostrando el labio inferior, en una clara expresión de molestia.

. . .

 **Jajajaja pobre Korra, menos preciada y sin vieja! Que tal la miel? Buenaza? Ya lo creo que sí! Jejeje**

 **Ruha: Why? Because i can jajajaaja!** **Es probable, la competencia esta fuerte! La verdad si quiero que sufran poquito, me eh dado cuenta de que cuando mas sufres de un capitulo a otro más lo quieres leer jajaja**

 **matsu33: No mueras con el final! Deja eso para más adelante! Jajajaja Muchas gracias por leer *-***

 **Berry 92** **: Ahhh si! Jajaja Que bueno que te encante, a mi me encanta más que lean, y todavía más que comenten!**

 **Estoy cuidando la ortografía lo más que puedo, aunque a veces se me van algunas jejeje, que bueno que se note el esfuerzo; respecto a la coherencia, intento también que los personajes sean lo más apegados a lo que son en la historia original, no me gusta que les cambien la personalidad radicalmente, termina siendo otro personaje que ni al caso y finalmente pierde el sentido! Gracias, espero poder continuar así!**

 **Zakuro Hatsune** **: Los matices son necesarios, si todo fuera sexo rudo y golpes, se volvería tedioso (haaay si aja!) jajajajaa no, es verdad, es necesario poner de todo un poco!**

 **Supongo que Nahik era muy sospechoso… era la intención, no quería que de la nada fuera ya el asesino y nadie se lo esperara.**

 **El vicepresidente? Puede ser, es también un personaje sospechoso ¿no?... Can can cannnn!**

 **Korra celosa?! Joder no has visto nada! También pienso que es completamente graciosa siendo celosa! Y Asami en su mood tierno y soñador…mmm…me hace suspirar jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento! A mí también me gustaría que más personas lo leyeran jajaja pero no sé bien donde publicar para que se dé a conocer, un poco de ayuda?**

 **HanelBlumaTanu** **: Imagínate lo peor y multiplícalo pooor…siete…jajajaja. Solo tienes que esperar al sábado no esta tan mal! Huy ya es! jajajajajajaja**

 **Fudanjuku: Puedo! Y lo seguiré haciendo Because i´m evil jajajaja. Se que tu corazón es fuerte y resistirá toda la semana! Yeah!**

 **Isabel Guzman: Engánchate más… MAASSS jajaja. Sé que puedes esperar un poco… lo intuyo pues este mensaje será publicado con el próximo capítulo, lo que quiere decir que si pudiste! Yeah! Jajajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios, intentare no defraudarlos y seguir por el camino del bien jajajaja Saludos!**

 **ProjectVandom** **: Woow, Cuando alguien dice que es hermoso, se vuelve un poco más bello! Jajaja!**

 **Y tendrá aún más jojojo Gracias por tus comentarios. Yeah!**

 **KoAsLM005** **: Esperemos tu corazón en mano no se ponga aguadito por el clima! Jajaja Si bien no es un completo cambio de trama, el capitulo anterior estuvo menos enfocado en el misterio de la marca, pero va dejando sus migas! Ya vendrá más! Jojojo Gracias por comentar! Saludos!**


	6. La Marca Capitulo 6

**Hey hey¡ Qué tal se encuentran todos los hermosos lectores que siguen esta Súper Historia? Espero muy bien y deseosos de leer. Pido disculpas por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero estoy haciendo ajustes que llevan más tiempo del que planeo… Lamentablemente el próximo tardara también, es necesario, si no esté Fic se iría al carajo… y no quiero! Jajaja**

 **Espero disfruten este capítulo, un poco más salado que el anterior.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y sobre todo a los que comentan… no me cansare de decirlo, me alegran el día infinitamente! Sigan haciéndolo si les gusta este Fic, es bueno saberlo! Respondo a sus comentarios al final!**

 **Saludos y disfruten de LA MARCA Can Can Caaann (no puedo dejar de hacerlo… lo juro)**

CAPITULO 6

El pequeño y privado salón languidecía con la tenuidad de la luz de algunas velas, el lugar estaba reservado para la cena de los postores ganadores de la subasta, las pequeñas mesas elegantemente puestas eran ocupadas por las parejas que esperaban la cena.

Sentada en una mesa para dos, junto con su extraño postor, Asami buscaba discretamente a Korra con la mirada y se desilusionó al no encontrarla.

No sabía que había sido de ella desde que bajó del escenario; tal vez se había negado a participar en el cierre de la subasta y vendría hecha una furia a rescatarla de aquel tedioso suplicio en cualquier momento, tal vez, deseó inocente y soñadora.

La joven heredera se sentía incomoda, pero ya estaba puesta en ese camino; suspiro y tomó compostura, no sería la primera vez que tendría que hacer uso de su cara más hipócrita y bien educada para atravesar una desagradable situación.

–Y dígame ¿radica usted en Ciudad República? –preguntó Asami, intentando obtener información del acompañante que tendría por las próximas horas.

–No resido en ningún lugar particular querida… –contestó descansando su mano arriba de la de Asami –podríamos decir que estoy en todos lados… –agregó – ¡Haha… cof cof! –rio apacible, interrumpido por una ligera tos.

– ¿Y a que debo el honor de que haya donado esa pequeña fortuna para ganar la subasta? –curioseó la intrigada joven.

–Una belleza tal como la suya, bien vale la pena… –soltó sin más explicación con su voz áspera y profunda, acariciándole sutilmente el dorso de la mano con la yema del dedo índice.

Asami sonrió falsamente y escurrió con delicadeza la mano que le aprisionaba el extraño, tomando su copa de vino para beber un sorbo.

– ¡Cof cof! –tosió Asami, a punto de atragantarse con el vino, dejó la copa en la mesa, tomó la servilleta y se cubrió la boca.

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que habitaba en ella para no reír a carcajadas, apenas y podía creerlo. Korra con la cara más larga que le había visto jamás, entraba en el privado y pequeño salón de la mano de Yon.

Yon, si bien no completamente triunfante, mantenía aquella habitual expresión que Korra odiaba, esa sonrisita altanera, que parecía querer dar a entender que era superior al resto.

– ¿Se encuentra bien querida? –preguntó el extraño.

–Si, claro, tuve un lapso –se disculpó la joven, mirando de reojo a la parejita.

Yon, como se esperaría de un caballero, corrió la silla ayudando a Korra a sentarse.

Korra no podía disimular su desagrado, aunque generalmente estaba dispuesta para los pequeños encuentro de guante blanco con el vicepresidente, aquello era diferente, Yon se había obstinado en arruinarle la noche y lo había logrado. Cuando la subasta comenzó a avanzar hizo su ofrecimiento mayor por ella: cien mil Yuanes, aunque la puja siguió creciendo, él mismo la terminó en ciento cincuenta, nadie ofreció más como era lógico y fue vendida al mejor postor por ciento cincuenta mil Yuanes, no estaba mal, y a la vez estaba pésimo, ahora tendría que soportarlo el resto de la noche, viendo a Asami de lejos con aquel exótico vejestorio.

–Espero que esté disfrutando la velada tanto como yo Avatar Korra –dijo sedoso Yon, con su sonrisita odiosa.

–Estoy segura que nadie la está disfrutando tanto como usted –dijo sarcástica bebiendo su copa de un solo trago.

–Admito que cuando la Señorita Sato me fue robada por aquel extraño caballero me desilusioné… –soltó arrogante –pero después me dije: Yon ¿Por qué dejar que esto te arruine la noche…?

–Si puedes arruinársela a alguien más… –interrumpió la morena con descaro.

–Así es…–Asintió rellenando la copa de Korra, que bebió de un trago nuevamente.

Yon sonrió largamente al ver la disposición del Avatar por embriagarse.

–Y… ¿Qué tiene en mente? ¿Torturarme toda la noche con sus sádicas confesiones? –preguntó Korra cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Tal vez podríamos hablar de lo hermosa que luce la señorita Sato esta noche? –sonrió con malicia.

– ¡Tenga usted mucho cuidado de lo que dice! –Soltó agresiva mirándolo directamente a los ojos –si no quiere que le rompa las piernas le recomiendo que cambie de tema…

–Que sensible… generalmente está más dispuesta a soportar mis habladurías –bebió de su copa un largo trago – ¿Fue difícil no?... –preguntó mirando a Korra a los ojos.

– ¿El qué? –.

–El ver a la mujer que ama irse con alguien más –soltó serio.

– ¡Usted es un…! –comenzó.

– ¡Ahora sabe cómo me siento! –interrumpió molesto.

Korra estaba a punto del colapso, llevaba mucho rato conteniendo sus emociones, pero decidió no ceder a las provocaciones, lo último que le faltaba era un nuevo titular en primera plana: "AVATAR PRACTICA ROMPE CONTROL EN LAS PIERNAS DEL VICEPRESIDENTE"… No, debía dominarse y mostrarle a aquel odioso sujeto que no podía afectarla.

La cena fue servida por gracia de Raava, aunque Korra tenía el estomago reducido por tantos corajes, no desperdiciaría aquel exquisito manjar, mejor aprovecharía la oportunidad para amainar la sonrisa de Yon.

Comenzó a engullir la comida sin ningún decoro, frente a la sorprendida mirada del vicepresidente. Recién habían servido la sopa y Korra la bebió directa del plato de un solo trago, limpiándose con el antebrazo tras terminar.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó con descaro la morena masticando con la boca abierta un pedazo de pan.

– ¿Siempre come con tanto…apetito? –preguntó dubitativo.

–Hoy es una noche especial… –confesó sarcástica levantando las cejas–quiero que disfrute de mi compañía al máximo, para que tenga usted un excelente recuerdo de esta agradable velada –terminó, aplastando con la cuchara la salsilla que escurría por el puré de boniatos que acompañaba al plato fuerte, salpicando un poco el mantel de la mesa.

Asami observaba discreta a Korra a lo lejos, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la morena tomar el jugoso corte con el cuchillo, atravesándolo como un becerro lechón puesto al fuego, para luego comenzar a devorarlo como si se tratara de una gigantesca pierna de pavoveztrus.

– ¿Espera a alguien? –preguntó el extraño hombre, girando con el pulgar el gigantesco anillo puesto en su anular.

–Disculpe estoy un poco distraída –justificó la joven heredera, regresando la mirada a su acompañante. –Dígame ¿Qué lo trae por Ciudad República? –preguntó entonces, tomando una cucharada de sopa.

–Tengo algunas importantes cuentas que saldar… –respondió en calma.

Sin poderse controlar Asami desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia Korra.

Fue la oportunidad perfecta para que el extraño, pasando artificiosamente la mano por arriba de la copa de Asami, dejara caer en el vino un polvo blanquecino proveniente del enorme anillo del dedo anular.

Asami regresó la mirada a su acompañante, estaba siendo terriblemente grosera.

–Querida la estoy dejando atrás, no se ha tomado ni la primera copa –reclamó cortes, sonriendo.

–Lo lamento, ya he bebido demasiado hoy –se disculpó.

–Entonces hagamos un último brindis para conmemorar la velada –propuso levantando su copa.

Aceptando la invitación con cortesía, Asami tomó su copa.

–Brindo por su cautivadora belleza –dijo galante con una amplia sonrisa en el arrugado rostro.

–Salud –brindó sonriente Asami, chocando con ligereza la copa con la de él, para luego beber lo que le restaba de vino, hasta la última gota.

–Y dígame Señorita Sato ¿Que planea hacer esta noche al terminar la velada? –preguntó sonriendo ampliamente el misterioso extraño.

. .

Ahí estaban los dos, abrazados, intentando no asesinarse enfrente de todos los curiosos, intentando seguir el compás que marcaba el ritmo de sus movimientos, que de vez en cuando y sin querer, eran bruscos y jaloneados.

La reluciente pista llena de parejas girando y girando en aquella melódica balada era un hermoso y tradicional espectáculo. Las parejas que disfrutaban el baile no podían ni siquiera comenzar a imaginar lo desagradable que estaba siendo aquel encuentro para el Avatar.

Mientras que Yon intentaba llevarla guiando el movimiento, la morena intentaba llevarlo a él; era sin afán de molestar, la costumbre de ambos era guiar, y por tanto la lucha de poder en aquel baile sería una guerra sin trinchera mientras durara la pieza.

Korra buscaba a Asami con la mirada, cuando ambos salieron del salón privado, Asami seguía charlando con el extraño, y ahora no parecía estar en la pista.

– ¡Auch! –soltó Yon, sintiendo un fuerte pisotón.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Korra con hipocresía, sonriendo ampliamente.

– ¡Hey! –Se quejó la morena al sentir el pie aplastado.

–Disculpe –sonrió a su vez el vicepresidente, jalándola con fuerza para dar un giro muy cerrado.

La embriagues tampoco estaba siendo buena guía, entre los dos, se habían terminado casi cuatro botellas de vino en la cena y el poco decoro que les quedaba horas atrás, ahora había desaparecido, haciéndolos actuar como un par de idiotas.

En ese estado, Korra nunca hubiera podido advertir lo que aguardaba en las profundidades del recinto; no logró concientizar el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda, ni el inusual frio que llenó el salón, mucho menos el viperino sisear que subía desde el subsuelo, opacado por el sonido de los instrumentos que interpretaban la balada.

Se fue la luz.

El Ayuntamiento entero quedó en penumbras. Una exclamación compartida por los invitados y las últimas notas tocadas de algunos instrumentos antes del silencio total, fue lo que anticipo a aquel sonido.

–¡JJJJRRRRHHHHSSSSJJJ! –Sonó, por los radio-amplificadores colocados alrededor del escenario.

Korra y Yon detuvieron el forcejeo por un instante, y fue entonces que el Avatar, tardíamente, escuchó el sonido de la interferencia. Se soltó bruscamente del abrazo de Yon y retrocedió, haciendo algunos movimientos con los brazos.

De las palmas de las manos ardió una esfera incandescente de fuego que se elevó. Algunos maestros fuego hicieron lo mismo, iluminando parcialmente el salón.

Fue muy tarde, Korra miró el techo infestado de Chifagos y sintió el frío subir por su cuerpo, el miedo se alojó en su estomago y antes de que pudiera decir palabra escuchó el primer grito aterrado.

. .

La quietud y la luz menguante de las velas, parecía imperturbable en el salón privado. Asami comenzaba a sentirse mareada, había sido una noche larga y admitía haber abusado del vino. Agradeció para sí la oferta de su acompañante de no bailar la última pieza. Parecía muy lógico, aquel hombre apenas y podía caminar, le resultaría imposible bailar; pidió amablemente terminar la velada sentados a la mesa en el privado, en el que ahora se encontraban a solas.

La joven heredera sintió el cuerpo entumecer, completamente mareada tomó su frente y cerró los ojos un instante.

– ¿Se encuentra bien querida? –preguntó sedoso el hombre.

–No lo creo…yo… –articuló con dificultad.

Una ráfaga de viento entró por la puerta principal tan fuertemente que tiró copas vacías de las mesas y apagó en su totalidad las velas que iluminaban el salón.

Asami se asustó con el ruido de las copas estrellándose contra el suelo y se estremeció al sentir el frio.

Alertada abrió los ojos de golpe y observó a su acompañante en la oscuridad, el rostro arrugado y petrificado en la sonrisa perversa de aquel extraño hombre, le heló la sangre y sintió un impulso incontrolable de salir corriendo, algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo.

–Tengo que irme… –atinó decir la joven de ojos verdes, y haciendo un buen esfuerzo se levantó de la silla.

– ¿Y a donde piensa que va a ir? –le dijo sonriente e imperturbable, mientras cruzaba la pierna con tranquilidad y bebía de su copa.

Asami de pie frente a la mesa, sintió el cuerpo desfallecer, intentó sostenerse aferrándose de la mesa, pero igual, cayó al suelo secamente, acompañada de un estrepitoso ruido cuando todo en la mesa se deslizó al suelo junto con el mantel.

. .

La caterva de sombras se dejó caer buscando presas, el pánico inundo el salón, entre gritos y golpes la gente comenzó a correr.

– ¡Salga de aquí! –ordenó Korra.

– ¡¿Que está sucediendo?! –preguntó asustado el vicepresidente.

Atacados por las sombras, las luces de los maestros se extinguieron haciendo la oscuridad.

La policía metal que estaba cubriendo el evento, comenzó a atacar a las sombras latigando con sus cables, intentando rendirlas sin mucho éxito.

Los maestros comenzaron a caer como la lluvia, uno tras otro; intentaban defenderse y los Chifagos consumían su energía hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

– ¡Korra! –Gritó Bolín acercándose con rapidez – ¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó poniéndose espalda con espalda.

– ¡Tenemos que alejarlos de la gente! –Le dijo Korra – ¡Hay que llamar su atención!

. .

No estaba seguro de qué estaba sucediendo con exactitud, el hecho era que estaban bajo ataque.

No sabía cómo combatir con las sombras y los hombres que esa noche estaban a su cargo caigan inconscientes, abatidos por los numerosos ataques.

No quería suponer lo peor, pero de seguir así aquello acabaría en una masacre…

Mako lanzaba ardientes fulgores contra las sombras que parecían ligeramente heridas con sus ataques, pero no podía dejar de moverse o lo localizarían y terminarían por abatirlo también.

Necesitaba reunir al equipo, sería más fácil combatirlos entre todos, bajo el experimentado comando de Beifong y la fuerza sobrenatural del Avatar.

Fue entonces que pensó en Asami, ¿seguiría aún con ese extraño sujeto?

Después de la subasta había dispuesto vigilarlo, y así había hecho, todo parecía muy normal, tras ver llegar a Korra al pequeño salón sintió que el área estaba cubierta, después de todo ¿Quién podría proteger a la joven heredera mejor que el Avatar?

No obstante Asami no se había aparecido en la pista para el cierre del evento. Lo mejor sería buscarla, aquel extravagante hombre le producía una sensación indescriptible, aunque sabía de sobra que la heredera podía cuidarse sola, en la situación en la que se encontraban sería mejor cerciorarse.

. .

Debajo de la redonda mesa, Varrick, Zhu Li y Phema se ocultaban de las sombras sin rostro. Tenzin y Lin fueron los primeros en caer, con los ataques que efectuaron se convirtieron en un blanco apetitoso para los Chifagos, que al parecer gustaban de maestros poderosos. Les siguieron Opal y Jinora, que aunque atacaron con más prudencia, terminaron igualmente abatidas.

Una de las sombras se aproximó a la mesa, andaba en cuatro patas rastreando el flujo de chi como un sabueso.

Asustadas, Phema y Zhu Li se abrazaban esperando el momento de ser descubiertas, mientras que Varrick hurgaba en todos sus bolsillos, buscando algo con lo que defenderse, había encontrado hasta la hora: Un dedal, un chile rojo, tres yuanes, una roca, dos caramelos, un botón, una caja de cerillas y una pequeña linterna.

– ¡Griiihhh! –se escuchó el agudo chillido.

La sombra introdujo la cabeza por debajo del mantel, descubriéndolos en su escondite; frente a frente y sin pensarlo dos veces, Varrick encendió la linterna apuntando directamente a la cabeza sin rostro.

–¡Griiiiiiihhh!–chilló con fuerza.

Por unos segundos Varrick pudo ver a través de la oscuridad de aquella monstruosidad; el afligido rostro de un hombre apareció momentáneamente en la cara de la sombra, para luego ser nuevamente absorbido por la negrura quedando sin rostro.

El chifago deslumbrado, se alejó de la mesa con rapidez.

Varrick completamente pasmado por el horripilante espectáculo tragó saliva, sintiendo una gota de sudor deslizarse por su frente. Entonces miró su linterna fijamente.

. .

El gran salón horas atrás inundado por la música y las conversaciones de los elegantes invitados, estaba ahora reducido a la quietud de un cementerio.

Como la carroña, los Chifagos seguían buscando presas entre las sillas y mesas volteadas que componían aquel cuadro de caos.

Bolín y Korra ocultos detrás de una mesa que les servía como trinchera, esperaban silenciosos.

La mayoría de los invitados habían caído presas de los Chifagos, algunos maestros seguían lanzando ataques sin mucho éxito, era cuestión de tiempo para que no quedara nadie en pie. Tenían que actuar pronto y llamar la atención de la caterva de oscuridad para conducirla fuera del Ayuntamiento.

–Voy a salir por la puerta principal, aléjate de mí lo más que puedas –susurró Korra.

– ¿Y qué va a pasara contigo después…? –preguntó consternado.

–No lo sé… –confesó con seriedad la morena.

–Korra es muy peligroso… –advirtió Bolín.

– ¡Eso no importa, prométeme que vas a encontrarla! –pidió angustiada, respirando el helado aire.

–No te preocupes, la sacare de aquí a como dé lugar – contestó en voz muy baja Bolín, pensando en cómo llegar al salón privado.

Korra había intentado salir desapercibida del salón en tres diferentes ocasiones, estaba sumamente preocupada por Asami y necesitaba encontrarla, pero las sombras no se lo permitían, apenas y se movía un par de ellas intentaban abatirla.

¡Aaahhh! –fueron interrumpidos por el grito de una mujer, ambos miraron por arriba de la mesa. La despeinada dama avanzaba en cuatro patas sin ningún decoro por la alfombra del salón; un par de Chifagos percibieron el movimiento, estaban a punto de atacarla.

– ¿Estás listo? –soltó la morena.

Bolín asintió con decisión.

Un remolino de viento se formó alrededor de Korra y se disipo con una fuerte onda expansiva, justo cuando en sus ojos se encendiera aquel resplandor blanquecino.

. .

Cruzado de pierna tomó su copa y bebió el último sorbo, el extraño jugueteaba con su bastón sin poner demasiada atención a la joven heredera, que en el suelo luchaba contra su aletargado cuerpo, moviéndose con dificultad, intentando alejarse de aquel hombre.

–Admiro su esfuerzo…pero ¿a dónde piensa llegar? –se burló el hombre.

Asami miraba con determinación un cuchillo tirado debajo de una silla a medio metro de ella. Siguió avanzando, cada vez más débil, tenía que seguir, tal vez sería su última oportunidad de encontrar algo con lo que defenderse. Estaba ya sobre el cuchillo y lo agarró lo más rápido que pudo.

– ¡Aahhh! –gritó Asami, sintiendo el fuerte pisotón en la mano, que presionó insistentemente con la suela del zapato, haciéndola soltar el cuchillo.

El perverso hombre se encontraba de pie junto a ella, alejó el cuchillo con un golpe proveniente del bastón, acto seguido empujó el cuerpo inmóvil de Asami con el pie, dejándola boca arriba y se puso en cuclillas, muy cerca de ella.

– Sigues siendo una zorra astuta… –dijo tranquilo –Pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error que entonces –susurró, tomando rudamente el fino mentón de Asami, moviéndolo de un lado a otro con burla. Cerró los ásperos dedos y aprisiono los labios rojos, mirándolos fijamente.

La joven heredera no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sintió un gran desagrado por aquel hombre, lo miró con profundo odio, uno que sintió más allá de sí misma.

–Bueno querida, es hora de irnos, la velada se alargó de más y tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes –dijo poniéndose en pie.

– ¡Déjala en paz! – se escuchó con fuerza.

Con una combinación de golpe y patada, dos ráfagas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia el hombre del bastón, que esquivó con agilidad felina.

Mako lanzó ataques simultáneos alejándolo de Asami.

– ¿Quién eres? –Exigió saber – ¿Que quieres con ella? –preguntó Mako.

El hombre levantó el brazo mostrándole la palma de la mano, antes de que el maestro fuego pudiera lanzar su próximo ataque, una ráfaga de Chifagos se abalanzó sobre de él, golpeando su pecho con insistencia, uno tras otro, hasta dejarlo sin fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Mako cayó al suelo.

El hombre del bastón avanzó con tranquilidad hacia él, Mako lo miraba inerte desde su baja posición; fue sorprendido cuando un humo bruno y denso comenzó a manar del cuerpo del extraño.

–Se acabó el tiempo –dijo sonriendo entre la humareda.

Una destellante luz verde relampagueo en el oscuro salón.

Aún caído, Mako lo atacó con una ráfaga de fuego que alejó el oscurecido humo, revelando la imagen del cicatrizado hombre de ojos negros, el asesino de la Marca.

– ¡No puede ser…! –soltó sorprendido para sí, antes de ser atacado por un par de Chifagos más, que lo dejaron inconsciente.

. .

En el silencioso y solitario sótano, donde se encontraba la instalación eléctrica del Ayuntamiento, Varrick andaba con cuidado iluminándose el paso con su confiable y pequeña linterna; de la cual, después de ver lo que acababa de ver, no se separaría jamás. Buscaba la caja general, necesitaba iluminar el Ayuntamiento y probar su hipótesis con aquellas horribles monstruosidades. Era el mejor plan que tenía, si daba resultado y ahuyentaba a las sombras, tendría tiempo después para resolver el misterio.

Avanzó por un largo pasillo, sintió alivio al aspirar el caliente aire propio de las calderas, arriba el clima estaba helado.

Esperaba encontrar la caja y remplazar algunos fusibles, tal vez solo tendría que accionar las pastillas, cualquiera que fuera el problema tenía que resolverlo si quería la oportunidad de salvar a su esposa de esas cosas siniestras.

Fue entonces que el desagradable olor le golpeo la nariz, buscó el origen de la pestilencia alumbrando en todas direcciones con su lámpara.

– ¡Ahhh! –gritó asustado al observar por error la cornuda y pútrida cabeza de la pantera toro que yacía en el suelo.

Tapándose la nariz con la manga del saco avanzó, apuntando a la cabeza que se encontraba de frente. La putrefacción era mayúscula, bajo ese clima caluroso los gusanos se habían reproducido por cientos; alrededor de la cabeza los restos de velas derretidas enmarcaban los círculos dibujados con sangre.

Varrick sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda, el encuadré era horrible y en aquella oscuridad se sintió completamente vulnerable. Aterrado buscó alguna figura oculta a través de las tuberías, pero la negrura era tan densa que la luz de la linterna no lograba iluminar mas allá de un par de metros, se sentía observado, con el extraño presentimiento de que en cualquier momento sería sorprendido. Siguió avanzado, la caja tendría que estar cerca, algunos letreros de seguridad colgaban del techo.

¡Planck! –Se escuchó a lo lejos, hacia el centro de las tuberías.

Varrick buscó de nuevo con la linterna, no había nada cerca, sintió una gota de sudor resbalar muy cerca del ojo, que se limpio con el dorso de la mano sin parpadear, estaba mojado y pegajoso del cuerpo, el calor y el miedo lo hacían transpirar como un loco.

Alumbró de nuevo siguiendo de frente, topándose por fin con la enorme caja eléctrica, que estaba empotrada en la pared. Suspiró, sintiendo algo de tranquilidad, no tenía deseos de internarse más.

La caja, para poca sorpresa de Varrick estaba abierta, movió la enorme tapa para echar un vistazo, los gruesos cables que conectaban con las placas de los fusibles estaban cortados, arrancados como por un zarpazo animal. Apuntó con la linterna, solo tendría que soldar los cables y accionar la palanca para regresar la luz…pero ¿cómo…?

Buscó en sus bolsillos, sacando su reserva de chile rojo, siempre llevaba uno consigo para alguna emergencia creativa; lo miró fijamente, sabía que sería una experiencia completamente desagradable, pero… un hombre tiene que hacer, lo que un hombre tiene que hacer, pensó, entonces tomó el pequeño chile y lo engulló con decisión, saboreándolo con la lengua para prolongar su efecto.

. .

Aún estaba consciente, podía ver y escuchar, pero no hablar, sentía la lengua entumecida por completo y cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar, pronto se desmallaría y estaría a completa merced del perverso hombre que la había drogado.

El de la Marca la llevaba al hombro como si fuera un vulgar costal de arroz. Por donde avanzaban Asami veía la catástrofe; invitados, organizadores, servicio, músicos y policías, todos por igual tirados en el suelo, abatidos. Rezaba mentalmente porque solo estuvieran inconscientes, pues sabía perfectamente que las sombras podrían haberlos matado a todos.

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al pensar en Korra, deseaba con todo su ser que la morena estuviera sana y salva, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

– ¡Alto ahí! –Se escuchó con fuerza.

De pie frente a ellos en uno de los salones secundarios del recinto, Shun Fo el contrabajo de Los Megáfonos aguardaba seguro, sosteniendo con firmeza un afilado cuchillo.

–Deja ir a la señorita Sato –Ordenó agresivo Shun avanzando con decisión.

El hombre cicatrizado sonrió ligeramente, y sin miramiento alguno soltó el cuerpo inmóvil de Asami, que cayó al suelo en seco, como un pesado talego.

– ¡Maldito! –se quejó Shun al ver el poco tacto de aquel hombre.

Sólo en ese momento, Asami agradeció no sentir el cuerpo, sabía que se había dado un buen golpe contra el suelo; bocabajo observaba a Shun acercarse, y deseo con todo su ser que jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Sin preámbulo alguno, con una mano, el cicatrizado tomó el cuello de Shun, mientras con la otra sujetaba con fuerza la mano armada del músico, que comenzó a luchar en vano contra el musculoso hombre, intentando atinar un tajo.

Uno tras otro escuchó los gritos ahogados de Shun, mientras era apuñalado con su propio cuchillo.

Asami quiso gritar, pedir auxilio, pero no salía palabra de su boca.

Entonces cayó al suelo frente a ella, como un pedazo de carne cruda y sanguinolenta, el joven músico tosía sangre mientras agonizaba en el suelo, ambos se miraron con terror. Shun comenzó a atragantarse con la sangre en su garganta, la desesperación lo invadió y una lágrima angustiada resbaló por su mejilla. Asami no pudo contener las lagrimas, justo cuando en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, observó la vida abandonar el cuerpo de Shun sin poder hacer nada.

Mientras las lagrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas, sintió un fuerte tirón en el cabello que levantó su cabeza del suelo.

– Eso es lo que le espera a tu Avatar… –le dijo al oído en apenas un susurro, poniendo el ensangrentado cuchillo de Shun en la mejilla de Asami.

Con rudeza la levantó del suelo poniéndola en su hombro, Asami sintió con desagrado la osca mano metiéndose por debajo del vestido, agarrándola con avidez por la parte interna del muslo, muy cerca de su intimidad.

El cicatrizado caló con saña las tibias y torneadas piernas sonriendo perversamente. Cuchillo en mano, avanzó con rumbo a la terraza, donde planeaba llevar a cabo el ritual.

Ni Asami ni el cicatrizado, podrían haber advertido la presencia del segundo hombre, que escondido bajo una mesa temblaba enloquecido por el terror. El vicepresidente abrazado de sus piernas, sudaba con el rostro desencajado, escuchando al hombre que había acribillado a su mejor amigo alejarse, llevando en brazos a la mujer que decía amar sin poder mover ni un musculo del cuerpo.

. .

El remolino de elementos que viajaba rodeando al Avatar, causaba destrozos por donde avanzaba, corría tan velozmente por los salones del ayuntamiento que parecía que iba volando. Tras de ella, la rauda ráfaga ensombrecida de Chifagos la perseguía por el techo, las paredes y el suelo, cubriendo en penumbras todo a su paso.

El plan era sencillo, conduciría a las sombras hasta el techo, a la parte más alta de la cúpula, una vez ahí, bueno, una vez ahí pensaría en algo… Lo importante era alejarlas del salón principal, donde la mayoría de los invitados se encontraban.

Pudo ver las rebuscadas escaleras a lo lejos, llevaba algo de ventaja de las sombras, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la emboscaran apareciendo frente a ella.

Así fue, las sombras emergieron de la oscuridad en las escaleras, Korra aceleró el paso, levantó el concreto del suelo debajo de ella impulsándose, con ráfagas de fuego provenientes de las plantas de sus pies se elevó como un cohete hacia el alto techo, antes de impactarse giró velozmente en un remolino de viento, atravesando la estructura con fuerza.

Giró unos metros más aterrizando en el techo, patinándose por la inercia, las sombras salieron del agujero en el suelo como un chorro de oscuridad, que brotaba incansablemente, exponiendo a las creaturas a la negrura del cielo nocturno.

Siguieron tras de ella con desesperación, Korra se impulsó hasta la cúpula, estaba cerca. Se elevó hasta la parte más alta, miró atrás, la caterva le seguía de cerca. Plantó bien ambas piernas sobre el suelo y movió las manos envolventemente, los elementos, que giraban a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse en un espiral ascendente, una fuerte ventisca giró hasta volverse un torbellino de buen tamaño.

Las primeras sombras subieron con las garras por los bordes de la cúpula, estando a un par de metros, fueron succionadas por el torbellino. Una tras otra cayeron en aquel tifón elemental volviendo el remolino gigantesco y oscuro.

Korra pensó que en aquella tempestad ascendente podría controlarlas, pero eran demasiadas; contempló con horror como por los bordes del techo comenzaban a subir cientos de Chifagos como bestias famélicas, enloquecidas por el poderoso chi emanante del Avatar.

Cerró los ojos, trayendo a su memoria la sonrisa de Asami, jamás debió permitir que se marchara con el viejo.

. .

El calor era ahora insoportable, Varrick se quitó la elegante chaqueta y la arrojó al suelo, le ardían los oídos y sentía que la lengua se le iba a deshacer, comenzó a lagrimar, exhalando grandes bocanadas de aire.

¡Planck! –se escuchó.

Giró rápidamente buscando a su alrededor, intuía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, hurgó en sus bolsillos sacando el resto de las baratijas que llevaba consigo: el dedal, los yuanes, la roca, los caramelos, el botón y la caja de cerillas, absorbió una bocanada del caliente aire, sosteniéndolo en el pecho. El dedal, los tres yuanes, la roca, los caramelos, el botón y la caja de cerillas repitió para sí, exhaló, sintiendo el sudor resbalar por su frente, cerró los ojos un momento concentrándose.

Abrió los ojos muy grandes, revisó nuevamente los cables: tres de ellos estaban cortados completamente por la mitad con las hebras separadas, mientas que el resto solo estaban ligeramente descardados.

Tomó el dedal y los caramelos, sacándolos de sus empaques de celofán, puso uno dentro del dedal y buscó las cerillas, encendió cuatro de un jalón y las colocó debajo del dedal, sobre la parte inferior de la caja eléctrica, que fungió de mesa de trabajo.

Regresó a los cables, a los menos dañados, y cerciorándose de que no había corriente, comenzó a enroscar las cobrizas hebras con los dedos, lo más seguro era que esos aún pasaran corriente. Puso su atención en los más dañados, las hebras de cobre no llegaban a tocarse de los dos lados, jaló ambas partes intentando acercarlas lo más posible.

Las cerillas se consumieron, agarró los tres Yuanes, los acomodó uno después de otro, tomó el ardiente dedal sintiendo la quemazón en sus dedos y con rapidez vertió el líquido caramelo sobre las monedas. Cogió el primer Yuan, pegando ambas partes de uno de los cables más dañados en el caramelo. El metal de la moneda tendría que ser un buen conductor, si el caramelo resistía el calor de la corriente, tal vez aquel ingenio sería su salvación; pegó la segunda de las monedas, cerciorándose de que el cobre tocara la cara de la moneda y por último la tercera. Fue entonces que percibió la presencia que lo acosaba desde la oscuridad en las tuberías, su tiempo había terminado.

Sintió un enorme vacío en el estomago acompañado del fuerte palpitar de su corazón, aferró la linterna con fuerza, tragó saliva y giró con rapidez cerrando los ojos, apuntando con la linterna de frente, como si de un arma se tratara.

Nada, esperó ahí con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintiendo el sudor bajar por la sien… nada aún. Abrió un ojo con cautela.

– ¡Aahhh! –Gritó asustado observando los ojos que lo miraban de frente con seriedad impenetrable – ¡Mujer casi me matas de un susto! –expresó angustiado, sintiendo las piernas languidecer.

– ¿Pudiste resolverlo? –preguntó Zhu Li, ligeramente encandilada por la luz de la linterna.

Varrick se limpió el sudor de los ojos, aún sentía el corazón palpitar avivadamente.

–Tal vez funcione… –contestó Varrick rascándose la barbilla.

Irguió la espalda preparándose para la verdad.

– ¡Haz la cosa! –Pidió con seguridad.

Zhu Li asintió con seriedad, tomó la palanca que accionaba los fusibles y la bajó.

. .

El techo del ayuntamiento era pura oscuridad, el torbellino tempestuoso crecía enormemente, trayendo consigo una fuerte lluvia y un temporal airoso; Korra sentía perder sus fuerzas conforme más y más Chifagos eran centrifugados, la situación no se podría sostener por mucho tiempo, seguían apareciendo, ávidos y sin control.

Miró a su alrededor, la única oportunidad de salir con vida era saltando al vacío, sonrío para sí amargamente, seguro Zaheer estaría de acuerdo con el plan.

Tenía que intentarlo, se resistía a ser derrotada sin haber encontrado a la joven heredera; un terrible presentimiento la oprimía fuerte en el pecho.

Arriba la descomunal tempestad giraba sin control en el tormentoso cielo, los rayos azulados presidian los estridentes truenos que acompañaban el huracán de sombras.

El resplandor en sus ojos comenzó a desvanecerse, sentía los brazos entumecidos por el esfuerzo, Korra miró el borde con decisión.

La atracción del remolino cesó, las sombras se movían en la tempestad guiadas por la fuerte inercia; tenía unos pocos segundos para alejarse antes de ser atacada, viró rápidamente, bajó la cúpula de un salto y corrió hacia el borde más cercano.

Aún girando la primera sombra la embistió en la espalda, se sintió sofocada, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció por completo, observó el batiente que la separaba del precipicio, estaba muy cerca.

Como la lluvia torrencial, las sombras que rondaban en el cielo, se dejaron caer cubriéndola por completo. Sintió perder su energía con cada golpe, la desesperación la invadió, en aquel tumulto de Chifagos no lograba siquiera respirar, los agudos chillidos que presidian los zarpazos que se daban unos a otros para llegar hasta ella, ensordecían sus oídos, aquellas afiladas garras comenzaron a rasgar su ropa y su piel.

–¡Aléjense! –suplicó completamente aterrada, poseída por la funesta oscuridad que se le pegaba al cuerpo como un denso y viscoso liquido.

Asfixiada, sintió la horrible invasión en lo más profundo de su alma; toda aquella asquerosidad inmunda tocándola, alimentándose grotescamente de su energía, abusando de su espíritu, Korra se sintió íntimamente profanada.

–¡Aaaahhhhh!–gritó con fuerza dejándose poseer por aquel terror.

De lo más profundo y privado de su ser, nació el descomunal odio que se propagó por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sus ojos soltaron un resplandor blanquecino intenso por unos segundos, para luego volverse una luz roja, que manaba de sus ojos y garganta luminosamente.

Una rojiza onda expansiva se despidió del centro de Korra como un vendaval, los Chifagos que la amordazaban salieron disparados con fuerza golpeados por la energía.

Asustada por esa avasalladora sensación, exhaló una fuerte bocanada de aire, que era más bien, un grito ahogado. Parcialmente libre y con sus últimas fuerzas, tomó impulso y en un acto desesperado saltó al precipicio.

Un par de sombras la embistieron en el aire, Korra sintió desvanecerse, observando en el inicio de su larga caída, el gran fulgor de luz que se encendió en el techo del ayuntamiento segándola por completo.

. . .

El amplio patio central brillaba por el reflejo de la luz del sol de medio día, estaba adornado en razón de las festividades, diversos arreglos florales acompañados de trigo, cebada y centeno lucían en las enanas mesas colocadas casi a ras del suelo a lo largo de la explanada. El patio estaba rodeado por la rebuscada construcción rocosa de tres pisos, ataviada con hermosas columnas de piedra que sostenían las balconadas que conectaban con el patio central.

El Avatar sentada en la mesa principal, se mantenía al margen de una conversación entre refinados hombres de barbas blancas, vestidos en seda verdusca.

Aquellos eventos le aburrían al máximo; charlas corteses entre enemigos políticos, egocéntricos generales atacándose con recato y lo peor: la gran cantidad de emperifolladas y silenciosas damas que adornaban el ambiente con su belleza. Ninguna de ellas hablaba nunca, era mal visto que las mujeres de alta cuna opinaran en público.

El Avatar suspiró, le gustara o no, era parte de sus obligaciones asistir a las tradicionales festividades de los señores de la Nación Tierra.

Bebía de su copa con tranquilidad cuando la miró acercarse, aquella hermosa dama de cabello negro azabache y piel blanca como la nieve se aproximaba a la mesa principal con paso ceremonioso. Usaba un magnífico vestido de seda perlada con detalles verduscos y bordados de oro, era la imagen misma de la opulenta belleza.

El Avatar movió instantáneamente los ojos, esquivando la seductora y penetrante mirada esmeralda de la mujer.

–Mi hermosa Dama, nos honra con su presencia –dijo afable un hombre de barba cana y pequeños anteojos levantándose y haciendo una inclinación frente a la de cabello negro.

–El honor es mío Gran Maestro –respondió suave, devolviendo la inclinación para posteriormente acomodarse en la mesa, frente al Avatar, que incomoda irguió la espalda echando la mirada a un lado mientras engullía el resto de su bebida.

–Que agradable sorpresa Kyoshi, me alegra que decidiera acompañarnos en esta festividad –expresó, sonriendo con los labios rojos –me sentí un tanto decepcionada de que no pudiera asistir al onomástico de mi Señor – confesó con voz suave y calma.

–Tuve asuntos en el sur… mi Señora –se disculpó secamente, levantando su copa a un sirviente para que la rellenara.

–La vida del Avatar debe ser muy interesante, viajando por todo el mundo, conociendo lugares hermosos y gente diferente –soltó soñadora la mujer, mirando fijamente a Kyoshi que se mantenía con la espalda recta y un tanto incomoda.

–Seguro que es así mi Señora Haru –agregó el Gran Maestro sonriendo.

–Dígame Avatar Kyoshi ¿son de su agrado las festividades? –preguntó Haru con la mirada soñadora puesta en el Avatar.

–Son un placer… agradezco su hospitalidad y la de su Señor –contestó reservada.

–Hahaha –rió Haru con alegría cubriéndose parcialmente el rostro con un abanico.

Incomoda, Kyoshi bajó la mirada inmediatamente.

–Es usted una pésima mentirosa –señaló Haru, aún sonriendo.

–Disculpe mi Señora… –dijo Kyoshi avergonzada.

–No se disculpe, me agrada la gente que no puede mentir –pidió buscando la esquiva mirada aceitunada de Kyoshi.

–Es bien sabido por todos, que el Avatar Kyoshi gusta de su privacidad… –agregó El Gran Maestro, sonriendo a Haru –igualmente esperamos pueda disfrutar con nosotros la ceremonia del cambio de estación – dijo amablemente a Kyoshi.

El Avatar ligeramente avergonzada y bajo la mirada incansable de Haru, asintió al anciano hombre, sonriendo ligeramente.

Las mesas aledañas callaron, era el silencio que presidia a la entrada del anfitrión a la festividad, que por tradición entraba hasta el final para dar comienzo al banquete tras su llegada.

Kyoshi suspiró, aquello apenas y comenzaba.

El alto y robusto General avanzó con calma hasta la mesa principal, acompañado de un par de guardias que lo escoltaban. Andaba descalzo como todos los grandes guerreros de la Nación Tierra y vestía con finísima seda verduzca bordada en oro. Llevaba la mitad superior del largo y negro cabello agarrado en un moño alto, coronado por un pincho de oro incrustado de esmeraldas. El oscuro cabello hacía contraste con su tez pálida y sus ojos profundamente oscuros.

El General se acomodó a un lado de Haru, frente a Kyoshi. Todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia cuando se sentó a la mesa.

–Avatar Kyoshi, que gran honor… – dijo el General haciendo una reverencia.

–El honor es mío General Lakan… –respondió cortes, permaneciendo con la cabeza inclinada.

–Espero mi Señora no le esté molestando con banalidades –soltó serio, escrutando con la oscura mirada, el maquillado rostro de Kyoshi.

–En lo absoluto… –contestó reservada.

–Hahaha –Se rió Haru de nuevo, verdaderamente Kyoshi era pésima mintiendo.

Kyoshi desvió la mirada.

– Dígame ¿Cómo van las revueltas en el Sur? –preguntó Lakan interesado.

–No hay acuerdo… –contestó mirando a Lakan fijamente.

–Como es natural para una panda de salvajes… –opinó arrogante.

Kyoshi sintió una fuerte punzada en la boca del estomago.

–Es difícil llegar a un acuerdo cuando hay tanto sufrimiento en ambos bandos –contó cerrando los ojos un segundo.

El General clavó los ennegrecidos ojos en Kyoshi.

Los invitados a la mesa callaron, incluyendo al Gran Maestro que observaba cauteloso; nadie quería opinar de un tema tan complicado, mucho menos si era para llevarle la contra al General, tenía fama de ser un necio.

–Son trivialidades en comparación de lo que están afectando al resto de las Naciones con sus problemas –dijo Lakan bebiendo de su copa.

–El sufrimiento humano nunca es una trivialidad –decretó Kyoshi con firmeza.

–Desde luego lo es, cuando los hombres gastan su tiempo inventándose conflictos por los que sufrir –argumentó con seriedad el General.

El alegre semblante de Haru cambió por uno serio y de mirada gacha.

–El hambre no es una invención de los sureños… –afirmó el Avatar, sintiendo el enojo alojarse en su estomago.

– ¡Hahahahahaha! –rió sonoramente Lakan.

El semblante de Kyoshi era duro, sin pisca de ironía, miraba a su anfitrión con sequedad.

–Mi Señor, sería buen momento para presidir el banquete, el sol está en el cenit –señaló Haru a su esposo, interrumpiendo la conversación.

– Y… No queremos matarlos de hambre ¿Verdad? –Soltó con sarcasmo –Hahaha –rió de nuevo, acompañado de las ligeras risas de sus invitados.

Burlón, Lakan miraba a Kyoshi, que no cambio su dura expresión en ningún momento hasta que el General dejó de reír de su propia broma.

– ¡CLAP! – sonó con fuerza cuando Lakan levantó los brazos tronando un fuerte aplauso que daba por comenzado el banquete.

Los sirvientes cargando gigantescas charolas se aproximaron a las mesas, sirviendo exóticos manjares a los invitados, que comenzaron a llenar sus platos con avidez.

La comida fue disfrutada por todos los invitados, una vez que llenaron sus prominentes barrigas, prosiguieron a abusar del vino, platicando de frivolidades.

–Entonces dígame Avatar ¿Cómo piensa terminar el conflicto en el Sur? –volvió a la carga el obstinado General.

Kyoshi que recién terminaba su comida, levantó las verdes pupilas, chocando nuevamente con los ojos negros, era obvio que aquel hombre estaba provocándola.

Sin previo aviso Haru se desplomó cayendo de espaladas al cercano suelo.

– ¡Mi Señora! –soltó Kyoshi con exalto, atravesando la enana mesa de un brinco para socorrerla.

El revuelo de los invitados se escuchó por todo el salón, los preocupados murmullos presidieron el silencio total, mientras el desmallo de Haru se prolongaba.

El General sostenía la cabeza de su esposa con preocupación.

Sin esperar orden, Kyoshi tomó el agua de una jarra manipulándola con las manos, pasó la luminosa agua por las sienes de la inconsciente mujer hasta que ésta cobró el sentido.

– ¿Mi Señora se encuentra bien..?. –preguntó Kyoshi con preocupación, tomando la mano de Haru.

– ¿Que sucedió? –dijo desorientada, mirando al Avatar directo a los ojos, presionando con fuerza la mano de Kyoshi.

–Mi Señora tuvo un desmallo –respondió Lakan –lo mejor será dar por terminada la festividad –agregó, mirando con discreción el apretón de manos de ambas mujeres.

–Sería lo más conveniente –concordó Kyoshi mirando a la desguanzada mujer. Repentinamente hizo consiente el suave tacto de la mano de Haru y completamente avergonzada la soltó con apuro.

–Eso no será en lo absoluto necesario mi Señor… –dijo Haru incorporándose, ayudada por Kyoshi y Lakan –…sólo necesito descansar un momento, pido permiso para retirarme –solicitó mirando a su esposo.

–Si es así como lo conviene, puede retirarse, enviare a un sanador para cerciorarnos de que todo esté en orden –dijo Lakan preocupado.

–No tiene importancia mi Señor, sufro de fatiga, los preparativos para la festividad me dejaron agotada.

El General asintió y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

–Agradezco sus atenciones Avatar Kyoshi –dijo Haru, haciendo una reverencia, mirando con ternura a la imponente mujer, para luego retirarse acompañada de sus damas de compañía.

El General observó alejarse a su esposa.

– ¡Todo está en orden, mi Señora padece de fatiga! –dijo en voz alta, alzando las manos.

– ¡Tal vez esté cargada de bendiciones y tenga una buena noticia que compartir! –dijo El Gran Maestro al General.

Kyoshi tragó saliva, sintiendo su garganta secarse.

– ¡Hahahahaha! –Rió sonoramente – ¡Rezare por ello! –agregó divertido, levantando su copa en un brindis general con todos los invitados, que cayeron en felicitaciones y zalameras bendiciones para el General Lakan y su Señora Haru.

El fornido hombre se sentó nuevamente, observando a Kyoshi con la oscurecida mirada, tomó la jarra de vino y rellenó la copa del Avatar.

– ¿Usted no brindara por mi futuro heredero? –preguntó divertido.

–Ha… –soltó con ligereza Kyoshi, cambiando su seria expresión por una liviana sonrisa de medio lado.

El Avatar tomó su copa y la levantó.

–Mis bendiciones para su futuro heredero –dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y cerrando los ojos un momento –deseo tenga un vástago saludable y un futuro prospero –terminó, bebiendo su copa de un sorbo.

El General complacido bebió de su copa hasta el fondo.

Bebieron apresuradamente unas copas más, mientras los hombres a los lados platicaban curiosas anécdotas de sus mujeres en cinta y hacían aduladores comentarios del fuerte General y su bella esposa.

–Mi Señor, no deseo abusar de su hospitalidad –soltó, aprovechando un momento de silencio –tuve un largo viaje y deseo retirarme –comunicó Kyoshi al General.

–Siéntase libre de andar a placer en mis dominios –Contestó.

Kyoshi hizo una profunda inclinación al General y al resto de los invitados, se levantó aparentando calma, aunque deseaba alejarse de aquella mesa lo más rápido posible.

– ¡Avatar Kyoshi! –llamó Lakan reteniéndola.

La alta mujer se detuvo en seco y se giró, mirando fijamente al hombre de los ojos negros.

–Olvide mencionarle, es bienvenida en el último piso –dijo levantando su copa.

–Me siento honrada –contestó inclinándose nuevamente.

Kyoshi salió caminando con paso firme dirigiéndose por uno de los pasillos centrales, deseaba alejarse de Lakan.

–El último piso… –dijo para sí. Una sensación de malestar le inundó el cuerpo, revolviendo su estomago. En el último piso dormían el General y su esposa, solo eran alojados en las habitaciones contiguas los invitados más importantes. Pero lo único que Kyoshi deseaba, era estar alejada de aquella habitación lo más posible.

Sin previo aviso se abrió una puerta en el pasillo, justo por donde caminaba, una mano salió apresurada, tomándola por la manga y obligándola a entrar en el armario.

– ¡Guarda silencio! –ordenó en secreto la voz de una mujer.

– ¡Haru! –soltó sorprendida.

– ¡Sshhh! –silenció Haru nuevamente.

Amabas mujeres se miraron en silencio un par de segundos; en un arrebato de pasión Kyoshi se lanzó sobre la joven de piel blanca dándole un apasionado beso que se prolongó en el espacioso armario.

Las fuertes manos del Avatar palpaban el cuerpo de Haru con avidez, recorriendo la suavidad de la seda hasta los abultados pechos coronados por el escote del vestido.

Kyoshi no podía contenerse, necesitaba sentir el calor de la tersa piel bajo sus manos.

– ¡Raasss! –sonó la tela al rasgarse, impaciente Kyoshi rompió el elegante vestido abriéndose paso hasta los suaves y robustos senos.

La respiración agitada de ambas mujeres era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel armario tan solo iluminado por una alta ventanilla que conectaba con el patio central.

–Dime que no es cierto… –soltó agitada Kyoshi.

– ¿Eh? –.

–Dímelo… –suspiró hondamente y con desesperación, besando con hambre el centro del blanquecino pecho.

– ¿El qué?... –preguntó confundida y a media voz entre los placenteros gemidos.

Kyoshi paró en seco tomando las mejillas de la mujer con ambas manos, mirándola fijamente.

– ¡Dime que no es verdad que estas embarazada! –Soltó angustiada susurrando muy cerca del rostro de Haru.

Haru se quedó mirando fijamente a Kyoshi, cerró los ojos un par de veces.

–Hahahahahahaha –Rió sonoramente, tapándose la boca para no dejar salir el sonido.

Kyoshi con el maquillaje corrido por la fricción del beso, la miró atónita.

– ¿De donde sacaste esa ridícula idea?... –preguntó Haru en secreto, retomando el ritmo de su respiración, doblemente agitada gracias a la risa.

Kyoshi suspiró, sintiendo una gigantesca paz interna llenar su cuerpo.

Haru la miraba inquisitiva, Kyoshi avergonzada desvió la mirada.

–Los ancianos dijeron que tu… –se detuvo.

Haru comprendió todo, con sus manos tomó el rostro de Kyoshi atrayendo hacía sí la mirada aceitunada del Avatar.

–Hace tres meses que no duermo con Lakan –explicó serena –estoy completamente segura de que no estoy embarazada –afirmó sonriendo tiernamente.

Kyoshi miró a Haru sintiendo las aceitunas humedecer ligeramente.

–Ah no ser claro, que algún designio del gran Espíritu te haya concedido el don de preñarme la última vez que nos vimos –agregó irónica.

–Hahaha –Rió el Avatar mesuradamente, dejando salir el último pensamiento angustiante. Aliviada se aproximó a Haru y comenzó a besarla tiernamente, Haru correspondió el beso entregándose con devoción.

– ¡Si el General dice que movamos las alabardas, eso vamos a hacer! –Se escuchó por fuera de la puerta.

Ambas mujeres se separaron con apuro, mirando expectantes la entrada del armario. Haru se echó la chalina de seda por arriba de los hombros cubriéndose el rasgado vestido.

– ¡Estoy seguro que al General no le gustaría que moviéramos las alabardas en medio de una festividad llena de sus invitados! ¡Soquete! –Habló otro hombre desde afuera.

– ¡Si el General no quisiera que moviéramos las alabardas hoy, no se hubiera molestado en ordenarlo esta mañana…! ¡Alcornoque! –Rebatió el soldado.

Kyoshi mandó a Haru esconderse detrás de una estantería, Haru miró a Kyoshi, tomó su rostro y con rapidez esparció el maquillaje corrido por el resto del rostro, intentando unificarlo.

–Hoy a media noche en las luciérnagas… –Dijo apurada Haru en un susurro.

– Pero el General… –.

– ¡Estará completamente ebrio! –soltó apurada mirando la puerta.

Kyoshi asintió varias veces.

–Los espíritus enfurecerán si las sacamos en plena festividad y estoy seguro que el General también… ¡Soquete! –insistió el segundo.

– ¡Nadie va a tocar ningún arma este día! –soltó con voz grave y fuerte el Avatar abriendo las puertas del armario de par en par.

Asustados ambos soldados hicieron una pronunciada inclinación.

–Nuestro Señor ordeno que…. –

– ¡Desataran la furia de los espíritus y la desgracia caerá sobre esta tierra! –fulminó Kyoshi, cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

–Lo… lo que usted ordene… Avatar Kyoshi… –respondió asustado uno de los soldados aún inclinados.

–Retírense… –pidió calma el Avatar.

– ¡Si señor!... ¡Señora! –Se corrigió asustado.

Los soldados se dieron la vuelta y salieron corriendo por el pasillo.

Kyoshi suspiró relajando los hombros.

– ¡Avatar Kyoshi! –Se escuchó la fuerte voz.

Kyoshi sintió un abismo crecer en el estomago, tragó saliva y se giró encontrándose con la estoica figura del General.

–La hacía descansando… –dijo Lakan con seriedad.

–Me sentí en confianza de dar una caminata para bajar la comida, espero no haber abusado de su hospitalidad –explicó aparentando serenidad.

Hubo silencio, Kyoshi sentía el corazón latir con fuerza.

–Naturalmente… –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza –Es usted libre de andar por donde guste, es mi placer que me honre con su visita –dijo Lakan no del todo convencido haciendo una reverencia.

Kyoshi contestó la reverencia, el silencio se hizo entre ambos.

–Aprovechando el momento, me gustaría saber su opinión… –expresó Lakan.

– ¿Mi opinión?... –.

–Vera, recientemente cerré un significativo negocio, uno de vital importancia para el porvenir de este poblado –contó un tanto tambaleante, al parecer había bebido de más.

–Mis habilidades numéricas distan mucho de ser las mejores, no sé cómo podría aconsejarle… –

El General se aproximó hasta el Avatar con algo de lentitud.

–No se trata de dinero –dijo sonriendo –me gustaría más bien que observara mis nuevas alabardas… –pidió, señalando la puerta del armario.

Kyoshi tragó saliva.

. . .

 **Uy Uyuy… que se me hace que ya las cacharon en la movida! Jajaja ni modo… a inventarse un buen cuento jajaja**

 **lay05**

 **Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Sigue comento! Es así como me entero de que alguien lee esta historia jajajaja Saludos!**

 **Zakuro Hatsune**

 **Jajajaja Muy bien detective Zakuro Hatsune jajajaja, como habrá comprobado en el capitulo seis, sus deducciones eran correctas! (Se llama Nahik por cierto jajajaja!)**

Muchas gracias por seguir embelesada y por comentar, tus reviews siempre me alegran el día! Seguiré con los contrastes, espero no aburrir a algunos que solo les guste el Hard jajajaja (casi ni hay de esos lectores jajajaja)

 **Yo también le daría una paliza al vicepresidente… la verdad es que mientras más escribo a ese personaje, peor me cae jajajaja**

 **Gracias en serio por tus comentarios, por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para retroalimentar y por qué no, conversar un rato jajaja**

 **Saludos!**

 **Guest**

 **YES I CAN!** **JAJAJAA A mí también me cae mal el viejo ese y como que me da asquito! Jajajaaja Si la verdad yo también comprendo a Korra, no me gusta eso de andar de celosa… peeeero QUE CELOSSS QUE SE LLEVEN A TU NOVIA FRENTE A TI!**

 **Si sobrevivió! Con su hermoso y sensual cuerpo intacto! Por eso es bueno usar el cinturón de seguridad… si no lo hubiera traído puesto… Korra hubiera tenido que hacer cuerpo control con Asami.**

 **Sí, yo también pienso que este fic esta interesante… jajajajaja muy bueno muy bueno jajajaja, y también pienso que a Kuvira le gusta Korra…y quien puede culparla, con esos sensuales y cobrizos abdominales del Avatar? Eh? Pobre Kuvira… no tienen ni una oportunidad con Korra…o sí? Jajajaja**

 **Gracias por comentar quien quiera que seas¡ Me alegran mucho tus palabras, de verdad solo así me entero de que alguien en el cibermundo lee esta historia¡ Sigue haciéndolo¡ Saludos!**

 **HanelBlumaTanu**

 **A mí también me daba mala espina cuando se presentó en mi cabeza!... y asquito… pero que se le va a hacer… alguien tenía que quitarle la chica al Avatar esa noche, no podía ser todo bello romance jajaja**

 **Gracias por comentar! Por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para retroalimentar, sigue haciéndolo o moriré de desolación jajaja es tan bonito cuando leo sus comentarios, siento que si hay gente que disfruta esta historia!**

 **Saludos!**

 **viento**

 **Te ha gustado mi historia mucho? Te parece completamente increíble? Ohhh que genial, me siento honrada!**

 **Si a mí también me pareció mala cosa que no pudiera terminar la carrera… es una pena, me hubiera encantado patrullas Escarabajo por todo Ciudad República… no obstante, algo me dice que no todo está perdido…es una intuición jajajaja**

 **Las pistas aparecerán como migas de pan, y la verdad al equipo Avatar le falta un poco de cerebro deductivo…yo ya sé quién es el asesino y ellos todavía no JAJAJAJAJAJAJA están ciegos jajajaja También ardo en deseo de que le rompan la cara a ese asesino… pero van muy lentos jajaja**

 **En cuanto a lo de el rechazo de Phema, hay una explicación, que tiene justificación más en la realidad de la sociedad, que en la trama misma; quiero decir, todo lo que eh leído de Fics y visto de imágenes en la red manejan el tema de la diversidad sexual como si nada… todos los personajes aceptan la relación, la aplauden y hasta la defienden… pero eso no es algo muy real… si bien es cierto que en la actualidad hay avances respecto a la tolerancia… estamos a años luz de que la sociedad entera aplauda la homosexualidad… En este Fic Phema está representando una parte importante de esta realidad, es el chivo expiatorio jajajaa vendrá una justificación del personaje más adelante en la trama!**

 **Gracias por tu extenso review de verdad me alegran mucho tus comentarios, es tan bello saber lo que al lector le intriga, le gusta o le desagrada… de verdad me complace mucho! Sigue haciéndolo!**

 **Saludos!**

 **Guest**

 **Au au au si se imagina uno cosas verdad? Jajajaja y dan mucha mala espina… la verdad si hago recapitulación mental… ese sujeto es demasiado sospechoso y de muy mala espina, si… jajaja**

 **Bueno fue un poco más de el siguiente sábado… pero hoy también es sábado, así que sí fue un siguiente sábado al final de cuentas… (QUE?) jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar, los reviews son el alimento del Fanfiker jajajaja (voz de ultra tumba: muero de hambre!) jajajaja**

 **Saludos, agradable desconocido!**

 **liz**

 **Siiii pobres chicas, su único pecado en este mundo ah sido ser tan malditasemente sensuales! Jajajaja Sigue esperando esta Súper Historia se pone más súper cada vez… (Según yo, y mi quórum interno jajajaja)**

 **Gracias por comentar! Saludos Liz!**

 **nekoreader1221**

 **Muchas gracias neko! Que gusto que te pegaras a esta historia; es pegajosona gracias a la combinación de miel de abeja y algunos fluidos corporales jajajaja**

 **Intento no tardar, pero las revisiones que hago de capítulos más avanzados no me dejan soltar los capítulos ya escritos por miedo a cometer alguna falla técnica dentro de la trama. Una disculpa por el tiempo de espera, pero vale la pena… *-* jojojo**

 **Saludos y muchas gracia por comentar!**


	7. La Marca Capitulo 7

**Hey hey! Hola a todos! Primero que nada me disculpo por la horrible tardanza entre el anterior capitulo y éste… se me atravesó lo que en México se le conoce como Guadalupe Reyes; mucha comida, mucho alcohol y poca escritura jajaja Igualmente aquí está para ustedes el séptimo capítulo, plagado de perversas atrocidades y maldad pura! ¡Ha! no es cierto… espero lo disfruten mucho!**

 **Saludos muy cordiales a todos los lectores, también los invisibles que no siguen, ni dejan Review jajajajaja. Dejo comentarios a los que si dejan, hasta el final. Muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, me hacen inmensamente Feliz!**

CAPITULO 7

Aquella noche de verano era cálida, el movimiento del riachuelo era acompañado por el sonido de las cigarras y los bichos nocturnos que llenaban el ambiente con sus constantes chirridos; la cristalina agua brillaba con la luz de las luciérnagas que lo circundaban, sobrevolando con parsimonia la quietud del entorno.

Kyoshi observaba la belleza del paisaje sintiéndose relajada por primera vez desde que había regresado del Sur. Esperaba sentada en una roca de gran tamaño en la mitad del poco profundo riachuelo, esa noche vestía un atuendo diferente del acostumbrado, el disfraz de un soldado común de la nación Tierra era su mejor arma contra toda evidencia de estar ahí, además no llevaba su acostumbrado maquillaje, el rostro limpio y sereno era coronado por el cabello peinado en un moño alto.

Sin poderlo evitar fue invadida por los pensamientos oscuros de horas atrás, cuando Lakan estuvo a punto de descubrirlas en el armario. Sintió el desagrado como un gran vacío en la boca del estomago, suspiró; si el General las hubiera encontrado juntas la vida de ambas se hubiera quebrado en mil pedazos.

Afortunadamente Kyoshi pudo imponerse sobre Lakan, haciendo hincapié en que las festividades eran sagradas, ofreciéndose a revisar el armamento del General al día siguiente.

Era claro que Lakan tenía tiempo sospechando algo, aunque la discreción de Kyoshi era monumental, había ciertos momentos en que ni ella podía contenerse, como al medio día, cuando Haru se había desmallado; simplemente actuó por reflejo sin pensar en nada. Aquella situación estaba calentándose lentamente, pero con seguridad tendría un final desastroso.

El Avatar se sentía sin salida, aunque se lo había propuesto con firmeza, no podía alejarse de ella; estaba tiernamente enamorada de Haru desde hacia tantos años, cuando descubrieron el primer amor en sus tempranas juventudes.

Todo era una mala jugarreta del destino, nunca lo planeo y podría decir que conscientemente no tuvo injerencia en el amor que nació años atrás, cuando conoció a la hermosa hija del Rey Tierra.

Kyoshi se recostó sobre la enorme piedra con las manos detrás de la nuca y miró el cielo estrellado iluminado por la luna, suspiró nuevamente, dejándose llevar por los hermosos recuerdos.

Ambas eran unas chiquillas, Kyoshi apenas comenzaba sus entrenamientos de Avatar y como era pertinente se presentaría ante el Rey. El gobernante era conocido por ser un hombre disciplinado y generoso, de buen corazón. Sin mencionar que era uno de los mejores Maestros Tierra de la Nación. El precedente de tener un excelente dominio de la técnica, fue suficiente para que se decretara que sería Maestro del Avatar.

Kyoshi era una pequeña niña y si bien disfrutaba del entrenamiento, deseaba como todos los niños de su edad poder jugar y divertirse, pero aquellas actividades no le eran concedidas, pues tenía que concentrarse en sus estudios.

Fue entonces que un día cansada de la práctica de caligrafía y la presión constante, se escabulló del salón para explorar el enorme palacio, anduvo por pasillos, patios, salones y hasta los tejados, introduciéndose por una curiosa ventanilla que llamó su atención; ahí se encontró con Haru, la pequeña hija de su Maestro, que pasaba el rato en el cuarto de juegos.

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó la pequeña de cabellos negros con timidez, abrazando una de sus muñecas.

–Soy el Avatar –contestó orgullosa Kyoshi, aunque aún no sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba.

– ¿Y por qué estás aquí? –preguntó entonces, mirando la desaliñada pinta de Kyoshi, que andaba descalza y enseñando la barriga, siempre había sido una niña muy traviesa, era difícil que se mantuviera limpia y bien arreglada.

–Estoy entrenando –dijo igualmente segura, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Para qué? –preguntó curiosa, acercándose.

– ¡Para ser el Avatar! –contestó en tono de obviedad.

–Entonces no eres el Avatar aún –afirmó confundida, mirando hacia arriba con las grandes esmeraldas.

– ¡Si lo soy! –dijo enojada, mostrando el labio inferior.

La pequeña Haru observó la rabieta de Kyoshi, y sin pensarlo más la tomó de la mano llevándola consigo.

– ¡Vamos a jugar! –pidió acercándose a sus muñecas que estaban regadas por el impecablemente limpio suelo.

Kyoshi miró con angustia hacia la ventana detrás de ella, tal vez aún podía irse; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo jugar con las muñecas.

Haru se sentó en el suelo instándola a seguirla, Kyoshi se sentó un tanto nerviosa.

La hija del emperador tomó divertida una muñeca, arreglándole el cabello y el vestidito.

–Toma esta –dijo entregándole la muñeca a Kyoshi, que la tomó entre sus manos con incertidumbre.

Haru arrimó un baúl de madera y lo abrió.

–Puedes vestirla como quieras –le dijo mientras tomaba un vestidito del baúl para ponérselo a su muñeca.

Kyoshi estaba nerviosa, miró la muñeca entre sus manos y luego miró a Haru, que apresurada y ágilmente desvestía a la muñeca.

Haru terminó de vestirla en un santiamén, ahora estaba peinándola para la ocasión, miró a Kyoshi al terminar de emperifollar a la mona.

– ¿No quieres vestirla? –preguntó extrañada Haru.

Kyoshi guardó silencio mirando la muñeca fijamente.

–No sé cómo… –confesó avergonzada.

Haru observó a Kyoshi un tanto confundida, no le parecía concebible la idea de que alguien no supiera vestir a una muñeca; hasta su padre podía hacerlo cuando jugaba con ella. Miró entonces hacia arriba buscando una solución. Sin levantarse se acercó a Kyoshi.

–Elige un vestidito –le ordenó, tomando la muñeca.

– ¿El que sea? –preguntó temerosa.

–El que tú quieras –le dijo, mientras le quitaba el pequeño ropaje a la mona.

Kyoshi echó un vistazo dentro del baúl, buscando algo que le llamara la atención, entonces encontró lo que buscaba, un sencillo vestidito verde, tradicional de su aldea natal, como el que usaba su madre.

–Quiero este… – dijo con seguridad y se lo entregó a Haru.

Haru tomó la prenda y le sonrió a Kyoshi.

–Solo tienes que meter su cabeza por aquí, y luego sacar sus brazos con cuidado –le dijo mostrándole cómo hacerlo.

Kyoshi apoyó sus manos en el suelo, acercándose para observar a detalle.

–Ahora tienes que peinarla –le dijo y tomó un pequeño peine del suelo.

Kyoshi observaba atenta el minucioso y complicado proceso, intentando no perder información.

– ¡Listo! –dijo triunfal, mostrando su obra maestra a Kyoshi, que observaba impresionada.

–Eres buena… –reconoció humildemente, observando la muñeca con cuidado – ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó, ávida de conocimiento.

–Pues jugamos… –dijo Haru con obviedad.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó confusa.

–Podemos ir a una fiesta de té –dijo emocionada sacando unas tacitas de una caja cercana.

– ¿Y qué haríamos ahí? –preguntó entonces, no le quedaba muy claro.

–Beber té –contestó con obviedad triunfal.

– ¿Tienes té? –preguntó Kyoshi buscando a su alrededor alguna lumbrera con tetera.

–Debes imaginarlo –dijo Haru segura de sí misma.

Kyoshi miró hacia arriba pensativa, aquello sonaba absurdo, pero probaría antes de hacerse un juicio completo.

En aquel momento mientras arreglaban una mesita con todo lo necesario para el té, no se percataron de la mirada curiosa del Rey, que atento observaba al Avatar y a su hija a través de un biombo, permitiendo que se divirtieran un rato más, después de todo, ambas niñas estaban muy solas tras las abruptas separaciones de sus respectivas madres.

Haru había perdido a su madre meses atrás, presa de una enfermedad mortal; y Kyoshi había sido arrebatada de su madre para desempeñar su rol como Avatar.

En ese momento ya estaba escrito su destino, pensó Kyoshi sonriendo recostada en la enorme piedra y suspiró nuevamente. No hubiera podido imaginar que aquel encuentro furtivo y casual se convertiría en uno de los eventos más importantes de su vida. Ni mucho menos los encuentros que vinieron años más tarde, cuando Kyoshi regresara al palacio después de dominar los cuatro elementos.

Le hacía mucha ilusión volver a ver a Haru, después de todo era su única amiga, y habían mantenido contacto por carta durante años. Si bien tenían muchos años sin verse, se sentía muy cerca de ella, pues era la única persona con la que podía hablar con sinceridad al respecto de sus temores y angustias, y lo más importante: de sus sueños.

Después de presentar sus saludos al Rey salió corriendo a buscarla al estanque de los lirios, del que tanto hablaba Haru en sus cartas.

Cuando por fin llegó al magnífico jardín se petrificó, la belleza de la joven que la saludaba con energía corriendo hacia ella era tal, que se quedó sin palabras. No la recordaba del todo así, pero era lógico, se habían despedido muchos años atrás, cuando ambas eran apenas unas chiquillas. Ahora Haru era toda una mujer, una muy hermosa, pensó Kyoshi sonrojándose por completo, justo cuando Haru estaba sobre de ella.

–Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado… –dijo Kyoshi atemorizada.

– ¡Sólo cinco años! –bromeó Haru abrazándola con fuerza.

Kyoshi nerviosa al principio, terminó por abrazarla también, entregándose al calor que se le ofrecía.

–Es tan bueno volver a verte –confesó Haru.

–Tenía muchos deseos de encontrarme contigo nuevamente –contestó queda.

Su abrazo se prolongó en silencio, Kyoshi sentía el corazón latir con fuerza y un intenso cosquilleo en el estomago.

– ¡Amo tu maquillaje! –dijo Haru separándose del abrazo, observándola risueña.

–Gracias –dijo Kyoshi ligeramente avergonzada mirando hacia un lado.

– ¡Tienes que ver esto! – anunció Haru y tomó la mano de Kyoshi instándola a seguirla hasta el estanque.

Jamás se hubiera podido imaginar lo que sucedería ese mismo verano. Ambas fueron acercándose conforme pasaron los días y para el fin de mes, tuvieron aquella excursión que lo cambiaria todo; el encuentro en el riachuelo de las luciérnagas, en donde consumarían su amor por primera vez.

– ¡Hiiii hiiii! –Kyoshi fue sacada abruptamente de sus recuerdos por el relincho de un caballo.

Se levantó de la piedra divisando en la oscuridad a la recién llegada, que bajaba con habilidad de una hermosa yegua blanca, vestida como un soldado de bajo rango.

El Avatar sonrió ampliamente, era gracioso si lo pensaba; Haru literalmente era la princesita de papá, pero todo era más apariencia que verdad, pues como bien sabía Kyoshi, aquella mujer era fuerte y aventurera. Le encantaba montar, y por Raava, era mejor que cualquiera, incluso que el Avatar misma. Además de que era una experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, gracias a las instrucciones del Rey Tierra, que a pesar de tener una primogénita que no podía controlar la Tierra, se negaba a tener una hija debilucha.

Nadie sabía tan bien como Kyoshi que detrás de todo el rol de princesita que Haru tenía que desenvolver ante la sociedad por exigencia, existía una mujer inteligente, fuerte, capaz y sobre todo, apasionada.

–Siento mucho el retraso, tuve problemas al salir… –se disculpó Haru acercándose con prisa a donde Kyoshi. Llevaba el oscuro y largo cabello en un moño alto que hacia juego con su disfraz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kyoshi bajó de la roca y se arrojó a su encuentro, abrazándola con fuerza, plantándole un caluroso beso de recuentro.

– ¿Todo está bien? –preguntó Kyoshi cerca de su oído, inhalando el delicioso aroma de la joven, tras separar sus labios.

–Sí, no te preocupes –afirmó mientras se aferraba de la fuerte espalda del Avatar.

– ¡Te extrañé tanto! –confesó Kyoshi.

–Yo también, la campaña en el Sur es eterna –se quejó Haru.

–Lo lamento mucho… las cosas no están nada bien en las tribus… –se disculpó pesarosa.

–Lo sé, no te preocupes, hay que mantener el equilibrio –Dijo besando la mejilla de Kyoshi.

Cualquiera que observara la escena desde lo lejos, podría pensar que dos soldados del ejército de Lakan habían comenzado a perderse el miedo, ó a tomarse el gusto, según se quisiera pensar; si por casualidad, alguien pasaba cerca y observaba, el rumor correría por las cuatro Naciones como un pavovestruz despavorido. Pero eso no importaba, con todo, era menos peligroso en comparación de lo que pasaría si el General las descubría.

Kyoshi tomó a Haru por la cintura y se elevó con una ráfaga de viento, hasta aterrizar en la gigantesca piedra, que solía ser su escondite de las posibles miradas curiosas; aunque en realidad estaban muy alejadas de cualquier asentamiento y era la madrugada.

Difícilmente alguien podría verlas, pero nunca podían dejar de tener precaución, era el odioso hábito que tenían que respetar con devoción.

Ambas se acomodaron entre las gruesas pieles que Kyoshi había dispuesto para la ocasión, una vez cómodas comenzaron a besarse, el tiempo apremiaba.

–Discúlpame –pidió Kyoshi entre los besos que comenzó a darle bajando por el blanco cuello.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó agitada sintiendo las calientes caricias.

–Por romper tu vestido… –confesó bromeando.

–Haha –rió por lo bajo –vas a tener que coserlo –exigió –comenzando a quitar el peto de la armadura de Kyoshi.

–Soy pésima con las manualidades –se excusó sacando los brazos de la dura carcasa.

–No concuerdo… –dijo fogosa mordiendo la oreja de Kyoshi –…diría que tus habilidades manuales son deliciosas –opinó en su oído quedamente.

Kyoshi sintió una aguda excitación cuando la joven comenzó a abrirle la bata, yendo hacia sus pechos.

Sin perder tiempo, el Avatar abrió la bata de su compañera, que se deslizó sensualmente por los níveos hombros. Besó las delineadas y blanquecinas clavículas, bajando lentamente hasta uno de los tersos senos y quitó la bata de una vez, bajándola hasta la cintura. La tomó con fuerza por los brazos, sosteniéndola mientras succionaba el rosado pezón.

–Mmmm –se quejó la joven de ojos verdes, reprimiendo la molestia.

Kyoshi la miró instantáneamente, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el desnudo torso de Haru, ahí lo pudo apreciar por completo.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó consternada, al ver unos gigantescos moretones que la joven tenía repartidos por los brazos y el pecho.

–No es nada… –dijo mirando de lado –sólo bésame… por favor… –pidió acercándose a Kyoshi con la intención de besarla.

Kyoshi la separó lentamente, apenas y podía creerlo.

– ¡Él volvió a hacerlo…! ¡¿Verdad?! –afirmó mirándola a los ojos, conteniendo la gigantesca furia que estaba creciendo en su estómago y subía por su cuello, amenazando con reventarle el cráneo.

Haru resopló; por un segundo en su ridícula cabeza, creyó que podría ocultarlo gracias al velo de la noche, no contó con la luna llena que iluminaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno, haciendo aún más evidentes los golpes.

– ¡Dime qué pasó! –exigió el Avatar con la voz rasposa, sentía la garganta seca.

–Tuvimos una discusión… –confesó Haru de mala gana, no quería pasar el poco tiempo que tenían juntas hablando de ese imbécil.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó tomando las mejillas de la joven con molestia, encuadrándole el rostro frente al suyo.

–Sabes por qué… –soltó con amargura, sacando el rostro de entre las manos de Kyoshi con molestia. Haru subió la bata y se la puso, ahora se sentía completamente incomoda bajo la mirada penetrante del Avatar.

– ¡Voy a matarlo! –soltó enloquecida, con los ojos enrojecidos a punto del llanto, la furia estaba buscando una salida, Kyoshi se puso en pie.

– ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Estás loca? –Dijo levantándose de golpe, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de Kyoshi, deteniéndola –y luego ¿Qué? –Preguntó molesta – ¿Serás el Avatar fugitivo? ¿Traicionaras a tu Nación? ¿Y regresaras para asesinar a mi siguiente esposo? –soltó cada vez más enojada e irónica.

–¡No me importa! ¡No puedo soportar que ese malnacido te ponga las manos encima! –gritó, descubriéndole el hombro nuevamente, observando a detalle el horrible golpe que le bajaba hasta el brazo.

– ¡Es lo que hay! –gritó quebrantada, soltando las amargas lagrimas, cubriéndose el cuerpo nuevamente pues se sentía terriblemente avergonzada.

Kyoshi no pudo resistir las lágrimas de Haru y la aferró fuertemente entre sus brazos, para el desagrado de la Princesa, que intentaba alejarla sin mucho éxito mientras sollozaba en el pecho del Avatar.

Haru dejó salir su frustración luchando por alejar a Kyoshi, entregándose al final al fuerte abrazo que la contenía.

–No quiero que te lastime… –soltó Kyoshi, con la voz rasposa y quebrada –…no puedo soportarlo –.

Haru se dejó sostener, sacando de su pecho toda la tristeza que la consumía, la desdicha que amargaba su vida día a día.

–…desea un hijo más que nada en el mundo –explicó envuelta en el abrazo de Kyoshi –tendré que dárselo tarde o temprano…

Kyoshi sintió su corazón romperse violentamente, sabía que era la verdad, la gente ya comenzaba a hacer preguntas al respecto del heredero; El Rey Tierra no tenía más hijos, y al morir su reinado pasaría a las manos de Haru, ó mejor dicho a las de Lakan. El hijo de ambos sería el nuevo príncipe de la Nación Tierra.

El Avatar tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo como una enorme bola de agonía bajaba por su garganta hasta su estomago.

–Lo sé… –articuló con dificultad y armándose de valor preguntó – ¿Lo ha intentado? –.

–Sí… –respondió queda y nerviosamente.

Un vacío gigantesco se hizo en su estomago, ardoroso y vertiginoso; sabía que no convenía preguntar lo que no se quería saber, pero no le era posible quedarse con la duda.

– ¿Por eso te lastimó? –.

–Sí… –afirmó cautelosa –…por eso y por qué casi le rompo el brazo.

–Ha… –Sonrió levemente el Avatar. Sabía lo fuerte que era la princesa, su liviana y delicada forma no le hacía justicia a la aguerrida fortaleza que vivía dentro de ella. La misma Kyoshi se había visto controlada en más de una ocasión por una llave de contacto que aprisionaba su meñique dolorosamente, inmovilizándola por completo.

–Está desesperado… –contó entristecida, recargada en el torso semidesnudo de Kyoshi –cuando se casó conmigo nadie le advirtió que sabía defenderme –sonrió ligeramente sarcástica –igualmente, no tiene caso… algún día terminara por ganar…

– ¡No tiene que ser así! –Dijo separándola de sí velozmente –es hora de que vengas conmigo –dictó –huyamos lejos –nadie podría arrancarte de mis manos –expresó desesperada.

Haru miró el apasionado rostro de Kyoshi y sonrió, luego desvió la mirada.

–Sabes que me encantaría dejar esto… pero, eso destrozaría a mi padre… soy lo único que tiene –dijo apesadumbrada –Lakan tomaría ventaja de ello y se apoderaría del reino por la fuerza…

–Podríamos arreglarlo… –sugirió Kyoshi con el rostro ensombrecido, no le temblaría la mano a la hora de silenciar al desgraciado.

– ¿Convirtiéndote en una asesina? ¿Haciéndole la guerra a la Nación entera? – Curioseó conmocionada, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de Kyoshi –Ya no somos unas niñas, tenemos responsabilidades, un rol que desempeñar; tu eres el Avatar y tu trabajo es terminar guerras, no comenzarlas… Yo soy la princesa heredera al trono y mi trabajo es tener a los hijos del hombre que mi padre eligió para mí…

Kyoshi desvió la mirada, desilusionada, ¿Cuántas veces en los últimos años habían pasado por ahí? ¿Cuántas veces habían hablado sobre ello? Ya ni valía la pena recordarlo… suspiró cansada, un tanto derrotada.

– ¿Y entonces qué…? –Volvió a la carga, preguntando con dureza – ¿Vas a esperar hasta que te destroce a golpes y luego te obligue? –la fuerte mirada del Avatar penetraba los ojos de la joven Princesa.

Haru no pudo sostenerla, bajó la mirada completamente avergonzada.

– ¡¿Ese es tu plan?! –preguntó Kyoshi sin poderlo creer.

– ¿Y que se supone que haga? –Soltó entristecida –¿Gritarle a la Nación que mi esposo, el General más honorable y respetado del Reino Tierra me golpea por las noches porque no quiero acostarme con él? ¡Por todas tus reencarnaciones, soy una Princesa! –Gritó con el rostro desencajado – ¡La sola idea es inconcebible!... ¡Es tan humillante!...

– ¡Podrías comenzar por contarle a tu padre de lo nuestro…! –sugirió exasperada.

– ¿Decirle a mi padre que estoy enamorada del Avatar? –Sonrió con amargura –Lo dices como si él no lo supiera; fue quien nos separó en primer lugar…

–Ya lo sé… pero fuimos nosotras quienes lo permitimos –dijo –Sé que es el Rey, pero eso no significa que tengamos que hacer lo que él quiera…

– ¿A no?... –preguntó irónica –Ha… ¡Todos tienen que hacer lo que él quiere, por eso es el Rey! –Soltó enardecida – ¿No fuiste tú misma la que salió corriendo el día que nos encontró en mi habitación? –preguntó tajante.

Kyoshi sintió una nueva y reformada ola de furia recorrerle las venas con ardor.

– ¡Tenía dieciséis años! –Se defendió – ¡Y estaba completamente avergonzada…! –confesó con los colores en el rostro.

– ¡¿Y por eso saliste cabalgando a media noche sin decir nada?! –preguntó agria, la ironía era el punto fuerte de la princesa.

– ¡Sí!... –afirmó desgarrada, sintiéndose el gusano más pequeño de la tierra; aquel evento aún le calaba en el pecho, y todavía más, si recordaba lo que sobrevino tras su partida. Esa misma semana se anunció el compromiso de la Princesa con el General.

Ambas enmudecieron… perdidas en sus dolorosos recuerdos, las heridas seguían abiertas y sangrantes.

–Pudiste decir que no… –dijo Kyoshi rompiendo el silencio con la voz quebrada; ya no había rastro de aquel enojo, ahora una gran tristeza la consumía.

– ¿Pude…? –respondió capciosa, verdaderamente confundida. –Sí, pude… –afirmó finalmente, encarando la realidad –…es sólo que, yo también tenía dieciséis… –

. . .

La mano de aquel hombre se había deslizado hacia sus glúteos, Asami pensó que si lograba salir de ésta, y tenía oportunidad de encararse con ese maldito le rompería el rostro por la mitad. Sintió la brisa y el fresco aire en la piel, recién cruzaban la puerta hacia la terraza, afuera llovía a raudales, la elegante capota puesta provisionalmente para el evento, los protegía parcialmente de la lluvia.

El cicatrizado avanzó unos pasos más, hasta la pared con el extravagante decorado de velas ahora apagado, que horas atrás les había causado curiosidad.

Por segunda vez, tiró el cuerpo de Asami, que se impactó de espaldas al suelo con un sonido seco. Alzó la mano abriendo sus dedos, extendió la palma y prendió las velas con una ráfaga verduzca. Conforme las derretidas velas pegadas en la pared se encendían, aparecieron las figuras concéntricas pintadas con sangre que dibujaban los sellos del ritual. El cicatrizado sonrió complacido, todo era como había previsto.

Puso su mirada en la indefensa joven de ojos verdes y se aproximó emocionado, nada podría impedirle realizar su tan esperada venganza.

Se deslizó con lentitud sobre de ella, encimándose sobre su vientre a horcajadas, aprisionándola bajo el robusto cuerpo.

El hombre tenía la respiración entre cortada, un profundo calor lo invadió desde su centro, acompañado de la rígida excitación que endureció su entrepierna.

Asami completamente asustada, hiperventilaba con fuerza, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido a entera merced de alguien. El caliente bulto endurecía sobre su vientre, era repugnante, le revolvía el estómago produciéndole nauseas, tuvo ganas de arrojar la cena junto con el estómago entero.

Buscó su cuchillo por dentro del saco y miró a la joven fijamente a los ojos; cuchillo en mano, deslizó la palma por la fina seda del vestido, acariciando temblorosamente el contorno de la heredera, subiendo desde sus caderas hasta sus pechos, donde hizo un fino corte en la tela.

¡Rrasss! –Se escuchó corridamente cuando jaló con ambas manos rasgando el vestido, descubriéndole el pecho y el abdomen.

El fresco aire la asaltó, endureciendo sus pezones por debajo del satinado sostén carmín. Sintió un terrible enojo alojándose en su estomago, estaba furiosa, no podía defenderse de aquel miserable que haría con ella lo que quisiera; se contuvo, no iba a darle el placer de que la viera quebrantada.

El infame, caló los firmes senos por arriba de la tela del sostén, sus manos sudorosas temblaban con deseo, mientras presionaba toscamente.

–Es una lastima, sigues siendo una mujer hermosa… –le dijo excitado, presionando con saña los aprisionados pechos –…tan deseable.

Sin poderlo controlar, una amarga lágrima bajó por su mejilla, la joven estaba verdaderamente asustada.

– ¡Clack! –Escuchó Asami cerca del oído sintiendo su estómago anudarse, cuando en un violento arrebato, el hombre clavara el cuchillo en el suelo, entre dos losetas de piedra.

Los gruesos dedos del hombretón bajaron los tirantes del sostén con inesperada delicadeza. Se llevó una mano a la entrepierna, acariciando el ardiente bulto por encima del pantalón. Bajó el sostén ligeramente, mostrando a medias los rosados y endurecidos pezones de la joven heredera. La respiración, cada vez más agitada, lo envolvía en aquel placentero frenesí. Rosó el pezón con el rasposo dedo, jugando con minuciosa lentitud con la enrojecida punta.

"No iba a tener nada que ella no quisiera darle", sentencio Asami para sus adentros. Podría mancillar su cuerpo, pero jamás le daría el gusto de sentirla suya; pensó con firmeza, dejándose poseer por aquella convicción que la abordara repentinamente, dándole una renovada fuerza espiritual en aquel momento de crisis.

Se detuvo el movimiento.

El asesino suspiró largamente.

–No voy a caer otra vez… –sentenció, tomando la quijada de Asami con fuerza, ensañado con el rostro de la joven.

Disgustado tomó el cuchillo del suelo y sin más preámbulo levantó la mano cortando de un firme tajo la cicatrizada palma. La sangre le brotó con abundancia, recitó unas breves palabras entre dientes y posicionando la sanguinolenta mano sobre la frente de Asami, comenzó a bajar cubriéndola con un rastro de sangre; cubriéndola con la Marca.

Asami comenzó a rezar, expresando al universo su inmenso deseo de vivir.

¡Bbbuuufff! –Se escuchó el eco del eléctrico sonido cuando la luz se encendió sin previo aviso.

El hombre se detuvo en seco, mirando encandilado a su alrededor, aquello no estaba previsto.

Bajo de él, casi desnuda y cubierta de sangre, Asami sintió un gramo de esperanza. Fuera lo fuera, su plegaria había sido escuchada.

¡Toockkk! –se escuchó con fuerza el seco golpe, como un pesado yunque de hierro que cayó del cielo, rompiendo las losetas del suelo a su alrededor.

Enfurecido por el cambio de planes, se levantó; con la luz encendida no podría completar el ritual. Cogió a la escurrida joven por la cintura levantándola con facilidad y gruñó; estuvo tan cerca… pero cayó otra vez…Ya no importaba, ahora tenía que escapar con su presa.

Caminó con cautela fuera de la capota, mojándose con el atemporal que soplaba con fuerza, sonrió para sí, tal vez no todo estaba perdido; a escasos metros la desguanzada figura del Avatar yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

La empapada joven de ojos verdes sintió su corazón palpitar, no lograba ver que había sucedido, pero lo sentía, Korra estaba cerca.

El vértigo le subió rápidamente por el estomago cuando el hombre la dejo caer nuevamente, el duro suelo se pegó a su hombro derecho, y ahí pudo apreciar el espantoso cuadro: Korra tirada entre un tumulto de escombro yacía inconsciente, con la ropa desecha, sangrando por los numerosos tajos y arañazos que tenía en el cuerpo, no parecía estar respirando.

La joven heredera sintió un horrible pánico alojarse en su estomago, aquel mal presentimiento se hacía verdad frente a sus ojos. Intentó llamar a Korra, decir su nombre, pero su lengua no respondía. Miró con terror como el maldito, cuchillo en mano, se acercaba con pasos seguros hacia la abatida morena.

Verdaderamente odiaba a ese hombre...

. .

Corría por los salones con rapidez, después de que se encendiera la luz, las sombras habían desaparecido con un fuerte chillido, facilitando su trayecto. La mayoría de las personas estaban en el suelo; Bolín deseo con todo su ser que sólo estuvieran inconscientes.

Buscaba a Asami, Korra le había suplicado que la encontrara y eso pensaba hacer. Pero intuía que necesitaría la ayuda del resto del equipo, así que buscó primero en el salón donde se encontraban las mesas.

Estaba de cabeza, las mesas, las sillas, los invitados, todo regado en un azaroso caos.

– ¡Beifong! –Gritaba Bolín, buscando a la jefa por todos lados – ¡Mako! ¡Respondan! –pidió apresurado moviendo sillas y mesas.

– ¡Aquí! –Contestó la voz de una mujer por debajo de la mesa.

Bolín apresuró el paso y levantó el mantel de la mesa, de donde salió la despeinada Phema.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó angustiada.

– ¡No estoy muy seguro… salieron de la nada! –respondió desesperado buscando los cuerpos – ¿Opal estaba contigo? –Indagó tomando a Phema por los hombros.

–Sí, ella está bien –contestó la consternada mujer, señalando por debajo de la mesa.

Bolín se metió al escondite, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver el cuerpo de su inconsciente novia, que parecía estar dormida en un profundo sueño. Buscó su rostro y le besó la frente con ternura. Miró a su alrededor; bajo la mesa, Tenzin Lin y Jinora se encontraban en el mismo estado.

Tomó el pie de Tenzin deslizándolo hacia afuera, siguió con Lin, los dos estaban completamente desconectados, tenía que darse prisa. Levantó a Tenzin por el cuello de la túnica y comenzó a abofetearlo, una tras otra.

– ¿Que…? –Articuló el maestro aire –antes de recibir otro bofetón que lo terminó de despertar – ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Phema, Jinora! –Preguntó angustiado, incorporándose.

Bolín miró a la jefa, tenía que despertarla pero no estaba seguro de que tan buena idea era abofetearla, sólo de pensarlo se paralizó, imaginando la respuesta de Beifong tras despertar.

Phema observó la inseguridad de Bolín y sin dudarlo entro a la carga, tomando a Lin por el cuello del verduzco saco, comenzó a abofetearla sin ningún decoro, una tras otra, acometía afanosa contra la inconsciente mujer.

–Phema tal vez estés exagerando… –Soltó Tenzin asustado a su entretenida mujer.

– ¡Clap! –Tronaba la mejilla de Lin – ¡Clap!

–No te preocupes cariño, es una emergencia… – ¡CLAP!

–Que demoni… –exclamó Lin, aturdida.

– ¡Clap! –soltó por ultimo.

Lin tomó su enrojecida mejilla

– ¡¿Estas demente mujer?! –expresó enojada, incorporándose.

– ¡Ah! por fin despertaste, que alivio… –soltó calma Phema, sonriendo hipócritamente –….pensé que tendría que golpearte toda la noche. –agregó complacida y sonriente levantando las cejas.

Lin y Phema se quedaron enganchadas en una mirada furiosa.

– ¡No hay tiempo para esto! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlas! –clamó Bolín desesperado.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Tenzin, sobándose la cabeza.

– ¡Asami está desaparecida y Korra sirvió de carnada para Chifagos! –soltó angustiado el maestro tierra, jalándose el cabello de las sienes.

– ¡El extraño en la subasta! ¡¿Dónde está Mako?! Le ordene que lo vigilara –contó Lin.

–No lo sé, también está desaparecido –dijo dándole la mano a Lin, ayudándola a levantarse.

– ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos! – Soltó Tenzin.

. .

Sin miramiento alguno, el maldito tomó la cabeza de Korra por el corto cabello halando con fuerza, sonrió aviesamente y con el cuidado propio de un carnicero puso el cuchillo en el cuello de la morena, enterrando con lentitud la punta por debajo del mentón, un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por su cuello.

Las lágrimas de Asami cayeron con abundancia desde su mejilla hasta el suelo, confundiéndose con la cuantiosa lluvia. Luchó contra su aletargado cuerpo…nada…no sentía nada.

–¡Ahhhrrr! –Soltó llena de furia con la seca garganta –¡Aaahhhrrr!

El maldito volteo a verla, sonreía incansablemente, parecía disfrutar al máximo el sufrimiento de la paralizada joven.

– ¿No?... –preguntó venenoso, hundiendo más la punta del cuchillo en el cuello de Korra.

–¡Aaahhhrrrrr! –Rugió de nuevo, dejando salir las amargas e impotentes lágrimas, sintiendo en su estomago un odio tremendo por aquel individuo, que estaba jugando con la vida de la mujer que amaba.

Aún mirando a Asami, el cicatrizado se dispuso a terminar el trabajo, sonreía gozosamente. Tomó impulso con el brazo para dar el tajo que le cortaría el cuello al Avatar.

–¡Aaahhhrrrrr! –lloró quebrantada.

Un incandescente fulgor enrojecido manó de los ojos de Korra, con tal fuerza que arrojó al hombre contra la pared.

Korra luminosa y roja, se incorporó, aferrando sus cuatro extremidades al suelo.

–¡Gggrrrrrr! –Comenzó a gruñir como una bestia rabiosa, observando con los enrojecidos ojos al confundido cicatrizado en el suelo.

El hombre se levantó quedando en cuclillas, aferrando el cuchillo de Shun, buscó dentro de su abrigo y sacó su cuchillo, miró de reojo el cuerpo de Asami.

–¡GGGRRRR! –gruñó colérica Korra, al verlo poner la mirada sobre Asami, antes de salir corriendo en cuatro patas hasta el cicatrizado, que lanzó un ataque de fuego verduzco directo al pecho de Korra, cruzando la ráfaga de ambos cuchillos en una equis.

Korra recibió el golpe de lleno, salió disparada con fuerza, girando por el suelo de la terraza. Antes de que el impulso terminara se agarró con una mano al suelo y se detuvo, patinándose unos metros por la lluvia. Gruñó y volvió arremeter contra él con una fuerza salvaje.

El hombre comenzó a lanzar una serie de ataques fulminantes directos al cuerpo de la morena, que esquivaba saltando como un felino en la jungla. Uno de los golpes le conecto en el estomago, haciéndola rodar por el suelo, no importó, como si nada, se levantó arremetiendo con furia. El cicatrizado se movía cerca del suelo imitando los movimientos de Korra, hizo una larga combinación de ataques con los cuchillos lanzando llamaradas, distrayéndola para acercarse a ella; estando a unos pasos atacó directamente con los cuchillos, intentando pinchar su abdomen.

Korra esquivó recibiendo unos tajos en los brazos; sintiéndolo cerca se lanzó a su cuello y mordió la dura carne de la yugular.

El cicatrizado, impresionado, la golpeo con una explosión verduzca que lanzó a Korra lejos; apenas tocó el suelo volvió a tomar su postura animal gruñendo largamente. El hombre se cubrió la mordida con la mano, no había logrado cortar la gruesa vena, pero la piel había sido arrancada y la herida sangraba abundantemente, tenía que salir de ahí pronto.

La boca de Korra escurría la sangre de su presa, aún con las extremidades agarradas al suelo, comenzó a avanzar de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada, sin perder de vista al confundido y encolerizado hombre.

El cicatrizado miraba el cuerpo de Asami con discreción, se encontraba tirada a mitad de camino entre ambos; si quería lograr su cometido tenía que tomar el cuerpo y huir. Arremetió de frente, corriendo con velocidad hacia el cuerpo de la heredera, sólo tendría una oportunidad.

Korra saltó impulsada por la rojiza energía que despidió de sus pies, con la mano abierta interceptó el rostro del cicatrizado dando un zarpazo de energía rojiza; el hombre salió violentamente disparado incrustándose contra la pared donde se encontraban los sellos.

Korra se posicionó entre ambos, gruñía prolongadamente, resguardando el cuerpo de Asami.

– ¡Korra! –Gritó Tenzin entrando en la terraza con un fuerte vendaval, acompañado de Lin y Bolín.

Korra miró hacia la puerta, perdiendo de vista al cicatrizado, que aprovechó la distracción y corrió con dificultad hacia el borde de la terraza, saltando. El aporreado hombre intuyo que era hora de marcharse, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero no podría vencer al Avatar en ese estado.

Bolín lo vio saltar y sin pensarlo lanzó una serie de ataques, corriendo tras de él.

Recelosa de su espacio, la morena despidió un fulguroso ataque contra el maestro tierra, que sin esperarlo recibió el golpe impactándose contra la pared.

– ¡Ggggrrrrr! –Gruñó Korra, mirando a los intrusos, erizándose por completo.

– ¡Qué demonios! –soltó Lin sorprendida, recién observaban al Avatar con detenimiento.

El arañado y mojado cuerpo le sangraba por todos lados, de la boca escurría sangre hasta su pecho, cubierto tan sólo por el blanco y ahora teñido de rojo sostén y los jirones del vestido; pero lo más extraño era la luz rojiza que brillaba con intensidad en sus ojos.

– ¡Korra! –llamó Tenzin nuevamente, buscando respuesta.

Korra gruñía colérica moviéndose primitivamente con las extremidades en el suelo; protegía el cuerpo de Asami como un celoso loboso de la pradera, no parecía ser consciente de la situación.

Sin dejar de verlos, olisqueó el cuello de la joven de ojos verdes, subiendo hasta el oído empujó el delicado rostro con su nariz, y sin más, comenzó a lamer la blanca mejilla con su tibia y ensangrentada lengua, intentando reanimarla.

–Esto es terrible… –Soltó Tenzin conmocionado.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó la impresionada Lin, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

–Es el Avatar oscuro… –Contestó pesaroso.

– ¿El qué? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–El Avatar oscuro… –repitió afligido –…la parte de Vaatu que vive en Raava despertó…

. .

Qué gran desastre, pensó Asami aún paralizada; Tenzin y Lin apenas y podían controlar a Korra, cada vez que intentaban acercarse para atinar un golpe que dejara fuera de combate a la morena, ésta los atacaba con violencia.

Seguía en el suelo resguardada por Korra que se alejaba a no más de dos metros de ella. La heredera luchaba contra su aletargado cuerpo, no daba señales, la sustancia con la que la habían drogado era poderosa, tenía que concentrarse en sentir alguna de sus extremidades.

Al parecer el Avatar Oscuro no podía controlar los elementos, pues seguía atacándolos con la roja energía bruta. Tenzin intentaba distraerla, y sacarla del área, mientras que Lin luchaba por acercarse y atinar un buen golpe en la cabeza de la morena.

Efectivamente atinaban los ataques, pero Korra no parecía ni sentirlos, inmediatamente después de recibir un golpe regresaba a su feroz posición gruñendo encolerizada.

Atacando en conjunto Tenzin y Lin habían conectado infinidad de golpes, que ambos sabían, hubieran dejado fuera de combate a cualquiera, pero el Avatar seguía poniéndose en pie, desconectada por completo de su cuerpo.

Asami se concentró en la mano derecha, el dedo índice para ser exactos; pensaba en él, en su movimiento, en su peso, nada. Escuchó un fuerte golpe pedrusco, Lin sin miramientos, había arrojado directo al estomago de la morena una loseta del suelo, que giró hasta estallarse en el abdomen de Korra. Salió disparada unos cuantos metros, rodando sobre el suelo, para luego levantarse y aventar una serie de rasguños que emitían la rojiza luz. Uno de ellos alcanzo el brazo de Lin, que fue sorprendida por el inmenso poder del ataque, que apenas la rosó partió su armadura del brazo, haciendo unas hendiduras dolorosas en el bíceps.

La joven heredera comenzando a sentir una espantosa desesperación, respiraba agitada, exhalando el aire por las fosas nasales con fuerza. El dedo, gritaba su mente, ¡muévelo! ordenaba decidida.

Korra salió despedida contra el techo, una fuerte ventisca por parte de Tenzin la levantó y la regresó instantáneamente, golpeando duramente la espalda de la morena contra el suelo, que un tanto desorientada se levantó buscando el cuerpo de la joven heredera.

Asami sentía su pecho contraer con cada golpe que recibía Korra, algo tenía que hacer para ayudarla, pero no podía mover el maldito dedo. ¡Mueve el dedo! ¡Muévelo! ¡Muévelo! Pensaba con determinación.

El Avatar recibió el golpe directo de un pedazo de escombro que conectó de lleno con su quijada. Se derrumbó de perfil, con el labio reventado sangrando a chorros.

Asami pudo verla de reojo, la morena cansada y desubicada, se levantó del suelo con dificultad, y arrastrándose primitivamente volvió a su puesto de guardia, posicionándose arriba del cuerpo de Asami, apoyada con las cuatro extremidades en el suelo. Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, el tembloroso y agazapado cuerpo buscaba la cercanía de la joven de ojos verdes.

La sangre caliente manante de sus labios cayó en el salpicado rostro de la heredera, desde su baja posición observó a Korra, estaba desecha y exhausta; sintió un fuerte dolor quebrarle el pecho y por impulso cerró la mano en un puño.

Sin darse cuenta había conseguido sentir su mano y haciendo acopio de fortaleza concentro su esfuerzo en el brazo entero.

Korra exhalaba el fresco y húmedo aire como una cansada bestia, soltando el gélido vapor que salía por sus fosas nasales cada vez más rápido, pronto caería completamente devastada...

Moviendo la mano con terrible dificultad, Asami tomó la mejilla de Korra.

–Alto… –suplicó aletargada –por… favor… –pidió con desesperación.

Korra fue sacada abruptamente de la concentración que tenía en sus atacantes; con los enrojecidos y brillantes ojos, miró a Asami, conectando con las grandes y humedecidas esmeraldas; fue el tiempo que Bolín, oculto tras los escombros de la pared, aprovechó para lanzar un perfecto y único disparo que conectó con la nunca de la morena, noqueándola por fin.

. . .

– ¡Ataque en el Ayuntamientoooo! –Gritaba a todo pulmón – ¡Avatar incapaz de controlar crisiiiis! ¡Tres yuanes, lleve su copiaaaa! –anunciaba por todo lo alto el joven vendedor de diarios.

Mako se acercó y le quitó el diario con brusquedad.

– ¡Tres Yuanes! –pidió el joven con el seño fruncido.

Enojado, Mako buscó en sus bolsas las monedillas y pagó de mala gana.

–Maldito policía… –Dijo en voz baja el vendedor mientras se alejaba – ¡Ataque al Ayuntamiento en las narices de la jefa Beifoooong! –gritó levantando los diarios nuevamente.

Mako se rascó la nuca con desagrado, la primera plana era un completo caos; CRISIS ESPIRITUAL decía el enorme titulo. Fotografías del ataque al Ayuntamiento adornaban por puños las palabras amarillistas de los creativos escritores del Yuán Xùn. Mako leyó pesaroso:

 _Una vez más, el Avatar Korra demuestra su poca capacidad para resolver crisis; el pasado sábado, día de la tan esperada Gala de caridad organizada anualmente por la humanitaria Primera Dama; se desmoronó a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Buttercup Raiko para con los huérfanos._

 _El incidente ocurrió entrada la noche, cuando una hueste terrorífica de espíritus atacara el recinto y a sus distinguidos invitados._

" _Es angustiante pensar en lo indefensos que solemos estar frente a estos ataques espirituales" dijo la Primera Dama en la rueda de prensa, y calificó de arbitraria la controversial decisión del Avatar Korra por mantener abiertos los portales del Mundo Espiritual._

" _No toleraremos la cobardía de los que dicen defendernos" dijo conmocionado el Vicepresidente Yon Fei en la misma, quien perdiera a un valioso amigo en la noche del siniestro._

 _El Avatar desapareció sin dar la cara entrada la madrugada, diversas fuentes afirman que cayó víctima de su propio juego Espiritual; la pregunta es: Si el Avatar no puede controlar a los Espíritus en Ciudad República ¿Quien va a hacerlo? Con seguridad, podemos afirmar que las fuerzas policiales no…_

" _No estábamos preparados para un ataque de tal magnitud" se justificó con rudeza la Jefa de Policía Lin Beifong, interrumpiendo groseramente la rueda de prensa. ¿Será que la Jefa pone sus esfuerzos en otras cosas?..._

 _En el tradicional evento de subasta realizado cada año en la Gala, la Jefa mostró una insistente fijación por la empresaria Asami Sato, heredera de la compañía multimillonaria Industrias Futuro, cuya estabilidad pende de un hilo después del fracaso en la pista de carreras el pasado miércoles. A la voluble heredera se le había visto en situaciones comprometedoras e impropias con el Avatar Korra; tal vez esta caprichosa chica busca más atención de la que puede controlar…"_

–…Bla bla bla –soltó para sí con enojo, imaginando el resto del larguísimo y desagradable relato. Exasperado, cambió la página, sonrojándose por completo al encontrarse frente a frente con las inmensas fotografías de Asami en paños menores en la camilla de los paramédicos.

Se habían vuelto a publicar junto con fotografías del nuevo beso que ambas chicas se habían dado en la gala.

– ¡Malditos sean! –Soltó completamente disgustado y enrojeciendo a un más por el enojo, mientras arrojaba el diario en el basurero más cercano.

Mako buscó en su saco, encontrando un cigarrillo, que encendió casi instantáneamente, dando una fuerte fumada que apenas y logró tranquilizarlo.

Si bien era cierto que conocía a conciencia las curvas de la heredera de Industrias Futuro, le calaba en lo más hondo que ahora fueran de dominio público. Le parecía un brutal y humillante atropello a la dignidad de la joven el que se atrevieran a publicar aquellas indecorosas fotografías. Había investigado la vía legal para poner un alto al Yuán Xún, aquello sin duda debería de estar prohibido; pero para su sorpresa, el editor en jefe del diario se escudaba bastante bien detrás de diversas ambigüedades en las leyes de daños a la moral. Que fastidio, maldijo para sí nuevamente, sacando una gran cantidad de humo por la boca y la nariz; tendría que seguir buscando la forma. Aunque después de lo que publicaran hoy, tenía cosas más urgentes de que preocuparse, como: ¿Dónde demonios se había metido el asesino de la Marca?

Envuelto profusamente en sus ya obsesivas cavilaciones al respecto del caso de la Marca, caminaba con paso tranquilo rumbo al mercado, era la hora del almuerzo y ahí se hallaba la mejor comida, desde luego la más barata y abundante.

De nuevo habían estado tan cerca de aquel sujeto, pero completamente alejados de atraparlo; aquella noche había sido un horrendo caos y una vez más no estaban preparados… ¿Pero quién podría estar preparado para aquello? Un ataque de esas magnitudes era algo impensable. Los Chifagos habían inundado el Ayuntamiento por completo, derribando a los policías en un santiamén. Mientras no supieran como derrotarlos seguirían estando dos o tres pasos atrás del asesino.

Lo único que bien sabían, gracias a Varrick y su ingenio, era que los podían alejar con luz, aunque fuera momentáneamente. Si bien no era la gran premisa, puesto que el libro de cuentos ya se los había "informado", si era una valiosa pesquisa a la hora de la práctica.

Afortunadamente la gran mayoría de los involucrados salieron con vida; pero había unos cuantos que no.

Tres no era un número escandaloso, pero se volvía escandaloso al hablar de pérdidas humanas y aún peor, si las muertes habían sido horribles.

No obstante, la incógnita que llevaba días circulando en su cabeza era la peculiar fijación que el asesino mostraba por Korra y sobre todo por Asami. Después de que la joven recuperara el movimiento de su cuerpo y Mako la abordara con un sinfín de preguntas, no habían podido llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Asami no conocía a ese hombre, ni siquiera lejanamente; no era parte del pasado de la heredera, y posiblemente tampoco lo fuera del de su padre.

Tal vez cuando Korra despertara podría dar alguna razón de ello, la morena solía hacer amigos allí a donde fuere, su carácter ingobernable, testarudo y caprichoso la convertía siempre en la chica más popular del baile. Aunque con todo y eso, no parecía ser suficiente móvil como para que alguien quisiera asesinarla prendiéndole fuego o cortando su cuello.

Aquello parecía un asunto mucho más complicado, aunque nadie hubiera podido hasta la fecha relacionarlo con ellas.

El perverso hombre seguía buscando la manera de asesinarlas, y a punto había estado en dos ocasiones.

Ahora no había ninguna duda de que aquel sujeto era el asesino de la Marca, después de haber puesto la mancha de sangre sobre Asami era más que obvio que aquello era parte de su oscuro ritual, junto con las cabezas de animales cornudos, las velas y los círculos en el suelo. No sabían aún el objetivo del ritual con un sacrificio humano, pero las decenas de cadáveres que habían encontrado desde hacía meses comprobaban que eran parte esencial del plan del asesino; aunque ahora, sólo eran especulaciones. Pero si de especulaciones se hablaba tenía que mencionar la fila interminable que referían a la improbable habilidad del sujeto para cambiar de forma física. Eso sí que era nuevo, ó tal vez, muy viejo, pensó, tales habilidades no se conocían en la historia de los últimos años y volvían la búsqueda un trabajo sinceramente imposible. No era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, ¡Era como encontrar una paja en un pajar!… podría ser cualquiera…

Como si todo eso no bastara para "alegrarle" el día, estaba también el asunto con Korra. Nadie sabía con exactitud si al despertar saldría de aquel trance, tenía dos días enteros dormida. Tenzin advirtió que si seguía en ese estado al despertar tendrían una crisis peor que la del asesino: Un enfurecido animal con los poderes del Avatar, que no tiene ningún control de sus acciones. Era lo último que necesitaban ahora; aunque si lo pensaba mejor, aquella descripción no distaba mucho de la Korra real.

Sin darse cuenta Mako pasó de largo el mercado, caminaba por una pequeña calle que conducía hasta la zona habitacional más humilde, aquella pegada a la zona industrial donde habían encontrado a Nahík. Dándose cuenta de su error miró con detenimiento el conglomerado de departamentos, tiró la colilla al suelo. No lo pensó más y se dirigió hacia la escena del crimen, subiendo por las reducidas escaleras.

El quemado departamento seguía acordonado, estaba completamente destruido. Empujó la endeble puerta con el picaporte achicharrado y entró. Si bien ya había revisado el lugar unas cuantas veces, nunca sobraba una pasada extra.

El olor a quemado seguía siendo penetrante, el interior estaba lleno de hollín impregnado en las paredes, los muebles incinerados se mantenían en pie con dificultad. Pedazos de cristales, telas y diversos objetos armaban el desorden en el suelo.

Rebuscó en el librero sacando algunos libros quemados, unos se habían salvado, ojeo un par: recetarios de cocina, filosofía simplista, cuentos de horror, una novela erótica, nada del otro mundo.

Pasó la mirada por la sala, buscando algo a su alrededor que se le hubiera escapado antes; rebuscó moviendo con la suela del zapato entre un montón de pedazos de madera y escombro, algunos cristales salieron volando con el impacto. Hasta abajo entre el tumulto de cosas, unos marcos chuecos encuadraban algunos retratos fotográficos, se puso en cuclillas y tomó uno. La imagen mostraba una joven pareja abrazada, pudo reconocerlos a pesar del estado de las fotografías, aquellos jóvenes eran el matrimonio que vivía ahí, observó la fotografía, eran verdaderamente jóvenes. Siguió buscando entre el montón y sacó otra fotografía, la misma pareja el día de su boda, miró algunas otras más, todas de la misma pareja en los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Se levantó dirigiéndose al dormitorio, estaba completamente achicharrado, al igual que la cocina, sacó un cajón de la cómoda y este se deshizo con el jalón dejando caer el calcinado contenido al suelo. Rebuscó entre los tiznados escombros sin encontrar nada de importancia. Suspiró ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando? Ni él lo sabía, se pasó la mano por el rostro y decidió que era hora de comer, estaba comenzando a sentirse enfermo y había muchas cosas que le restaban por hacer; debía darse una vuelta por la mansión Sato para comprobar el estado de Korra y Asami, además sería una larga noche patrullando las calles en busca del asesino en el pajar.

. . .

La oficina se mantenía a media luz como en los últimos meses, así lo prefería Kuvira a pesar de que, concentrada, ponía sus esfuerzos en la pintura sobre el caballete. Una melodía de volumen apenas perceptible proveniente de la radio, combatía contra el absoluto silencio; eran las notas de un apasionado pianista, reducidas a un ligero eco.

A pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar de ella, o mejor dicho de "La Gran Unificadora", siempre había sido una artista talentosa, cultivándose en diversas disciplinas, pues el objetivo fundamental de ZaoFu era desarrollar el potencial de sus habitantes.

Kuvira no sólo era una excelente bailarina que se desenvolvió en la compañía de Su Beifong como primer bailarín; había desarrollado habilidades musicales, convirtiéndose en una pianista ejecutante suficientemente aceptable, y sus habilidades con el dibujo y la pintura no se quedaban atrás. Aunque esto último siempre lo consideraba más un pasatiempo que una potencialidad, pues nunca había imaginado como poder sacarle provecho a aquella habilidad en el camino militarizado que se había planteado desde temprana edad.

Igualmente pintar la relajaba, y sobre todo si se trataba de ese retrato.

La efigie del Avatar estaba casi concluida, solamente algunos detalles en el pómulo derecho y parte del cuello eran faltantes.

Kuvira de espalda recta, sostenía con gracia un alargado pincel esparciendo algunas sombras por debajo de la quijada.

Su tacto era casi imperceptible, avanzaba muy lentamente pues no quería arruinar el cuadro que tanto trabajo le había costado, y no era para menos, pintar un retrato de memoria era una hazaña digna de un artista.

Fortuitamente pasó la vista por el rostro del Avatar, prendiéndose de los ojos turquesa, que le regresaban aquella fuerte e inocente mirada que había aprendido a adorar en los últimos meses.

– ¿Qué voy a decirte el día que nos encontremos…? –preguntó para sí.

Sacó el pincel de esa área y suspiró, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo hoy, no estaba saliendo bien. Resopló.

Se llevó la mano libre hasta los ojos, y los masajeo ligeramente, luego posicionó los dedos presionando el tabique en la nariz. Se quedó pensativa y quieta unos segundos hasta salir de su ensimismamiento y dejó caer el pincel dentro un frasco metálico inundado por algún liquido solvente.

¿Qué rayos iba a decirle? ¿Sería mejor quedarse callada y no tocar el tema del escape?... Seguramente Korra lo abordaría y soltaría lo que tuviera adentro. Y tendría que aceptar todas y cada una de sus palabras de reproche… era lo pertinente, después de que Korra le salvara la vida y ambas lograran compenetrar sus almas en el mundo espiritual, se había creado una especie de lazo entre ellas. Lazo que Kuvira hubiera roto en consecuencia de aceptar la huida; ó el rescate, según quien lo contara. Y vaya que se contaban cosas… historias tan inverosímiles como que la misma Unificadora había salido por la puerta grande, después de vencer a "todos" y sin ayuda de nadie. Kuvira se pasó la mano por el rostro, aquellas historias eran incluso más difíciles de desmentir, que la propia historia de su rendición, que había sido transformada en una épica e idealizada historia de valentía, en donde se contaba, Kuvira había caído luchando contra un sin fin de oponentes que le atacaron a traición; nadie parecía creer la triste verdad de aquel fatídico día.

Sintiéndose seca se dirigió hacia la mesita donde una jarra aguardaba con agua, se sirvió un vaso y bebió largamente, se sirvió otra vez y regreso a la pintura, recargando el peso de su cuerpo contra el escritorio. La gente creía lo que quería creer, pensó, y esto lo sabía de propia mano. Observó el retrato y aquel recuerdo le cayó encima por consecuencia inconsciente.

Luego de que Kuvira desistiera de su ataque, había sido llevada a la prisión de máxima seguridad, en donde la recluirían en la enfermería. Gravemente herida, y psíquicamente fragmentada; esperaba su primer audiencia postrada en la pequeña cama de platino.

En los días posteriores a su rendición, numerosas personas habían acudido enfurecidas a maldecirla, amenazarla, humillarla, reprocharla e incluso hasta agredirla físicamente. Tal era el caso de Su Beifong, que al encontrarla convaleciente en la cama, después de repudiarla mil y una vez más, la había abofeteado fuertemente, abriéndole una herida, apenas y cerrada, que encostraba en sus labios.

Kuvira podría decir con certeza que ni siquiera sintió el golpe reventando su labio inferior; fue el dolor de lo que quedaba de su alma rompiéndose en mil pedazos lo que la derribó aquella tarde y le confirió el inmenso deseo de morir.

Fue entonces que Korra se apareció en la enfermería sin previo aviso, era la primera vez que se veían después de lo ocurrida en el mundo espiritual; y sin saberlo, ingenua e inocentemente, detuvo el primer acto fallido de suicidio de La Gran Unificadora.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí Avatar?! –soltó con dificultad; venenosa por la rabia y el dolor que la aquejaban por dentro.

–Sólo quería saber cómo te encontrabas… –dijo Korra sonriente, escondiendo la mano detrás de la nuca.

Kuvira la observó largamente, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer.

–Lárgate… –ordenó a media voz y enronquecida, girando la cabeza hacia la pared, mirando un punto fijo en el espacio.

Korra suspiró, la cosa apenas y comenzaba para Kuvira, pero como bien sabía ella, por algo se tenía que comenzar.

–Sé que vas a tardar tiempo en sanar… –dijo suavemente Korra, acercándose a la cama, donde Kuvira se encontraba sujetada de pies y manos por gruesas cadenas de platino –…sólo quiero decirte que voy a estar a tu lado en el proceso –terminó, sentándose en la cama a un lado de ella.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?... –preguntó con la voz quebrada, mirando fijamente y sin parpadear el mismo punto inmóvil en la pared.

Korra retiró aquel mechón rebelde que le callera por la frente a la inmovilizada Unificadora, peinándolo por detrás de su oreja.

Las lágrimas temblaban en los ojos de Kuvira a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas.

–No se lo digas a nadie… pero… –advirtió en tono secreto –…me caes bien –confesó entonces, sonriendo ampliamente.

Kuvira reprimió un grito de dolor, que apenas y salió como un seco alarido. Soltó el llanto, el que había aprisionado durante todo el día después de las múltiples "visitas", e incluso después de Su. Se quebrantó largamente, dejando salir la tristeza que la anegaba, sintiendo las tiernas caricias de Korra en su cabello, sin atreverse a mirar de frente las turquesas que la acompañaban en su desahogo.

De vuelta en el presente, Kuvira observó el retrato con dificultad, entrecerrando los ojos, conectando con aquella mirada turquesa. Sólo el Avatar le había visitado sin ningún otro objetivo más que saber cómo se encontraba. Y sin tener conciencia de ello, la había rescatado de la muerte una vez más, pues Kuvira, de mente activa, había ideado ya, seis maneras distintas de matarse antes de que concluyera el día.

Suspiró llenando sus pulmones lentamente, decidiendo en un ataque de atrevimiento, dejar el retrato para después; la paciencia le costaba trabajo hoy en día, pero tenía que tranquilizarse, después de todo, ¿Quien podría ponerse a pintar con aquel dolor punzante taladrando su cabeza, sus sienes y sus ojos?

– ¡Tock Tock! –se escuchó el doble sonido, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Miró su reloj de bolsillo sorprendiéndose por la hora, aquel hombre era siempre tan puntual.

Repasó el retrato una última vez antes de taparlo con el paño blanco que lo cubría, se puso el saco y los guantes, levanto los brazos y acomodo las placas metálicas de su armadura; a sabiendas de que tendría que quitárselas en unos momentos.

–Adelante –contestó entonces.

–Buenas noches Gran Unificadora… –dijo el sanador de las lentillas haciendo una reverencia –…lo he conseguido –agregó.

–Pase por favor –pidió dirigiéndose a su amplio sofá.

El hombre entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de centro, donde colocó sus pertenencias y comenzó a preparar el "remedio".

– ¿Fue muy difícil encontrarlo? –preguntó medianamente interesada.

–Sí lo fue… –contestó sin voltear a verla.

Los sonidos de los frascos siendo destapados uno tras otro, era lo que se escuchaba de intermedio.

– ¿Cómo se ha sentido hoy? –indagó el hombre inmerso en su labor.

–He tenido mejores días… –ironizó, cómo lo hacía habitualmente.

–Y… ¿Recuerda alguno? –preguntó inquisitivo.

–Ha… –se burló Kuvira –Sí, recuerdo… –contestó llevándose la mano a los ojos, presionando suavemente.

El hombre se giró por fin, manipulando una sustancia verde casi negra con su mano.

–Pues, será mejor que piense en ese día… –soltó serio

Kuvira abrió los ojos y observó al sanador fijamente.

–…porque el extracto de raíz ShenLuse dolerá por lo menos diez veces más que la anterior –terminó tajante.

Kuvira pasó saliva de manera casi imperceptible.

–Hágalo… –ordenó secamente, quitando los guantes.

El hombre asintió, el espeso líquido se iluminó tenuemente, emitiendo destellos ácidos.

Kuvira se levantó del sillón, se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que sostenía la radio y subió el volumen considerablemente, llenando la habitación con las notas precipitadas de la melodía de piano que sonaba ahora. Levantó los brazos, dejando salir las placas metálicas, que se ordenaran por su mandato en el armario. Desabotonó el verduzco traje, quedando en la camiseta interior sin mangas.

Se tiró en el sillón colocando los brazos en los descansos, exponiendo las recias y saltadas venas ya amoratadas a lo largo de los brazos y el cuello por los procesos anteriores.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando relajarse, concentrándose en la fuerte melodía.

"Sólo cinco días más… Avatar…" se dijo a sí misma.

El sanador dividió el líquido en desenas de pequeños hilos y comenzó a penetrar las venas de Kuvira.

Kuvira abrió los ojos de golpe… aquel ardor era insoportable.

– ¡Mmmm! –se quejó, reprimiendo un grito y observó con temor que apenas y era el primer piquete.

El sanador respiró hondamente y se posicionó firme en el suelo; sin piedad, penetró el cuerpo de Kuvira con el resto del acido liquido.

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Se escuchó desde adentro de la musicalmente ruidosa oficina de Kuvira, haciendo estremecer a los DaiLi apostados en la puerta.

Sin poderse contener, su mente viajo a otro lugar, uno mejor; uno donde el Avatar le diera un beso de buenas noches al salir de la enfermería aquel pésimo día, después de que, cansada de llorar, se quedara dormida…

"No se lo digas a nadie, pero me caes bien…"

 **¡A mí también me caes bien Kuvira mi amor! jajajajaja**

 **Bueno esto fue el Capitulo 7 espero lo hayan disfrutado. Dejo comentarios a las personas hermosas y maravillosas que dejaron Reviews. Saludos!**

 **Ruha**

Hola Ruha! sí que estuvo intenso! Él se la llevo para hacer cositas malas con ella Mua ja ja! Tu sentimiento al respecto de las vidas pasadas podría ser acertado. Coincido contigo, a mí también me encanta Kyoshi! No le digas a Korra pero… Kyoshi es el Avatar más fuerte que hay jojojojojo! Bueno Korra también pues… yo la amo con locura! Pero admitámoslo, si tuvieran un enfrentamiento, Kyoshi barrería el piso con ella jajajajaja

Gracias por esperar con ansia, aunque esta vez me pase de lanza con el tiempo jajajaja Saludos cordiales! Yeah!

 **nekoreader1221**

Hey Hey! Espero no hagas rompe control conmigo por la larga larguísima espera… suena doloroso jajajaja La verdad yo también morí de risa al imaginarme el titular en el periódico! Espero no decepcionar pero pongo mi mejor esfuerzo para traer bueno capítulos! Muchas gracias por notarlo! Gracias por la espera! Saludos cordiales!

 **Caro**

¿Cómo te explico si causarte conflictos internos?

Muy bien… Imagina al peor villano del universo, luego a Asami en la manera más vulnerable que se te ocurra; ahora imagina que este villano la rapto y la drogó, entonces piensa en la tortura más horrible y multiplícalo por 3.1416! Si eso le pasó a Asami! Jajajajajajajajaa Saludos! :)

 **Zakuro Hatsune**

¡Todo buen escritor las lleva de detective! Precisamente por saber deducir! Las sorpresas si se arruinan, sobre todo porque estamos inmersos en un mecanismo de realización literaria y cinematográfica muy especifico, para el buen conocedor es raro encontrar algo que llegue a sorprender!

Pues sí, ese Nahik malditillo "no mas no pega una", de hecho es demasiado sospechoso jajajaja ese es su defecto jajajaja (o mejor dicho el mío al escribirlo ajajajajajaja) Pero es parte del suspenso, si no supiéramos que él es el asesino las escenas donde vemos a Asami durmiendo inocentemente con él, o a Korra peleándose con él sin motivo aparente, perderían el sentido de peligro!

No sufras por Asami! Sólo la tiene el malvado asesino, expuesta e indefensa entre sus garras… ¡oye espera! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Asami! ¿Qué hice? Jajaja

Si qué hay de escritores a escritores, y aunque esta historia se pondrá un poquito, ligeramente, no mas tantito más Hard, creo todavía no cae en pornografía jajajajaja

Como siempre gracias por tus comentarios, saludos cordiales y nos seguimos leyendo!

 **HanelBlumaTanu**

Sí te hice esperar un poquito… jejeje. Eres la primera que pregunta por Kuvira! Yo también tengo mis dudas, aunque intuyo que algo malo, se ve que no la está pasando muy bien, y la verdad acá entre nos… la va a pasar peor… Muaja ja ja! (INSERTE RISA TIRANICA) Saludos¡

 **Guest**

Yeah! Yo también amo esta historia (lo digo enserio, no desde mi herida Narcisa, en verdad me gusta jajajaja) Continuare, lo juro solemnemente, porque la verdad…Yo también quiero ver el final! Saludos cordiales, persona desconocida!

 **AlexandraArcher**

Wow que genial! Me encanta picar a las personas (en el buen sentido de la palabra aclaro *-*! Jajajajaja)

Si, seguro que ese maldito hace lo peor y más horrible que se te ocurra con Asami, y no lo hace solamente como se te ocurre, no, eso no es lo suficientemente perverso, no, el maldito usa también un tenedor para multiplicar la atrocidad! (JAJAJAJAAJA)

Supongo para este momento ya sabes qué más pasó… estuvo cerquita no? muaja jajajaja. Sigue al pendiente del próximo, que se pone mejor, o peor, según lo veas jajajajajaja Tu también cuídate, saludos!

 **west jori**

¡Oh! ¿La Marca tomó la inocencia de tu primer Review? Me siento conmovida jajajaja Gracias por comentar, es siempre un buen aliciente para seguir escribiendo! Yo también amo a la parejita! Y que se puede decir de Asami…? uff… mujer sensual… Disculpa la larga espera! Pero el trabajo de revisión se tiene que hacer a conciencia! Saludos cordiales!

 **Aile1323**

No sabes lo mucho que me alegró tu review! Cuando alguien usa la palabra EXTRAORDINARIO para describir esta historia me hace sentir muy feliz, de verdad me honra (sin exagerar) Agradezco que notes el equilibrio que tiene este Fic en cuanto al desarrollo; el suspenso, la comedia, el romance, el drama y las escenas de acción (sin olvidar las de acción: duro contra el muro) son para mi esenciales en una historia memorable… no sé si llegue a ser un Fic "memorable"… que después de diez años algún Fan aun aferrado al universo Avatar lea y diga: Que Fic más memorable! (jajajaja) pero me gustaría que fuera un trabajo para la posterioridad del Fandom!

Seguro que sí tengo planeado aportar más historias!, ya tengo un par cruzando por mi perversa cabeza! Y ten por seguro serán LOK Korrasami! Yeah!

Gracias por dejarte envolver en el ambiente y compenetrarte con los sentimientos de los personajes, nadie me había expresado que le causara tal efecto, y me complace mucho escucharlo, es en si el objetivo de una historia de ficción, lograr que lo imposible sea posible de una manera natural.

Tampoco nadie me había comentado del Escarabajo! Y sí, para mi es también el vehículo más genial del mundo mundial! Desde niña, cuando me dijeran que funcionaba sin agua, me quede impactada jajajaja y es hora que no lo supero jajajaa Es un vehículo tan maravilloso, y en esta historia Asami lo inventó! Yeah! arriba la ingeniera más sexy del mundo! (pero arriba de mí jajajaja) No mentira es broma…

De nuevo gracias por todos tus comentarios, sigue comentando, me hace feliz, y un escritor feliz escribe mejores escenas cómicas y románticas! (También escenas con Escarabajos! jajajaja) Saludos y abrazos, cuídate!


	8. La Marca Capitulo 8

**Hola! que tal todos? Tal vez ya no me recuerden, solía escribir un Fic Korrasami llamado La Marca, jajajajajaja. Bueno si ya no me recuerdan espero sí a este Fic, después de un siglo entero sin actualizar! Arderé en el infierno por ello (bueno no, la verdad tengo mejores cosas por la cuales arder jajaja)**

 **Una disculpa gigantesca, tengo buenas escusas, para el que le interese/lea esto jajaja Estoy al tope de trabajo, pedí un aumento de sueldo porque trabajo mucho y me pagan poco (vivo en México) y mis jefes dijeron: "bueno sí, te podemos dar un aumento sí" y entonces se rieron maquiavélicamente. Efectivamente me dieron un aumento… pero de trabajo! jajajajajajaja repito (vivo en México) jajaja (mis compatriotas entenderán a que me refiero) Bueno, si me dieron un "ligero" (ligerísimo) aumento económico… pero ahora no tengo tiempo de nada jajajaja trabajo día y noche… literalmente… y púes me ha sido muy complicado escribir este Fic… Voy a ponerme las pilas (ósea dormir menos) para poder actualizar más seguido! Por lo pronto dejo este hermoso capitulo, mucho más tranquilito que el anterior, con el plus (como forma de disculpa) de que es ligeramente más largo de lo acostumbrado!**

 **Espero lo disfruten y no me odien! Es un capítulo más intimo… si saben a lo que me refiero (guiño guiño, codazo, guiño) Quien fuera ellas (suspiro)…**

 **Saludos a todos, dejo respuestas de Reviews al final, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y pienso en ellos mientras me latigan la espalda en mi trabajo, me dan esperanza jajajajaja Bueno estoy exagerando, solo me pegan a veces… jajajajaja (;-;)**

CAPITULO 8

La habitación bien iluminada por la luz del sol del atardecer que traspasaba las cortinas blancas, se mantenía en inmaculado silencio. Había sido dispuesta para albergar al Avatar después del ataque al Ayuntamiento. No se sabía cómo reaccionaría Korra al despertar, por el poco conocimiento que tenían, el estado del Avatar Oscuro podría ser momentáneo…o permanente.

Asami esperaba en un cómodo sillón junto a la cama de Korra. Tenía las rodillas cerca del pecho, abrazándose mientras releía su novela favorita con las gafas puestas. "El Príncipe en el Castillo" decía el titulo en la portada, había sido su libro favorito desde que tenía memoria; tal vez fuera la épica historia de aquel romance imposible entre una horripilante bestia y una hermosa dama, ó simplemente que su madre se lo había regalado cuando era apenas una niña, fuera lo que fuera siempre que estaba triste buscaba el consuelo entre sus páginas.

Su aspecto era mucho menos elegante que de costumbre, llevaba un enorme suéter de lana gris que le llegaba hasta los muslos y unos leggins negros por debajo. Su cabello usualmente despampanante estaba recogido en un chongo de cebolla; era lógico, no tenía la menor gana de arreglarse después de que Tenzin le comunicara la probabilidad de que Korra siguiera siendo el Avatar Oscuro tras despertar.

Tenzin había acudido a su madre inmediatamente, Katara era la única que podría saber cómo regresar a Korra a su estado original. Pero fueron fuertemente decepcionados cuando la anciana mujer admitió no tener conocimiento de la solución.

El Maestro Aire sabía que la naturaleza de las fuerzas esenciales del bien y del mal no era absoluta, en Raava existía una pequeña porción de Vaatu, al igual que en Vaatu existía una porción de Raava, era un principio fundamental. Sin embargo después de ver al Avatar Oscuro que se formó de la fusión de Vaatu con Unalaq no creyó posible que esa fuerza oscura y tirana pudiera coexistir dentro de Raava.

Según sus deducciones el ataque de los Chifagos había despertado aquella fuerza dentro de Korra, y no sería para menos, la fuerza espiritual del Avatar había sido absorbida por las creaturas, dejando camino libre para que la oscuridad dentro de ella tomara el control.

No obstante Tenzin albergaba la idea de que la transformación de Korra no había sido completada, dada su forma primitiva de actuar, se podría pensar que era sólo una primera etapa del proceso. Guardaba la esperanza de que haciendo diversos rituales de purificación al espíritu de Korra, ésta pudiera regresar a su estado natural de luz. Así lo habían hecho durante los primeros días, ahora restaba esperar y descubrir a razón del tiempo, si sus deducciones eran correctas.

– Te amo Haru… – se escuchó en apenas un susurro.

– ¿Korra? –preguntó exaltada Asami tirando el libro y las gafas por un lado, acercándose a la cama de Korra.

La morena se encontraba amarrada a la cama con numerosas láminas de platino incluyendo una que cubría sus ojos.

–No puedes casarte con él… –seguía balbuceando.

Asami movió el cabello de la frente de su debilitada novia, acariciando su cabeza con ternura, tenía días balbuceando cosas extrañas por lapsos.

–Korra… necesito que despiertes… y que despiertes bien… – dijo quedamente la joven de ojos verdes –te necesito.

–Por favor no te cases con él… –pidió Korra entre sueños con angustia –no…

Asami no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante las palabras incoherentes de Korra.

– No te preocupes mi amor… no voy a casarme con nadie –dijo Asami quedamente, sonriendo con ligereza para sí.

– ¿Puedes prometérmelo…? –preguntó entristecida Korra, inmersa en su ensueño.

Asami desconcertada cambió el semblante, no pensó que Korra estuviera escuchándola. Sin saber que hacer se dispuso a contestar, con la verdad más absoluta que podría salir de su boca.

– Te lo prometo…– le dijo con ternura, con su mano puesta sobre la mejilla de Korra –no voy a desposar a nadie que no seas tú –terminó, sonriendo con seguridad por la revelación que se le presentaba a sí misma, una verdad que venía sospechando desde hacia tiempo: estaba total y completamente enamorada de Korra.

Sin saber por qué, Asami se sintió poseída por una avasalladora tristeza y no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas que anegaron sus ojos.

– Te amo… – dijo la enternecida heredera, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran como pequeños diamantes hasta el rostro de Korra.

– ¡NO! ¡NO!... ¡Por favor no!... –gritó Korra, comenzando a moverse con ímpetu bajo sus ataduras – ¡Asami! –Llamaba con desesperación – ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Asami! –.

– ¡Korra! ¡Tranquila todo está bien! –dijo Asami con exaltación.

Korra seguía luchando contra su aprisionamiento, las gruesas venas comenzaban a marcarse en su cuello y en sus brazos por el esfuerzo.

–¡Korra! –.

Una fuerte ventisca de aire en espiral comenzó a manar del cuerpo de Korra.

– ¡Korra detente por favor! – Dijo Asami aferrándose del cuerpo amordazado del Avatar – ¡Todo está bien!

Como una onda expansiva la luz iluminó el cuarto con un brillo celestial, mientras de los ojos y boca de Korra salía aquel resplandeciente y luminoso brillo del estado Avatar.

Repentinamente la ventisca paró y el brillo desapareció en su totalidad de un segundo a otro. El perfecto silencio se hizo en la habitación.

Asami que se había subido a la cama y se abrazaba de Korra con firmeza, sacó la cabeza que ocultaba entre el cuello y el hombro del Avatar, abriendo los ojos con cautela.

– ¿Asami eres tú?... –preguntó Korra desconcertada pero más tranquila.

– ¡Aquí estoy Korra! –Contestó excitada, tomando el rostro de la morena con ambas manos – ¡Soy yo, todo está bien! –Agregó desesperada abalanzándose sobre el Avatar– ¿Cómo te sientes?...

–Aplastada… –bromeo Korra sonriendo de medio lado.

Sin darse cuenta Asami se había echado encima del cuerpo de Korra por la emoción, sentándose a horcajas por debajo del pecho de la morena.

– ¡Oh! Lo siento tanto… –dijo la ligeramente avergonzada ingeniera, retirando el peso del pecho de la morena – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Todo está bien? –soltó como un ataque en la arena de pro control.

–Tengo comezón en la nariz… –contestó Korra, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sentía esa molesta sensación en la nariz y no podía rascarse.

–Hahaha –se rió Asami, sintiendo que sus ojos se mojaban nuevamente.

Korra movía la nariz como un ratanejo silvestre, Asami acercó su mano rascando finamente con su bien arreglada uña.

Korra sintió alivio tras satisfacer la comezón, movió la nariz un par de veces más y luego hizo consiente su situación.

– ¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué no veo nada? ¿Estoy ciega?... –Preguntó Korra ligeramente angustiada.

–Hahaha –rió nuevamente Asami, que estaba hincada sobre la cama a un lado de Korra, observándola como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del universo entero.

Korra sintió el suave roce de Asami en sus sienes y lentamente dejó de sentir presión en los ojos, hasta que por fin pudo ver un poco de luz cuando Asami retiro la placa metálica que la mantenía ciega.

Entrecerró los ojos, cegada parcialmente por el resplandor de la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Lentamente pudo enfocar la figura borrosa que tenía frente a ella.

– ¡Por Raava eres hermosa! –soltó Korra con entera sinceridad, fijando las turquesas en las humedecidas esmeraldas.

Sin poderse contener más, Asami rompió en llanto, abrazándose fuertemente de Korra. Se sentía avergonzada por su lloradera, pero no lo podía controlar y decidió meter la cabeza de nuevo entre el cuello y el hombro de Korra, ocultando su rostro.

Korra sintió el calor de las lagrimas de Asami bajar por su hombro.

– ¡Ah! Ya sabemos quién es la que llora como una niñita eh… –se burló Korra con jovialidad. Aunque en realidad se sentía bastante culpable, intuía que Asami había estado pasándola mal por causa suya.

Sin contestar palabra Asami le dio un vengativo manotazo en el hombro mientras reía entre los sollozos que soltaba cerca del cuello de Korra.

– ¡Grhhhgg! –gruñó el estómago de Korra con fuerza.

– ¡Ups! Creo que tengo hambre –aseveró la morena.

Asami salió abruptamente del hombro de Korra, tenía el rostro enrojecido por el llanto y los ojos hinchados. Moqueo un poco limpiándose la nariz con el puño de la manga del suéter.

– ¿Que quieres comer? –Preguntó intentando tomar compostura –Te preparare lo que quieras... cualquier cosa –dijo aspirando con la nariz los restos de humedad mientras le sonreía a la morena.

–Un guiso de libertad me vendría bien –bromeo de nuevo.

– ¡Oh es cierto! –Se sorprendió Asami cerrando los ojos con culpa, Korra aún seguía aprisionada a la cama.

–Y también un cuenco de Phó con fideos sería maravilloso –pidió el Avatar con amabilidad.

Asami asintió con energía.

–Tengo que avisar a Tenzin y a Kya, solamente ellos pueden autorizar tu libertad –sonrió la joven de ojos verdes levantándose de la cama, con rumbo a la puerta.

–Asami –llamó la morena.

– ¿Si? –.

– ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí? –Preguntó levantando ligeramente la parte superior del cuerpo hasta donde le permitía el platino para ver a la heredera.

–Dos semanas… –contestó mirándola con seriedad desde el umbral de la puerta.

El silencio se hizo, Korra sintió la garganta secarse y tragó saliva.

–Ok… –rompió el silencio, asintiendo lentamente.

Asami la miraba consternada desde la puerta, no sabía que decir.

– ¡Muero de hambre mujer! ¿Dónde está esa sopa? –se quejó Korra sonriendo, haciéndola de macho tras salir de su momentáneo ensimismamiento.

Asami rió ligeramente, dándose la vuelta.

– ¡En camino! –aseguró sin discutir.

– ¡Bien!... estaré esperando aquí… –Bromeo Korra.

–Hahaha –se rió Asami ¿A dónde podría ir Korra con todas esas ataduras? – ¡Eres una boba! –le gritó divertida desde el pasillo.

Korra se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Miró a su alrededor encontrando su pequeño radio despertador de madera, el que Asami había hecho; sintió un poco de paz, como si aquel objeto la hiciera sentirse en casa. Contempló su entorno, era una habitación muy grande poblada de sillones, mesas y lámparas, incluyendo un pequeño comedor apostado en una esquina. Miró el techo, escudriñando el elegante candil que coronaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Dos semanas, pensó con disgusto, más tiempo perdido de su vida que nadie le regresaría. Resopló moviendo el cabello de su frente ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Cerró los ojos, apenas y lograba recordar a los Chifagos en el Ayuntamiento; sí, había peleado contra ellos en el techo hasta que ya no pudo más… Sintió un escalofrió subir desde las plantas de los pies hasta la nuca, recordando con claridad aquel momento. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su respiración se aceleró, una terrorífica sensación le invadió el cuerpo justo al recordar como los Chifagos, literalmente, la poseyeron.

Abrió los húmedos ojos súbitamente, sintiendo el sudor resbalar por su frente, no deseaba recordar aquello de esa manera tan vívida. Tragó saliva, su garganta estaba seca y ardorosa gracias a su respiración hiperventilada; intentó calmarse, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz, reteniéndolo en el pecho y dejándolo salir por la boca lentamente, lo hizo así varias veces hasta conseguirlo.

Una vez tranquila, cerró sus ojos nuevamente, expresando su agradecimiento al universo, seguía con vida y Asami también, eso le bastaba por ahora.

. .

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que despertó de su sueño reparador, como comenzó a llamarlo Bolín. Tenzin junto con Kya habían corrido hasta la mansión en cuanto se enteraran de que por fin Korra estaba despierta y al parecer normal; dentro de lo que cabía claro.

Por su parte Lin, Mako y Bolín habían aventado su trabajo en la jefatura para ver a Korra y comprobar su estado, todos estaban sumamente preocupados después de dos semanas sin respuesta.

Kya que había llegado a Ciudad República la semana anterior para practicar curaciones en el cuerpo de Korra; revisó el chi de la morena y concluyó para el resto que todo estaba bien, solo había un ligero cambio en el chi del Avatar, que si bien se podía sentir, no parecía ser peligroso, por ahora.

Tenzin por otra parte, había decidido liberar a Korra de las ataduras de platino, el Avatar se encontraba en equilibrio, aunque bien sabía el Maestro Aire que Vaatu seguía en el sistema de Korra. Los días siguientes dirían si sus decisiones fueron correctas.

Intentaron explicar a Korra lo que sucedió el día de la Gala; Los Chifagos, el de la Marca, el Avatar Oscuro; Korra no parecía estar ni enterada, no recordaba nada después de los Chifagos, pero sintió un profundo desagrado al saberse completamente descontrolada bajo el influjo de Vaatu, no se habría perdonado jamás si hubiera herido de gravedad a alguno de sus amigos.

Tenzin le informó al respecto de Los Guardias del Loto Blanco, llevaban tanto tiempo como Korra llevaba inconsciente vigilando la mansión Sato, por ordenes directas de Katara; quien intuyendo un nuevo ataque al Avatar y "compañía" mandó una tropa directo del Sur que arribó junto con Kya. Korra apreciaba enormemente el gesto, por lo menos ahora sabía que mientras estuvo inconsciente Asami no estaba sola.

– ¿Cómo te sientes ahora Korra? –preguntó Kya después de hacer un ajuste en su hombro izquierdo.

– ¡De maravilla! –Contestó –de hecho me siento muy bien, tengo mucha energía.

– ¡Es asombroso Korra! Estábamos tan preocupados –soltó Bolín acercándose a la cama para darle un fuerte abrazo, al que la morena correspondió con cariño.

–Me alegra mucho que te encuentres bien –dijo Mako con sinceridad, observando el tierno abrazo de ambos.

Todos se encontraban dentro de la habitación observando a Korra, que en verdad aparentaba estar completamente saludable y sin ningún achaque, como si nada le hubiera sucedido.

– ¡Hey Lin, te agradezco los golpes! – dijo fanfarronamente Korra aún abrazada de Bolín, mostrando la visible cicatriz de la mandíbula que la jefa le había producido el día de la Gala cuando intentara noquearla.

–No hay de que, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo –dijo sonriendo de medio lado, levantando una ceja.

–Afortunadamente tengo excelente puntería –señaló Bolín –si no, Tenzin y Lin habrían acabado contigo.

–Hahaha –se rió Korra, al ver a ambos maestros aludidos cambiar el semblante por uno muy serio.

–Muy bien, regresare mañana para hacer otro chequeo general, pero la verdad te encuentras excelente –dijo Kya poniéndose en pie.

– ¿Entonces ya puedo comer? –Preguntó Korra con desesperación, llevándose las manos al abdomen.

–Me parece que sí – dijo la Maestra Agua, sonriendo a la necesidad de Korra – ¡Pero come despacio! –advirtió –de preferencia que Asami te ayude, si no, tú te echaras el plato entero a la boca –señaló Kya con burla.

Asami salió inmediatamente en busca de la tardía sopa de Phó, que seguía en la estufa.

–Que bien "atendida" te tienen Korra… – señaló Bolín burlón, levantando ambas cejas de manera graciosa, al ver a la heredera salir con prisa.

–Lo mejor será irnos ya, es tarde y Korra necesita descansar –dijo Mako con seriedad a su hermano, comenzaba a sentirse incomodo.

–Lin ¿Serías tan amable de llevarme a cenar a algún sitio lindo en esta ciudad? –Preguntó Kya haciéndose la necesitada – ¡Muero de hambre!

–Ah… –enmudeció Lin sin saber cómo negarse –…está bien… es muy tarde para estar en casas ajenas de cualquier manera –dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirando a un lado.

Kya se aproximó a Korra y le dio un beso en la frente.

–Disfruta de tu cena cariño– dijo la Maestra Agua cerrándole un ojo picaron a Korra, al ver entrar a Asami por la puerta con el tazón de Phó.

La morena enrojeció repentinamente, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Kya.

–Ah… muchas gracias… –contestó Korra, reposando una mano en la nuca.

Kya se rió discretamente, burlándose de Korra.

–Yo también me retiro – anunció Tenzin –si hay alguna novedad llamen, no importa la hora –dijo dirigiéndose a Asami.

–Muchas gracias, llamare si algo surge –contestó la heredera acercándose para despedir a sus invitados.

–No te molestes, conocemos el camino –la detuvo Mako, ligeramente sarcástico.

–Sí, lo mejor será que alimentes a la pobre de Korra, después de todo tiene dos semanas sin "cenar" –dijo Bolín alargando la palabra "cenar" mientras levantaba las cejas insistentemente, mirando a Korra.

–Le daré lo que quiera –respondió Asami inocentemente, no entendía a lo que Bolín se refería.

–Seguro que sí… –dijo Lin levantando una ceja.

–Hahaha –Se rió sonoramente Kya, tomando por fuerza el brazo de Lin.

Mako y Tenzin enrojecieron ligeramente, mientras avanzaban con prisa hacia la puerta.

El ruido que acompañaba al grupo se hizo lejano cuando Asami cerrara la puerta detrás de ellos.

. .

Korra estaba en la cama mirando a Asami moverse de un lado para otro acomodando las cosas de la habitación hasta dejarla despejada. Entonces se aproximó a Korra y acercó la famosa cena.

–Por fin solas… –dijo Korra cortando el extraño silencio.

Asami removió la sopa de fideos, tomó una cucharada y la probó, estaba perfecta y caliente, tomó otra cucharada y la acercó a la boca de Korra, que la bebió de un sorbo.

–Está deliciosa –dijo abriendo la boca para tomar otra cucharada.

– ¡Desde luego que si! La prepare yo –presumió Asami, que estaba sentada a un lado de la cama, mirando de frente a Korra.

Ayudándose de los palillos, la heredera tomó una porción de fideos de alga y los llevó hasta la boca abierta e impaciente de la morena; sólo tocarlos los devoró. Poco a poco, Asami metió las verduras y el resto de los fideos en las fauces de Korra; unas cucharadas de caldo más y el tazón estaría terminado.

–Asami… –preguntó Korra con la boca llena.

–Dime –contestó con el rostro apacible, concentrándose en alimentar a Korra.

–Quiero saber que ocurrió con él… –dijo deteniendo la mano de Asami que se apresuraba hacia el tazón nuevamente.

Asami miró de lado.

–Necesito saber que pasó en la terraza… –demandó levantando la barbilla de Asami para encontrar su mirada.

Asami suspiró, a su experiencia Korra no se daría por vencida con el tema, pero la verdad no tenía la menor gana de hablar de ese malnacido.

–Por favor… cuéntame… –pidió con sinceridad, presionando la mano de Asami.

La joven de ojos verdes colocó el tazón en la mesita de noche.

–Bueno… –comenzó, resignándose –como ya sabes, él tipo extraño de la subasta resultó ser él de la Marca; puso una droga en mi copa y paralizó mi cuerpo… él parecía querer vengarse de mí… ¡No sé por qué! –Dijo confusa –Me reclamó algunas cosas sin sentido… él piensa que me conoce de antes… pero yo no lo recuerdo…

– ¿Y luego que paso? –preguntó calmadamente Korra.

–Me dijo que teníamos asuntos pendientes y me llevó rumbo a la terraza… en el camino… –hizo una pausa mirando al suelo.

Korra observó el desanimo de Asami, pero necesitaba saber que había sucedido.

–Ven aquí –ordenó palmeando la cama por un lado de ella, haciendo espacio entre las cobijas.

Asami se metió entre las cobijas y se abrazó de Korra, ambas se veían frente a frente, sintiendo el aire caliente de sus respiraciones.

– ¿Qué pasó entonces? –volvió a la carga.

– ¿Recuerdas al chico que tocaba el contrabajo con los Megáfonos? –preguntó mirando a Korra.

– ¡Sí claro! Shun Fo, un tipo muy simpático –señaló Korra, recordando las payasadas del músico.

–Se apareció cuando él me llevaba… intentó detenerlo…

Korra frunció el seño sin quererlo, intuía el fin de Shun.

–Lo apuñaló dieciocho veces, según los forenses de la Tribu del Norte…

–Oh… –soltó Korra conmocionada, sin saber qué decir.

Asami guardó silencio, aún le costaba hablar del tema, había sido una escena muy fuerte de presenciar.

Korra acarició la mejilla de Asami.

–Él me dijo qué haría lo mismo contigo… –contó Asami, aprisionando la mano de Korra en su mejilla con su propia mano.

Korra tragó un poco de saliva, sentía la garganta seca.

– ¿Luego que sucedió? –preguntó el Avatar, obstinada en saber todo lo que había ocurrido.

–Me llevó hasta la terraza, donde estaban las velas mal acomodadas… ¿te acuerdas? –.

Korra asintió.

–Resultó ser uno de sus altares… –contó con ironía –él quería hacer su ritual conmigo.

– ¿Te hizo daño? –preguntó Korra impaciente, mirando a la ingeniera fijamente.

Asami desvió la mirada hacia la almohada.

–Cuéntamelo… por favor… necesito saber todo lo que pasó… –suplicó Korra. En verdad lo necesitaba, sentía una terrible incertidumbre y dejarlo a la imaginación sería peor.

–No me lastimó… estuvo a punto, supongo… él rompió mi vestido y me tocó los pechos… –dijo aún mirando la almohada, esquivando la penetrante mirada de Korra –estaba arriba de mí…

Korra sentía la sangre hervir, pero hizo acopio de control y no demostró el enojo que sentía circular por sus venas.

– Él… ¿intentó abusar de ti?... –preguntó mojando sus labios con la lengua, sentía la boca seca, y justo cuando las palabras dejaron su boca un vacío creció en su estómago, parte de ella no quería saber.

–No –negó inmediatamente Asami.

Korra tomó el mentón de Asami dirigiendo la mirada de la joven hacia ella, necesitaba convencerse.

– ¿Estás segura? –preguntó Korra.

–Creo que lo deseaba… pero no lo hizo… –afirmó con el rostro afligido –él sólo cortó su mano y… me marcó.

Korra resopló ligeramente, poniendo su frente contra la de Asami.

–Lamento mucho no haber estado ahí… –dijo cerrando los ojos apesadumbrada.

–Korra no… –interrumpió.

–… se supone que debo cuidar de todos… –continuó la morena –y no puedo ni siquiera cuidar de ti, que eres lo más preciado en mi vida… –Korra sentía las turquesas humedecer –se que tú piensas que no es mi culpa… pero sí lo es… y voy a remediarlo.

–No lo es… –se apresuró.

–Soy un pésimo Avatar –dijo entonces, sintiendo su voz quebrarse...

–Eso no es verdad…–.

–No sé cuantas veces más voy a terminar molida en una cama… y lamento mucho tener que preocuparte tanto cada vez… yo quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes… pero es, lo que es…

Korra sintió una gran tristeza atormentando su pecho, le encantaría poder jurarle a Asami que estas cosas no les seguirían pasando, que no tendrían que vivir sus vidas con miedo de los peligros que acompañaban su camino como Avatar… pero no podía, lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, era solamente una muestra del resto de su vida.

–Te amo Korra… –confesó una vez más, rompiendo el silencioso pesar en la cabeza de la morena –…que sea lo que tenga que ser… –decretó Asami, entregándose a su realidad como compañera del Avatar. ¿Y qué podía hacer la joven Sato? no es que todo aquello fuera agradable, era simplemente que ya amaba a Korra demasiado como para poder alejarse; la sola idea de perderla era arrasadora, completamente inconcebible, cualquiera que fuera el destino que les esperara ahora o veinte años más tarde, daba ya lo mismo.

La joven de ojos verdes dejó salir el llanto nuevamente, se estaba convirtiendo en una completa llorona, pensó; tal vez eran cambios hormonales, ó tal vez el estar ahí frente a la mujer que amaba, aceptando su destino y rindiéndose a su suerte, era suficiente para que cualquiera se quebrara… tal vez...

– ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien! –expresó la morena conmocionada dejando salir las lagrimas también, aferrando la frente de Asami contra la suya.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que buscaran el calor de sus labios, aliviando el dolor de sus corazones; dos semanas pasaron desde la última vez que se habían besado, era una dolorosa eternidad. Korra metió la mano por debajo del holgado suéter, sintiendo la tibia cintura de Asami. Antes de que si quiera pudiera pensar, Korra ya le había desabrochado el sostén y estaba sobre sus pechos. Asami disfrutó el suave tacto, sintiendo sus pezones endurecer rápidamente bajo las palmas de Korra.

El Avatar sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo subir drásticamente, a pesar de que aquella noche era fría, un calor insoportable se apodero de ella, sin pensarlo más se posicionó arriba de la heredera en un arrebato.

–Te extrañe mucho… –dijo Asami entre sollozos, sintiendo los labios de Korra devorar el lóbulo de su oreja.

La mano de la morena bajó rápidamente hasta la entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de la heredera, que sintió el delicioso roce y abrió las piernas permitiendo a Korra posicionarse en el centro. Rosaba la abertura de Asami con el dedo medio por arriba de los leggins, sintiendo a través de la tela el calor y la creciente humedad.

Aquel placentero tacto enloqueció al Avatar, se detuvo en seco, deseaba sentir el tacto de la piel de la joven de ojos verdes en todo su cuerpo, metió las manos por debajo del suéter y lo subió, sacándolo con la ayuda de Asami, que aprovechó para liberar su cabello, dejando la indómita melena al aire. La morena se quitó la camiseta interior con desesperación lanzándola lejos, haciendo lo mismo con el pantalón pijama que llevaba puesto.

Sin perder más tiempo se abalanzó sobre los pechos blanquecinos, se sentía hambrienta de ella y comenzó a succionar los pezones con deseo. La joven de ojos verdes sintió un placentero ardor en el pecho, Korra parecía querer mamar el seno entero de una sola vez.

– ¿Te quedaste con hambre?... –Bromeo Asami agitada, tomando el ligeramente humedecido y caliente cabello de Korra entre sus dedos.

Korra sonrió picaronamente, de verdad quería comérsela entera y bajó lentamente mordisqueando el blanco abdomen, olisqueando como un sabueso rastreador el humedecido centro de la joven de ojos verdes, absorbiendo el agradable aroma con furor. Besó insistentemente, sintiendo la mojada abertura por debajo de los entalladísimos leggins. Subió sus manos, buscando el elástico de las mallas y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente, descubriendo con agrado una minúscula prenda interior oscura.

Siempre que Asami llevaba leggins, usaba ropa interior muy pequeña y sencilla, que no se notara por fuera de la ajustada malla. A Korra la volvían loca las prendas íntimas de la heredera, tenía un excelente gusto y el cuerpo perfecto para llevarlas; aunque con sinceridad podía decir que el deleite visual duraba poco, ya que siempre terminaban tiradas en el suelo.

Se deshizo por fin de los leggins y regresó su atención a la modesta tanga negra, introdujo los dedos por debajo del pequeño triangulo y movió ligeramente, descubriendo el origen de la humedad y el calor. Fue agradablemente sorprendida al encontrar la tierna piel despojada del vello por completo. Korra sonrió ampliamente ¿Acaso era el día del Avatar y no lo sabía? Hambrienta e incontenible comenzó a lamer.

–Mmmm –gimió Asami excitada, sintiendo el resbaloso miembro introduciéndose dentro de ella.

Korra sentía en su boca toda aquella deliciosa humedad llenando su impaciente necesidad de Sato, absorbió, tragando la ardiente ambrosia, jugando con la pequeña y enrojecida protuberancia.

Por su parte, Asami se había entregado al placer, acariciaba sus propios senos, mientras la famélica morena le devoraba el vientre. Sentía como lamía por dentro y por fuera de la enternecida y desprotegida piel, era una de las deliciosas ventajas de estar completamente depilada.

El Avatar decidió liberarla de la diminuta prenda, tomando los pequeños hilos de ambos lados, la deslizo hasta los blanquecinos muslos, sacándola con un tirón.

En completa libertad, tomó las piernas de Asami, levantándolas para abrirse paso; con aquel manjar expuesto frente a ella metió de lleno su lengua dentro de la joven, penetrándola insistentemente.

–Aaahhh –gimió sólo para Korra cuando sintió la lengua entrando con fuerza. Podía sentir a la afanosa morena esforzándose, estaba poniendo todo de sí para complacerla y Asami lo agradeció infinitamente. Había tenido dos semanas horriblemente estresantes gracias a la prensa y a la incertidumbre de verla postrada en la cama sin respuesta. Ahora estaba completamente relajada disfrutando de la voracidad de su enérgica novia.

Korra devoraba la humedad de la joven de ojos verdes, sentía una imperiosa necesidad de consumirla entera, besaba la enrojecida gema aprisionándola entre sus labios, succionándola para bajar y beber más. Una extraña sensación comenzó a crecer en la boca de su estomago, era un deseo voraz, casi animal de consumirla, de hacerla suya, aquella intensa emoción no tardó en abordar sus ya excitados genitales. Dejó de lamer y bajó las piernas de la heredera.

De rodillas en la cama y frente a Asami, pasó por arriba de ella una musculosa y cobriza pierna, levantando la pierna contraria de la joven, logrando así el contacto directo de ambos sexos. Korra se aferró de la nívea pierna con ambas manos y comenzó a embestir el centro de Asami con movimientos suaves. La heredera se acomodó rápidamente al cambio, envolviendo la cintura de Korra con la pierna en cuestión, correspondiendo rítmicamente las acometidas de la morena.

Asami cerró los ojos, sintiendo el delicado tacto del centro de Korra moviéndose contra el suyo, aquella placentera sensación se le subió rápido al rostro, enrojeciendo sus mejillas hermosamente.

Korra se sentía en una dimensión más allá del mundo espiritual, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos hacerle el amor a Asami y se sentía desesperada, como si se le hubiera negado tocarla antes; una prohibición fatal, como si tuviera una eternidad esperando por aquello. Miró el enrojecido rostro de Asami, justo cuando la heredera se mordía sensualmente el labio inferior, conteniendo la excitación.

–Haru… –soltó Korra casi inaudible, cerrando los ojos y entregándose al placer.

Asami comenzó a moverse rápidamente, estaba acercándose, Korra correspondió, moviendo el vientre con maestría y velocidad.

–Sigue… –suplicó Asami, estaba tan cerca.

Korra abrió los ojos conectando la mirada con la de Asami, las relucientes esmeraldas la observaban con ardoroso deseo.

– ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Ahhh! –gimió Asami, abriendo la boca grande y cerrando los ojos, hundiendo las ligeramente largas uñas en los muslos de Korra.

El Avatar observó la reacción de Asami, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la heredera abrió los ojos en medio del orgasmo, torciéndolos hacia arriba, completamente perdida en la avasalladora sensación.

Asami respiraba agitada, que bien le había caído aquello, pero intuía que sería una jornada larga y no soltó el cuerpo.

Korra bajó la pierna que tenía arriba, metió la mano por debajo del glúteo de Asami y tomándola del muslo con fuerza la instó a darse la vuelta. La agitada heredera se posicionó de manera habitual, con las rodillas y las manos sobre la cama.

– ¡Como me encantas! –Soltó felizmente angustiada Korra – ¡Smuack! – Se escuchó con fuerza cuando Korra se acercara a la tersa nalga de Asami para besarla cual si de su mejilla se tratara.

La heredera sonrió para sí al sentir el beso, disfrutando de los disparates de Korra; incluso en esos momentos sabía hacerla reír.

Korra estrujó, agarró y acarició los blanquecinos y redondos globos. Con la palma de su mano tomó el centro de Asami, deslizándose de arriba para abajo, acariciando con la fuerte mano el sexo entero de la joven, que se sentía tierno y voluptuoso, totalmente caliente y húmedo.

Asami cerró los ojos y lamio sus labios, sentía el devenir del rígido dedo medio, pasando por entre sus glúteos y sus enrojecidos genitales, acariciándola con vigor, regando la humedad de su sexo.

–Bésalo… –ordenó excitada Asami.

El Avatar no pudo esperar más y obediente, se abalanzó sobre el centro de los robustos glúteos, besando de lleno el mojado orificio trasero de la joven de ojos verdes.

–Aahhh… –gimió sensualmente Asami, sintiendo sus brazos languidecer por el intimo tacto.

Korra escuchaba deleitada los seductores sonidos de Asami; el Avatar estaba ardiendo, el rostro enrojecido quemaba sus mejillas, sentía el excitado cuerpo mojado por el sudor y la humedad de su propio sexo resbalándole por las piernas. Sin dejar de lamer, llevó su mano hasta la punzante gema de Asami y comenzó a acariciar con las yemas de los dedos, aumentando el placer de la joven, que gemía y respiraba con ardor.

–Cógeme… –pidió a media voz Asami, quería más.

Sintió dos dedos penetrándola inmediatamente, se sentía nuevamente excitada con el ir y venir de Korra. Se aferraba de las sabanas con fuerza, tenía el sudoroso rostro muy cerca del colchón.

El Avatar embestía con el fuerte brazo, masajeando el interior de su compañera con entusiasmo, le gustaba sentirla por dentro mientras la escuchaba gemir de placer; dejó de lamer el pequeño orificio, concentrándose en los pequeños y entrecortados quejidos que la hacían enloquecer. Abrió los ojos ampliamente y sus sentidos se agudizaron, una nueva ola de aquella poderosa sensación de hambruna en la boca del estómago la invadió, no sabía decir que era, pero la regía por completo, la hacía sentir más feroz y dominante que de costumbre, más ávida y deseosa; hoy necesitaba desesperadamente escucharla fuerte y claro, saberla con rebosante vida, saberla suya.

– ¡Clap! –la nalgueó cediendo a sus impulsos.

–Aahh –se quejó por el fuerte manotazo.

Korra cerró los ojos, sintiendo una profunda excitación tras arremeter contra el níveo glúteo. No entendía por qué se sentía así y tampoco le importó, sólo deseaba poder aporrearla nuevamente.

–¡Clap! –Se escuchó con fuerza.

– ¡Aaahhh! –chilló la excitada joven, agarrándose con las uñas a las sabanas por el ardor, mientras sentía el devenir de los dedos de Korra dentro de ella.

Korra estaba eufórica, deseaba hacerlo una y otra vez más, sentía el latir de su corazón con fuerza, bombeando sangre a todo su cuerpo.

–¡CLAP! –Golpeó nuevamente, sintiéndose completamente enloquecida.

Asami sofocó un grito de placer en el colchón, un grito que se prolongara mientras la excitación recorría todo su cuerpo. Korra por su parte seguía penetrando, prolongando la excitación de la heredera, al tiempo que regresó para dar los últimos y más profundos lengüetazos en el relajado orificio trasero.

Asami sucumbió y se derritió sobre la cama con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo bañado, sintiendo el ardor de las nalgadas volverse puro calor en su piel.

–Te extrañe tanto… –soltó cansada y sonriente, con la clara y maravillosa expresión de alguien que acaba de ser gratificantemente cogido.

– ¡Yo aún te sigo extrañando! –sonrió Korra, tomando a la desguanzada joven por el brazo, girándola a base de fuerza.

La heredera sintió el tacto en el molido brazo y terminó de girarse, quedando boca arriba nuevamente, sabía lo que venía, era lo menos que podía hacer para devolver el favor.

Sin dudar Korra se posicionó arriba de ella, hincada a horcajadas sobre el fino rostro de Asami, que subió sus manos hasta la delineada cintura de Korra, asiéndose con fuerza.

Korra bajó su sexo cuidadosamente hasta la boca de Asami, que se bañó en la humedad de la morena.

–Si… así… –orientó Korra, que movía sus caderas de forma casi imperceptible.

Asami meneaba su lengua afanosamente, lamiendo el botón endurecido de Korra, penetrándola en ocasiones con el resbaloso músculo.

Korra estaba disfrutándolo demasiado, tenía que admitirlo; la lengua de Asami era bastante larga, y además, sabía cómo usarla, para la gloriosa y deliciosa suerte de la morena, que después de tantas emociones se sentía al borde del orgasmo.

–Ya voy… –susurró Korra comenzando a mover sus caderas con ímpetu.

Sintiéndose más cerca, metió la mano por debajo de la nuca de Asami y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, Asami se aferró con las uñas de los prominentes glúteos de la morena, resistiendo las acometidas de la pelvis del Avatar contra su boca.

Korra no pudo estar más complacida al sentir los labios de Asami succionando el endurecido botón, estaba a nada de terminar, lo podía sentir acumulándose en su vientre.

–AAAAAAAHHHHH –gimió Korra sonoramente, corriéndose en la boca de la joven de ojos verdes en un celestial momento. Soltó todo lo que tenía dando las últimas envestidas.

Korra se retiró dejándose caer de espaldas, recostándose entre las piernas de Asami, quedando ambas encontradas; estaba agitada y ardorosa.

Asami, entre las piernas de Korra sentía escurrir el caliente líquido por su mentón hasta el cuello.

– ¿Eyaculaste? –preguntó Asami satisfecha, chupando los excesos del rostro con la ayuda de su dedo.

–Creo que si… –dijo la agitada Korra –Al parecer, yo te extrañe más… –bromeó a media voz, sonriendo complacida.

–Hahaha –se rió de la morena – ¿Siempre has de ganar? De seguir así, serás recordada como el Avatar un puntito más que tú –afirmó con broma, sabía lo competitiva que era Korra.

–Hahahahaha –rió sonoramente la agitada morena, sin devolver palabra, sabía que Asami tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo.

Korra sintió la relajación de todos sus músculos, respiraba con lentitud ahora, aquel apetito estaba calmado. Comenzó a jugar con los dedos del blanco pie, que descansaba en el hueco que se hacía entre su brazo y las costillas.

Asami contrajo el pie por el curioso tacto hasta que se acostumbró y dejó que Korra siguiera moviéndole los deditos, sentía un agradable cosquilleo.

–Estaba muy excitada… –confesó risueña la morena.

–Me di cuenta –dijo sobándose el trasero.

Korra se quedó pensativa, mientras seguía moviéndole los dedos con ambas manos.

– ¿Te hice daño? –preguntó un tanto seria, concentrada en el dedo más pequeño.

–Mmm mm –negó Asami –la última estuvo fuerte, pero estaba muy excitada como para notarlo.

Korra asintió en silencio.

–No te preocupes… –dijo optimista Asami –el día que me hagas daño, te vas a enterar… Hahaha –amenazó, riéndose.

Korra sonrió para sí, sabía de propia mano que Asami podría ser cualquier cosa, menos débil e indefensa.

– ¿A si? –Preguntó poniéndose en actitud odiosa y ego maníaca– ¿Me vas a dar una lección? – siguió, moviéndole el dedo grande y el pequeño a la vez.

–Mmm… no, más bien te lo voy a hacer saber… –corrigió, poniéndose en tono serio, de adulto.

–Ahh… –entendió Korra un tanto avergonzada.

–…Te lo voy a hacer saber dándote una paliza… Hahahaha –se carcajeó de su propia afirmación.

–Hahaha –se rió también Korra, Asami la había engañado con su tono de empresaria multimillonaria.

Sonriente y un tanto pensativa, Korra metió el índice entre dos de los dedos de Asami.

–Hahaha –se rió nerviosamente Asami, contrayendo la pierna.

Korra, que la tenía bien agarrada volvió a meter el dedo maliciosamente.

– ¡No! Me haces cosquillas –soltó risueña contrayendo la pierna con más fuerza.

Pareció que la petición de la heredera no fue más que una invitación para Korra, que volvió a meter el dedo, esta vez con suavidad, bajando por la planta del pie lentamente.

Asami tenía la pierna rígida pero muy quietecita, sabía que si cedía y comenzaba a reír Korra abusaría de esa pequeña debilidad para hacerla sufrir un rato ¡Pero maldita sea, estaba muriendo de risa por dentro!

– ¿No tienes cosquillas? –preguntó seductora Korra, intuyendo que Asami se hacia la loca.

–Mmm mm –negó cerrando los ojos, controlando su respiración.

Korra que la tenía fuertemente inmovilizada, siguió pasando la yema de su dedo por la planta del pie de Asami. Sabía que tarde o temprano sedería ante su poder.

Asami estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa, ya no podía contener la risa.

– ¿Y si hago esto? –indagó maliciosamente, acercándose para lamerle el pie.

Aquello se había vuelto una lucha de poder, Asami puso todos sus esfuerzos en contenerse, no debía ceder, alguien tenía que ponerle limites a Korra, enseñarle a perder en algunas ocacio… – ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! –Se rió sonoramente la heredera sin poderse contener más, cuando la resbalosa lengua de Korra le recorrió la planta del pie.

Entre la nerviosa carcajada la joven heredera quiso recuperar su pierna y jaló insistentemente, pero Korra era absurdamente fuerte y estaba obstinada en ganar, no la dejó recuperar ni medio centímetro de pierna mientras seguía lamiéndole la planta del pie con descaro.

– ¡Para ya! –Pedía a gritos – ¡Detente por favor! –Suplicaba entre la risa.

–Hahahahaha –comenzó a reírse Korra también, burlándose de Asami mientras seguía lamiendo.

–¡Por favor! –pidió comenzando a llorar de la risa.

Por fin, sintiéndose complacida, Korra la liberó de la tortura, no sin antes hacerle saber que había ganado.

– Pensé que no tenías cosquillas… –dijo Korra odiosa, regodeándose en su victoria.

Sin haber conservado un gramo de dignidad, Asami se limpio las lágrimas de la risa, haciéndose un ovillo para guardar sepulcral silencio.

– ¡Tú dijiste que no tenías…! –se quejó angustiada la morena, levantándose rápidamente, acercándose como un perro regañado al recogido cuerpo de la heredera.

Korra le buscó el rostro, Asami tenía el seño fruncido y los lagrimados ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

– ¡Ha, esta vez no caigo Sato! –le dijo observando la faz de la joven, intuyendo la premeditada escena donde ella le pedía disculpas como una boba.

–Hahaha –confesó Asami, buscando a Korra para abrazarla –eres una maldita –le dijo entonces, recostando su cabeza sobre los prominentes pechos de la morena.

–Tal vez… –sonrió Korra, abrazando el cálido cuerpo de la joven.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, en silencio, disfrutando de aquella relajante armonía; hasta que el frio de la noche les comenzó a entrar en los desprotegidos y desnudos cuerpos. Asami estaba hecha bolita contra Korra, de alguna manera, la morena siempre estaba calentita.

–Tienes frio ¿verdad? –preguntó Korra cuando sintió los helados pies de Asami metiéndose entre la cama y su espalda baja.

–Sí, pero no me quiero mover… –dijo pesarosa, aferrándose con más fuerza de Korra.

–De cualquier manera hay que apagar las luces.

–Mmm – se quejó Asami cuando la morena se movió.

Sintiéndose desprotegida se hizo un ovillo, interiorizando el frio de la gran habitación.

Sin pensarlo Korra se puso de pie.

– ¡Toockk! –se escuchó el fuerte golpe, cuando la morena callera al suelo sin previo aviso.

– ¡Korra! –gritó Asami, levantándose angustiada para socorrer a la morena.

Asami le buscó el rostro desesperada.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó afligida.

–Hahaha –se reía silenciosa la morena, atacada para sus adentros, retorcida en el suelo.

– ¿Korra? –preguntó asustada Asami, hincada en el suelo junto a ella.

–Estoy bien –la morena dejó de reír por fin y se sentó en el suelo –sólo me fallaron las piernas.

–Soy una tonta –dijo Asami tomando su propia frente.

–No te preocupes, tropecé y ya –minimizó el asunto aún sonriente.

–Tu no debes moverte estas… convaleciente –dijo Asami observando el rigor de la mirada de Korra tras soltar aquello –quiero decir que acabas de despertar –intentó corregir –déjame ayudarte.

–No te preocupes yo puedo sola… –aseguró con seriedad levantándose lentamente, al parecer las dos semanas sin movimiento le habían pasado factura.

–Pero… –se quejó consternada Asami.

– ¡Yo puedo! –gritó Korra, sin mirarla siquiera.

Asami no sabía si ayudarla o no, cualquier movimiento en falso pondría de más mal humor a la morena; estaba segura que el sentirse desvalida era la peor pesadilla de Korra después de lo ocurrido años atrás, pero… ¿Si se caía de nuevo y se hacía daño?...

Terminó de ponerse en pie apoyándose de la cama, bajo la angustiada mirada de Asami.

Korra suspiró, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba siendo una maldita desconsiderada, para variar, pensó.

–Lo lamento, no quise ser grosera –le dijo a Asami que se veía tan consternada y desnuda, sin saber qué hacer.

–No te preocupes… –contestó inmediatamente, mirando el suelo –creo entender cómo te sientes – terminó, descansando la mano sobre su propio brazo, cubriéndose el pecho parcialmente.

Korra suspiró otra vez; que forma de arruinar el momento, al parecer tenía maestría siendo una egoísta, observó a Asami fijamente, la heredera estaba tan confundida e incómoda.

Sintiendo más seguras las piernas y moviéndose con cuidado, dio unos pasos acercándose a Asami y le levantó el rostro.

–Discúlpame, se que sólo te preocupas por mí… –le dijo mirándola a los ojos –tuve una horrible regresión y me sentí como antes… –Korra desvió la mirada momentáneamente –cuando no podía caminar… –Suspiró débilmente –de verdad estoy muy bien, sólo estaba algo entumida, nada más…

Asami asintió en silencio y le quitó el cabello de los ojos.

–Se que estas bien… pero necesito que me dejes cuidar de ti… –pidió, mirándola fijamente con las cristalinas esmeraldas –Por favor.

Korra asintió serenamente, aunque se sentía de maravilla, no podría ser tan insensible como para negarse a aquella tierna petición de la persona que más quería. Suspiró dejando el drama atrás.

– ¡Smuack! –sonó cuando Korra le dio un enérgico beso en los labios, para luego saltar hacia atrás, tirándose en la cama de espaldas.

–Muy bien enfermera Sato ¿Podría comenzar por darme un baño de esponja? –soltó galanamente, mirándola seductora desde la cama.

– ¡Hahaha!... eres una tonta –se rió, dejando atrás lo sucedido.

–Es que me siento sucia… –dijo mirándola como una núbil e inocente virgen, tocándose la entrepierna lasciva y fogosamente.

Asami tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó directo a la cara.

– ¡Pervertida! –reclamó sonriente y ligeramente ruborizada.

–Hahaha –se rió Korra poniendo el cojín detrás de su cabeza, mientras sacaba la lengua haciendo movimientos obscenos.

–Mañana tendrás tu baño… –dijo entonces, hincándose sobre la cama –y voy a lavarte con jabón esa lengua libidinosa que tienes –le dijo sonriente observando fijamente los pecaminosos movimientos de la lengua de Korra.

– ¡Grhhhgg! –le gruñó el estomago nuevamente y Korra se echó las manos al abdomen como queriéndolo contener.

– ¿Todavía tienes hambre? –preguntó risueña.

–Creo que sí –dijo avergonzada, sonriendo ampliamente.

–Te traeré algo de comer –afirmó Asami levantándose para buscar su ropa interior.

–Un poco de leche tibia estaría bien… –pidió Korra mirando a un lado.

Asami se puso la pequeña tanga.

– ¿Para qué te la pones? – Se rió Korra – ¿Qué te cubre? –le dijo con burla.

Sonriendo tomó una corta bata rojo carmín que estaba colgada en el perchero y se la puso.

– ¿Leche tibia entonces? –preguntó yendo hacia la puerta.

– ¡Sí! Y uno de esos cubitos de arroz inflado –pidió emocionada como una niña.

. . .

Era más de media noche, y en el pequeño palacio del General el tiempo estaba detenido, ningún ruido perturbaba la noche, ninguna luz encendida.

El tercer piso de la elegante residencia no era la excepción.

En la oscura y amplia habitación, Kyoshi sentada en la pose de flor de loto, meditaba, aprovechando aquel silencio para acallar su desbordado interior, aunque sólo fuera por unos momentos.

Pero no había escapatoria de aquel tormento, la fuerte expresión de su seño, parecía estar a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos por la tensión; el sudoroso cuerpo cubierto por una bata de seda perlada se mantenía rígido, saltando ya algunas venas del cuello.

¡Tock! –Se escuchó el seco golpe, ahogado por multitud de puertas corredizas y delgadas paredes de papel.

El primer exabrupto la extrajo de su tortura interna, para lanzarla al destazadero de la realidad.

Kyoshi aprovechó y rellenó sus pulmones con una fuerte bocanada, soltando lentamente por la boca.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo.

La respiración de Kyoshi ligeramente fuerte pero acompasada, era lo único que ahora se escuchaba.

No se preguntaba qué había sucedido, pues tenía una idea bastante clara en su cabeza, demasiado clara... Si tan sólo pudiera deshacerse de la imagen de él arriba de ella… de la imagen de él desnudándola, tocándola con exacerbada pasión… Poseyendo a su Princesa…

…No podía, la imagen era más vívida que nunca, con todo y que en el mundo de los sueños había tenido ya su terrible dosis de la horripilante visión, aquel perturbante pensamiento no lograban salir de su mente.

El sudor bajaba por su frente como un nacimiento de agua entre las rocas, cayendo por su cuello hasta sus pechos, donde la bata comenzaba a pegársele al cuerpo a causa de la humedad.

¡Tock! –escuchó de nuevo y abrió los ojos.

Luego silencio.

Con las orbitas bien abiertas comenzó a preguntarse si aquellos sonidos eran reales ó "simplemente" estaban en su cabeza.

Apesadumbrada cerró los ojos nuevamente, los pensamientos que acudían a su mente eran la confirmación misma de que andaba por un mal camino, ya no se sabía capaz ni de distinguir la realidad… si todos y cada uno de sus maestros pudieran verla, se recriminó desilusionada…

¡TOCK! –retumbó el suelo.

Kyoshi tragó saliva, mientras en su cabeza veía la clara imagen de Haru siendo violentamente desnudada por las gruesas manos del General. Otra gota de sudor cayó por su frente inundando su lagrimal momentáneamente.

– ¡Suéltame! –se escuchó a lo lejos, en un sonido ahogado por las divisiones de papel.

Kyoshi abrió los ojos de golpe, mostrando las temblorosas orbitas, sintiendo el sudor inundando sus ojos ardorosamente.

– ¡Tú eres mía! –Resonó la grave voz, haciendo eco en la cabeza del Avatar.

Kyoshi empuñó ambas manos, llevando toda la tensión a los brazos. Como aquel malnacido le hiciera daño a la Princesa, no habría poder humano que la pudiera contener.

¡Tock!.

La tensión la hacía sentirse como una roca incrustada en el suelo, todo su cuerpo se mantenía rígido, estresado y sudoroso.

Tenía que buscar algo que la tranquilizara, finalmente, después de todas sus peleas, los disgustos y las reconciliaciones, Haru le había prohibido terminantemente que interviniera. Si Kyoshi actuaba la verdad saldría a la luz, y todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse juntas, aunque fuera en secreto, serían en vano.

Que tentada se sentía de ignorar el deseo de la Princesa, últimamente estaba tan agobiada, tantos engaños estaban quebrantando su espíritu; le parecía mejor la perspectiva de que la verdad saliera a la luz, aunque fuera desastrosa. Con todo y la locura que se desataría, podría sentirse liberada, podría sentirse ella nuevamente.

– ¡Quiero que estemos juntos! ¡Como antes!... –Gritó desesperado el General – ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Yo te amo! –confesó angustiado.

Kyoshi tragó saliva con dificultad, sentía la garganta seca y agarrosa; de todos los lugares en los que podría estar en el palacio, tenía que estar ahí, escuchándolo todo, imaginándose cosas durante la larga noche.

Asumió con cierta resignación que era parte de su castigo por hacer las cosas de esa manera, con engaños y en secreto, era el precio que pagar por la cobardía de años atrás; después de todo, Lakan estaba en su derecho de esposo, como dictaban las leyes del Reino.

– ¡Déjame ir! –exigió Haru exaltada.

Los vehementes y aguanosos ojos del Avatar estaban llegando a su tope de contención, una rabia creciente atravesó su estómago provocándole un doloroso ardor que la poseyó entera.

Un castigo… un castigo… un castigo… retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Las lágrimas que se acunaban en las enrojecidas aceitunas, bajaron por sus mejillas como dos ácidos hilos.

– ¡Aaaaahhhh!–Gimió con fuerza la Princesa.

Aquel íntimo quejido fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sin poderse contener más, un remolino de aire manó desde su centro, viajando en espiral a su alrededor, expandiéndose con una violenta fuerza cuando en sus ojos se encendiera el fuerte fulgor blanquecino del estado Avatar, que se traslucido a través de los divisores de papel y madera que estructuraban la habitación.

Su cuerpo levitó, no había cambiado su postura en lo más mínimo, se mantenía como una roca flotante, perdida en aquel inmenso poder que la estaba consumiendo, mientras el torrencial llanto caía sin tregua desde las luminarias blanquecinas.

–¡Te dije qué no! –sentenció la Princesa.

¡Fuusshh! Se escuchó seguido de un golpe, una puerta se había deslizado hasta topar.

¡PAP! ¡PAP! ¡PAP! ¡PAP! –Los estridentes pasos retumbaron en la duela del lejano pasillo.

¡Fuuush! –otra puerta; más pasos, y entonces pudo vislumbrar aquella sombra andando por el corredor fuera de su habitación. Caminando con fuerza por el pasillo. Era él.

El fulgor aumentó junto con la ventisca.

La sombra del General deambulaba de un lado para otro en el pasillo, como una bestia enjaulada. Por fin se quedó quieto y aguardó.

Kyoshi observaba la sombra a través del papel, era como si pudieran verse frente a frente, como si se estuvieran midiendo, calculando las posibilidades. Un tenso silencio la hundía en la incertidumbre.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la sombra del General se dio la vuelta y avanzó por el pasillo con las fuertes pisadas. Salió por la puerta grande desapareciendo de la vista del Avatar.

Kyoshi se mantuvo ahí, con la tensión en el aire unos minutos más, no podía aún controlarse, toda la energía contenida seguía ahí buscando su cauce, una salida.

La tragó, como quien traga su propia bilis en vez de escupirla.

Lentamente regresó al suelo y salió del estado Avatar, ahora en aquel agotamiento sólo podía escuchar los lejanos sollozos de Haru. La entristecieron enormemente, quiso salir a abrazarla y así ambas poderse consolar; pero la prohibición era mayor.

Se tiró al suelo de espaldas y después de un rato pudo mover las extremidades, estaba tan cansada, la contención la dejó sin fuerzas. Sin desear hacer ningún movimiento más, se dejó llevar por el agotamiento y se entregó al sueño, tal vez conseguiría dormir un poco antes de ser atacada por la pesadilla nuevamente.

. . .

La mañana era soleada y tranquila cuando Asami despertó enrollada en el pesado abrazo de Korra. Tras disfrutar del inusualmente pasivo y tranquilo rostro del Avatar, luchó para liberarse del musculoso brazo que rodeaba su cintura con aprehensión, tuvo que esforzarse pues Korra la tenía bien sujeta.

Una vez libre se dispuso a levantarse, Korra había pedido un baño y eso obtendría. Cubrió su desnudez con la bata y se dirigió hacia el enorme baño, que era incluso más grande que el de su propia habitación; aquel gigantesco dormitorio de huéspedes había sido construido para albergar a los invitados más importantes de Hiroshi Sato, y en las últimas semanas había servido perfectamente para cuidar al Avatar y recibir las visitas continuas de Tenzin y Kya.

Se dirigió hacia el enorme jacuzzi y abrió las llaves, dejando correr el agua caliente. Buscó algunos enseres de belleza y los acercó a la tina. Se detuvo en el espejo y se observó largamente, tenía el cabello hecho una maraña a causa de la apasionada noche anterior y la piel del rostro aún marcada por las almohadas; en los ojos, un tanto hinchados, lucían algunas lagañas. No pudo evitar sonreír por su mala pinta, agradeciendo que Korra siguiera dormida.

Tomó el cepillo de dientes y lavó su boca, luego limpio el rostro, dejándolo terso y fresco, tomó un labial y se pintó los labios con discreción, matizándolos ligeramente; arregló su cabello amarrándolo en una cola de caballo alta. Finalmente ordenó un mechón de cabello que le bajaba por la frente, dejándolo caer ondulado por un lado del pómulo. Se miró al espejo una última vez, comprobando su apariencia, considerando haber pasado el control de calidad sonrió para sí y se dirigió a despertar a su moreno "angelito".

Korra completamente desnuda, yacía boca abajo mal enrollada entre las sábanas, mostrando sus muy bien trabajadas extremidades; Asami sonrió al verla, pensaba que un buen día el Avatar amanecería ahorcada con su propia sábana, incluso por las noches se movía mucho. Compadecía a la pobre de Senna, seguro la morena había sido un bebé pateon y movedizo por las noches.

Subió a la cama silenciosamente, avanzando con sigilo, como felino que asecha a su presa y se recostó a un lado de Korra mirándola de frente. Se quedo ahí un rato, le parecía tan hermosa, tan quieta y tranquila. La belleza de Korra era definitivamente única, aquellas finas facciones… los enormes ojos… sus labios; Asami suspiró, observando a detalle, parecían esculpidos por el mejor artesano.

Sin poderlo evitar se acercó a Korra y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que la morena apenas y sintió, suspirando fuertemente antes de abrir los ojos con pesadez.

–Buenos días dormilona –le dijo dulcemente, retirando un mechón de cabello revuelto en el rostro de Korra.

–Mmm… –se quejó la morena, parpadeando con lentitud.

–Ya despiértate, tu baño de esponja te espera –dijo sonriendo radiantemente, mientras se sentaba apoyada sobre el muslo y con las piernas recogidas por un lado.

Korra observó a Asami y se talló el ojo con el puño mientras se levantaba, mostrando el cabello completamente revuelto y parado de todos lados. Sintiéndose húmeda, se limpio un pequeño rastro de saliva que enjugaba las marcas de la almohada.

– ¿Por qué eres tan bonita? –preguntó apesadumbrada, sonriendo de medio lado mientras observaba el resplandor matutino de la heredera.

–Algunos simplemente nacemos así –contestó Asami, sin poder evitar reírse de sí misma, recordando su aspecto real al despertar.

Korra sonrió torpemente, bostezó y se estiró con fuerza.

Asami se levantó de la cama con energía y se puso a un lado de Korra, dándole la mano.

–Enfermera Sato reportándose –soltó de broma.

Korra tomó la mano de Asami y se levantó de la cama lentamente.

–Todo está en orden, no te preocupes –aseguró con franqueza la morena –puedo llegar al baño –agregó con obviedad y observó la puerta del servicio que se encontraba muy, muy lejos, de verdad era una habitación enorme.

Asami la miró tajante, con una de aquellas breves miradas que significan "todo". Korra no tenía la menor oportunidad de ganarle a eso, así que sonrió nerviosa y se dejó ayudar por la heredera.

A medio camino comenzó a sentir debilidad en las piernas, su corazón latió con rapidez y las tripas se le anudaron. No podía ser… verdaderamente algo malo le estaba ocurriendo… ¿Sería la larga caída en el ayuntamiento?... ¿Los golpes de Tenzin y Lin?... ¡¿Los Chifagos?!... ¡ ¿Todo?!

Nerviosa, siguió caminando apoyándose cada vez más en Asami, ya podía escuchar el agua cayendo en el jacuzzi, sólo tenía que llegar y masajear sus piernas en el agua caliente con su poder de sanación.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza intentando librarse de aquellos pensamientos, respiró hondo; estaba segura que todo aquello era causa del breve desuso, sí, un entumecimiento normal, se dijo a sí misma. Korra tragó saliva en silencio.

Por fin llegaron al jacuzzi y Asami le ayudo a entrar, inmediatamente Korra comenzó a masajear sus piernas iluminando el agua caliente con sus poderes de sanación.

– ¿Qué tal está? –preguntó Asami mientras se quitaba la bata mostrando el blanquecino cuerpo.

Korra ensimismada, aguardó un momento.

Asami la observaba discretamente, también estaba preocupada, Korra no lo admitiría jamás, pero algo no andaba bien.

–Es perfecta –contestó por fin, saliendo de sí y sonriendo a Asami.

Asami sonrió a su vez, soltó su cabello y entró en el amplio jacuzzi.

Inmediatamente fue tras de Korra, que seguía internamente compungida por el estado de sus piernas, la abrazó por la cintura y besó su hombro.

–Todo estará bien –le dijo al oído –te lo prometo.

Korra se paralizó entre los brazos de Asami, su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, no sabía que decir; ya no podía negar que algo estaba mal con sus piernas, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, decidió guardar silencio.

Asami se quedó ahí, reposando sus labios en el hombro de Korra, pensando en cien posibles soluciones diferentes para afrontar el problema, mientras el calor del agua relajaba su cuerpo.

Korra se mantenía con los músculos rígidos.

–Estas muy tensa – le dijo entonces y comenzó a masajearle el cuello y los hombros.

Korra soltó el cuerpo por fin, aquel masaje le estaba cayendo de maravilla.

Asami tomó un frasco y soltó una sustancia viscosa sobre la espalda de Korra, le comenzó a lavar el cuerpo con sus propias manos, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, fue entonces y gracias al jabón, que comenzó a sentir con las palmas de sus manos las nuevas cicatrices de la morena. Si bien ya las había observado, sentirlas era otra cosa, suspiró acongojada; los Chifagos la habían dejado completamente lacerada. Kya le aseguró que con un par de tratamientos más las cicatrices disminuirían en un cuarenta por ciento; no era que a Asami le desagradaran, pero se le apachurraba el corazón cada vez que veía a Korra herida, era un recordatorio constante de la pesada carga que la morena llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Su baño había transcurrido en silencio y relajación, ambas habían lavado sus cuerpos a conciencia mientras reflexionaban sobre sus vidas. Asami untaba algunos tratamientos sobre su cabello y el de Korra, dándose un tiempo para la belleza.

–Asami… –rompió el silencio.

–Dime –.

–No puedes salir de la mansión… –soltó a quemarropa y con mucha seriedad, dándose la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

Asami que seguía untándose cosas en el cabello se paralizó y miró a Korra sin saber que decir.

–No será para siempre… –intentó explicarse Korra –solamente mientras atrapamos al asesino.

Asami miraba pasmada a Korra, su boca ligeramente abierta se movía espasmódicamente intentando buscar la réplica.

–Tienes que prometérmelo… –pidió Korra –promete que no saldrás hasta que se resuelva ese asunto.

–Pero… ¿mi empresa?... tengo que trabajar… Korra no puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo… –se quejó sumamente angustiada.

Korra resopló e irguió los hombros, la cosa apenas iba comenzando y ésta tenía que ganarla.

–Eso no es importante ahora… –replicó seria.

– ¡Es la empresa de mi padre! Está pasando por una situación complicada ¡No puedo simplemente abandonarla! –.

– ¡Lo más importante ahora es tu seguridad! ¡Estoy segura que incluso Hiroshi estaría de acuerdo! –soltó sin pensar.

– ¡¿Que quieres decir con "incluso Hiroshi"?! –preguntó indignada.

–Sabes perfectamente que quiero decir –contestó mirándola a los ojos.

– ¡NO METAS A MI PADRE EN ESTO! –enfureció.

– ¡Ese no es el punto…! –.

– ¡Claro que no lo es! ¡No puedes privarme de mi libertad! –aseveró.

– ¡SI PUEDO Y LO VOY A HACER! –gritó, aceptando el reto.

– ¿Estás loca? –.

– ¡Es por tu bien! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! –.

– ¡Se cuidarme sola! –afirmó peinando con la mano y hacia atrás el cabello que le bajaba por la frente.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Cómo en la gala?! –Se burló sarcástica cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡No seas injusta! –Se defendió herida.

– ¡Estoy siendo realista! –.

– ¡Estas siendo una pendeja! –soltó enfurecida.

–¡NO ENTIENDES QUE TE AMO! –gritó Korra con los ojos enrojecidos y la voz quebrada, tomándola por los hombros con fuerza.

Asami ligeramente asustada por el exabrupto enmudeció.

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos, ambas se miraban a los ojos intentando imponerse sobre de la otra, era el encuentro que lo decidiría todo.

–NO VAS A SALIR Y PUNTO… –Ordenó por fin Korra, sintiéndose ganadora.

– ¡CLAP! –resonó la mojada mejilla de Korra, después de que Asami le diera tremenda cachetada.

Apenas y pasaron tres segundos en un incomodo silencio, para el cuarto, Korra sintió transformarse; un deseo incontenible se le metió en el cuerpo, apoderándose de su razón.

Sin más invitación se lanzó sobre de Asami, directo a sus labios, propinándole un arrebatador beso que tomó por sorpresa a la ahora estremecida heredera.

Korra la aprisionó de la cintura con uno de sus brazos, acomodándose entre las blancas piernas.

Asami se sentía sumamente confundida, estaba asustada, indignada, furiosa, y sumamente excitada. Pensó en alejarla, en agredirla o por lo menos alegar… pero nada le salió; simplemente abrió las piernas, enrollándolas en la cintura de la morena y se calló.

Korra rápidamente buscó el sexo de Asami, con la mano libre y sin reparos comenzó a penetrarla; acariciando su propia intimidad con el roce de los cuerpos.

–Mmm Mmm –comenzaba a gemir Asami, sumida en la excitación.

Korra la besaba con desesperación, parecía que quería comérsela de un mordisco.

–No quiero que algo malo te suceda… –dijo la agitada Korra.

–Nada malo va a sucederme… –respondió entre gemidos.

Korra besaba el cuello de Asami, buscó su oído.

– ¿No puedes simplemente hacerme caso?... ¿Sólo por esta vez?... –Le dijo Korra exasperada incrementando la velocidad con que la penetraba.

Asami sintió la excitación incrementar junto con las tripas revolviéndosele ¡¿Sólo por esta vez?! Pensó sumamente indignada ¡Como si no terminara haciendo siempre lo que Korra quería! Todos pensaban que la heredera de Industrias Futuro era una caprichosa niña rica, y sin embargo siempre terminaba cediendo ante todos, principalmente frente a la morena, que la tenía más que controlada, completamente sometida ¡Sí!... ¡era el Avatar maestra de todos los elementos, pero no la controlaría a ella!

– ¡No! ¡No puedo! –dijo sumamente agitada, sintiendo los apasionados besos de Korra en su oído.

– ¡Arghhh! –Renegó Korra excitada – ¡Por favor! Dame algo de tiempo… –suplicó –si en tres semanas el asesino sigue libre, habré fallado y podrás hacer lo que quieras… –dijo entrecortadamente a causa de la agitación.

La excitación comenzó a acumularse en el vientre de la joven de ojos verdes, estaba a punto de estallar, y sin embargo sólo podía pensar que no necesitaba esperar tres semanas para hacer lo que quisiera, podía hacerlo desde ya. Era una de las mujeres más influyentes en el desarrollo tecnológico e industrial en Ciudad Republica, no necesitaba permiso de nadie para hacer nada; ni del Avatar, ni aunque fuera su novia; ni aunque fuera su novia que acababa de despertar de un coma de dos semanas a causa del ataque de un maldito desconocido que estuvo a punto de abusar de ella y posiblemente asesinarla.

–Ahhh Ahhh Mmmm… –gimió Asami sensualmente cuando sintió el orgasmo esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, que se tenso fuertemente contra el de Korra en un asfixiante abrazo.

La heredera respiraba agitada entre los brazos de Korra, con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas. Descansó el mentón sobre el cuello de la morena; ahora, después de haber descargado toda la energía, sentía una buena porción de culpa por abofetearla; recién había despertado el día anterior y ya estaban peleando a gritos. La verdad era que Korra estaba asustada, Asami lo sabía y entendía por qué la quería sobreproteger. Para Korra era muy difícil aceptar que se sentía débil, por eso quería mantenerla en la mansión, rodeada de guardias del Loto Blanco, seguridad privada de Industrias Futuro y un par de unidades de la Policía Metal de Ling Beifong. Todo aquello proporcionaba un atisbo de tranquilidad al Avatar.

–Korra yo… –.

–Sólo prométemelo… –interrumpió la morena.

– ¿Pero que pasara con mi empresa?... –preguntó calma.

–No será mucho tiempo… tal vez dos o tres semanas… podrías trabajar desde casa –sugirió la morena.

Asami se quedó pensando un momento, abrazada de Korra en aquella posición se sentía como una niña; como una emberrinchada, que le prohíben salir a jugar.

Supuso que podía darle el gusto a la morena una vez más, después de todo Korra sólo buscaba su bienestar.

–Tu ganas… –dijo sintiéndose derrotada –trabajare desde casa un par de semanas más –suspiró –y no saldré ni a la esquina… lo prometo… –agregó con poco animo.

–Gracias… –respondió Korra con sinceridad.

Asami sintió los brazos de Korra apretarla contra ella aún más fuerte, sacando ligeramente el aire de sus pulmones.

–Me estas aplastando –dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

–Lo siento… –se disculpó Korra separándose de ella.

Asami regresó a su cabello y acomodándolo por un lado de su cuello comenzó a untar un último frasco con seriedad y en silencio, pensando en lo fácil que se había entregado a Korra a pesar del enojo que la situación le producía, y sobre todo en lo fácil que se había dejado convencer casi sin poner objeción. Definitivamente el Avatar estaba comenzando a dominarla como a uno de sus elementos y aunque esto no le gustaba en el aspecto concreto en donde se sentía sin voz ni voto; intuía sentir también una buena porción de placer al verse restringida y limitada. De alguna manera esa sensación le recordaba a su padre, cuando eran una familia, antes de la revolución de Amon y mucho antes de que lo asesinaran.

– ¿Me odias? –preguntó Korra mirando el agua.

Asami suspiró y observó a Korra.

–Claro que no te odio tonta… –aseguró mirándola fijamente –te amo.

– ¿Mucho?... –Preguntó Korra haciendo pequeños remolinos en el agua con su control.

–Sí, mucho… –contestó sonriendo ligeramente, Korra parecía una pequeña niña asustada, y contra eso, Asami no tenía ninguna defensa.

– ¿Y estas enojada? –preguntó entonces.

–Sí un poco… –dijo buscando la mirada de Korra que seguía absorta en el agua.

– ¿Conmigo?... –

–No, más bien conmigo misma… – Suspiró.

Korra dejó de mirar el agua y puso los ojos en Asami.

– ¿Por qué? –indagó confundida.

Asami la miró también y suspiró nuevamente.

–Sé que lo que propones es por mi seguridad, pero me hace sentir como una inútil –terminó, desviando la mirada.

– ¡Tú no eres una inútil! –Replicó con sinceridad – a decir verdad la única inútil soy yo… es por mi culpa que ese maldito a estado sobre de ti en dos ocasiones –dijo Korra con decepción –pero…te prometo que voy a atraparlo muy pronto –soltó determinada –dejaremos todo esto atrás y recuperaremos el ritmo de nuestras vidas… sea cual sea –sonrió irónica.

–Se que lo atraparas… es cuestión de tiempo Korra – le dijo sonriente, no del todo convencida, seguía sintiéndose relegada.

Korra sonrió a su vez y se recostó sobre el respaldo del jacuzzi cerrando los ojos, tal vez ahora sí que podría relajarse un rato.

Algunos minutos pasaron en silencio, después de discutir se quedaban sin mucha energía y Korra agradecía el tiempo de relajación, el tiempo de tregua.

–Korra… –rompió el breve silencio.

–Dime –.

– ¿Quién es Haru? –preguntó curiosa la heredera.

Como absorbido por un agujero negro en el espacio, su estómago desapareció por completo, dejando sólo un gran e incomodo vacío en sus entrañas, Korra abrió los ojos de golpe y tragó saliva.

Asami aguardo en silencio, estudiando detalladamente (con lupa) las reacciones de la morena.

Korra completamente enrojecida se incorporó y se aclaró la garganta.

– ¿Qué quién es?... –repitió nerviosa la morena.

–Sí… –.

Tragó más saliva y se puso aún más roja.

–Pues… –.

– ¿Siiii?... –.

–Ella es… –Se detuvo.

–Mmmja –Asintió mirándola.

–Bueno pues yo... –.

– ¿Si? –.

–Yo y ella… alguna vez… –logro hilar.

Asami enmudeció sintiendo su garganta cerrarse.

–Creo que… alguna vez… estuvimos juntas… –.

La mirada de Asami era de hielo, el hielo más helado que hubiera, uno que ni la misma Ming-Hua podría haber logrado en sus mejores días y en pleno invierno polar.

Korra completamente nerviosa fue derritiéndose en el jacuzzi hundiendo la cabeza lentamente en el agua caliente.

– ¿Hace cuanto…? –Preguntó un tanto dolorida.

–Yo no estoy segura… –Contestó Korra nerviosa.

Asami la miraba entristecida, Korra jamás la había mencionado antes.

–Tal vez unos… –Korra comenzó a contar en voz baja y para sí, usando sus dedos como referencia.

Asami observaba pasmada ¿Cómo era posible?, jamás lo había mencionado, Korra había "confesado" sólo haber estado con Mako antes que con ella… ¿Sería entonces que la estaba engañando con otra mujer? Comenzó a sentir su corazón quebrarse solamente pensarlo.

–Cuatrocientos ochenta y siete años aproximadamente… –dijo Korra por fin.

Asami salió de su doloroso ensimismamiento y miró a Korra confundida.

– ¿Perdón? –soltó incrédula.

–Hace cuatrocientos ochenta y siete años… –repitió Korra enrojecida, aquélla conversación estaba resultando misteriosamente incomoda.

Asami de boca abierta y entrecejo ceñido, guardó silencio.

– ¡HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA! –Se carcajeó sonoramente la heredera.

Korra se volvió a sumergir en el agua quedando sólo los ojos por fuera, por alguna extraña razón se sentía avergonzada.

–¿Estás diciendo que estuviste con esa mujer hace cuatrocientos ochenta y siete años? –Indagó incrédula.

–Si…

– ¿Aprox?... –Agregó.

–Si…

– ¡Hahaha Hahaha! –Se reía Asami, apenas y podía creer lo que Korra decía y sin embargo parecía tan cierto.

Asami no paraba de reír, al grado de lagrimar; Korra comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

– ¿Por qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó inocente.

– ¡Tengo semanas celando a una mujer con la que estuviste hace cuatrocientos ochenta y siete años, eso es por mucho lo más absurdo que me ha sucedido! –confesó doblada de la risa.

–Ha ha… ha… –se rió Korra nerviosa y pausadamente –sí parece absurdo… ha… ha… –le siguió el juego.

Por fin Asami recuperó cordura y agotada por la risa se limpio las lágrimas y miró a Korra.

–Háblame de ella, por favor –pidió con algo más de seriedad –en estos días me hice una imagen bastante clara basándome en suposiciones absurdas.

– ¿De verdad estabas celosa? –.

Asami se puso roja de las mejillas.

–Bueno… sí… –confesó avergonzada –mientras estuviste dormida no parabas de llamarla… Parecía que la necesitabas desesperadamente… y comencé a preguntarme si estabas viendo a alguien más…

– ¡Hahaha Hahaha! –fue Korra quien rio ahora.

Asami bajó la mirada, se sentía tremendamente estúpida.

– ¿Estás loca? ¡Apenas y puedo contigo! –Dijo burlándose entre risas – ¡No me imagino teniendo dos! –.

– ¡Pues más vale que no te lo imagines! –Advirtió sonriendo.

Asami se acercó al borde del jacuzzi y se abrazó de Korra, recostándosele en el pecho y cerrando los ojos.

– ¿Cómo era? –preguntó en calma.

– ¿De veras quieres saber? –.

–Sí, tengo mucha curiosidad –.

–No recuerdo muchos detalles de mi vida junto a ella… pero si la recuerdo… Era una mujer hermosa… –suspiró.

– ¿Sabes en cual de tus vidas estuviste con ella? –.

–Estoy casi segura de que fue amante de Kyoshi –aseveró.

– ¡¿De Kyoshi?! –Dijo despegándose de Korra para verla directamente a los ojos.

–Mmmja –Asintió con la cabeza.

–Así que tus homo tendencias vienen desde hace mucho más de lo que imaginábamos –se burló Asami.

–Sí, al parecer es "culpa" de Raava –Se burló también.

–Siempre pensé que era "culpa" de tu padre… –siguió Asami, atacando en "broma".

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó indignada.

–Pues… que te educó como a un chico… –afirmó –estoy segura que deseaba uno – agregó ligeramente odiosa– ya sabes… el gran jefe de la tribu y su fuerte primogénito…

–Si, ya entendí el punto… –dijo con el seño fruncido, mostrando el labio inferior.

–Ha ha ha –Se rió Asami y sonrió ampliamente, observando la reacción de Korra a detalle; no podía quedarse sin estocar una, después de que la morena hablara de Hiroshi Sato en la discusión anterior.

El Avatar aguardó en silencio, ofuscada.

– ¿Ellas eran amantes? –regresó al tema acurrucándose entre los ligeramente encaprichados brazos de Korra.

–Supongo que sí, eh tenido algunas pesadillas, pero no logro recordar nada con detalle al despertar.

– ¿No se supone que habías perdido la conexión con tus vidas pasadas? –.

–Supuestamente… después de perder a Raava todo se fue, y aún no logro conectar con ellas; no conscientemente, pero tengo sueños muy extraños, parecen experiencias de mis otras vidas.

–Cuando estuviste dormida la llamabas todo el tiempo… –dijo un tanto más seria –le pedias que no se casara.

Korra meditó un momento.

–Ella está en mis pensamientos desde hace algunos meses –.

Asami aguardó en silencio, no podía ser posible, verdaderamente estaba sintiendo celos.

– ¿Estas enamorada de ella? –preguntó al fin, necesitaba saberlo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Se exaltó Korra, visiblemente nerviosa.

– ¿Qué si estas enamorada de ella? –repitió.

–Yo… ¡Claro que no! –Respondió inquieta –Ella es alguien de mi pasado… quiero decir, de mis vidas pasadas… –.

Asami guardo silencio y se aferró de la cintura de Korra con fuerza.

– ¿Estas celosa?... –preguntó sonriendo.

–No… –.

–Asami Sato… ¿Éstas celosa de mi amorío de hace cuatrocientos ochenta y siete años? –Se regodeo Korra incrédula.

–Que no… –renegó.

–Estas celooosaaa… –canturreo Korra.

– ¡Déjame en paz! –dijo escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Korra.

– ¿También tienes celos de Katara? –Atacó burlona.

Sin sacar el rostro de donde lo tenía atinó un manotazo en el hombro de Korra.

–Hahaha –se rió la morena.

–No es lo mismo –.

–Claro que lo es –.

– ¡Que no! –.

– ¿Por qué es diferente? –indagó curiosa Korra.

Asami enmudeció y luego sacó el rostro de su escondite favorito.

–Ayer cuando hacíamos el amor la llamaste a ella…

Korra tragó saliva, estaba jugando con fuego.

– ¿A sí?...no lo recuerdo… –mintió.

–Sí… justo cuando yo estaba a punto de terminar ¡Te escuché! La llamaste con tu voz ronca…

– ¿Mi voz ronca?... yo no tengo la voz ronca… –.

–Sí, siempre que estas muy excitada hablas con la garganta agarrosa –se burló Asami.

La cosa se estaba saliendo de control, aquella broma iba a salirle cara si no la cortaba de tajo.

–Te amo a ti –dijo aún sonriendo, intentando terminar la charla de manera irrefutable.

– ¿Y a ella? –preguntó Asami levantando una ceja.

–No lo sé, ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó con ella… –dijo confundida – ¿y cómo voy a saberlo mujer? ¡Fue hace quinientos años! –soltó riendo ligeramente, este era sin duda, el ataque de celos más extraño al que se había enfrentado, "en esta vida", pensó burlona para sí.

Asami siguió analizando el rostro de Korra, estudiando a detalle cada movimiento, buscando algo que resolviera sus dudas y la dejara tranquila.

–Creo que estas muy tensa… –dijo Korra acercándose a Asami –déjame darte un masaje.

Asami para nada convencida la siguió con la mirada en un interminable escrutinio.

–Tranquila… no pasa nada… –le dijo entonces poniéndose detrás de ella y comenzando a acariciar su nuca y hombros.

Asami, sintiendo el poderío de las manos de Korra trabajando sus cervicales, se relajó por fin. No obstante seguía insegura con todo ese delirante asunto de los celos de "mil años"; pero por lo menos, lo había sacado de su sistema.

Jamás se lo diría a Korra, pero mientras estuvo dormida, había llorado un par de noches a causa de la aparición de Haru. No sabía por qué, pero cuando escuchaba a Korra llamando a aquella misteriosa mujer, el corazón se le apachurraba por completo, un dolor inmenso llenaba su pecho, dejando tan solo las ganas de llorar y una terrible e inexplicable culpa.

. . .

Korra estaba acostada y desnuda, observando el techo en silencio con las manos debajo de la nuca. Recién habían terminado de hacer el amor y Asami había bajado a la cocina por un vaso de leche para el Avatar. Suspiró, pensando en las hermosas y largas piernas de Asami Sato, sonriendo al recordarlas enredadas en su cintura. Tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido, y se aseguraría de que valiera la pena. Korra se sentía muy ansiosa y excitada cuando estaban cerca y en los últimos días no había podido estar con ella sin querer poseerla, por más que lo hacían no lograba sentirse por completo satisfecha, quería más y más Sato.

Miró el radio despertador, eran las dos de la mañana en su tercera noche después de despertar. Seguramente mañana le esperaría un día largo… después de tanta ausencia sus asuntos de Avatar estarían hechos un desastre. Pero eso no importaba, lo importante era como encontrar al de la Marca.

El de la Marca, pensó, sintiendo una desagradable oleada de ira y un punzante dolor de cabeza al recordarlo. Después de escuchar el relato de Asami, no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos; el muy maldito estaba detrás de la heredera, ahora era seguro… le había puesto las manos encima. Korra se rascó la cabeza con fuerza, la próxima vez que lo tuviera enfrente le haría saber a base de fuerza que Asami Sato era intocable, lo haría pagar por atreverse a manosearla y a marcarla para su estúpido ritual; pero primero, tenía que encontrarlo, el Avatar resopló molesta.

– ¡Aaaaaahhhh¡ –se escuchó el agudo gritó a lo lejos.

– ¡Asami! –Soltó Korra sintiendo que la sangre le bajaba hasta los pies.

Se levantó rápidamente, tomó el pantalón del pijama y se lo puso apurada, agarró la camisa interior y salió rápidamente, caminando con dificultad, sus piernas seguían adormecidas.

Se puso la interior con prisa, entrando en el largo pasillo, caminó sosteniéndose de las paredes, hasta sentirse más segura, entonces comenzó a trotar.

– ¡Toockk! –se escuchó cuando el Avatar callera al suelo.

–¡Maldita sea! –se gritó Korra, maldiciendo su suerte.

Tomó impulso y se levantó, las escaleras estaban cerca, llegó casi a rastras y saltó por el barandal, aterrizando suavemente con una ráfaga de viento. Sin dudarlo más, formó una patineta de viento que comenzó a tirar lujosos adornos por donde pasara, se deslizó por la antesala y la sala, derribando un antiguo y gigantesco jarrón de la Nación del Fuego; pasó el comedor y el pasillo que llegaba hasta la cocina, tirando por ultimó unos hermosos y antiguos platos de porcelana pintados a mano que adornaban la pared.

– ¡Asami!... –gritó entrando a la cocina con una fuerte ráfaga.

– ¡¿Korra?! ¡Vas a lastimarte…! –dijo tomando a la morena al vilo cuando callera al bajar de la patineta.

Korra se agarró de los hombros de Asami y se irguió.

– ¿Que paso? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Korra observando el rostro de la ingeniera con detenimiento.

–Si estoy bien… –Asami se veía conmocionada.

– ¿Qué paso? – preguntó nuevamente mirándola a los ojos.

Asami negó con la cabeza y confundida señalo con la mirada.

Korra volteó, cerca de la puerta de servicio un animal de buen tamaño y pelaje negro, yacía en el suelo, estaba destripado y por el olor, llevaba algunos días muerto.

La puerta de servicio se abrió de golpe, Korra sin pensarlo lanzó un ataque de fuego, que apenas y alcanzaron a esquivar los guardias del Loto Blanco que habían llegado a la escena.

– ¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó uno de los atacados guardias, mirando al Avatar con temor.

Korra exasperada señalo con la mirada al animal muerto.

– ¡Aaah! –gritó el hombre retrayéndose por la impresión.

Más guardias llegaron a la escena llenando la cocina.

– ¡¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?! –preguntó uno de ellos, parecía ser el capitán.

–No lo sé, señor –dijo asustado el guardia –escuchamos gritos y venimos corriendo.

Mas personas se unieron al alboroto, el jardinero nocturno, el ama de llaves y una de las cocineras, se acercaron curiosos.

Korra había dejado de apoyarse en Asami, no estaba dispuesta a demostrar debilidad frente a los hombres del Loto Blanco y menos frente a los sirvientes de la mansión.

Uno de los guardias se aproximó al animal y le dio la vuelta mostrando el cadavérico rostro.

Korra miró a Asami de soslayo, y advirtió el pronunciado escote de la bata carmesí, discretamente le acomodo la bata, recordando que de no ser por la liviana seda, la joven estaba prácticamente desnuda en frente de todos los guardias.

– ¡Me encantaría una explicación! –soltó Korra molesta.

–Lo lamento Avatar – dijo el capitán haciendo una reverencia –buscaremos al responsable.

–Un momento… –dijo Asami acercándose al animal para observarlo con detenimiento, deseando haber puesto más atención antes de armar aquel zafarrancho –creo que yo la tengo…

Korra miró a Asami confundida.

–Es un gato cuervo… –señaló observando al animal –lo encontramos mal herido hace unos días… –contó Asami.

– ¿Quienes? –preguntó Korra fastidiada.

–Nahík y yo –respondió notando el desagrado de la morena –Estaba entre los árboles, parecía haber sido atacado por algún animal más grande.

Korra se cruzó de brazos y miró a Asami con desazón.

–Murió hace un par de días, Kya intentó curarlo pero no fue posible, estaba muy mal herido.

– ¿Y cómo llego aquí? –preguntó incrédula Korra.

Repentinamente se abrió la alacena.

Korra lanzó una llamarada más.

– ¡No! –la detuvo Asami, desviando el golpe.

De la alacena salió Nahik, sus manos y rodillas estaban llenas de tierra.

El Avatar sintió una concentración de ira subir desde su estomago al ver al pequeño niño; en los últimos días y gracias a la aparente ausencia, se había olvidado de su existencia. Ambos se miraron fijamente y Korra sintió unas ganas insensatas de estrangularlo.

– ¡¿Por qué trajiste a ese animal?! –preguntó Korra encolerizada.

El niño, mudo como solía estar, se quedo quieto, mirando a Korra.

Un momento de expectación entre los guardias y los sirvientes sobrevino, el silencio se alargó.

– ¡Como sea! –dijo la morena, dándose cuenta de que tenía que alejarse si no quería asesinar al mocoso frente a todos, generalmente no le era grato, pero ahora sentía que lo detestaba, algo en ella palpitaba mortífero y amenazante.

Nahik no dejaba de sostenerle la mirada, hasta que de repente sin previo aviso salió corriendo, internándose en la mansión.

Asami estaba quieta, no sabía por qué Nahik había desenterrado al animal. Imaginaba que podría tener que ver con la dificultada del niño para entender la muerte después de que asesinaran a sus padres. La morena se veía enfurecida y decidió que lo mejor por ahora, era guardar silencio, después de la bofetada que le acomodó en el jacuzzi no tenía ganas de más confrontación.

Uno de los guardias miraba discreta e interesadamente las piernas de Asami, que sobresalían por debajo de la seda carmesí, descubiertas a partir de la mitad del muslo.

Korra lo percibió al instante, por puro instinto; y en ese mismo segundo un repentino golpe de celos atacó la boca de su estómago y tuvo deseos de abalanzarse al cuello del infeliz. Era lógico, pensó con amargura la morena ¿Quien no podría mirarla si iba vestida así? ¡Y encima de rojo! Definitivamente era su color… ¡pero llamaba mucho la atención! Ahora se sentía molesta con Asami, era que la heredera estaba intentando seducir a todos ¿o qué?

Korra, de mandíbula muy tensa se encontró pensando demasiadas estupideces, sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Asami vestía aquella ropa porque estaba en su casa, en la noche ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que usara una gabardina al suelo?

La mirada del soldado volvió a ponerse en las largas y níveas piernas.

De nuevo el celo la invadió y confundida por sus propios pensamientos, decidió que era hora de terminar con aquello, antes de que le rompiera algo a alguien.

– ¡Ustedes! –Llamó Korra, haciendo saltar a los guardias –saquen a ese pobre animal de aquí y entiérrenlo… lejos –ordenó fuerte.

Inmediatamente se pusieron, tomaron al animal por las patas y lo sacaron, guiados por el capitán.

–Limpie este desastre… –demandó Korra al jardinero, el que siempre la mojaba cuando regaba los rosales.

El hombre calmo y trabajador, asintió en silencio, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y salió a buscar sus enseres domésticos, seguido por la cocinera.

–Señora Chang, hágase cargo del niño… por favor –pidió por último al ama de llaves que acató de inmediato con una reverencia, internándose en la mansión.

Volvió a mirar al guardia "curioso", seguía embobado, viéndole las torneadas piernas a la joven heredera, qué no parecía ni notarlo. Korra buscó la mirada del hombre y sin poderse contener, envió un silencioso mensaje de muerte al infeliz, que asustado y haciendo una torpe reverencia salió con prisa de la cocina.

Korra empujó ligeramente a Asami por la cintura, instándola a salir de la cocina para volver a la habitación, pensaba que ya se había exhibido lo suficiente.

Asami confundida avanzó y salió.

–Les agradezco su ayuda –dijo Korra a los presentes, haciendo una reverencia –Capitán, le pido que esté alerta, sobre todo por las noches… –pidió Korra, aún reverenciando al hombre.

– ¡Entendido! –dijo en posición de firmes, para luego hacer una reverencia y salir con el resto de sus hombres, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez sola en la cocina, Korra movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro, tronando su cuello en el proceso, se sentía muy tensa, respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Repitiendo el proceso un par de veces pudo calmar sus ansias, se giró dispuesta a regresar a la habitación y dando el primer paso se percató al instante de su terquedad, derrumbándose antes de llegar a la puerta con un gran estruendo.

Por un momento casi había olvidado sus piernas.

Respiró de nuevo y se levantó con cuidado apoyándose de la mesa cercana, agradeciendo que nadie la hubiera visto caer; definitivamente desde que despertó, algo estaba muy mal con ella… pero no sabía ni por donde comenzar a entenderlo.

 **Hay Korra no que muy machina? jajajaja**

 **Espero lo disfrutaran!**

rossmarisin

Ahhhhhh! Muchas gracias, me gusta la palabra genial! La intriga durara más! Bueno ya se van descubriendo cosas… el problema es que ellas no lo saben jajajaja

Espero no murieras por esperar el capitulo 8 y estés leyendo esto jajaja

Saludos Ross!

AlexandraArcher

¡Si… casi, casi, casi! ¡Me imagine que eso era lo horrible que mencionabas jajaja! Pero lo del tendedor sonaba mal también ¡¿no?¡ Es un maldito desgraciado y vil hijo de puta, coincido, afortunadamente Korra le pateo el trasero…aunque sea un poco…y en estado de Avatar Oscuro…Bueno…se lo pateo, eso es lo importante… jajajaja.

La verdad lo de los instintos salvajes, por alguna enferma razón a mí también me pareció lindo y muy tierno… (¿Que opinara mi psicoterapeuta?) jajaja La escena donde lame su mejilla me imagine a un perrito jajajaja (uno muy gore) jajaja Seguiré explorando esa relación animal, como ya te habrás dado cuenta…

Gracias por tus comentario sigue haciéndolo, me gusta leerlos, y además como que me caes bien jajajajaja en serio, es agradable!

Si espero lo haga picadillo yo tengo ganas de verlo también.

Saludos!, Cuídate también!

Aile1323

¡Huy lloro! Gracias por decir que es memorable…y épica, suena tan…épico! Jajaja

Sigue rezando porque a veces esos espíritus como que andan distraídos y no más no!

Que lastima que vendiste tu Vocho! Juro solemnemente que habrá más Escarabajos en esta historia, ya estoy escribiendo al respecto, pero para llegar ahí todavía le falta!

Gracias por mencionarme lo de la comedia! A veces no sé si solamente me da risa a mí, o si de verdad es chistoso! Solo se puede saber si es, cuando a alguien más le parece cómico y te lo dice! Me esforzare por seguir escribiendo escenas cómicas… esperando que si lo sean jajaja

Lo de Phema es una larga historia, pero si tienen un por qué, es mayormente una función utilitaria para contar parte de la historia a través de su rechazo. Un chivo expiatorio digamos. Tome al personaje que más representa a la madre (en general) y le atribuí el rechazo hacia la homosexualidad, porque generalmente quien tiene más problemas con ella (tratándose de las hijas) es la madre… la mayoría de la veces al padre le vale sombrilla (a menos de que sea su hijo varón el que se le tuerza jajajaja) Estoy intentando contar ese rechazo materno a través de ella… por que seamos sinceros, la verdad no es que cuando salgas del closet nadie te aplauda y hagan una fiesta con fuegos artificiales… La realidad es que es un asunto complicado y hay mucho rechazo, incluso hoy en día, que ya es mucho más aceptada la homosexualidad a nivel cultural.

Bueno en fin, te pido una disculpa gigantes personalmente por tardarme tanto… y aparte te dije que el sábado pasado actualizaría… arderé en el infierno… jajaja El próximo no me tardare tanto, lo juro!

Saludos y abrazos! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen el día! Yeah!

Ruha

Te impactó? Como un golpe impactaría el cuerpo? Que genial! De verdad impactó es una palabra muy…mmm como decirlo…impactante!

Vas bien con tus deducciones! Y sí, le metió mano a la pobre de Asami! Seguro Korra se encargara de matarlo por el resto del equipo, ya somos varios los que queremos hacerlo picadillo! jajajaja Sera que Asami es la reencarnación de Haru? Can can! Puede ser! -

Si lo doy a entender, en este capítulo intente explicar un poco más lo del Avatar Oscuro… pero en general Raava y Vaatu son (para mí) la representación clara del Yin y el Yang, por tanto no hay forma de que pudieran destruir por completo a Vaatu, ya que siempre existirá una porción de él en Raava!

Seguiré intrigando un poco más jojojo… Aun ni siquiera estamos cerca de saber que le pasa a la pobre, sensual y enamorada Kuvira…o de donde salieron los Chifagos… mucha cosa por resolver, mucha… (Lo malo es que las heroínas se la pasan echando pata todo el día en vez de ponerse a chambear en el caso jajajajajajajajaja) Esta complicado…

Si Kyoshi Sensual! Supongo que sí tendrían el mismo nivel de poder… pero no la misma técnica, ni la experiencia, ni el carácter… lo cual los puede hacer muy diferentes en combate… Por eso digo que Kyoshi le patearía el trasero a Korra (y a cualquier otro Avatar) jajajaja Obvio yo también amo a Korra, y me parece fuerte…muy fuerte…y sensual… muy sensual… pero Kyoshi se ve más macho jajajajaja

Saludos Ruha, gracias por comentar y conversar, me gusta mucho saber tus opiniones y deducciones jejeje :D

Nobodyknows05

Si queda como la duda jajajaja El Avatar Oscuro dominando a Korra por siempre! Muajajajajaja! Bueno ya sabrás, si estás leyendo esto, que no fue así jajajaja Pero ese asuntito no está del todo resuelto… como sabrás si ya leíste esto… jajajaja

Se pondrá mejorsss… más interesante y más! Jajaja

Pues lo de la actualización rápida como que te lo quedo a deber jejejee… prometo ya no tardar tanto… jejeje…

Saludos y gracias por leer!

nekoreader1221

Si el capitulo 7 esta intenso! Así como emocionante, bueno al amenos esa fue la intención jejeje Si les fue como mal en este encuentro, Asami quedo completamente expuesta, solo hubiera quedado más expuesta estando desnuda frente a un podio con los ojos vendados… y amarrada! jajajaja que expuesto sonó eso jajajaja Y Korra magullada magullada, un golpe más hubiera sido cruel jajajaja, bueno si le dieron duro la verdead, pero aguanta macizo, es el Avatar! Si llego a tiempo…o no? Digo la verdad quien salvo el día verdaderamente fue Varrick, si no hubiera encendido las luces, ni aunque Korra hubiera caído en la terraza y hubiera despertado habrían podido librarla, todo estaba lleno de Chifagos… y el asesino a punto de culminar el ritual…

Si lo de Mako es duh jajajaja pero es parte de la intriga… si se supiera ya todo, sería muy aburrido! Se sabrá en su momento… solo espero no sea tarde…

Disculpa por actualizar por las noches… es el único momento de la semana que puedo hacerlo, sábado en la noche! Gracias por leer incluso desvelándote, me hace creer que de verdad te gusta y eso me hace querer llorar (muerdo mi puño y sollozo, conteniendo el llanto) jajajaja

SI tardé! Jajajaja Perdón!

Saludos y abrazos!

Aretan

Si disculpa la mucha espera… y todavía la mucha espera mas mucho más de el capitulo 8 jejejeje… soy mala… lo bueno es que en tu opinión valió la pena, muchas gracias! Que gusto que te emocione jajaja y que fuera regalo de reyes, a mi no me trajeron nada (¿será porque no me comporto y escribo literatura sumamente pornográfica en internet?) espero que no! jajaja… ahora este será tu regalo de primavera? Jajaja Demonios si me tarde mucho… Juro no fue intencional y no quería castigar con la intriga prolongada… una disculpa…

Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo… tal vez me tardé tanto que ya no sigas jejejeje… pero igual gracias por leer hasta ahora…

Saludos!

HanelBlumaTanu

Si yo también pienso a menudo en el metamorfo, será complicadillo resolver el conflictiririjillo jajaja Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste mi escritura… espero no aburrir…

Qué bueno que tengas más experiencias para escribir… sin ellas esta difícil… sigue experimentando cosas, solamente así se puede armar un buen contador de historias!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos y abrazos!

masspao

¡Por los cielos! que genial que te ponga los pelos de punta, eso es lo que espero lograr yeah! Muchas gracias por creer que es maravilloso… y gracias también por mencionar lo del toque humorístico… de verdad, no puedo saber si lo que escribo es realmente gracioso si no tengo opinión de un tercero! Pienso, "a lo mejor solo es gracioso para mí y estoy riéndome como estúpida por nada" pero si piensas que tiene toque humorístico significa que por lo menos una sonrisilla sí saca!

Huy lloro con tu comentario… Soy egresada de la carrera de Cine… y me encanta crear historias… que genial que me digas que es como ver una película… lloro en serio jejeje…

Si, estuvo tremendo el capitulo 7, les fue muy mal (les ira peor después muajajajaja) pero el 8 esta mas tranquilito! Más meloson!

Vaatu se hizo presente y controlo a Korra por completo… aunque no conscientemente, tal vez haya esperanza! Si la magullaron mucho… quedó como carne a medio asar jajajaja eso le va a pasar factura… Por lo menos Asami la libro, por un pelito! Y qué bueno, porque hubiera sido muy traumático para todos, en especial para mi jajajajaja

Gracias y qué bueno que te guste cómo va la cosa! Disculpa la espera y de verdad espero te siga gustando esta súper historia! Saludos y abrazos!

Guayis

Muchas gracias por dejarte atrapar! Qué bueno que te guste la trama, para mí es muy importante saber que te gusta la historia y no solo las escenas de sexo jajaja, a veces pienso que solamente por eso la historia tiene seguidores jajajajaja

Pero en realidad las hermosas e increíbles personas que comentan me han hecho saber que si les gusta el contenido, la intriga y el suspendo!

Los de las vidas pasadas me parece también muy cool! Digo en realidad no solo el Avatar reencarna en el Universo Avatar! Todos tienen vidas pasadas, hay mucha tela de donde cortar, sobre todo pensando en las múltiples e interesantes vidas del Avatar!

Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! Sigue leyendo y comentando, me hace feliz…

Saludos y abrazos, Guayis!

Ramsil

Primero que nada Muchas gracias! Por leer, por comentar y por las felicitaciones! Que gusto que te fascine y te haya logrado enganchar desde el primer capítulo! Esa era la idea, pero no se sabe nunca si se logro o no, solamente si alguien te lo dice!

Muchas gracias por ser Fan, disculpa tenerte en ascuas…sobre todo pensando en los milenios que tarde en actualizar! Una disculpa… de verdad jajajaja

Saludos y abrazos, también cuídate mucho!


	9. La Marca Capitulo 9

**Hola que tal buenas noches!...No pondré escusas esta vez… tardé más de mes y medio en actualizar…Una sincera disculpa para los que aun quieran leer! Jajajaja XD Solamente puedo decir que vale la pena la espera! Hay un par de escenas… que bueno… para que les cuento! o Mejor léanlas, y comenten... aunque sea para maldecirme por la espera jajajaja**

 **Para los que les interesen mis escusas, aunque sea en un 15%: Mucho trabajo, mal pagado, desveladas, ayunos prolongados, estrés laboral, mucho Fondant, nueva novia que complacer, un violento asalto que me puso los pelos de punta, peleas familiares varias, y próximos planes de independencia!**

 **Ese fue el resumen ejecutivo!**

 **Espero disfruten este capítulo, esta tranqui, pero rico!**

 **Saludos, y respuestas de sus amables comentarios en la parte inferior del capítulo!**

CAPITULO 9

– Pudiste decir que no… –dijo Korra apesadumbrada, justo antes de despertar.

La luz del radiante sol entraba por la ventana de cortinas corridas, Korra balbuceó un par de cosas más y se despertó abriendo los ojos con pesadumbres. Desconoció la habitación momentáneamente, hasta recordar que se encontraban en la gigantesca habitación de huéspedes.

– ¿Asami…? –llamó y bostezó, incorporándose, buscó a su alrededor, la joven de ojos verdes no parecía estar en la habitación.

Miró entonces el radio despertador, eran la diez de la mañana, volvió a bostezar.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió de par en par.

– ¿Qué tal amaneciste? – preguntó Kya efusiva, entrando en la habitación.

– Las mañanas no son buenas… – dijo Korra aún adormilada y volvió a bostezar – ¿Sabes dónde está Asami? –preguntó entonces a Kya que se acercó a la cama.

–Preparando el desayuno, me dijo que estás hambrienta –contestó la sanadora sentándose en la cama.

Fue entonces que Korra se percató de su desnudes, se había levantado como si nada y llevaba el torso descubierto. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y se cubrió el pecho con la sabana torpemente.

–Hahaha –se rió Kya de ella –no sé qué te cubres, conozco tu cuerpo a la perfección –agregó –eh sido tu sanador durante las últimas semanas, curé y lavé tu cuerpo… ya no hay nada que puedas ocultarme… –dijo levantando las cejas, con una sonrisa picarona.

Korra sonrió avergonzada, ni siquiera era pudorosa, simplemente la agarró desprevenida.

–Aunque debo decir que estos moretones no estaban ayer –dijo tomando el mentón de Korra para observar su cuello a detalle.

Korra se puso de mil colores y bajó la mirada rápidamente, buscando las marcas.

–HAHAHAHAHAHA –rió sonoramente Kya – ¡Que delicia ser tan joven! –expresó soñadora – es broma, no tienes moretones… que pueda ver desde aquí.

Korra suspiró sintiéndose como una idiota, que horrible forma de delatarse.

–Y dime ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Kya, que haciendo movimientos con sus manos comenzó a inspeccionar el Chi de Korra.

–Muy bien, a excepción del hambre… –contó Korra.

– ¿Todo está bien? –Indagó entonces.

–Sí, todo perfecto… –soltó Korra sonriendo, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

– ¿No tienes ninguna molestia en ningún lado? –Dijo levantando una ceja inquisitivamente, dejando de revisarla.

–Haha…ha…ha... –Korra comenzó a reír nerviosa –No lo creo…no… –soltó con la amplia sonrisa petrificada.

–Sé que no quieres hablar del tema, pero será mejor que investiguemos que pasa… –dijo Kya poniéndose relativamente sería.

–Asami chismosa… –dijo entre dientes, mirando de lado con los ojos entrecerrados y el seño fruncido.

–No la culpes a ella, sólo está preocupada –le dijo mirando el berrinche – Vamos déjame revisarte.

Korra volvió a cambiar el semblante, se veía consternada.

–Cariño no tengas miedo –le dijo acariciando tiernamente su cabello enmarañado –estoy casi segura de que todo está en orden, sólo tengo que cerciorarme ¿sí? –.

Korra asintió en silencio.

–Recuéstate –.

La morena enmudecida se recostó, resoplando, intentando sacar el nervio, le gustara aceptarlo o no, tenía un pavor inmenso de saber que algo estaba mal. Cerró los ojos.

Kya comenzó a revisar su cuerpo y su Chi a la vez, descubriendo por partes el cuerpo de la morena tapado con la sabana.

–Dime ¿Hay algo qué esté molestándote? –preguntó Kya.

–Pues no, pero cuando intenté levantarme después de "despertar", me sentí sin fuerza y me caí –contó aún con los ojos cerrados –y en algunos momentos esa debilidad ha regresado.

–Y ¿algo adentro? –indagó.

–Mmm no lo sé… –contestó con el seño fruncido.

–Cuéntame… –ordenó, intuyendo los tapujos de Korra.

Korra resopló exasperada, odiaba hablar de sus cosas, se había logrado acostumbrar con Tenzin, pero llevó su tiempo.

Suspiró. Igualmente confiaba por completo en Kya, siempre la había apoyado en todo, incluso en su relación con Asami, era una mujer muy dulce y respetuosa, así que se animó.

–Bueno… es "simplemente" que estoy molesta conmigo misma… –contó Korra.

Kya colocaba los dedos medio e índice en diferentes puntos del cuerpo de Korra, revisando el flujo de Chi a conciencia por cada canal energético.

–No puedo proteger a mi propia novia ¿Cómo se supone que proteja a todos? –.

–Asami no está a tu lado para que la protejas… –soltó Kya como no queriendo la cosa.

–Lo sé, pero necesito cuidarla… –dijo apesadumbrada – ¡él quiere hacerle daño! ¿Sabes lo que pasó en la terraza? –preguntó con el rostro muy ceñudo y los ojos aún cerrados.

–Sí… Asami me contó… –respondió breve –no es agradable lo sé, pero ella es más fuerte de lo que tú crees –agregó – incluso, "los espíritus no lo quieran", hubiera sucedido una desgracia, ella se repondría…

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –preguntó un tanto exasperada.

–Sé por qué lo digo –.

Korra se quedó pensativa, entonces entendió y abrió los ojos buscando la mirada de Kya.

–Kya…a ti… ¿te pasó?... –preguntó Korra pesarosa.

–No es del todo cierto, pero tampoco mentira… –respondió tranquila.

Korra enmudeció.

–Fue hace muchos años… los detalles no hacen falta… –dijo concentrada en el Chi de la pierna izquierda de Korra –…solamente voy a decirte que nadie puede herirte o hacerte sentir inferior, sin que tu se lo permitas; tiene que haber una víctima y un victimario dispuestos a jugar sus roles… y no lo malentiendas… –negó con la cabeza suavemente –no estoy diciendo que nadie pueda hacerte daño –y suspiró – la realidad es que cualquiera que se lo proponga puede hacerlo; simplemente es que, el cómo decididas vivir tu vida después, depende de ti.

Korra estaba pasmada escuchando a Kya con atención.

–Aunque al principio fue muy doloroso, nunca deje que aquella afronta me derrumbara y mantuve mi integridad a flote –Kya suspiró –si bien no voy a decirte que fue sencillo, logre encontrar paz, aceptándome a mí y aceptando lo que me sucedió –concluyó.

–Pero tú eres una de las mejores Maestras que eh conocido… ¿cómo…? –.

–Aquel día no estaba en mis cinco… –interrumpió concentrada en la pierna de Korra –con el paso del tiempo comprendí, que estaba buscando que algo malo me sucediera y me expuse a ello.

Korra sostenía la parte superior del cuerpo con los codos recargados en la cama, desconcertada miraba a Kya. Sintió una dolorosa pena creciendo en su pecho y se preguntó si Ang habría estado enterado de todo ese asunto. La interna respuesta inmediata fue NO, y supo entonces a que se debía tal sensación que comenzó a incrementarse.

–Perdóname… –se disculpó el Avatar desde dentro de sí.

Kya dejó la pierna un momento y miró a Korra fijamente. Sus miradas se penetraron en el silencio y se mantuvieron así un momento.

–No te preocupes papá, aunque me llevo un tiempo, ahora sé que no fue tu culpa… –dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

El silencio perseveró en aquella larga mirada, hasta que Korra sonriera suavemente.

El Avatar se llevó la mano al rostro y talló uno de sus ojos, movió la cabeza espasmódicamente sacudiéndose las ideas y desconcertada miró a Kya nuevamente, que sonreía sincera, observando a Korra con curiosidad.

– ¿Todo bien? –Indagó Kya, ¿se habría dado cuenta Korra de lo que acababa de suceder? –.

–Si todo bien… –dijo Korra aun desconcertada, sobándose la sien ligeramente.

Kya sonriendo apaciblemente regresó a su labor en la pierna.

–De cualquier forma… Asami es fuerte, muy fuerte –repitió asintiendo con la cabeza –además nadie te está exigiendo que resuelvas todo tu sola.

–Es verdad… ella es fuerte y tengo mucho miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ella…

– ¡Joder eres el Avatar! ¿Qué más fuerte quieres ser? –preguntó exaltada.

–Nunca es suficiente… Zaheer me enseñó esa lección… –dijo Korra mirando el techo.

–Pues parece que no la aprendiste muy bien… –soltó Kya dejando la revisión del Chi por un lado –Siempre va a existir alguien mejor, más fuerte, más rápido, más hábil… más joven… –dijo mirando sus propias manos –nunca es suficiente y nunca lo va a ser… la perfección simplemente no existe… ¡si vas a atormentarte el resto de tus día por eso, más vale que te busques un buen terapeuta! –Soltó segura –Se hace lo que se puede… –agregó entonces –…esa es la realidad en la que vivimos.

Korra se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama y se llevó ambas manos a la cara cubriéndose los ojos; sabía que Kya tenía razón, ¡Mucha! Pero… ¡Carajo! Como le costaba tener que admitirlo.

–Tu Chi fluye de maravilla, tus huesos y tus músculos están perfectos… –Kya resopló – ¿mi diagnóstico?... –.

Korra levantó el torso sosteniéndose con los codos nuevamente, observó a Kya con seriedad.

– Síndrome de estrés pos traumático –.

Korra se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo.

–Otra vez no… –pidió exasperada.

– ¡No es tan malo cariño, sólo necesitas psicoterapia! –dijo Kya ligeramente irónica.

–Eso es mucho peor… nunca sabes cuándo van a atacar esas cosas… –se quejó Korra sobándose las sienes.

–Sí lo sabes… SIEMPRE… y lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que no te aferres; entre más busques proteger a Asami, más vas a comprobar que no puedes controlarlo todo y que no eres omnipotente, terminaras castigándote, haciendo que te fallen las piernas cuando más lo necesites; para efectivamente comprobarte a ti misma que no puedes protegerla… –remató con ligereza –Que complicado… ¿Verdad?... –.

–Y que lo digas…

¡Tock Tock! Se escuchó en la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo Kya risueña, observando el pesar de Korra.

– ¿Quién tiene hambre? –preguntó Asami entrando a la habitación seguida de un ejército de mayordomos que empujaban un carrito repleto de deliciosos platillos.

Sólo olerlo Korra sintió su estómago retorcerse por el hambre.

Los mayordomos se aproximaron a la mesa y la dispusieron para el desayuno.

– ¡Huele delicioso! –dijo Kya arrimándose a la mesa, cogiendo la primera taza de té servida y dando un gran sorbo.

La comitiva salió de la habitación tan rápido como entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Korra se levantó de la cama mostrando el fornido cuerpo con cinismo, después de "confesarse" con Kya, ya no le importaba su desnudez en lo absoluto.

– ¡Korra! –reprendió Asami con risa, observando a la reacia y desnuda morena avanzar hacia la mesa.

– ¿Qué más da?... Conoce todos mis secretos… –dijo apesadumbrada tomando una taza de té que bebió casi de un sorbo.

–Hahaha –se rió Kya tomando un bollo de pan de arroz.

Asami de sonrisa muy amplia intentó parecer firme observando a la morena.

– Korraaa… –dijo Asami levantando una ceja.

–Esta bien… –Cedió la morena, regresando a la cama para buscar su ropa.

Tomó sus calzoncillos y se los puso, soltando el elástico al final, que chocó sonoramente contra su vientre, poniendo una graciosa mueca de seguridad al comprobar que el elástico aún servía. Korra recargó las manos empuñadas a los costados de su cintura y miró a Asami.

–Korra… –Sentenció aún sonriendo, completamente divertida por los disparates del Avatar.

La morena se giró y buscó la camiseta interior sin mangas, se la puso y buscó aprobación en la mirada de la heredera que rodó los ojos al techo.

–Estás loca… –soltó Asami divertida –se va enfriar.

– ¡Si señora! –dijo avanzando a la mesa con paso firme.

– ¡Smuack! –tronó el beso que Korra le plantó en la mejilla antes de sentarse a disfrutar del vasto desayuno.

. . .

Obviamente el Avatar no llegaría, para este momento ya podía saberlo con certeza, pero la certeza no lo hacía menos doloroso. La esperanza muere al último y definitivamente esto era lo último. Había pasado una semana entera desde la luna nueva en que Korra debería haber llegado. Estaba dicho, no volvería a verla nunca y tendría que comenzar a lidiar con ello.

–… ¿Gran Unificadora? –llamó uno de sus generales.

Kuvira salió de su ensimismamiento, regresando a la reunión con el equipo de avanzada.

–Sí, estoy de acuerdo… –contestó al inquisitivo hombre que la miraba extrañado en el prologado silencio en donde todos sus hombres la observaban atentos.

Kuvira comenzaba a sentirse sofocada en aquel salón de juntas del bunker; aunque por fuera su imagen perfectamente armada, parecía imperturbable.

–…Si no hay más asuntos urgentes que atender… –dijo Kuvira levantándose de su asiento a la cabecera de la larga mesa.

Inmediatamente todos sus hombres se pusieron de pie y saludaron poniendo la mano en la frente.

–…Me retiro. –les dijo y caminó hacia la salida donde su cuadrilla de Dai Li la esperaba.

Salió y sus guardaespaldas la siguieron por el pasillo.

Con discreción desabotonó el cuello del saco, le faltaba el aire y comenzaba a sudar por debajo del uniforme. Buscó en su bolsillo sacando el reloj.

–12 horas… –dijo para sí.

Kuvira respiró hondamente intentando calmarse, aquellos incómodos síntomas eran parte de la "solución" y tendría que soportarlos. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y apuró el paso, necesitaba llegar a su oficina y pronto.

Avanzaron con rapidez por los metálicos pasillos en el bunker hasta dar con la antesala de su oficina, situada en un amplio y pulido pasillo. Uno de los Dai Li se adelantó y abrió la puerta revisando con cautela el interior. Kuvira esperó la revisión de rutina y tras unos momentos el hombre salió haciendo una reverencia. Entró inmediatamente cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de sí. Levantó los brazos con rapidez y sacó las placas metálicas de la armadura, acto seguido comenzó a desabotonar el saco casi con desesperación, lo sacó tirándolo al suelo quedando en la camiseta interior sin mangas. Se llevó ambas manos al húmedo rostro, tallándolo con fuerza y resopló, otro escalofrió subió por su espalda. Sin detenerse a pensar más se quitó las botas dejándolas caer en su camino hacia el baño.

Corrió hacia el inodoro y en una arcada comenzó a devolver el estómago, seguida de otra y otra más, sacando todo lo que tenía dentro. Escupió lo último y bajó la palanca. Otro escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Sacó el pantalón quedando en las blanquecinas bragas y avanzó hacia la regadera, se metió y abrió ambas llaves al tope, sintiendo el agua caer en su rostro.

El remedio, pensó, burlándose de sí; la raíz de Shen Luse estaba haciendo sus estragos. Aunque había sido advertida de los síntomas de abstinencia que presentaba el uso contante de la sustancia verde, no había dudado ni un segundo en consumirla. Aquella raíz era un excelente supresor del dolor, había dejado de tener los penetrantes dolores de cabeza por fin, e incluso, había logrado retrasar lo inevitable respecto a su condición médica. Pero ahora, su cuerpo necesitaba la sustancia con desesperación, cada vez en mayor cantidad y en menores intervalos.

Sintiéndose un tanto más fresca se resbaló por la pared y se sentó, descansando un rato debajo de la regadera. Se llevó las manos al rostro quitando los excesos de agua y respiró.

–No puedo culparte… –dijo en voz alta –sé que me odias… pusiste tu nombre en juego intentando que no me sentenciaran a muerte y al final te traicione… –.

Kuvira pesarosa, cerró los ojos.

–No fue mi intención… –agregó abrazando sus piernas, repasando las circunstancias del día del famoso "rescate" ¿Cómo iba a perdonarla después de eso? Y si por obra del Gran Espíritu lo hacía… lo demás ¿Qué? – ¿No fue mi intención? –se recriminó ¿Acaso no había sido su intención apoderarse de Ciudad República? ¿Humillarla en la pelea a las afueras de Zao Fu? Y peor aún… ¡Asesinarla!... – ¿No fue mi intención? –se preguntó nuevamente invadida de sarcasmo.

Qué asco se daba a si misma cuando se ponía autocompasiva.

Aunque definitivamente, escapar al juicio no había sido su intención, a pesar de lo que se creía y de lo que se contaba entre su propia gente.

Lo que pocos, muy pocos sabían, era que el rescate, o escape según quien lo contara, no había sido planeado por ella, y peor, ni siquiera deseado.

Si la mayoría de sus seguidores conocieran la historia como tal, no estarían muy seguros de glorificarla como lo hacían.

Para ese momento Kuvira se había entregado a su destino, que anunciaba una cadena perpetua segura… Había perdido las escuetas apelaciones porque ella misma se negaba a apelarlas; ¿Qué caso había? el castigo se lo tenía bien merecido, y siendo sinceros, consideraba incluso era insuficiente. Pasar el resto de su miserable vida en prisión no iba devolverle sus seres queridos a nadie, ni restaurar el orden en Ciudad República, mucho menos en la Nación Tierra.

Así que aquella mañana, cuando se presentara en el juzgado por última vez, tenía la total convicción de aceptar todos los cargos en su contra y disponerse a cumplir su condena.

Fue entonces, y para su sorpresa, justo cuando se le leían sus inmensamente numerosos crímenes contra la humanidad; que aparecieron ellos: una veintena de Dai Li y un pequeño grupo de las fuerzas especiales, qué había servido en las misiones más esenciales de su campaña de Unificación, tales como la toma de Ba Sing See.

El tiroteo elemental se desató, principalmente entre maestros metal. Kuvira no movió ni un dedo; porque de hecho, poco podía mover, acaba de salir de la enfermería el día anterior, seguía convaleciente pero había sido dada de alta en razón de apresurar el juicio, que Raiko tenía prisa por resolver después de enterarse de que el Avatar estaba fuera del mundo físico. Korra era la única que se oponía tajantemente a la sentencia de Kuvira, y en ese momento tenía mucha voz entre los políticos y el pueblo mismo, habiendo obstaculizado certeramente los primeros intentos del presidente por condenar a Kuvira a la muerte.

No obstante de todo, Kuvira no tenía la intención de huir, y sabía que incluso aunque hubiera estado en su mejor forma física no habría levantado ni una pequeña piedra para atacar a los policías metal que se defendían como fieras acorraladas. Cuando dos agentes Dai Li se le presentaron de frente para escoltarla en el "rescate" Kuvira intentó despacharlos sin mucho éxito.

–Voy a quedarme… –dijo fuerte y tajantemente, a manera de orden, sabía que solamente así los convencería.

Los hombres aguardaron un momento, confundidos.

– ¿Desea morir? –preguntó secamente uno de ellos.

–Cumpliré mi sentencia –contestó con seriedad.

–Van a matarla… –dijo el otro, que no dejaba de observar el tempo de la pelea.

Kuvira se quedó en silencio, de alguna manera intuía que ese sería el resultado final. Aunque se había acordado en la demanda oficial, que de encontrársele culpable se le castigaría con cadena perpetua, sabía lo apurado que Raiko estaba por deshacerse permanentemente de ella. La encontraba sumamente peligrosa, pues si bien, ella se había rendido, su ejército se había replegado a la Nación Tierra y según sus fuentes más confiables esperaban ordenes de su líder. Para Raiko sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kuvira atacara de nuevo, y por eso, en la ausencia del Avatar, había movido sus múltiples influencias para cambiar el juicio en contra de la Unificadora de manera significativa.

Kuvira reflexionó, sabía que fuera lo que fuera, el tiempo apremiaba; sintió un enorme vacío en el estomago al preguntarse a sí misma si verdaderamente quería morir. La respuesta fue más física que mental, un miedo gigantesco se apoderó de ella, como una serpiente que le subiera por las piernas, acariciando sus genitales, avanzando por su vientre, enrollándose en su cuello, asfixiándola por completo. Dio por sentado que a pesar de toda la culpa y de los pensamientos suicidas, no lo deseaba.

–No… –respondió angustiada –…pero, estoy dispuesta… –Dijo con la voz rasposa a causa de su garganta seca.

El Dai Li aguardó por unos momentos, la pelea estaba llegando a su culmine, tenían menos de dos minutos para salir del juzgado si querían lograrlo.

–Que egoísta… –soltó seco.

Fue lo último que Kuvira escuchara antes de caer al suelo, víctima de un dardo somnífero, que la sedó al grado de la inconsciencia.

Daba ya lo mismo, lo hubiera deseado o no, lo hubiera podido evitar o no, había huido a su mortal destino, y admitía, que gracias a ello, la Nación por la que tanto había trabajado comenzaba a florecer.

Sintiéndose libre del calor se puso de pie, y justo al tener el cuerpo a medio camino el mareo y las ganas de vomitar regresaron, decidió regresar al suelo y esperar un rato más debajo del agua. Podría aprovechar el tiempo para hacer algo más importante que seguir recriminándose, tenía que comenzar a concentrarse en cosas más apremiantes, como ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con las sombras? El equipo de avanzada tenía terror de continuar la labor en los túneles, y no era para menos, las pérdidas estaban siendo numerosas. Ahora que tenía la certeza de que Korra no vendría, era preciso realizar una estrategia, una que le ayudara a abrir esa maldita y gigantesca puerta.

A su entender, todo había comenzado con el descubrimiento azaroso de aquella cámara en lo profundo. Los taladros habían chocado con una pared rocosa más fuerte que las demás, insistieron, pensando en que podrían encontrar una beta con algún metal de utilidad. Fue al traspasarla, que se encontraron con aquella gigantesca cámara construida claramente por maestros tierra.

Inmediatamente acudió a dirigir la avanza, tan incauta como el resto e hipnotizada por la curiosidad del hallazgo. Una veintena de soldados y trabajadores entraron con ella, iluminándose el paso con sus linternas.

En ese momento, apremiada por la excitación del descubrimiento, solamente podía preguntarse ¿Quién podría haber construido a una distancia tan profunda en la tierra? Y sobre todo ¿Con qué fin?... Incauta, sí, repitió para sí.

Siguieron con cautela avanzando por numerosos pasajes rocosos; el maestro de mina a la cabeza, asegurando el paso seguro, seguido del joven maestro aire que ayudaba a ventilar y oxigenar, aquel lugar era como un laberinto, uno asfixiante y completamente oscuro. Tras adentrarse en los pasadizos, llegaron por fin a lo que parecía ser la entrada, con una puerta monumental.

La entrada de acabados rudimentarios, lucía en un diseño circular cuatro distintas cerraduras del tipo elemental: Tierra, Fuego, Aire y Agua; eran la clase de puertas antiquísimas que los antiguos maestros construían en templos y palacios para resguardar a importantes personajes o información secreta.

Lo supo inmediatamente, incluso antes de confirmarlo al intentar abrir la puerta con la ayuda de cuatro maestros que accionaran sus habilidades elementales al tiempo intentando abrir la cerradura; aquella puerta sólo podría abrirla el Avatar.

La decepción al comprobar el fallo, fue generalizada, la curiosidad seguía picándoles por dentro, aunque les duró poco tiempo. En los siguientes días siguieron buscando en los laberintos y túneles aledaños alguna entrada secreta o un lugar adecuado para demoler una.

Demolieron diversas entradas, pero no encontraron nada, sólo túneles y más túneles y al cabo de algunos días se dieron por vencidos en la labor de encontrar caminos alternos. Kuvira deicidio esperar, no quería demoler la entrada por la fuerza, algo precioso podría ocultarse detrás y no iba a destruirlo explotando el lugar, así que decidió buscar la ayuda adecuada.

Fue cuando una de las cuadrillas mineras desapareciera sin rastro que el interés en abrir la puerta regresó, al principio se pensó que algún accidente rocoso había ocurrido, sepultándolos en una oscura y oculta tumba; pero resultaba un tanto difícil de creer si se sabía que dos maestros tierra se encontraban en el grupo, tendría que haber sido un derrumbe monumental para que no pudieran controlarlo entre cuatro expertos Mineros.

Jamás los encontraron y lo peor, las desapariciones apenas y comenzaban.

Sin importarle ya el posible valor histórico del hallazgo, y tras las numerosas desapariciones decidió ir de frente intentando demoler la puerta con ayuda de diez de sus mejores Maestros Tierra. Fue una pérdida de tiempo, apenas y pudieron arrancar algunos fragmentos de piedra de la entrada, al parecer aquella puerta había sido construida por un maestro verdaderamente poderoso.

Kuvira resopló, lanzando las gotas de agua que bajaban por su rostro, si Korra pudiera abrir esa puerta, podría resolver el misterio de las siniestras sombras, e incluso, tal vez, descubrir como destruirlas.

Pero eso ya no importaba, tenía que volver a intentarlo, con un ejército de Maestros Tierra de ser necesario, lo que hiciera falta, pero abriría esa puerta a como diera lugar.

. . .

El fresco propio de la madrugada no le era suficiente, acalorada corría por el camino que llevaba hasta la mansión, eran las tres de la mañana y se sentía completamente llena de energía.

Llegaba por fin a la reja de la entrada después de hacer el rondín nocturno, que últimamente se prolongaba por toda la noche. Saludó de lejos a las dos patrullas policiales que se mantenía en las afueras de la mansión por órdenes de Lin y siguió avanzando.

Korra se había obsesionado con encontrar al asesino y lo buscaba por toda la ciudad, literalmente hablando; había recorrido, avenidas, bulevares, ramblas, calles, callejones, miradores, alamedas, parques, jardines, cotos privados, zonas habitacionales e industriales, el mercado, el muelle, el coliseo, la estación de tren… y nada, ni una sola pista del asesino, no marcas, no sellos ritualisticos y ni medio Chifago. Tenía semanas sin aparecer, no había registros actuales de nuevas víctimas; pero Korra lo sabía, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera nuevamente provocando el caos.

Después de lo que había sucedido en la Gala, era probable que se ocultara por un tiempo, se le buscaba día y noche por toda la ciudad, era lógico que aquel malnacido se anduviera con cuidado.

El Avatar se sentía muy lejos de encontrarlo, pero no podía dejar de buscar, tan solo tenía tres semanas para dar con él antes de que Asami, según lo acordado, pudiera salir de la mansión.

Una ansiedad terrible se le estaba presentando por las noches y sólo podía pensar en aquel sujeto hiriendo a Asami; una y otra vez, de las formas más horribles que se pudiera imaginar. Aquellos pensamientos estaban trastornando su mente, pero la habían puesto en marcha, y tras unos días de ejercitarse había logrado estabilizar sus piernas, haciendo sus maratónicos recorridos por toda la ciudad sin ningún problema hasta la hora.

Sin detenerse saltó la reja de la entrada, el portero saludó brevemente con la mano, mientras que los guardias del Loto Blanco apostados en la puerta, hicieron una reverencia.

Los saludó fugazmente y siguió por el camino hasta la puerta, el desvelado y refunfuñón jardinero intentó mojarla maliciosamente, pero Korra esquivó con facilidad el chorro de agua, sin ponerle mucha atención.

Llegó a la puerta y entró en la mansión, aún corriendo se dirigió a la cocina, el estomago le rugía desde hacía un par de horas, sólo por eso había desistido de la búsqueda por esa noche.

La impecablemente limpia cocina se mantenía despierta con la luz de un foquito encendido en la campana arriba de la estufa, que iluminaba tenuemente el ambiente con un tono amarillo. Acalorada se quitó el grueso abrigo lanzándolo al suelo, entonces se dirigió directo al bien surtido refrigerador y lo abrió desesperada, asomó la cabeza, sintiendo el fresco aire.

Sonrió ampliamente al encontrarse con las carnes frías, tomando la charola con una mano y buscando con la mano libre en el cajón de las verduras y los entrepaños.

Al fin encontró todo lo que buscaba, que sin exagerar, era todo lo que había en el refrigerador; de una patada cerró la puerta. Con el tumulto de comida entre sus brazos se dirigió hacia la barra de cerámica situada en el centro de la cocina, dejando caer los ingredientes en un completo caos, que hicieron un gran estruendo al desparramarse. Inmediatamente atacó la charola de las carnes y sin preámbulo tomó varias rebanadas metiéndolas en su boca.

Con la boca repleta de jamón se dirigió hacia la alacena sacando el pan rebanado y algunos condimentos extras, regresó entonces al refrigerador, abriendo una pequeña compuerta donde aguardaban numerosas botellas de cristal con diferentes líquidos; cogió la leche y la destapó, bebiendo de la botella un prolongado trago del fresco y blanquecino liquido.

Regresó hasta el motín que aguardaba temeroso en la barra, sacó cuatro pedazos de pan y los puso directamente en la cerámica; Varrick le había enseñado como preparar aquella curiosa comida que él mismo llamaba: Várrich. La receta entera constaba de tomar todo lo que encontraras en el refrigerador y ponerlo entre dos panes para facilitar su consumo; una idea muy ingeniosa, según él.

Cogió varias rebanadas de queso, acomodándolas sobre los panes y entonces agregó las carnes frías, colocando por montones el jamón, el salami y la delgada carne ahumada. Arrojó sin gracia un puño de aceitunas verdes y otro de pequeños tomates rojos, algunos se deslizaron por fuera del pan.

Buscó los aderezos y en su camino encontró una zanahoria, la que comenzó a mordisquear hasta terminar. Cogió un rebuscado frasco de contenido blanco y cremoso, y sin miramientos vació una enorme porción arriba de los tomates. La crema comenzó a escurrir por los bordes del pan, Korra limpió con el dedo índice el escurrimiento y se lo llevó a la boca, succionando el blanquecino y denso liquido. Por último cogió una lechuguilla que trozó en un crocante sonido y agregó las hojas mal trechas hasta la cima.

El único problema ahora, era como cerrar aquellos gigantescos Várriches, pensativa, la morena observó, intentando resolver el dilema mientras bebía otro trago de leche.

Resuelta, metió las manos por debajo de dos de ellos, juntándolos lo más que pudo, y entonces los cerró rápidamente. Como era lógico, algunos ingredientes resbalaron fuera.

Sin importar el desorden se lo llevó a la boca, engullendo la mitad del gigantesco Várrich de un solo bocado, apenas y podía masticarlo, pero luchó incansablemente, incluso cuando el aderezo resbalara por fuera de su boca. Tragó con dificultad, y volvió a atacar, estaba verdaderamente hambrienta.

Terminó los Várriches y no conforme, preparó un tercero repitiendo el proceso entero mientras engullía una banana del frutero y un cubito de arroz inflado que se le atravesó en el camino.

Miró el Várrich fijamente, ansiosa y un tanto desesperada, pasó la mano por la frente peinando el flequillo hacia atrás. Se sentía extraña, tras despertar parecía que todo estaba normal, pero pasados los días había comenzado a sentirse muy ansiosa e inquieta; recargó las manos sobre la barra y observó el desorden, sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella, pero no entendía con exactitud qué; eran más de la tres de la madrugada y se sentía como lista para hacer un triatlón, rebosante de energía, de mente despierta, tal vez simplemente eran sus incontenibles ganas de atrapar al asesino. Repentinamente la invadió la monstruosa voracidad y sin poderse contener se lanzó sobre el indefenso Várrich, que devoró casi por completo de tres mordiscos.

Como una punzada, aquel olor dulzón llegó hasta su nariz, sacándola abruptamente de su ensimismamiento; Korra olfateo buscando el origen a su alrededor.

– ¿Korra eres tú? –preguntó Asami desde las escaleras que daban al pasillo antes de la cocina.

Asami se había despertado al escuchar los ruidos en la planta baja, intuía que era Korra; siempre que la morena no podía dormir bajaba a la cocina por un poco de aquella espesa leche sureña, extraída de los Yak Nevados; que tanto trabajo costaba conseguir en la ciudad.

Korra sorprendida olisqueo más, lo había olfateado anteriormente estando cerca de ella, pero no era posible que pudiera olerla a tanta distancia, ¿o sí?

– ¡Sí, soy yo! –respondió un tanto atónita.

Asami recién cruzaba el umbral de la puerta envuelta en una de sus batas de seda.

– ¿Acabas de llegar? –Preguntó – ¡Wow!... ¿Qué sucedió? –indagó observando el desastre.

Korra seguía olisqueando, sin dudarlo aquel dulce aroma provenía de la joven de ojos verdes.

– ¿Korra? –llamó al no obtener respuesta.

Korra la miró y saliendo de sus pensamientos, atendió a la heredera.

–Llegue hace un rato, estaba hambrienta… creo que me excedí –dijo sonriendo mostrando los dientes.

–Eres una glotona –devolvió la sonrisa.

Korra miraba la comida fijamente, aún quería comérselo todo, apenas y escuchaba a la heredera que le estaba platicando "algo" mientras guardaba algunas de las cosas en la alacena.

– ¿Korra? – preguntó Asami mirándola extrañada desde la alacena.

– Lo siento, no te escuche… estoy distraída –se disculpó.

–Debes estar cansada –le dijo Asami acercándose a ella.

Korra aspiró largamente, llenándose de aquel agradable olor.

Asami le retiró el flequillo de la frente y con un paño de papel limpió la boca de Korra que estaba manchada de aderezo.

La morena sintió el corazón palpitar con fuerza, mientras absorbía el dulzor que le invadía los sentidos. Se le quedó mirando con los ojos profundamente abiertos.

– ¿Todo está bien? –preguntó Asami, la morena estaba actuando muy extraño.

Korra abrió los ojos aún más y la heredera pudo apreciar en los círculos azules sus enormemente dilatadas pupilas.

Fue entonces que sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre sus labios, besándola con voracidad. Korra la aprisionó vigorosamente por la cintura con uno de los brazos, mientras con el otro presionaba fuerte y apasionadamente los glúteos de Asami.

Asami gimió por el arrebato sintiendo las fuertes caricias de la morena, que la levantó con facilidad sentándola en la barra.

El Avatar siguió por su cuello, mordisqueando el camino con algo de rudeza, subió las manos y de un tirón quitó la bata, mostrando un muy liviano camisón de seda rosa con encajes negros en el escote. Metió las manos por debajo del corto camisón levantándolo para quitarlo.

–Vamos a la cama… –pidió la sorprendida heredera, entre el violento arrebato.

No obtuvo respuesta mientras Korra le quitaba la fina prenda con urgencia.

–Alguien podría vernos… –le dijo angustiada, mirando las numerosas puertas que colindaban con la cocina.

Korra ni respondió, se alejó lo suficiente para sacarse la camiseta sin mangas, las botas y el pantalón quedando en la ropa interior. Entonces volvió a la carga, abalanzándose sobre los pechos de Asami, que se pusieron rígidos al sentir los labios de Korra succionando los pezones. Al tiempo la enérgica morena se quitó el sostén y bajó sus bragas, desnudándose por completo.

Sin invitación, Korra metió las manos por dentro de las bragas de Asami y comenzó a bajarlas hasta sacarlas. La empujó con algo de rudeza haciéndola recostarse, mientras le besaba el abdomen bajando con prisa hasta su sexo, el cual engulló con voracidad, succionando la humedad de la joven de piel blanca, que comenzaba a gimotear conforme Korra lamia cada centímetro de su intimidad.

Asami sintió un caliente ardor muy específico en su centro, el apetito de Korra era insaciable, había tomado toda la tibia humedad y seguía absorbiendo, el sexo de Asami estaba enrojecido por la seca fricción.

Korra deseaba llenar ese apetito que no se podía quitar de encima, dejó de lamer por un segundo y puso su brillante mirada sobre el frasco de leche, ávida sonrió para sí. Asami levantó la espalda parcialmente, recargándose sobre sus codos, completamente sonrojada la miró, entendiendo la intención de Korra.

–No creo que sea… –intentó detenerla – ¡Ahh ahh ahh! –Gimoteó entre suspiros la heredera, al sentir el chorro helado de leche mojando su vientre – ¡Korra! – se quejó sollozando, un segundo antes de sentir la lengua de la morena devorándola nuevamente, Asami avergonzada y abatida, dejó caer la espalda sobre la barra, sintiendo las húmedas caricias.

Korra comenzaba a apaciguar el apetito, mientras chupaba la densidad de la leche que escurría por el sexo de la heredera hasta los glúteos, bebía sedienta absorbiendo hasta la última gota.

Asami se sentía completamente excitada, aquel inesperado arrebato con el que la morena le hacía el amor, le producía un placer indescriptible.

Medianamente satisfecha, Korra escaló la barra posicionándose entre las piernas de Asami, que enredó las extremidades en el cuerpo de la morena, aferrándose con fuerza. El tosco movimiento hizo caer numerosos frascos y vegetales por la borda, estrellándose contra el suelo en ruidos estridentes que se esparcieron por los pasillos de la mansión.

No les importó, Korra metió su mano entre los sexos de ambas y comenzó a moverse con fuerza, friccionando la pelvis contra la heredera.

La respiración de ambas era entrecortada, Asami bajó las manos hasta los glúteos de Korra, hundiendo las uñas en la firme dureza de las redondas nalgas, atrayendo hacia sí las fuertes embestidas de la morena.

El cremoso aderezo se había derramado cerca de ellas, embarrando la mano libre que sostenía el peso del cuerpo de la morena en la barra.

Korra deseando más del dulce sabor de Asami, comenzó a lamerle el cuello hasta el oído aprisionando entre sus dientes el tierno lóbulo.

– ¡Aau! –se quejó entre gemidos, sintiendo el mordisco de Korra.

–Sshhh –le silenció Korra en un tierno susurro, metiendo dos dedos de la mano libre en la boca de Asami.

La heredera comenzó a succionar la crema en la mano de la morena, introduciendo su lengua entre las tijeras que formaban ambos dedos, lamió con insistencia la coyuntura.

Korra sintió languidecer cuando la resbalosa lengua, lamiendo afanosamente la blanquecina crema se introdujo entre sus dedos, aquella delicada sensación conectaba en directo con su entrepierna.

Estaban cerca del climax, Asami gemía entrecortadamente mientras succionaba el denso líquido con desesperación; Korra le acompañó en la orquesta, sus calientes quejidos se sentían en el humedecido y magullado cuello de la heredera.

Asami dejó de lamer dejándose llevar por el orgasmo que invadía su centro, contuvo la respiración, permitiendo que el placer recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Fue entonces que Korra, febril, buscó los enrojecidos labios, besándola con aquella voracidad que la consumía.

Korra estaba a punto, Asami pudo verlo en sus ojos; aún besándose, la heredera buscó la lengua de la morena y comenzó a succionarla insistentemente; fue el punto de quiebre para la excitada joven de ojos azules, que sin poderse contener más, gimió deliciosamente en el prologando beso, separándose por fin para exhalar una cuantiosa cantidad de aire.

Complacida, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la aplastada heredera, ambas jadeaban entrecortadamente, buscando adecuar su respiración a un ritmo normal.

Korra se sentía ligeramente más relajada, y podría haberse quedado dormida ahí mismo.

–Korra… –llamó con solemnidad la joven de ojos verdes –…creo que tengo una zanahoria en el trasero…

–Hahahahahaha –se carcajeó sueltamente la morena, dándole un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios.

Korra moviéndose con cuidado, se quitó de encima de la joven, sentándose a un lado de ella entre las verduras.

¡Crashhh! –se escuchó el gran y salpicado estruendo; sin querer, su trasero ladeó el frasco de la leche, que rodó por la barra y cayó reventándose contra el suelo.

– ¡Ups! –soltó mostrando los dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

Asami se levantó, la espalda llena de leche le escurría hasta los glúteos, sintiéndose repentinamente pudorosa buscó su bata; la empapada seda escurría el blanco líquido por el filo de la barra. La heredera sacó la lengua al ver su bata completamente mojada por la leche.

Korra encontró el resto de su tercer Várrich cerca de sus muslos, sin miramientos lo tomó llevándoselo a la boca.

– ¡Tragona! –dijo Asami, acercándose para robar el ultimo pedazo de Várrich de las manos de Korra, que engulló con agrado.

–Como si te hubiera molestado… –se burló levantando las cejas, mirando celosamente el aún escurrido vientre de la heredera.

–Necesito una ducha… –dijo sonrojándose por completo bajo la pervertida mirada de Korra, abrazando sus piernas, cubriendo su impúdica desnudez, en medio de la cocina de la casa de su padre.

–Hahaha –se rió la morena, observando divertida a la avergonzada joven.

Sin más, bajó de la barra, tomó el pantalón del suelo y se lo puso, luego acomodo el sostén cerrando los broches, por ultimo tomó el grueso abrigo y se acercó a Asami. La joven soltó sus piernas y levantó los brazos, Korra metió el abrigo, acomodándoselo con cuidado.

–Vamos a darte un baño –le dijo entonces, recogiendo el resto de las prendas intimas.

Asami sintiéndose protegida por el calor del abrigo sonrió y bajó de la barra.

– ¡ESPIRITUS! –gritó Asami al tocar el suelo, un pedazo de cristal del frasco de leche se le había incrustado en la planta del pie, ¡¿en que estaba pensando?!

Inmediatamente Korra se acercó, levantándola para sentarla en la barra nuevamente.

–Déjame ver –pidió Korra levantando la nívea pierna – ¡Uy! se enterró bastante –dijo mirando el sanguinolento pie –Voy a sacarlo.

Asami se mordió el labio inferior aguantando el doloroso ardor mientras Korra sacaba el cristal.

– ¡Listo! Ya está –afirmó besando dulcemente el empeine del sanguinolento pie de Asami, mientras tomaba un paño haciendo un torniquete que presionaba la cortada.

– ¿Tú no te pinchaste? –preguntó la preocupada heredera.

–Hahaha –se rió –después de practicar Tierra Control, las plantas de los pies se vuelven como rocas –explicó levantando una pierna para enseñarle la dura callosidad.

Korra le dio las prendas íntimas a Asami y sin más, la tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola de la barra.

– ¿Estás segura…? –Preguntó cautelosa –puedo llegar a la habitación… Korra recién había recuperado la fuerza en las piernas, cualquier movimiento en falso podría afectarle nuevamente, pensó la joven de ojos verdes.

–Shhhh –le silenció la morena, aferrando el blanquecino cuerpo.

Asami se abrazó del cuello de Korra, dejándose llevar por la fornida morena, esperando que la terquedad del Avatar no jugara en su contra.

– ¿Asami? –llamó el Avatar.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con el corazón ligeramente acelerado, abrazada fuertemente de Korra.

–Creo que tengo hambre… –soltó Korra mientras salían de la cocina rumbo al dormitorio.

. . .

La mansión Sato estaba en pleno movimiento por la mañana, mientras que todo el personal se dedicaba a sus interminables quehaceres domésticos, en la cocina se preparaba la deliciosa comida para el banquete de negocios que se celebraría a la noche.

La Señora Chang, ama de llaves y trabajadora de confianza desde hacía más de quince años, se sentía complacida, en los últimos días la Señorita Sato y el Avatar desayunaban, comían y cenaban en casa, como en los tiempos, donde la señora de la casa, Yasuko Sato, coordinaba el menú del día para recibir a Hiroshi y Asami después del trabajo y la escuela.

–Que sea lonja de atún… –ordenó la heredera –todo tiene que ser perfecto, no repare en gastos y asegúrese de que la mansión quede impecable.

–Todos están en ello Señorita –dijo asintiendo con seguridad la mujer de cabello cano, escuchado atenta las indicaciones de Asami para la reunión de negocios de esa noche.

–El Avatar tomará el desayuno más tarde, posiblemente al medio día –le dijo, terminando su taza de té.

Korra estaba levantándose más tarde que de costumbre, y con mucha razón, los rondines nocturnos la estaban haciendo nocturna, se la pasaba la mitad de la mañana en la cama, despertando hasta el medio día, completamente hambrienta.

–Estaré en la oficina, que no se me moleste a menos que sea estrictamente necesario –ultimó Asami, sintiéndose segura en las manos de la Señora Chang, que hacía su trabajo a la perfección, coordinando a todos los empleados de la mansión.

–Así se hará –dijo la Señora Chang haciendo una reverencia, hasta que Asami saliera de la cocina.

Asami entró en la espaciosa oficina de Hiroshi Sato, que ahora prácticamente era de ella, y comenzó a revisar sus papeles; si bien Emi Lee la tenía al corriente de los asuntos urgentes en Industrias Futuro, tantos días sin aparecer por la fábrica estaban dejando demasiado desorden administrativo. Ya había pasado las dos semanas que Korra estuvo dormida sin pisar Industrias Futuro, y ahora estaría tres semanas más fuera. Necesitaba un milagro para que todo ese asunto no fuera a perjudicar irreparablemente la economía de su empresa.

No quiso desanimarse, hoy era un importante día, y con un poco de suerte cerraría un buen trato con el Señor Ming Ho, que después de ver la demostración del Escarabajo el día de la carrera, había quedado impresionado por sus características técnicas y sobre todo por su velocidad. Al parecer, y afortunadamente, no había hecho caso de las habladurías al respecto del Escarabajo y el incidente de la explosión.

Ahora solamente pedía a los espíritus que la extrañeza de cerrar el trato en casa no fuera impedimento para que el Señor Ho encargara seiscientas metálicas y redondeadas unidades de Escarabajos.

Se puso las gafas y se dispuso a revisar una vez más cada palabra en el contrato de compraventa que Emi Lee había redactado y enviado con el chofer, no quería ningún error.

. .

Bostezó y miró el reloj, las desveladas con Korra estaban cobrándole impuestos cada vez más altos, se sentía un poco atontada.

Terminó la revisión del contrato, era más del medio día y aún restaban asuntos por resolver antes de la llegada de los empresarios. Tomó uno de los libros de mayor y comenzó a ojearlo, ahí sí que necesitaba poner cuidado, la fabrica tenía dos semanas en números rojos y si la situación no mejoraba para el cierre de mes, tendría que comenzar con los despidos… cosa que le parecía por demás aterradora.

Había acumulado un par de deudas con sus principales proveedores y era urgente llegar a algún acuerdo, principalmente con la Metalúrgica de Gong, pues si el negocio cuajaba con el Señor Ho, necesitaría más de un embarque del costoso y puro metal utilizado para la carrocería.

Asami suspiró, definitivamente no quería hacer la vergonzosa llamada, pero una empresaria tiene que hacer, lo que una empresaria tiene que hacer.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

–Si, hola buenas tardes… con el señor Gong… Asami Sato de Industrias Futuro… –esperó la redirección del conmutador sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

– _¿Señorita Sato? Que placer escucharla, pensé que no llamaría jamás…_ –se escuchó por la bocina del teléfono en un tono sutilmente sarcástico.

–Le pido una disculpa Señor Gong, eh tenido una agenda muy ocupada desde principio de mes y no se me había presentado ocasión.

 _–Bueno dejemos el pasado atrás, mejor dígame, ¿Qué tal se encuentra de salud? –._

–Muy bien gracias… –.

 _–Leí en los diarios que tuvo un accidente en la pista de pruebas_ –comentó interesado.

–Si así fue… –dijo seca –afortunadamente resulté ilesa… –contó maldiciendo internamente al estúpido editor en jefe del Yuan Xun, que se había encargado de regar la "desinformación" del incidente por todas las naciones; además de publicar aquellas aberrantes fotografías. Como un balde de agua fría le cayó encima la verdad, el Señor Gong había leído el diario y por ende visto las fotografías. Sintió un vacío en el estómago creciendo, ahora hasta sus proveedores conocían sus encantos.

 _–Que fortuna, me alegro mucho –._

– ¿Que tal la familia? –preguntó Asami, cambiando el tema.

 _–Todos muy bien, mis tres pequeños se hacen fuertes… cof cof_ –se detuvo aclarándose la garganta _–…aún no se me olvida la promesa de su padre al respecto de la cita con Yang._

Asami torció los ojos en silencio, el señor Gong era una buena persona, pero sus hijos… no había peores "niños ricos" en Ciudad República que esos tres…

–Ha ha ha –rió hipócritamente –estaré encantada de comunicarme con él cuando tenga un espacio en mi agenda –torció los ojos de nuevo.

 _–Sería maravilloso, Yang necesita sentar cabeza_ –dijo el anciano hombre perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones.

–El motivo de mi llamada era para solicitar una extensión de crédito… –Soltó a quema ropa, augurando la batalla. El señor Gong era un viejo amable, pero cuando se trataba de dinero, era peor que un lobo murciélago defendiendo su nido.

El silencio se hizo del otro lado de la bocina.

 _–¡Cof cof!_ –Tosió fuertemente en la bocina – _Esclarezcamos algunas cosas preciosa…_ –comenzó, aclarándose la garganta – _No voy a darle una extensión de crédito a menos que liquide el adeudo anterior..._

Sin previo aviso la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver al Avatar que avanzó con seguridad, cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de sí.

Asami de pie a un lado del escritorio y recargando el trasero contra la fina caoba, sonrió y la saludó en silencio, pidiéndole unos minutos con la mano.

Korra avanzó y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas al escritorio, quedando de frente a la empresaria.

–Entiendo eso Señor Gong, pero no podre liquidar el saldo anterior si no resurto la materia prima… –explicó al teléfono –si, entiendo eso…

Korra podía olerla, aquel dulce aroma que despedía la empresaria era delicioso; observó a Asami fijamente, hoy lucía particularmente bien arreglada, llevaba una blusa holgada color marfil fajada por dentro de una falda de medio paso verde botella, el maquillaje finamente cuidado y el cabello suelto perfectamente peinado.

–Deme opciones… quiero pagarle, pero no podré hacerlo con mi fabrica detenida.

Entonces Korra volvió a sentirlo dentro de sí, esparciéndose desde su estómago hasta la punta de los dedos en sus extremidades, y sobre todo entre sus piernas.

–Solamente le pido una prorroga de quince días para pagar el adeudo anterior… no, no es posible… de verdad que no… –dijo Asami torciendo los ojos.

El calor se le subió en el cuerpo entero a pesar de que se acababa de duchar, miró a Asami directo al rostro, que envuelta en su conversación ni lo notó; bajó la mirada por el largo cuello, encuadrado por el brillante cabello azabache, cuyos últimos risos llegaban hasta el pronunciado y holgado escote. Se quedó observando la perlada blusilla, pegada sutilmente a los voluptuosos pechos, que se levantaban al ritmo de la respiración de la ocupada empresaria.

– ¿Un interés del treinta y cinco por ciento? Señor Gong es una locura…

Siguió bajando la mirada, hasta el talle de la ajustada falda, aquella diminuta cintura, que era tan solo el comienzo de las redondas y suaves caderas.

–Podemos acordar una penalización… sí, sí intereses moratorios… llámelos como quiera –suspiró –pero es un exceso lo que sugiere…

Casi podía observarlo, aquel hermoso y plano vientre, hasta la caída triunfal del tierno y aterciopelado sexo.

–Puedo ofrecerle un diez por ciento –dijo tajante la heredera.

Korra de respiración agitada observaba en silencio, en algún punto había dejado de escuchar las palabras de Asami al teléfono. Tal vez en el momento que comenzó estudiando a conciencia las largas y torneadas piernas, apretujadas por aquella falda pegada al cuerpo justo por arriba de las rodillas; ó al llegar hasta los tobillos levemente angulares y delgados, marcados por el rigor de llevar zapatillas de tacón.

–Ah –soltó Asami sorprendida al sentir a Korra pegándosele al cuerpo.

Por fin la observó de frente, reconociendo la brillante mirada plagada de deseo de la excitada morena, que inmediatamente se lanzó sobre el escote.

Asami apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, intentando poner distancia entre ambas, reclinó a medias el cuerpo hacia el escritorio. Poco le importó a Korra, que puso sus manos en acción y acarició de forma impaciente las caderas y nalgas de la empresaria.

– ¡Ahora no…! –le dijo sorprendida, tapando la bocina brevemente.

Korra guardó sepulcral silencio, afanada en la tarea de recorrer el cuerpo de Asami una y otra vez, calando con fuerza los suavemente esculpidos volúmenes.

Tengo una importante llamada… –tapó la bocina y le dijo al Avatar, que se aferraba de su pecho izquierdo y la aprisionaba fuertemente por la cintura.

Korra ya no la escuchaba y bajando ambas curiosas manos buscó el final de la falda, metiéndolas por debajo, subiéndola con algo de dificultada hasta la cintura.

–Veintitrés por ciento sigue siendo un interés altísimo por quince días de plazo… –dijo la empresaria al teléfono, intentando guardar compostura en su llamada, en lo que buscaba la forma de controlar la situación.

Korra le lamió el vientre justo en el comienzo de la prenda íntima, unas diminutas bragas verdes satinadas.

Asami se estremeció en su totalidad al sentir la húmeda caricia, dejándose caer sobre el escritorio por completo, a lo que Korra aprovechó para posicionarse entre sus piernas.

– ¡No es posible…! –dijo fuerte y claro, en una respuesta doble, mirando a Korra y contestando a Gong.

La heredera maldijo mentalmente, ¿Por qué siempre se ponía de modo? Ese maldito poder que Korra tenía sobre su cuerpo comenzaba a molestarle ¡Estúpida y sensual Korra! Maldijo nuevamente.

Sin más preámbulo Korra deslizó las bragas por las piernas, teniendo dificultad para sacarlas gracias a los tacones, donde finalmente tiró con fuerza latigándose con el elástico de la prenda. La dejó caer sin ponerle atención, abalanzándose sobre el ahora expuesto platillo que le llenaba los sentidos.

Asami golpeo la nuca ligeramente contra la caoba cuando sintió la lengua de Korra acariciando el centro de su sexo, tendría que concentrarse, dejarla hacer lo que quisiera mientras terminaba con su llamada, no sería tan difícil… si podía fingir tener un orgasmo, por que debería de ser más difícil fingir no tener uno.

–Aclaremos una cosa, estoy dispuesta a discutir una penalización ¡Pero no voy a pagarle ochenta y siete mil yuanes de intereses!

Inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza sintiendo el miembro deslizarse dentro de ella. Aferró la bocina, intentando concentrarse en las frugales palabras del Señor Gong, que insistía con sus absurdos intereses.

La excitación se le subió rápido al rostro coloreando sus mejillas.

–Ayúdeme… –pidió de una manera deliciosa.

Asami se dio cuenta con rapidez de su engreído error, claro que podría sostener en silencio un orgasmo, pero la agitada respiración y el casi ronroneo de sus palabras suaves no podría evitarlo jamás.

–Lo consideraré un favor… personal… –pidió, cada vez más entregada a la pasión.

Korra lamia la humedad, deleitándose con cada lengüetazo, entonces sintiéndose más necesitada, aprisionó el pequeño enrojecido botón entre sus labios, y comenzó a succionar.

–Mm… –Apenas y alcanzó a taparse la boca con la mano libre.

Sintiendo necesidad de detener aquello antes de pasar la vergüenza más grande de su vida cerró las piernas, aprisionando la cabeza de Korra. Levantó el torso ligeramente y la observó directamente a los ojos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Korra de pupilas completamente dilatadas la observaba en silencio, Asami pudo percibir aquel dejo malicioso y sutilmente amenazante que tenía días arrebatándole la cordura al Avatar. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerle aquella mirada penetrante, pero terminó por quebrarse conforme los ojos de Korra la miraban con más deseo.

–Comprendo la situación Señor Gong –dijo aún mirando a Korra –y espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo –dijo sedosa.

Asami se dejó caer contra el escritorio y abrió las piernas nuevamente, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Inmediatamente Korra regreso a su labor, engullendo la restante humedad en el sexo de la heredera, que solamente tenía un camino y era aferrarse a esa bocina lo mejor que pudiera.

–Si, eso podría funcionar… – dijo agitada por el micrófono, mientras sentía las caricias de Korra.

La excitación le estaba subiendo al tope, era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara… el problema era Korra ¿se detendría ahí?

–Me parece que podemos tener un acuerdo, estoy dispuesta a… –hizo una pausa controlando su respiración –…a pagarle un interés del quince… –soltó el aliento y tomo una bocanada grande –dígame por favor que tenemos un acuerdo… –dijo con voz desesperada.

Korra metida en lo suyo lamia cada vez más fuerte y pronunciadamente.

–Me parece perfecto… mandare a mi chofer a recoger los papeles hoy mismo… –Asami estaba a punto de terminar, tal vez, si podía deshacerse de la llamada pronto, no habría ningún problema –Me parece perfecto, le agradezco mucho sus atenciones Señor Gong… si… –estaba llegando, ya podía sentir en su vientre el abrasador calor –seguimos en contacto…

¡Plak! –se escuchó el golpe que Korra diera al teléfono cortando la comunicación.

– ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡Aaahh¡ –Gimió la excitada empresaria, sin importarle en lo absoluto el cese de comunicación con el señor Gong, dejando que la tensión contenida recorriera su cuerpo en forma de placer.

Terminó por fin, de respiración muy agitada y llevándose las manos al rostro. Una vez pudo controlar su respiración, levantó el torso para observar a Korra que seguía en silencio.

La morena absorta, observaba la expuesta y húmeda vagina de Asami, su lengua recorría sus propios labios relamiendo el caliente líquido que se esparcía por su boca y barbilla.

– ¿No podías esperar quince minutos? –dijo a manera de reclamo Asami.

Korra sonrió en silencio y negó con la cabeza.

Tock tock –sonó la puerta, ambas la miraron fijamente.

Asami se levantó y con fuerza empujó a Korra que seguía entre sus piernas, la morena retrocedió un paso.

– ¡¿Si diga?! –contestó bajándose la falda, cubriendo su desnudes.

–Señorita Sato, sus invitados esperan en la sala de estar –dijo el mayordomo con voz seca.

– ¡Maldición! –Dijo acomodándose la blusa por dentro de la falda – ¡Enseguida bajo!... –contestó al mayordomo peinando su cabello, que se había desacomodado por el calor subido.

Korra completamente en silencio sólo la miraba moverse de un lado para otro buscando papeles y acomodándose la ropa en intervalos.

– ¡Espero no me hayan escuchado! –Expresó angustiada – ¿Crees que me escucharon? –preguntó mirando a Korra por un segundo, mientras sacaba su estuche de maquillajes de su bolso.

–Hahaha –se rió Korra sonoramente, observando el apuro de Asami, posiblemente si la habían escuchado, la sala de estar estaba relativamente cerca de la oficina de Hiroshi, pero nada se podía hacer ya.

– ¡Mucha risita! –dijo ligeramente indignada, mirándose en el espejo de su polvo corrector, tomando el labial y retocando sus labios.

Korra aún en silencio no dejaba de sonreír, mientras la heredera juntaba los labios para unificar la pintura labial.

– ¿Que es tan gracioso? –Preguntó Asami sonriendo angustiada, falsamente exasperada, guardando con rapidez los maquillajes en su bolso.

Korra de sonrisa amplia negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra, observándola fijamente.

– ¡Eres imposible! –dijo Asami, acercándose a Korra para besarla.

Korra recibió el fugaz beso de despedida de buena gana y sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Como me veo? –Preguntó posando para Korra con una mano recargada en la cintura.

Korra no pudo sonreír más de lo que ya lo hacía, Asami simplemente era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, solamente atinó morder su labio inferior apreciando la sensualidad de su novia, mirándola con ojos de deseo.

Asami notó la intensidad de la apasionada mirada de Korra, que terminó por colorear sus mejillas en un tono rojizo, sonrió sintiéndose complacida tan solo con la penetrante y ávida mirada.

–Todo saldrá bien… no escucharon nada… es una mansión gigante… –se repetía Asami de camino a la puerta, quitó los seguros y la abrió –Te veo en la cena –dijo antes de salir.

Korra de sonrisa amplia miró a Asami salir y cerrar la puerta.

–Hahahahahaha –rió sonoramente por fin, llevándose las manos al estómago – ¿En donde tendrás la cabeza Sato? –se preguntó Korra burlona.

La morena se agachó justo por detrás del escritorio, encontrando la prenda intima satinada, entonces aspiró el delicioso olor de las diminutas bragas verdes, serían su tesoro por el resto del día; solamente esperaba que Asami no fuera a necesitarlas en su reunión de negocios.

. . .

La habitación, pequeña y encerrada, lucía tapizada de fotografías pegadas por las cuatro paredes, algunas colgadas en los hilos que atravesaban la habitación de lado a lado; sólo eran iluminadas por la rojiza luz que brillaba en la bombilla en lo alto de una de las paredes. Se podía escuchar la agitada respiración, seguida del húmedo y viscoso sonido que acompasaba las fuertes exhalaciones. Eran más de las diez de la noche, aquel calor contenido en el cuerpo le quemaba por dentro mojando su piel de sudor, la perlada frente y la rapada cabeza le brillaban reflejando la luz carmesí. Sentado en una rebuscada silla, Yon Fei sosteniendo su erecto miembro, se masturbaba con ritmo apresurado, estaba a punto de terminar. Una gota de sudor bajó por su sien hasta el lagrimal del ojo, que a pesar del ardor mantuvo abierto, con la mirada fija puesta en la fotografía que sostenía con la otra mano. La imagen en tonos sepia era la impresión original de Asami Sato postrada en la camilla de los paramédicos, inconsciente y hermosa a medio desnudar. El vicepresidente sintió la ardorosa tensión en los testículos que anunciaba la pronta conclusión. Acercó la punta del miembro a la fotografía y sin poderse controlar más, dejó salir aquel caliente y blancuzco espesor sobre la imagen, sosteniendo la respiración mientras la excitación recorría todo su cuerpo.

Por fin se soltó y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, observó detenidamente la fotografía, el espeso líquido bajaba lentamente por los robustos senos de la desfallecida heredera. Suspiró, aquella escurrida imagen le parecía hermosa, un día muy cercano, sería más que sólo una fotografía.

Se levantó de la silla y se aproximó a las fotografías que se secaban tendidas en los hilos. Observó con los ojos brillantes la serie completa de Asami Sato en la camilla el día del explosivo atentado; incluso algunas que no habían sido publicadas por considerarse demasiado escandalosas. Suspiró de nuevo, observando la voluptuosidad del níveo cuerpo, aquel rollo fotográfico había valido cada centavo de los miles de Yuanes que pagó por él.

Tomó una de las fotografías y se dirigió hacía la pared principal, las imágenes que armaban el tapis de esa área eran un variopinto conjunto de cotidianos momentos de la vida de la heredera de Industrias Futuro, algunas en eventos cívicos, otras en fiestas y galas, originales de sus últimos besos con el Avatar, además de varios recortes de periódico que terminaban de armar el cuadro hacia las orillas; pero las más extrañas se encontraban al centro: la tierna y joven imagen de Asami a sus cinco años, que el vicepresidente había obtenido tiempo atrás de uno de los portarretratos de la mansión Sato. Seguida de una fotografía del anuario escolar del instituto, que mostraba a la heredera en sus dulces dieciséis. La más extraña e impensable, era aquella fotografía tomada a discreción el fatídico día de la muerte de Yasuko Sato, cuando aquellos ladrones entraran en la mansión. La imagen, en una ampliación, mostraba a una muy pequeña Asami, llorosa y asustada, en la explanada de la mansión después del siniestro.

Difícilmente Yon hubiera logrado obtener esa fotografía del archivo de evidencia de la jefatura; afortunadamente mucha gente importante debía favores al buen nombre de la familia Fei, de no ser por todos esos favores que la gente le debía, tal vez el químico encargado de investigar los calcinados restos del atentado contra el Escarabajo de Industrias Futuro, hubiera determinado que los explosivos estaban hechos a base del aditivo que se agregaba al combustible de las embarcaciones mercantiles más modernas, casualmente fabricadas en la compañía de su padre. Hubiera sido desastroso, afortunadamente y gracias a esos "favores" la investigación se declaró imposibilitada, alegando el estado calcinado de los restos.

La versión oficial, era que alguno de los empresarios competidores había buscado obtener una ventaja radical, desasiéndose del aparente rival más fuerte.

Lo único que hasta la hora solamente Yon y su cómplice sabían, era que los explosivos habían explotado tardíamente por una falla; según el plan original, el Escarabajo no debió dejar el hangar de Industrias Futuro jamás, estaba programado para estallar pasada la media noche, llevándose consigo la mitad de la fabrica y todo lo relacionado con el Escarabajo.

Un fallo que nunca se perdonaría, Asami Sato pudo perder la vida aquella mañana, cuando verdaderamente el único objetivo era dejarla en la ruina.

Todo el cuento era parte del plan que había armado cuidadosamente, tenía meses fastidiando a Industrias Futuro, poniendo una invisible cerca económica en las finanzas de la fábrica de Sato. Bajo la influencia del vicepresidente numerosas compañías y proveedores habían dejado de hacer tratos con Industrias Futuro. Todo en razón de llevar a la quiebra a la compañía de Hiroshi Sato; y estaba funcionando de maravilla, según sus informes, Asami estaba al borde de la quiebra y si todo salía bien, el inicio de semana comenzaría con un despido masivo.

Sabía lo mucho que Asami amaba Industrias Futuro, y estaba convencido de que la heredera haría cualquier cosa para salvar la empresa de su padre, incluso, aceptar ser su esposa, presionando lo suficiente, la heredera haría lo que él quisiera.

Así que por ahora, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y de hacer unas llamadas más.

Por fin colocó su trofeo en la pared: la fotografía de Asami, que gracias al traspaso a la camilla y el movimiento, mostraba ligeramente uno de los estilizados pezones.

Observó el conjunto y sonrió aviesamente ¡Como le encantaba esa mujer! Muy pronto seria suya, para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Echando una última mirada se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al teléfono, miró el pequeño directorio y buscó el nombre, para luego tomar la bocina y marcar.

– ¡Señor Gong! Que gusto saludarlo… –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

 **Maldito desgraciado! Y porky para acabarla de…! Jajaja Espero disfrutaran y no les diera asquito mi descripción de la escena anterior! XD**

 **Comentarios!**

 **Ruha**

A mí también me parecen lógicos los celos de Asami, si mi novia se la pasara hablando dormida de otra mujer, sería catastrófico para mi corazón de perro!

Espero poder ir resolviendo tus intrigas, o confirmando tus sospechas mínimo, se que aun hay muchas cosas que no están claras y estoy intentando en los capítulos siguientes atar cada vez mas cabos en vez de abrir más jajaja pero es medio tedioso, y con eso de que no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente, llegar a escribir escenas más tediosas o explicativas es la muerte! Pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo!

Pronto vendrá la caída del mal nacido, ya estoy acomodando algunas escenas al respecto, igual todavía faltan un bonche de capítulos para llegar ahí! No desesperéis!

Te mando saludos y espero seguir leyéndote, una disculpa personalizada por la espera y la tardanza! :D

 **masspao**

Jajaja me gusta poner los pelos en punta! Me hace sentir como un buen gel! XD

Volví a tardar milenios en actualizar, pero esto será un gustito de experiencia prolongada! Te aseguro que seguiré escribiendo y voy a terminar esta historia (Por mi honor canino)! Eso sí, auguro tardanza entre cap y cap!

Definitivamente hay un tema importante con las reencarnaciones que se traen entre manos los protagonista de esta historia, aunque ellos no lo saben muy bien que digamos XD jajaja ya lo irán averiguando, todo a su debido tiempo! Definitivamente se siente en el ambiente que Haru rompió el corazón de Kyoshi… pero aún no se sabe muy bien como. Lo que si te aseguro es que se pondrá mas re buenísimo! Jajajaja

No te termines las uñas que falta más jajaja! Hay fuerzas oscuras dentro de Korra! Necesita un maestro Jedi! Jajajaja Broma geek! Yo la siento en incremento con su inestabilidad, espero no se le pase de más, podría ser peligroso! Yo también creo que Kyoshi ya le hubiera partido la mandarina en gajos a todos! Pero Korra es de lento aprendizaje jajaja discúlpala es sensual! Jajaja

Que gusto me da saber que te gusta tanto! Gracias por las felicitaciones, me ponen de buenas!

Lamento mucho la espera, pero de verdad entre trabajo, obligaciones y novia… me queda poco poco tiempo para escribir…

Espero un día de estos hagas palomitas para leer (yo las hago a veces cuando escribo jojojo - )

Guarda un poco de odio para el chico malo, aun le faltan dagas por hacer! Muajajajaja y créeme será más que electrizante!

Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar, espero seguir leyéndote en caps futuros!

 **Aile1323**

Dios que puedo decirte después de este ultimo Rewie?! De verdad te agradezco mucho tus palabras, me inspiras profundamente, hablo en serio! Cada vez que digo: Oh no, no puedo escribir, hoy estoy meriendo de cansancio! Releo tus amables comentarios! Gracias por sentir esta historia FANTABULOSA! Me alagas mucho demasiado muy! Jajaja No se si mente es fasinante, si acaso, la describiría como inquieta jajaja pero te agradezco mucho el que me digas todo esto, nunca puedo saber si lo que escribo solo es emocionante para mí! Y claro que quiero acelerar corazones! No al punto de estallar, porque hay que miedo! Jajajaja Pero si subir la temperatura al máximo!

Jajaja También pienso que es normal que Korra quiera encerrar a Asami en una cajita, si fuera yo, también me pondría loca jajaja Solo creo que Korra se pondrá ligeramente más loquita… a ver qué pasa… no creo que le guste a Asami…

Una disculpa por no actualizar hasta dentro de semanas y semanas! Juro que quiero… pero no puedo, no tengo nada de tiempo y cuando tengo un poco, me siento a escribir y me quiero ir a dormir enseguida jajaja (me estoy haciendo vieja jajaja)

Tu puedes volverte loca acosadora, no hay problema! Nada mas sin cuchillos y esas cosas jajaja como que me ponen nerviosita XD

Espero poder seguir haciéndote reír, es un trabajo que me tomo muy en serio!

Gracias por los buenos deseos de aumento de paga, espero que lleguen a oídos del universo jejejeje Muchas gracias por comentar y espero seguirte leyendo, me inspiras, literalmente hablando!

 **Luna RedDragon**

:3 de nada! Es un placer para mi, disculpa la tardanza y espero sigas disfrutando de esta historia…aunque me tarde años en actualizar…muchos… je je je saludos!

 **Aretan**

Pues ahora es regalo con dos onzas del día del niño, combinado con tres del de las madres, un poco de hielo y hierbabuena jajaja suena refrescante no? jajaja

(Guiño, codazo, guiño) seguiré escribiendo leperadas (Guiño, guiño) a mí también me encantan je je je - Gracias por seguirme y esperar LEPERADAS nuevas todos los días, digo capitulo, capitulo… si… (Guiño guiño)

Una disculpa por la tardanza de actualización seguro ya no revisas si hay cap nuevo… T-T de verdad lo siento…

Ah compatriota de esclavitud! Debes ser de piernas y espalda fuerte, hecha para recibir latigazos de capataces mal encarados! Jajajaja Bueno, bueno, sabes a los que me refiero jejeje

Pronto se darán cuenta de que viven con el asesino… en el momento en que dejen de COSHAR lo resolverán todo! Jajajaja! Uy esta medio cabron! Jajaja

Saludos desde la perla de occidente!

 **nekoreader1221**

Ah! Claro que no es impedimento, no siente la piernas pero si siente la… Conchas! Conchas calientitas llévelas! (Grito de panadero oportuno)  
Jajaja

Uy ya te deje dos siglos esperando este nuevo cap! Soy horrible… una disculpa! Gracias por releer! Que honor! Ya de por si es halagador que alguien tome su tiempo para leerte, y que lo tome para releerte, uff que dicha, de verdad gracias! Ya sabrás mas KUVSSS! Su historia se cocina a la par!

Qué bueno que te gustara el cap, un tanto mas light jajaja

La actualización ya fue este año… ahora el próximo cap… - (Fiu fiu fiu… léase como silbidito) jajaja

Saludos y gracias por comentar, no dejes de hacerlo, me fascina conocer su opinión de cada capítulo y sus comentarios divertidos! Nos seguimos leyendo!

 **AlexandraArcher**

Hola querida Loca! Definitivamente a Korra se le está metiendo el mal! O mejor dicho se le está saliendo; si debería de preocupar, imagínate, toda esa sensual fuerza, fuera de control! - je je je…

Los celos de Asami, ternurita (si lo ves de lejos jajaja) Imagínate una novia así de celosa… uy mejor no me imagino que me da miedo, con la mía tengo para entretenerme lo suficiente jajaja

Disculpa la tardanza, espero estés bien! Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo!

 **catching RE**

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer todo de un tirón, no sé cuánto te habrá tomado pero suena un buen ratillo, que bueno que te encante, te encante, te encante, son tres encante, deben de significar algo jajajaja, bueno por lo menos para mí significan algo, muchas gracias en serio!

Que cool que el villano te de miedo, si un villano no produce aunque sea una mínima sensación de miedito y algo de escalofríos en sus momentos más oscuros, es que ese villano no está haciendo su trabajo bien jajaja

Si, pobre de Korra… tan salvaje… indómita… y sensual… como una indomable bestia, una bestia de curvas perfectas jo jo jo! Lamento informar que habrá más peligros acechantes, es parte del suspenso je je je y me gusta! Sé que tu Pobre y sensible corazón de fangirl podrá soportarlo! Estoy segura jajaja

Disculpa la terrible espera! De verdad sé que es horrible esperar tanto por una capitulo, pero que se le va a hacer! Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda!

Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia!

 **Ana.I.V**

Dios! No pienses cosas horribles! Prometo solemnemente que terminare esta historia (no se cuanto me lleve…) Pero la terminare!

Bueno tus dudas se resolverán a lo largo de la trama (o eso espero jajaja) Eh puesto algunas pistas a lo largo de la historia, pero sé que aun no confirmo nada propiamente dicho! Ya vendrán explicaciones menos sutiles conforme se resuelve este misterio antiquísimo!

Al respecto de tus dudas con Korra y Asami, hay mucha discusión en internet al respecto, pero yo pienso, basándome en hechos tangibles de la historia original, que la activa es Korra! Hay muchas escenas que lo demuestran en LOK! Pero igual muchas personas quieren pensar que Asami es la Activa (no sé por qué, (aparte de porque es muy sensual pensarlo así) no dan referencias de ello en la serie) Igual en mi historia, Korra es la activa, aunque eso no quiere decir que Asami no tenga sus arranques, es normal en una relación lésbica que ambas aporten de todo un poco… no se puede ser siempre el activo, ni tampoco siempre el pasivo! Es como una mezcla, que dependiendo de la pareja va de mayor a menor en cada una!

Pues si me tardé! Y me tardé creo más… ja ja ja diablos, soy malvada! Jajaja lo lamento mucho, se lo horrible que es esperar cap! Pero mi situación no me deja mucha alternativa!

Saludos, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos seguimos leyendo! (Espero pronto jajaja)

 **Ramsil**

Claro que leo sus comentarios! Varias veces… por las noches… en la privacidad de mi hogar… con música lánguida y sensual… jajajajajajajaja

Definitivamente los leo! XD

Gracias por disfrutar el capitulo, estaba mas light, pero suficientemente candente y meloso! También, gracias por reírte de mí! Espera… eso no sonó como debería jajajaa! No, ya en serio, de verdad gracias por disfrutar lo que escribo! Con escenas demostrativas y todo! (Son buenasas verdad? Guiño guiño)

Efectivamente dormiré menos... aunque no quiera jajaja y también me tomare mi tiempo, porque aunque quiera escribir, a veces no se puede, porque simplemente no sale! Gracias por esperar, espero sigas esperando! (eso tampoco sonó como debería! Jajaja) Quiero decir espero sigas leyendo esta historia!

Saludos muchos!

 **Ninna Fox**

Hola, Que tal Ninna? Que quieres más?... Pues tendrás más! Te lo aseguro! Pero tenme paciencia, porque me estoy tardando en escribir un poquito más de lo que me gustaría!

Es verdad que digo mucho y hago detectives flojones jajaja, la verdad es que pensaba en no hacerlo muy complicado de llevar, pues si bien se puede encontrar lectores mas despabilados con tu, hay lectores un poco más despistados, muchos me han preguntado algunas cosas que según yo estaban muy claras XD y sé que tengo que escribir capítulos todavía menos ambiguos donde quite de dudas y confirme los hechos frontalmente!

No obstante me da gusto tener lectores que van resolviendo la trama en su cabeza, que si bien es sencillita y carismática, tiene sus misterios! Prometo que me pondré mas las pilas para lograr una historia más interesante y no tan vacilona!

Tienes mucha razón con tu observación al respecto de la escena de la casa… fue terriblemente obvia! Tenía el temor de no estar poniendo justificaciones suficientes para cuando la trama se resuelva y agregué esa escena que es prueba tangible y palpitante jajaja Tal vez si no hubiera sido desde el punto de vista de Mako hubiera sido menos obvio!

Sé que al lector de misterio y policiaco, le fascina resolver el misterio! Jajaja, la verdad es mi primera historia en este género! Solo tenía nociones básicas de cómo hacerlo je je je por eso aun hay muchas cosas que pulir! Me gusta que me comentes al respecto de la trama y como llevarla, son de mucha utilidad, no te preocupes por tener que hacerlo, no lo tomo a mal (tampoco soy sensible así que sácalo del pecho como venga jajaja)

Respecto a las dudas con Kuvira, su historia se irá desarrollando a la par, aun hay mucho que decir, tal vez un par de misterios no develados! Jo jo jo *u* También hay muchas cosas que no se han dicho de Nahik, eh dejado pistas en capítulos anteriores, que son menos notorias al respecto de por qué ataca como y ataca, y por qué ataca cuando ataca!

Pronto la trama irá avanzando más! Eso, si no me pierdo escribiendo escenas de sexo jajajajajajajaja No mentira, si va avanzar, y se resolverán algunas cosas que han quedado en el aire!

Respecto a lo de el equipo Avatar sin poderes de deducción, tienes razón! Están muy dispersos jajaja, les tengo que apretar las tuercas jajaja, pero es que las protagonistas se la pasan echando pata todo el día jajajaja así como van a resolver el misterio? XD

Eres muy buena lectora! Y haces buena revisión! Te interesaría seguir ayudándome con tus comentarios? A lo mejor, de una forma más consistente? Podríamos platicarlo! No tengo nadie que me llame la atención y por eso escribo como me da la gana y lo que me viene en mente jajajaja Tal vez necesite un editor jajaja

Saludos y disculpa la espera! De hecho quería contestarte esto desde hace bastante! Pero pues soy proletariado jajaja y hay que chambear jajaja


End file.
